


A Second chance with Someone New

by NewGirl18



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ned Lives, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, POV Multiple, Prince Gendry, Sansa is not a bitch, good joffrey, ooc Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 124,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGirl18/pseuds/NewGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same result after Robert's rebellion but what if the Lannisters turned out good and Gendry was a true born? He needs a Queen and just like his father; he has a weakness for northern girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince and the Hand

**GENDRY POV:**

Storm's End:

"Could you at least go outside and let yourself be seen by the common folk?"-

"Uncle they know I am here, the whole realm knows my every move. What difference does it make that I choose to stay in my room?"

"The difference is that rumors will begin to run around about you! Specially living with your depraved uncle!"-

"I don't care about stupid rumors let alone about people talking about you Uncle, you are one of the most caring and loyal persons I know"

"Those are very kind words nephew but you forget that you are the crown prince, you should care if people start to believe that you take after me and very much like men"-

After the dissolution of his engagement, a heartbroken Prince Gendry had spent an entire month in Storms End under the company of his Lord Uncle Renly Baratheon... Well that was the official statement, the truth was the Gendry slipped under the castle guard watch and left the Red Keep as soon as he could to avoid another wave of potential brides thrown in his face. He didn't even want to get married in the first place so he dutifully thanked the Gods every night that his brother Joffrey had found his fiance Margaery Tyrell fucking not one but two men in her bedchambers. So as his Father stripped the Reach of everything they had, Gendry slept his days away, read and rode his horse to his whim as he relished on the freedom of being outside of the court room.

"I don't think I'd mind that; people talking I mean... You and I know that I like women and do I really need a Queen? I am more than capable of ruling by myself"

"The King must have a Queen so he can further the line, a needed fact for the Baratheon since Stannis only has Shireen and I'm well; not an option. You and Joffrey have the future of this family in your pretty little cocks, specially you. And since we are having this conversation do you? Really like women? Because I have seen women delivered to your room completely naked yet you don't give then a glance. Even I am beginning to worry about you Gendry"-

"People talk about honor yet when I show I have some they think something is wrong with me!" Gendry spat. He was tired of the whole dating game, whatever happened to love? Renly seemed to catch on his line of thinking.

"Royals don't have the luxury of love dear nephew but for what is worth I will talk to your father so you at least have a say in who you shall spent your life with... Now get yourself presentable and for God's sake take a bath! I have to go to town, you can go to the smithy to do whatever it is that you like doing there so much..."-

* * *

 

**JON ARRYN POV:**

Kings Landing:

"All I am saying is that it would be wise to reconsider the match, maybe say that she was forced t..."- Pleaded Baelish.

"FORCED?!"- King Robert's voice boomed over the room "Nothing is being forced when you're screaming... what was it boy?"-

"And I quote  _'fuck me harder, ram it up so I can feel you on my insides, oh Baby - baby'_  end quote"- Chuckled Joffrey.

The Small Council was reunited to debate yet again who should be the future Queen and Jon's head was about to explode. Everyone seemed to have their own agenda. Varys suggested Arianne Martell although the Martell's had been absent in court since the fall of the Mad King, Baelish was fixed on Margaery Tyrell while Pycelle favorited anything Lannister. Poor Gendry didn't have a say in the matter, other than his mother Cersei who couldn't participate in the council; only his brother and Jon himself wanted what was best for him. Robert only wanted a bride... soon.

"Robert why don't we leave the matter to rest for a while. We don't need the Tyrell's anymore since you stripped them of their lands and food supply"

"I wont leave the matter Jon because I am dying, I am dying as I speak. Each day I get older and I need to secure my legacy!"-

"You're dying because all the alcohol"- Joffrey muttered under-breath but not enough to avoid his father from hearing.

"Shut your smart mouth child! You are also of age so as soon as your brother is married you are the one we'll be sorting out"- Joffrey paled at the thought. Gendry was the physical image of Robert but it was Joffrey who had inherited all his philandering ways.

"Nice to know you at least came to show your face"- Robert said to his brother Stannis as he walked in the room.

"Are we talking about sending troops to the North?"- He asked already knowing the answer.

"The North has no need for troops, the war ended years ago. To hell with Eddard and his paranoia! We are discussing your nephew's betrothal. Any ideas?"-

"I am only here to discuss important maters. If anyone should decide who to marry is the boy! Gendry is already two and four and has proven more than capable of assuming the crown. Just because he doesn't whore his life away does not mean he doesn't know anything about women, he'll settle down when he is ready!"-

"I want a pretty one... who else is available?"- Robert asked completely ignoring his brother.

"Well the Frey's have a female army of their own, I'm sure we can find someone pretty enough"- Pipped in Pycelle.

"Frey's aren't pretty, that is a fact... who else?"- Robert was getting impatient and that often lead to terrible decisions. Jon needed to act fast.

Whenever Robert was about to do something foolish Jon would discretely signal his squire to come and say that boars, stags or whatever you could kill was seen near Kings Landing, Robert would not hesitate in leaving whatever he was doing and go hunt.

"Joffrey where is your brother? He should be here already!" Jon said once the room was cleared.

"I've written him more than ten letters but I haven't heard from him back! Only a raven that came in the middle of the night with a letter that said 'fuck off'"-

"Tell your mother to write him, he never says no to Cersei. He needs to come here and see what 'pretty' bride is coming his way"

"I'm afraid my stubborn son is beyond my reach Jon"- Said Cersei walking in the room looking beautiful as ever. "I was the one who helped him sneak out of the castle. I don't like him being treated like a puppet"-

"What else can we do? If he doesn't want to marry he at least needs to be here to convince his father otherwise"

"Leave Gendry with Renly for a while, if he comes here we will only have a shouting match and before we know it war hammers are being swinged in the air"- Said Stannis startling them. He sat on the table and invited them to do as well.

"Tell me Stannis, how are things in the North?"- Cersei asked now that Robert was gone. After the war everything that had to do with the Stark's was practically forbidden to speak in presence of the King. A shame Jon thought, if you wanted to secure your reign you needed the North by your side.

"There have been more attacks. Nothing that Eddard can't handle but still, I would feel more secure if the Wall had more men"-

"Are the stories true Uncle? Of white walkers and giants walking in the snow?"- Asked Joffrey like a child, both he and Gendry had seen the world but not the North.

"I haven't seen them with my own eyes but Benjen Stark says they are true and Starks don't lie. I hope to leave with a good amount of men when I return to the North."-

"Don't worry Stannis, I'll do my best to persuade Robert but please, tell me about Eddard, how is he?"

Although he had a son, a young thing with his wife Lysa, Jon had always considered Robert and Eddard as his sons. After the war Eddard became the prodigal son and left to Winterfell never coming back, severing ties with anyone who dared harm his family. Southerners were careful to travel North for they were not welcomed. It wasn't official but the Starks were considered the royal family of the North, independent from the rest of Westeros.

"Old just like Robert...but peaceful alongside Catelyn. The eldest just had his firstborn, they had a feast before I left and the girls name-days are near so that will be another celebration coming."-

Jon wanted to ask another question but Joffrey beat him to it...

"What about the dragon spawn? What's he like?"- It wasn't ill intended, of course he could have used another word other than spawn but Joffrey didn't know better. He wasn't a bad person but curiosity tended to get Joffrey in more trouble than necessary.

"He's a fine lad that one. Groomed to royalty just like his forefathers. He reminds me of Gendry actually... shame there isn't a war so we can see those two in action."- Jon Targaryen was the reason Eddard broke his alliance with Robert. He refused to kill his sister's babe so when Robert arrived at the Tower of Joy a gruesome fight ensued that resulted in many death of valiant knights, the lost of the King-slayers hand, Robert himself almost died from a wound that tore his stomach open and Eddard ended up with a limp leg but with Rhaegar Targaryen's son on his arms. That was the last time Jon saw him.

"If you're looking for pretty I can't help you but if you want a queen you need to look no further than Winterfell"- Said Stannis definitely getting everyone's attention.

"Both girls are beautiful and smart, none of them have time for small talk so I think Gendry would enjoy meeting them"-

"Not that I like to gossip but one of my handmaidens told me that the eldest is like a winter queen, poised to perfection but cold and standoffish"- Said Cersei.

"Well I heard that the other one is more of a wildling than a girl. That she is hideous and likes to role in the mud"- Said Joffrey.

"Those are fabricated stories to warn southerners from seeking the girls, both are very much loved by the whole land and Eddard has let them chose who and when to marry. Sansa can be cold but only if you are new to her presence, the Stark's are a very tight family... as for the youngest she's the one that people like the most. The say she is the most hideous girl in all Westeros because they want to scare off suitors if she doesn't scare them off herself. She's the spiting image of..."- Stannis seemed wary of his words.

"Lyanna?"- Asked Cersei "It's ok Stannis for I don't fear the dead and have been blessed with a safe marriage and two wonderful sons. Please continue"- She said in a reassuring tone. Cersei was considered second best when Robert married her. Although they weren't in love they had a good marriage. Cersei managed to tame Robert's ways as he remained faithful to her but when he was in his cups he always told anyone that had ears that his heart belonged to another. Cersei didn't care for as a lady she assumed her role with grace and dignity and chose to worry in raising her sons as best as she could. That was why she strongly opposed a fixed marriage for Gendry.

"Yes...she is Lyanna reincarnated! If Robert wants pretty he'll fall on his knees once he sees Arya"- Added Stannis.

"Interesting..."- Cersei said with all eyes on her. Although she wasn't on the council she was the smartest of them all, Robert would often excuse himself and seek her opinion in the privacy of their bedchambers. They could see the wheels turning in her head.

"My Queen?..." Jon asked, it was always better to be with Cersei than against her.

"Well it seems that both Brothers needs something that the other can give. Stannis needs men for the North and Robert needs a bride for his son."-

"Mother that could start another war! Going after Eddard Stark's daughters is practically repeating what Rhaegar did... even so, it doesn't guaranty that Gendry is going to like either of them"- Said Joffrey.

"No, but with all the diplomacy that has to be done to even go to the North we will give him enough time to at least get to know them. Worse case scenario? He doesn't like them but we still have Robert and Ned talk to each other. Robert wont admit it but he misses Eddard dearly and the boy doesn't seem like a threat, or he would have risen already yet. How old is he?"-

"Two and five"- Said Stannis

"A grown man that was raised by Eddard so I don't doubt he has a good head on his shoulders no matter how much dragon blood he has in him. We go meet the girls and you'll take many men as you want once the matter is settled." Cersei said proud of her plan.

"Ok...but how do you exactly think we are going to get to the North? We cant just go around unannounced, a whole army will be waiting for us once we set foot on their lands and we cant exactly send a raven saying _'we come for one of your daughters'_. Stannis already said Eddard gave the girls their own choice in who they marry, if they don't want to see us we don't stand a chance"

"Actually I think I have the perfect solution for that"- Replied Stannis.

"And that would be?" Said Jon.

"Another wedding. The King has to attend the wedding if it's his only niece"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> Please leave your review if you want me to continue.


	2. The Other Stag and Wolf

**GENDRY POV:**

Dragonstone:

"Hurry up Hot Pie we don't have all day!"

"Actually we do! The castle wont move itself and everybody can stop at your command. Settle down you ass!"-

"Hot Pie..." Gendry said in his kingly voice.

"I'm sorry. Settle down your ass...My Prince"-

Ever since he received the letter in Storms End Gendry was beyond delighted. Her mother had written to him to tell him that he was to go to Dragonstone to visit his cousin Shireen since she was back from the North. Gendry adored Shireen, along Cersei they were the only two women that had him wrapped around their little fingers. He hadn't seen Shireen in almost four years! After his wife's death Stannis surprised everyone by taking Shireen to the North with him, everyone said that wasn't an appropriate place for a girl but Stannis just brushed them off and said that he was more than capable of bringing up his own daughter. Since then they had communicated over letters and Gendry was overjoyed that he was going to see her again. He also loved visiting Dragonstone since he found anything Targaryen fascinating. The trip was just what he needed, if only his squire would shut up and follow orders...

"Stay in the ship for all I care, I'm going to see my cousin" He said getting off of his own warship that Cersei had giving him for his last birthday. He gave his personal guard a run for their money as he skipped three steps in one leap running up the impresive stairwell that lead to the castle. He only stopped when he saw a pair of blue eyes just like his.

"Gendry!"- Shireen squeals as she runs to him. More woman than a child as the last time he saw her but still his little princess as he lovingly called her.

"I've missed you so, so, so, soooooo much!"- She says hugging him as he sweeps her off the ground and lifts her in the air.

"Wait a minute! I came here to see my cousin Shireen. Small child, shy as a mouse and always wore black. Who is this beautifull woman that stands before me?" He said examining her at arms length.

"Well, someone said I looked good in colors"- Shireen said giggling as she twirled around in her bright yellow dress. She was smiling and wasn't hiding her greyscale under her hair. She had it put up in an intricate ponytail and she looked strong, not frail. The North did her good.

They quickly went inside the castle and before he knew it it was already nightfall...

"You should go to sleep. You are tired from your trip and we can keep talking tomorrow."-

"I am not a child you know, I can still stay and talk some more. I truly did miss you Shireen"

"As did I Gendry and don't worry, I won't tell anyone I can boss the future King of Westeros around but you still need to sleep"- They had spent all day talking about their lives. Gendry wanted to know everything about the North, about the famous Wall and how was it like to live in cold temperatures while Shireen seemed very interested to know about his quest of finding a Queen. In the end he did as she said and Gendry fell fast asleep only to be awaken in the middle of the night by furious howling.

"For God's sake did you hear that? Dragon's are coming!"- Yelled his squire as he barged in the room, leaping in the bed out of fear.

"Dragons don't howl Hot Pie; Wolves do! But I have to admit they sound alarmingly strong and close but there aren't wolves in Dragonstone, " He said while getting up and looking out the window. It was pitch black but he could still see down below. A hooded figure was walking towards the pier but the yellow dress was a dead giveaway.

"Shireen!" He yelled as he ran out the door barely clothed to reach his cousin. The howls were getting louder and closer and Gendry feared for his cousin as she was outside defenseless to whatever beast was coming. With his sword in hand he ran outside followed by his guards. He reached the pier to late...

"Shireen don't move!" Gendry yelled as the biggest wolf he had ever seen in his entire life jumped in front of Shireen, bearing his fangs to all and eager for fresh blood.

"Wait! Don't shoot!"- Shireen pleaded standing in front of the wolf as two of the guards had their bows pointing at the beast.

"Have you gone mad girl? Stand aside!" Gendry yelled in shock at how Shireen seemed to protect the beast?

"Please, he is harmless. He only thinks you're going to hurt me"- She said as she petted the beast who dwarfed her more than ten sizes. "Please Shaggy calm down. They are my friends"

Easier to be said than done. The beast seemed to react to Shireen's touches but was still growling at them. It's hair was black as night and had bright green eyes that glowed in the dark.

"Back down Shaggydog Do as you are told..."- Said a figure from behind Shireen. It was a young man, skinny in comparison to Gendry but you could tell he was strong. He was well built but his demeanor seemed relaxed hinting no sign of danger. He was followed by yet another wolf with silvery grey fur that seemed to finally subdue the black beast.

"Bran... I wished you could have told me you were coming"- Shireen said welcoming the man wary at Gendry's eyes.

"You know Rickon, he can't stay away from you for long. We just took a mild detour going home."- Said the man not taking his eyes off of Gendry. He wasn't a threat but Gendry felt uneasy under his gaze, like he could see straight to his soul.

"Holy shit!"- Hot Pie screamed finally joining them. He fainted the second he saw the two wolves.

"Direwolves"- The young man said as if reading Gendry's mind "They are direwolves... not wolves"-

While fearing for Shireen's safety Gendry had completely missed the ship that was by the pier. Another figure was climbing down and this time Shireen ran towards it.

"Forgive our rudeness your Highness. I am Brandon Stark of House Stark at your services. We didn't mean to cause a scene"- A Stark? This far from North? Direwolves? Gendry was lost at words even more when the grey wolf approached him. He signaled his men to stand down as the animal sniffed him out of curiosity. Shireen was walking back hand in hand with another man looking shy and nervous.

"Gendry? This is Rickon Stark; my betrothed"-

"Your what?" He yelled making the black wolf angry again.

"Her future husband your Grace"- The man said standing in front of him and bowing in acknowledgement. He seemed younger than the other one but was more built. He was broad shouldered with wild, long hair and a smugness to his demeanor.

"Forgive me for my lack of words my Lords but you have to understand that it's the middle of the night and in front of me I have two large beasts that aren't supposed to exist. I also find out that my little cousin is engaged... so why don't we go inside castle so we can _talk_  things better" Gendry says while throwing a disapproving look at Shireen. She definitely forgot to tell him this tinny bit of information last night.

After picking up an unconscious Hot Pie they all walked in silence to the castle. His men obviously not happy having the crown prince in the presence of such wild and feral beasts but they seemed manageable. At least Shireen seemed safe around them. She even allowed them inside the castle as the quickly went and sat beside the fireplace.

"So... mind telling me what is going on cousin dearest?" Gendry said not even attempting to hide his anger. He hated lies.

"Well it really isn't official but I am to marry Rickon. I came here to collect some dresses and some of mother's jewelry so I could wear then when we announce it"- You couldn't miss the way Shireen shied away from him behind Rickon who didn't seemed intimidated from Gendry. The other Stark; Brandon sat on the table as if were his own home.

"Shireen was supposed to return back to Winterfell with her father so we can make our union official. I was returning from Oldtown with my brother when we decided we should come and see her"-

"What my brother is trying to say is that he couldn't bare to be parted with his beloved and didn't want to waste a second apart. I see that you didn't know about the betrothal but I assure you your Grace that we come with good intentions. Your Lord Uncle is well aware of the marriage plans, we were just waiting for the announcement"- Replied Bran.

"I'm not mad... I just don't like to be kept in the dark, that is all" Gendry muttered. Another marriage. Great! His father was going to go ballistic!

"Oh Gendry"- Shireen said walking over and sitting in his lap like she did millions of times when she was a little girl. "I was going to tell you, I swear I was! It's just that I wanted to talk to you more, letters can't never supplant being face to face and I wanted to know all about you. Father told me how you particularly felt about your own engagement so I didn't want to trouble you"-

"You my li... my Princess will never trouble me. Just be forward with me from now on and don't hold back. Agreed?"

"Agreed!'- She replied while hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go to bed and I promise I'll tell you everything about my Wolf in the morning"-

"I hope you leave the bad out"- Rickon chuckled.

"Of course she will or she would be talking for days"- Replied Bran.

**...**

The next morning Gendry woke up a little later than usual. If anyone knew what was the future King's flaw it would definitely be sleep! Disturb him and he would be cranky all day letting loose the infamous Baratheon wrath to anyone near him.

As he walked down the stairs he heard Shireen and the Stark boys.

"I don't know Shireen, I don't think he would be welcomed"- Said Rickon.

"What do you mean he wouldn't be welcomed? Gendry is one of the most lovable persons I know, I'm sure that once they get to know him the whole North will welcome their Prince"-

"He's a Baratheon Shireen"-

"So? I am as well and they don't seem to have a problem with me!"-

"Good evening Your Highness, nice of you to join us today. Will you prefer to eat breakfast of lunch?"- Asked Bran. How did he know he was there? Gendry was sure he didn't make any noise and was behind a thick wall of stone.

"Hello to you all" He said letting himself be seen as he sat on the table, servants rushing in to serve him.

"Gendry I was wondering if you would like to come to the North with me to announce my engagement. Other than Father I'll have no other representation and I would love for you to be there"-

_'Of course'_  that is was Gendry would say but the Crown Prince could not. It had been 25 years since a Baratheon other than Stannis and Shireen herself had sat foot on the North. After Robert's rebellion the once loved family was considered a disgrace. Robert being the center of their hatred being the one who allowed Lyanna to be taken away and butchering the Targaryen children. After he severed ties with Eddard because he refused to kill an infant, the child of the infamous She-Wolf; Robert was deemed public enemy number one.

"I would love to but I don't think it would be wise" Shireen was already whining asking why went Rickon cut her off.

"Because his father tried to murder our cousin and his uncle crippled our father for life. The North remembers Shireen..."- He said solemnly making things awkward for all.

"What is going to happen to Dragonstone?"- Asked Bran oblivious to the tension in the room. "After you are married and go live in the North, I assume Stannis will remain at the Wall. Who will rule the castle?"-

"I don't know... I haven't really thought about it"- Said Shireen.

"I wished Jon could see it. It is his heritage, a man should know were he comes from..."- Bran said looking at his surroundings. Ah, yes... the infamous Targaryen; last of his name, half dragon - half wolf.

"What kind of man is he?" Gendry couldn't help but ask. All his life he felt oddly connected to the young man, in another life Jon would be the Crown Prince, not him. Gendry was surprised that it was Shireen who answered his question, he was even more surprised with her kind words.

"Jon is very sweet and kind Gendry. He is a man of the people and doesn't discriminate rank nor sex. He reminds me of you!"- "She giggled "Girls fight for his attention and he is very strong, he is the best swordsman of the North!"-

"Well he isn't the best swords _man_  but he knows how to defend himself"- Chuckled Bran.

"I hear you favor the war-hammer like your father. Is it true Your Highness?"- Rickon asked genuinely curious.

"Please... call me Gendry and yes, I do! Most people would find it a disadvantage in a fight because of its weight but I find it quite perfect for me"

"Would you care to spar with me later in the yards?"-

"I think that can be arranged"

Very quickly he found out that he quite liked the Stark boys. He found out that Bran was a student of the mind and was in the Citadel learning everything he could about magic and the occult traditions while Rickon was groomed in war and armory, he was expected to take control of the northern fleet under his eldest brother and Father of course. They were close and seemed to be found of Shireen, Rickon much so which relaxed Gendry. At first sight the contrast was too great between his cousin and her betrothed. He had a hard, some would even call mean exterior but if you looked closely enough you could see that it melted away the moment Shireen was near. It was endearing, Gendry wondered if he could ever find that in a woman.

A whole week passed and he felt at ease with the Wolves, both human and animal. He wished his brother Joffrey was there so they could bond more as a family but sadly Shireen and the Starks had to return to the North. His father had sent him a letter absolutely forbidding him to go to the announcement of the betrothal but said that they would all go for the wedding in exactly two months time. So after saying their goodbyes Gendry was once again heading to Kings Landing, this time a little more relaxed after spending time with wolves and knowing he was going to visit the elusive North.

* * *

 

 

**EDDARD POV:**

Winterfell:

Eddard Stark was in the privacy of the Godswood polishing his sword as he often did many times, savoring the few moments of peace he had by himself. Since his two youngest were out of Winterfell and the Girls went to a picnic with their cousin you would think the castle was at peace but it wasn't. Eddard woke up this morning with a sense of unease as if something was going to happen.

"My Love?..."- He turned around to see his wife near the entrance. Although they had been married for more than twenty years she still respected and feared his Gods so he sat up and walked over to were she was. He knew it, he knew the moment he opened his eyes that morning...

"A raven came in today; from Kings Landing..."- Catelyn said handling him the letter.

Eddard read the letter as fast as he could, he read the damn thing five times in a row as if willing it to change the outcome. Nothing good comes from a Baratheon coming to Winterfell. He allowed Shireen; she was a sweet girl that was put on the earth by the Gods themselves to reign in Rickon but the whole lot? Robert? The Kingslayer? The entire royal court?... The King had two sons and he had two daughters, put into consideration his past obsession of joining the houses and the fact that he hated anything Targaryen while the last of the line walked freely trough Winterfell's walls? That was trouble waiting to happen.

"Where are Jon and the Girls?"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> Please leave your review  
> I'm new to this site but I am a couple of chapters ahead of this story so I hope to hear from you soon.  
> Take care.


	3. Proper Behavior

**SANSA POV:**

Winterfell:

"Wake up!"

"Why? My bed is so much nicer than whatever the world has to offer me"-

"Well the world offers you today yet another day of dreadful fittings and needles beings stuck at you, your bed will only offer you mummer dreams but I, your dear sister can offer you a horse, a saddle and an entire day out of the castle" That caught Arya's attention. Peeking her head from under the sheets she saw Sansa with her hair already braided and her riding gloves on.

"You're the mummer! You have a dress on"- Arya said in a childish voice, sliding again undercover.

"Of course I am! But it's underneath what counts" She held her dress up the reveal pants, they were plump colored but they were still pants.

After a very scary incident where Nymeria actually tried to bite Septa Mordane the Stark Sisters had made a pact; whenever one was feeling too overwhelmed or stuffed up being in the castle the other would find a way to cool off and find some peace of mind often resulting in sneaking away to the woods without anyone noticing. The past month had been chaos, after the announcement of Rickon's betrothal to Shireen things had been hectic planning said wedding but more so preparing for the royal visit. Last night had been a breaking point for both of them... Their Mother told them that in fact the King was looking for a wife for his son and was specifically coming to Winterfell to see if one of them fitted the bill, this made Sansa go into a rage that was expected from her younger sister, definitely not her. She yelled and deemed their parents hypocrites given them freedom but selling them to the King the moment he expressed interested. Before things escalated even more Arya chose to divert the topic to Jon who was being shipped to the Wall for as long as the Royal Family was staying, claiming it was unfair and was screaming her lungs out. She really did care for Jon but in that moment she was only trying to get the attention off of Sansa. She had given herself to a man and it would be disastrous for it to be known at a time like this. Sansa never adored her sister more than that night

"What's it like?"- Arya asked her. They were far away from the Castle in company of their horses and direwolves, free to speak their minds.

"What's what like?"

"You know... being with a boy, man or whatever" Arya said dismisively but the fact that she was asking about it signaled her interest.

"Well it's... different. It gets better each time you do it."

"You've done it more than once?!" Arya exclaimed almost falling off of her precious sand steed.

"Yes, Arya I've done it more than once. You're such a prude sometimes"- Sansa said rolling her eyes at her little sister. She wasn't really a prude, it was just that she never really thought about laying with a man. It was only recently that her brothers had started getting married and she herself had been getting marriage offers from all the North. It wasn't a surprise, Sansa knew that once her little sister grew into her looks she would be the fairest of the land.

"Ramsey Bolton kissed me the other night"- This time it was Sansa turn to almost fall off her horse.

"Ramsey Bolton? Arya did anyone see you? Did you like it? Did you kiss him back?" Sansa didn't know if she should laugh or cry. After 18 years her sister finally expressed interested in boys... well, in her own way.

"No, of course no one saw us. It was after the feast. He asked me if he could escort me back to my chambers and just as I was about to go inside he turned me around and kissed me"-

"So?..." She wasn't going to be satisfied with so little.

"So he kissed me. It was cold and he slobbered me more than Nymeria does... He also hummed like a bee and made other noises. Is that normal?"-

"No... yes! Well, not quite. But did you like it? Him kissing you?"

"I don't have anything else to compare it to but I can live without it. It's not like the songs paint it! I didn't feel like I was walking on air and all I could think about was how he reeked of that awful ale Mikken likes to brew"-

Sansa decided not to say anything not only because it was clear that Arya had no feelings whatsoever towards Ramsey but thinking more of the political implications. If...  _when_  her union with Theon was officialiced, the Starks and Greyjoys would have one of the most powerful armies in the word, superior than the Royal Army. Rob would rule the lands with his wife Asha while Theon and Sansa would command the seas. Arya would be the pot of gold the remaining houses would kill for just so they could be inside the alliance.

"Look, Shaggydog is here!"- Arya spoke getting her out of her internal debate. Not so far ahead they could see a black wall of fur. As they rode closer they could see it was sheltering a small body.

"Shireen! What's wrong?"- Arya said immediately getting off her horse. Red eyes told you instantly that Shireen had been crying. Sansa maintained her distance.

"Oh... it's nothing."- She said trying to wipe her tears away. Sansa sighed, she tried to remain uninterested but the girl really was sweet at heart.

"You are fighting with Rickon again aren't you? About the Prince?..." Shireen never spoke a word to defend her uncle the King, but every time someone spoke ill of her cousin Gendry; the crown Prince, she would show her horns. Rickon had met the young man and said he was quite easygoing but since they found out his intention of marriage he was sour to the point he couldn't bare to see his bride to be. None of the boys where happy with the idea of having one of the girls go South. They were Ice Princesses, they belonged in the cold hard north. Out of love Sansa was willing to go to the Iron Islands but that was it, she was perfectly content staying were she was. The only one who ever wanted to explore the world was Arya...

"He's not bad. I promise! My cousin doesn't even want to marry!"- She said pleading to them. More to Sansa than Arya for they were closest. Sansa had given her the cold shoulder feeling betrayed for she knew about her relationship with Theon.

"You are to be our good sister Shireen, we don't want to argue with you. But you must understand that we are not interest in whatever the Prince has to offer. Sansa already made up her mind and I..."-

"...You are to explore the four corners of the Known World with me!"-

"Jon!"- Arya squealed running into his arms as always. She hadn't seen the Crown Prince but if someone was ever worthy of that title Sansa thought it was definitely Jon Targaryen. He was tall and handsome with black grayish hair that reached his shoulders. Catelyn was sure that by the time he reached 30 he would have fully silver hair like his father. He had the finesse of the Targaryens with the built of the Starks. He was loved by all; admired by the men, loved by the women and cherished by the people but only had eyes for his little Arya. Their father used to say that the love Rhaegar had for Lyanna lived on through Jon as Arya was her spitting image. Of course it was only a love professed that a brother would have for his sister but now that they were all of age Sansa thought of the young dragon, what would become of him? Disgraced family or not, the Targaryens were of royal linage. You could not get a better match than that...

"What's this? Why is the fierce some stag in distress?"- Jon said noticing Shireen lying on the floor.

"Lovers quarrels Cousin... nothing else" Sansa said giving him a knowing look. It had to do with the Prince, everything these days had to do with the Royal Family. Jon who had the right to be the most affected just ignored it and preferred to be ignorant to the game of thrones.

"He can't stand the sight of me today..."- She said fixing her hair so she could hide her greyscales.

"That is nonsense!"- Said Jon fixing the hair right out of her face. "If that were the case then Shaggydog wouldn't be with you would he? Remember, we have wolves eyes" He said in a conspiring tone. On cue Shaggydog nuzzled against her reminding her that as long as he was with her Rickon would always know where she was. That seemed to lift her spirits instantly.

"Now... three gorgeous ladies alone in the middle of the Forrest? Whatever shall I do?"-

"You race us of course!"- Said Arya already mapping her route.

"Shireen doesn't have a horse. You two go ahead, i'll take Shireen to the castle."

"Who said anything about racing horses?"- Said Jon with a playful grin.

An hour later they were back in the castle Arya arriving first on top of Nymeria followed by Jon with Ghost. Shaggydog would never put Shireen at risk and Lady quite enjoyed the scenery so they arrived last together. Sansa wondered if Arya will ever noticed than Jon always let her win...

****

* * *

 

**JOFFREY POV:**

Outskirts of Winterfell:

This was the North? Acres, acres and more acres of land, trees and snow? Yes, that's it!

They had been traveling for God knows how much time. It might have been a day, a week, a month or a year but Joffrey didn't know, his father's personal wine batch threw you a mean punch... So after deciding it was too cold to be outside Joffrey had spent the entire trip inside his mother's carriage.

Gendry was the one that dragged him away to see this and to see that, Joffrey was completely happy living inside the Red Keep, if he wanted something he could just order it and have it. Yes...he was a brat but Gendry was supposed to be the King, not him, so why not live a little?

He could hear his brother's laughter inside the carriage, his mother instantly smiling at the sound of his son's voice.

"You think he'll like one of the Stark girls?" He asked her, after all, that was the real purpose for the trip. Their cousin's wedding was just an excuse to breach the northern boarders.

"I think your father want's him to pick one of the girls. Gendry is not like him, he is different"- Cersei said in a loving tone. Joffrey wasn't jealous. Cersei favored Gendry as much a Robert favored Joffrey. Often because Gendry chose to stay behind and hear the peoples problems at court while Joffrey went hunting and drinking with his father.

"Do you know anything about the Starks? The Lord and Lady of the House?"

"I never knew Eddard for his friendship with your father was already broken when we married but I knew Catelyn when we were young in court, I'm afraid I haven't seen her since but she was always kind and a good friend. I'm looking forward to seeing her again. A Queen has many friends as you have desires of finding someone for yourself"-

"Mother did you just throw an insult at me?"

"Will  _you_  like one of the Stark girls? I worry more about you than I worry about Gendry... Honestly Joffrey if I catch one more of my handmaidens or one of the kitchen girls sneaking in moon tea I'll ship you off to the Quiet Isle myself!"-

"Yes... about that, you should probably replace all of them for none are no longer a maids"- He smirked. Joffrey loved getting his mother angry. She was about to scold him went they heard a loud howl.

"Winterfell ahead!"- Yelled one of the Kings-guard making Joffrey stumble out of the carriage in search for his horse.

"Nice of you to join us men outside Brother"- Gendry said annoyed of his preference for his mother's skirts than to tough it up in the cold weather like the others.

"Just think how I make you look better my Prince" They laughed as they saw Winterfell from afar.

"Are you nervous? Think the girls will be hideous with wolf tails?" He knew that deep down his brother was nervous. Just like their mother had said; he was running out of time to pick a bride and his father was more than willing to chose one himself.

"Boys! Come out front! You will ride with me!"- Their father ordered from the front of the caravan.

"Well there is no time to go back is there? Come on, I want you to see the direwolves. There the most amazing creatures I have ever seen"- Gendry said riding to the front. He hoped for his brother's sake that animals weren't the only thing that caught his eye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your reviews and kudos!  
> Keep on reading and supporting my story :)


	4. First Impressions

**ROBERT POV:**

Winter Town / Winterfell:

"Are you sure we are expected? They don't seem very... joyful to see us"- Joffrey says not even pretending to ride his horse closer to his more bulk brother.

"Oh they are happy alright, this is the most emotion you are going to get out of the Northerners. Whores don't even scream when you are fucking them properly"-

"And how would you know that? I thought the members of the Kingsguard swore off women..."-

"That's because he spends far too much time listening through my bedroom door"-

Robert chose to ignore the unimportant banter of his son and his two good brothers; the Knight and the Imp. He preferred to focus on the fact that his subjects, people that lived on his lands downright ignored him. Just now a Knight coming from Winterfell had passed them running on his horse not as much as giving them a wave.

The minute they sat foot on northern soil there wasn't a minute they didn't feel in danger. Normally a path of roses would be thrown in front of them but every city, town and village they passed was the same, if people happened to be on the road when the Royal Caravan passed they would stand, curtsy and go on with their business, that was it. No blessings or good wishes, no children chasing the horses or pretty maidens giving their favors to the soldiers; only menacing stares and cold shoulders welcomed him to a land he once called home.

_'Home is where the heart is'_  he thought as he looked behind him where the carriage held his wife, his Queen. He didn't deserved her. Cersei was the light at the end of the dark tunnel his life descended the minute he arrived at the Tower of Joy. Her never saw her body, he tried to go in the room but there was too much blood on the floor. He had seen men bleed to death, die by his own hand but to see his beloved?... 25 years he bowed to leave the North behind. It was his own wife that convinced him to go back...

_"Stay with me today"- She purred in his ear._

_"I cant. I have to hold up court today and listen to request"_

_"Your son has that covered. He woke before dawn"_

_"Then I have to meet with the council and find him a wife"_

_"Well if you stay with me I might just solve that particular problem..."_

_"Really? What is running inside that pretty little head of yours?"_

_"Well I was talking to Stannis the other day and..."-_

_"Stannis!" He groaned. He already hated where this conversation was heading. They were never close and the time he had spent in the north made Stannis harder, more blunt... like Eddard._

_"Just hear me out and then you can go plot with the council all day. Agreed?"- It wasn't a question. It never was with his wife._

_"He is worried about your forces, not only does an army grown weak when time passes without a war but he is worried about their number. More importantly about the North's number. Did you know that the Greyjoy's have triplicated their ships since your rebellion? Who do you think they will aid as their only daughter married Rob Stark and it's heir was raised in Winterfell?"-_

_"I am the King of Westeros Woman! Have you forgotten that the North and the Iron Islands are in fact in Westeros?"_

_"No but apparently you have, neglecting to go there for years. Who is to stop Eddard Stark from waking up tomorrow and declaring the North Independent? Who is to stop him if he sets his eye on the throne?"-_

_"That will never happen. He's too bloody honest to do that" He does have however the Targaryen boy..._

_"I know that my love but we are only looking out for you. And Gendry as well..."-_

_"If I had though you wanted me to stay in bed only to talk about Eddard Stark and that Bull headed child of yours I would have jumped over the balcony"_

_"Gendry is as stubborn as his father... but, I finally admit that it is time for him to be wedded, although I do not support your methods of finding him a bride mainly because he has no say in the mater"-_

_"He has no say in the mater because he doesn't say anything at all, he rejects every single girl that is put in front of him!"_

_"He just needs time to figure out what he wants but I agree that time is exactly what is running out. So, I've done a little digging by myself and found not one but two candidates that can interest the Crown. They are said to be beautiful and even more so intelligent. It would take us two months to meet them giving Gendry time to clear his head and it will also allow you to return to the North"-_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Eddard Stark has two daughters..."-_

_"HELL NO!" This was his signal to end the conversation. A Baratheon could never find happiness with a Stark. He sat up and began to put his clothes on._

_"Robert please hear me out. The eldest is said to be the most graceful maiden in all the kingdom with a siren's voice and eyes as blue as the sky. While the youngest is already being compared to her aunt Lyanna"- That made him stop on his tracks. Lyanna... Surely the Gods would not be cruel enough to torment men with another face like her's again. He didn't dare to turn back, he felt ashamed that his wife could easily see that after all these years, after two sons; he still loved another woman._

_"It's ok my Love"- She said reassuring him and hugging him from behind "She was your past, I cannot erase that but I am your present. I also need to take care of our future, our sons future. You need to make amends not only with Eddard but with yourself, if Gendry doesn't like any of the girls you would have at least released the burden that haunts you after all these years. Please... besides I am bored to death inside the castle, I'd like to feel a little bit of snow"-_

**...**

A little more than a bit of snow was exactly what Cersei got, horses were having trouble marching and her carriage had been caught stuck two times but they finally were outside of gates of Winterfell. He didn't have to call him to see Gendry by his side; handsome and fearsome, even more built than he was at that age. He did however had to call Joffrey, he knew he was spoiling the boy rotten but he was just too funny and witty, the boy could weasel his way out of death. A trait he no doubt inherited from his uncle Tyrion.

The gates finally opened... Out of fear, out of nervousness he grabs on tight to his war-hammer... The whole town is there stoic but dutiful and in the steps of the great castle stand the Starks; Lords and Wardens of the mighty north.

They all bow in reverence has the king gets down of his horse and standing in front of the Lord of the House. His eyes are cold, and Robert honestly doesn't know if he is going to talk to him or throw a punch. Luckily for him, his wife always knows what to do.

"Lord Eddard..."- She said extending her hand which he dutifully takes.

"My Queen..."-

"So nice to finally meet you although I am more happy to see your wife"- Ugh? Suddenly both women were ignoring all protocol, hugging each other and giggling like two fifteen year-old. Both the King and the Lord stand awkwardly.

"Oh my God Cat, five?"-

"Oh yes, proud of every one of them"-

"As am I... Robert, the boys?"-

"Ah, yes... boys. This is my eldest and the Crown Prince; Gendry and this is my second Prince Joffrey" Robert says proudly as cold eyes in all of the yard scrutinize Gendry but he doesn't even flinch, he stands tall in the armor he forged himself and Robert is pleased to see that he surpasses even Eddard in height.

"You honor us with your presence these are my children..."-

The eldest Rob was what he expected, a proud northen man through and through, strong, young and married to the Greyjoy girl that seemed even more cold than the Starks, he wondered what their bed was like. The two youngest also favored the Tully look, blue eyes - red hair although Shireen betrothed looked more like a warrior, the other one looked more like a scholar. Then came the girls... or girl.

"It seems that you are missing one child Lady Stark"- Catelyn's eyes went wide but hid her distress well.

"Not missing, misplaced. Forgive us your Highness for the North has been Arya's playground and sometimes it is...difficult for her to find the way back to the castle"- But Robert didn't care for he had found his son's bride. There was no way that the youngest could be more beautiful than the redhead that stood before him. She was tall, even under her heavy coats you could tell she was slim and she had a face that was even more delicate than a porcelain doll. After all he doubted that the other girl looked like Lyanna for all the children had favored the Tully look.

"Please let us go inside so we can talk more freely. You must be tired after such a long journey."-

"Actually Ne... Lord Stark, I would like to pay my respects first." Robert said surprising all in attendance. Cersei looked proud.

"Of course, I will lead you to the crypts my King."- Robert was already making wedding plans as he walked inside Winterfell's mausoleums.  _Lya... I finally came back!_

 

* * *

 

**ARYA POV:**

Winterfell - the outskirts:

"Arya it's late, it will already take you more than two hours to get back home. It is already dark and you are alone. This is where we say our goodbyes"-

"You talk as if something could arm me. I belong to the wilderness and Nymerya roams the woods, it doesn't matter, I am already late"

"We don't care that you're late Girl we just want to move before we freeze our asses now let go of your cousin"-

"Don't speak to her like that"- She snickered as Sandor had to do what Jon told him. Winterfell was Sandor Clegane's home for he pledged his loyalty to Jon to cleanse the shame his brother gave upon his house after the sacking of Kings Landing.

She refused to let Jon go. He was to stay at the Wall until the Royal Party left Winterfell which by the way wasn't clear. The Wall! The Wall of all places! They said it was the only option in case the King decided to visit another of the great Houses. Jon was not to be seen, the King had made it clear on a letter he wrote saying that he was attending his niece's wedding and would preferred (meaning demanded) that the blood of Targaryen where far away from him. He was stripped of his home at childbirth and now as a grown man? Arya was positive her father saw her sneaking around after Jon but said nothing. It was best to not test her temper and her aim for everyone knew it far too well.

"Arya please. I have to go, we will always be in touch."-

"It's not the same" She pouted burying her head in his furs like she did with Nymeria.

"I now Little Wolf but it's not like you can come with me. Not without more protection..."-

"Protection? Send her to the wall. We'd have no more problems with wildlings and the white walkers!"-

"Thank the Gods! Will you get her home Forell before I kill her and say it was one of them walking corpses!"- Sandor said as Syrio Forell arrived in his horse instantly annoying Arya.

"I am perfectly capable of going back home"

"Yes... your father just doesn't trust you to do it on time. Let's go Pup, the King has already arrived"- Of course her father would send her dancing teacher. If she disobeyed him he would punish her often ending in bruises that would last for weeks. Not that she needed any more lessons, the student had surpassed the master years ago but was always hungry for any new technique she could learn.

"Promise me you will come back for my name-day!"

"You know I cant promise you that Arya, we don't know how long the King..."-

"I thought you were a dragon not a wolf's bitch!"- Muttered Clegane.

"If you want to go with sigil's then a dog isn't going to fair well against dragons and a wolf"- Scolded Jon. "Yes my Princess. I promise I will be with you on your name day"-

"Excellent" She said with glee, Jon would never say no to her and she was very much aware of it. "Ugh, I will miss you so much!" She said giving him one final hug.

"So will I my Little Wolf. Promise me you will behave and not do anything reckless"-

"When have I been reckless?"

"Since you were born!"- All three men said at the same time laughing at their own bad joke.

**...**

There would be no Septa nor handmaidens to help her get ready for they were all the feast held for the King but Arya didn't care. She really didn't see what the fuss was about and how her mother and sister managed to stretch into hours the simple task of brushing your hair and getting dressed. Not that she would ever say it out loud but she was happy she finally grew into her looks. She was still small in height but with curves that made men turn, a waist that made women jealous and a face that made people do what she wanted. It wasn't only Jon she had wrapped around her fingers. If Arya could not get what she wanted with her fists she would get it batting her eyelashes. Theon always said that she was worse than the mermaid's that used to rule the seas.

Tonight she was going to show the king what he couldn't have... she chose and elegant blue dress with a long flowly skirt, it had a somewhat low neckline that she was going to adorn with a necklace that had a wolf pennant with red eyes. Very carefully she styled her hair so that she could wear it down but had soft waves making it look even more thicker. And that was it! See? All in less then 45 minutes.

"What would you had done if I had left with Jon? Would you had stayed and sat there until I came back?"

"Of course! Unless your father's sword found my head or one of the wolves saw me appetizing"- As she walked down the stairs as had been the norm for almost a year now; Ramsey Bolton was waiting for her at the bottom. He was the chosen practice dummy for her charms and was madly in love with her. Arya knew she had to play her cards right and not give him enough hope for him to ask her hand in marriage for she truly did consider him a friend and didn't want to break his heart and say so. The kiss had caught her off guard, that will be his only one.

"Are you aware that no one is suppose to outshine the Queen? No man will even remember she is in the room once you enter"-

"If I had the ability to change my face I would do it but sadly this is what the God's deemed worthy of me. Shall we enter?"- She said with her sly knowing grin while Ramsey just smiled and shook his head while the doors to the great hall were opened.

"Lady Arya of House Stark escorted by Ramsey Bolton; heir of The Dreadfort"-


	5. Bitten

**GENDRY POV:**

Winterfell:

'Where are they? Where are they? Back in Dragonstone I never saw them move without them!'

Prince Gendry stood alone outside in the castle yard for two reason: first he wanted to get away from the most tension filled feast he had ever attended and secondly because like a child; he wanted to see the famous Stark Direwolves but they were nowhere to be found, he tried to ask Bran but he was sitting in the lower tables with the commoners and Rickon was downright ignoring him with hostility. They came back North, they must have remember they hated him... So he took the first chance he got to escape and went in search of the mythical creatures. Bran had told him that each Stark child had a direwolf of their own but ever since he arrived he hadn't seen them, it's not like you could hide them. They were his size!

He avoided being seen by the Kingsguard that where outside who no doubt would steer him back to the dinning hall. The only servant he found was a man as tall as a tree who only said one word so he decided to go venture on his own, naturally his eyes wondered to the smithy but it was closed, he made a mental note to return in the morning... After finally succumbing to the cold he decided to go back to the castle but as he turned around he was blocked by the same creature he was looking for.

Immediately he knew this was no Summer or Shaggydog, it had dark grey hair with golden eyes that rooted him on the spot. It wasn't growling at him but Gendry knew better than to move, this beast was the same or even bigger size than Shaggydog that could catch him the second he moved. Well he wanted to see one so he got his wish! The beast walked closer to him as if he was its pray so he just closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, he chose not to scream to spare his mother from seeing the gory sight but the bite never came and no claws teared his skin. A healthy amount of slime hit his face as the beast was licking him so he couldn't help but laugh. What a magnificent beast, it's a girl! Maybe that's why she is sweeter than the others.

When he started to laugh the direwolf looked at him with curiosity and headbutted him when he stopped as if signaling him to continue. His head bounced in the concrete wall of the smithy and he couldn't help but wonder what kind of damage it was capable of inflicting on purpose.

"Hello Girl, you're a sweetheart aren't you?" He said as he patted her in the head, this time ending on the floor gasping for air as the wolf threw itself at him so he could scratch her belly, definitely not a pet for someone small.

"Is there a smithy around? He always ends up near one!"- He heard; the kingsguard! No doubt his father noted his absence. He told the beast to run along and was surprised at how quickly it followed his orders. He personally instructed the men of the direwolves and told them not to harm them but he didn't doubt that they would draw their swords if they had seen him on the ground with the beast all over him. He trotted back to the stables when he found Rob Stark patting one of the horses.

"Prince Gendry... I believe some of your father's men are looking for you"- He said casually. Rob Stark was a year older than him, similar in size but looked and acted more seriously, more lordly dare he say. A mop of red hair adorned his head like all of the Stark Children.

"Yes, I wanted to get some fresh air and found myself distracted with one of your pets"

"I beg your pardon your Highness but what do you mean?"- Rob said genuinely interested.

"One of the direwolves, a girl! I guess she wanted to say hi to me and I ended up petting her. Quite a remarkable creature!"

"That's strange. Sansa normally keep's Lady inside of her room when guests are around..."- He muttered to himself but shrugged it off. "Let's get back to the feast, your father was worried about you"- He said giving the horse one last pat.

"That is a fine specimen. Is it yours?" It was a dornish sand steed pale as snow with hair black as night. He always had wanted one but do to his size and weight he opted for a destrier he aptly called Bull.

"No, it belongs to my other sister; Arya. It seems that she decided to grace us with her presence tonight"- He said with a loving smile.

"Your grace..."

"Please, when in confidence call me Rob"-

"Only if you call me Gendry... Rob may I ask where you keep the direwolves? I noticed the stables are solely for the horses and saw no type of kennels. Surely an animal bigger than me would need a big refuge" Rob stopped on his tracks.

"Gendry you said the wolf was bigger than your size but a girl?"- He said searching for an answer.

"Yes, taller than me more than 10 inches! She had grey hair and yellow eyes, she was quite sweet and playful"

"Prince Gendry I must remind you that the direwolves aren't our  _pets_ , they are wild animals that we respect. I urge you to please not engage in any kind of contact with them unless their masters are present, especially that one. She is anything but sweet and you are lucky to be breathing this instant. Let's go back inside"- The tone Rob used was cold and commanding as if scolding a child which was exactly how he felt. He didn't think the wolf he met was capable of harming him but after the warning he couldn't help but shiver if Rob himself was afraid of the beast. Rob saw the change in their attitude and seemed regretful.

"I only wish to avoid any kind of problem Gendry... If you want to see one you can met mine tomorrow, his name his Grey Wind and he is always up for a good run in the morning if you're interested"-

"Of course, I'd be delighted!" He said as they made small talk back to the great hall. He saw his father's face show sings of relief once he entered signaling to return to the table and engage Lady Sansa in any type of conversation, Rob seemed to sense his distress and asked him to join him and share a drink at the nearest table.

"The rumors are true aren't they? It is not you but the King who has come with promises of marriage"- Rob asked getting right to the point. He had only been in Winterfell for a couple of hours but he knew that north-men didn't waste their time scheming and plotting. He liked them... he also noticed all eyes on the table were on him. Common folk mixed with noble family members, another thing he quite liked.

"I'd be perfectly happy to rule by myself and pass the throne to my brother's children. Sadly, that is not an option nor a reality for me"

"See? I told you this was all the Kings doing or he would have returned with us after we left Dragonstone!"- Said Bran joining in the conversation, people around him seemed to warm to him a bit after his words. "I'm sorry my Prince it's just that we are very protective of our sisters. I also plead forgiveness in Rickon's behalf, he just saw you trying to come here and taking one of the girls away quite disrespectful after meeting you. He wont admit it but he quite liked you"-

"You see Gendry... our sisters are Ice Princesses, they belong in the North and nothing more. If someone was to take them away by force we wont hesitate in striking back. Their wishes only will be the ones carried out"- Rob said in a tone that was playful, dismissive and threatening at the same time. A smile crossed over his face as he spoke again.

"Arya finally came home. Gendry meet Nymeria outside...  _alone_... and  _played_  with her a bit"-

Bran froze and looked at Gendry as if he had completed an impossible feat, he didn't understand. As Bran muttered a faint ' _interesting_ '; the doors bolted open. In came a man unannounced shaking the snow off his boots like he where in his private quarters.

"Brother!"- The young man said as he approached the table. He was flanked by two soldiers heavy in armors as was himself. He was handsome and carried himself with confidence that boarded in arrogance. In his breastplate was carved a kraken. Gendry knew him by his carefree reputation...

"Theon. I see you managed to make it back safely"- Rob greeted him with a glass of wine that he downed in one gulp.

"And miss the visit of our King? Never! Theon Greyjoy my Prince, at your service..."- He said as he over flourished his bow. "...BUT that service will be latter for now I have a quick question to ask"- Theon said as he drank another glass and started to walk to the high table where the king sat, immediately getting everyone's attention.

"My King... My Queen. Welcome to all southern patrons to our ice kingdom. I hope the weather has not been much of a hassle."-

"You forget that I spent much of my youth in these lands young man but thank you for good wishes"- Robert replied, completely oblivious of what was going to happen.

"Lord Stark I thank you for opening your home to me once again and Lady Catelyn, dare I say you are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you"- Theon Greyjoy had a way with words and he knew how to use it. Men weren't buying anything he was saying but every woman present were putty in his hands. Even the Queen seemed giddy.

"Flattery is for fools brother. Actions will always be better received"- Said his sister Asha coming down from the high table and greeting him with her infant child in her arm. A small baby of only three months of age called Rickard. The Iron Born both stood in front of the King. Asha reminding everyone that she was to be the future Lady of House Stark after Catelyn and Theon flanked by his soldiers had Gendry reciting their house words 'We Do Not Sow'

"As always you are right my dear sister therefore I must confess something that has been eating my chest for months now. I confess that I have been purposely been away preparing my state for I have finally found someone I would like to share it with, to share my lands and heritage as much as I would like to share my heart... Lord Eddard you have raised me as one of your own but I must remind you that I am exactly not that; which is ideal for I couldn't be have to bare the feelings I have towards your daughter"-

The Southerners gasped, the North men grinned, The King looked murderous while looked Eddard looked calm as ever, his eyes never betraying his thoughts. Gendry slowly made his way to the table, his uncle Jaime seemed to think the same as he stood behind Robert with his hand on his sword. Robert was going to get angry.

"I come her to ask for the hand in marriage of Sansa Stark; I come with the promise of loving her to my death while in life giving her my body and soul"-

"This is preposterous!"- Robert roared, tensions high in a matter of seconds. All guards were armed.

"Pray tell what does his highness think preposterous?"- Sansa hissed while descending the stairs to were Theon stood. Rob's words ringing inside Gendry's head:  _'If someone was to take them away by force we wont hesitate in striking back. Their wishes only will be the ones carried out'_. Sansa had already had her wish...

"Father it's best if we..."

"If  _we_  what?"- Robert spat " _I_  came here to find  _you_  a wife and I have already..."- The Stuart spoke choosing to introduce guests that had arrived late to the feast, making everyone turn around.

"Lady Arya of House Stark escorted by Ramsey Bolton; heir of The Dreadfort"-

When Gendry was six he saw his father call like a prayer another woman's name in a drunk stupor. He asked him about it the next day, why was he with his mother when he loved another woman? Robert just smiled and sat his son on his lap and told him that he loved a woman with all his heart but she died. He then had to marry because it was his duty so he married his mother for honor but that he loved her the same... The child wasn't convince so he went and asked his mother the same question and he would never forget what his mother told him:

_'Sometimes in life the Gods chose only one person whom we can share our lives with. Some call it love at first sight, others destiny or faith... all the same our lives are forever connected with that other person that completes a space inside of our hearts we didn't even know was empty, your soul-mate! Your father had that person but she died and had to marry me out of duty but do not fear my sweet boy for we still have love between us... It's just that it's more ruled by the head and not by the heart'_

Gendry like the curious child he was, asked the Queen how would he know if he found his soul-mate to which she said:

_'A love like that is rare in this world, if you stumble upon it is like your heart is full, stronger than ever but at the same time fear full that another person has so much hold on you. It is powerful and intense but in the end, you know it is true.'_

His heart beat faster than a thousand drums, his chest felt as if someone was pressing it, he had trouble breathing but at the same time his senses where on high as if it was the first time he saw the world in color. All eyes were on the girl but his mother's eyes were on him, she knew it. He had found his bride, his Queen.

She was a tinny, little dainty thing with a dress that seemed like it was stitched on her, showcasing her glass-hour figure. Her hair looked like a dark brown halo that encased her face... her face, by all the Gods! Gendry couldn't decided which feature he liked the best. If it was her little nose or her high cheekbones, her sinful mouth or her grey eyes that were looking at... _him_?

"Close your mouth!"- His uncle Tyrion whispered has he tugged one of his sleeves to get his attention "People are staring"- Impossible! All eyes were on the girl,  _Arya_. What a magnificent name for a magnificent girl. Gendry failed to see that indeed people were looking at him, a distinct group of four men. All Stark's.

She held her head high as she walked to the table, Gendry was desperate to hear her voice but was disappointed that it was her escort who spoke.

"Good evening my King, my Queen... I come here in the name of House Bolton. Our swords and lands are at your disposal your Highness"-He wasn't vain but Gendry knew that women thought of him quite handsome so this Bolton Lord who stood beside Arya Stark was not worthy of her, for he was simple and plain. Seemed like a decent fighter but had cold eyes that held no emotion. She belonged side by side with a King. His hand ached to hold her as Ramsey was still holding Arya's.

The room was silent, naturally this was when the King acknowledged the Lord who laid fealty but his father was shaking cold, almost near a heart attack. Both of his sons rushed to his side.

"Father what is the matter? Do you feel ill?"

"Ly... Ly..."- It was the first time Gendry had seen his father speechless, he even talked asleep after drinking half a wine barrel. Gendry was about to call for the maester when a sweet yet acertive voice rang through the hall.

"Yes, what  _is_  the matter?"- Arya had asked not at the King but at her sister who was still standing with Theon in front of the High Table. Ramsey still held Arya's hand, Gendry caught him staring at him.

"Before you made your fashionably late arrival dearest Arya; my little brother had just asked your sister's hand in marriage"- Replied Asha looking defiantly at the King.

"Another Greyjoy withing the family? Us wolves must learn to grow sea legs"- Said Arya earning a laugh out of everyone. "So? What has been the answer? Father?"- She too looked defiantly at the table, it was almost as if she was welcoming the King to say no, Gendry wasn't sure. Of what he was sure was that he needed to talk to this girl right now for she surely was the most interesting creature he had ever seen.

The room went silent again half expecting the King to brake into an outburst like earlier so when he spoke everyone was surprise to hear what he said in a small voice, the smallest Gendry had ever heard his father.

"I don't feel well, I must... I must lay down"- Jaime was already escorting him down the high table when Gendry was stopped by his mother.

"Stay...you must remain here and represent your father as the Crown Prince"- Gendry understood his obligations but he also needed to speak to his mother about what he was feeling for he must have looked as ill as his father. Cersei gave him a kiss on his forehead while smiling she said; "I know my Sweet Bull, I know"- then she turned around to aid her husband not before saying something to his brother Joffrey.

It was curious, it was as if his father was fearfull of walking close to Arya so the Kingsguard shielded him while he walked outside to the room back to his chambers. The great hall was left in silence so Gendry shook himself off. He was the one in charge now that Robert was gone, first things first. He needed to fix what Robert was about to do when Arya interrupted them.

"Please Ladies and Gentlemen, remember this is a feast to celebrate a wedding and it seems we are to have another one. Lord Eddard please forgive my father for he surely has not rested one bit from our trip from Kings Landing. As the Crown Prince and heir to the Seven Kingdoms rest assure that I; Prince Gendry of House Baratheon, first of my name, have no objections to this union. May you have a prosperous life together Lady Sansa, Lord Theon" The room was quiet, Gendry felt his stomach drop, he got away with his titles and the crowd thought of him to pompous, surely Arya would think of him as a fool.

"Thank you Prince Gendry...your kindness precedes you"- Said Sansa with tears in her eyes. Eddard only nodded and the room erupted in cheers as Theon swept her off her feet and kissed her with joy.

"Please; music and more food and wine. Let us start the feast" Gendry said while sitting in the middle of the table on the chair his father sat minutes ago. Joffrey and his Uncle Tyrion flanked him.

"Well done Nephew, I wasn't exactly looking for a reenactment of The rains of Castamere with Lannister and Baratheons and their protagonists"- The Imp said while filling their cups of wine. The music started and Gendry had to admit that people seemed more at ease now the King was gone, he also noted that Arya seemed to enjoy dancing and was laughing her life away with Ramsey Bolton. Joffrey must have read his mind.

"Do not fret Brother...by the time the feast ends Arya Stark will have only danced with you. I give you my word"-

 


	6. Frostbite

**EDDARD POV:**

Winterfell:

Eddard left his daughter well guarded, it's not like the Prince had made a move on her but he was going to by the look he had. He needed to talk to his youngest daughter about marriage, a talk he had with Sansa years ago but didn't seem necessary with Arya. The Prince, the Bolton Bastard and many other suitors had changed that... but first he needed to talk to the King. Robert Baratheon; the man he once considered his own brother...

Brandon was too wild and met his faith far to early while Benjen took the Night's Watch's vows and left Winterfell as soon as he could so Robert filled the vacant spot they left. It was perfect! They both were groomed under the protection of Jon Arryn and it seemed faith wanted them joined also by blood the second Robert laid his eyes on his sister Lyanna, making it love at first sight, worthy of a fairy tale that was later destroyed by the wicked monster.

After the infamous Tourney at Harrenhal; Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped Lyanna starting a war that would change the kingdom forever. Eddar fought loyally at Robert's side, together versus a common enemy but the lines blurred the moment Eddard finally found Lyanna, pregnant carrying Rhaegar's child... She was heavily guarded at the Tower of Joy, taking her last breath's after a difficult childbirth since the Knights that were guarding her cared only for the babe and not for her do to their loyalty to Queen Elia. A fight ensued, ending the life of many brave men, Lyanna died not before making Eddard promise he would guard her son which he agreed to do immediately but Robert didn't think the same. He only saw the child as a young murderer, a monsters that killed his own mother coming out of her womb. Robert demanded blood for blood but Eddard ignored him for the child was  _his_  blood, Lyanna's blood and he would never part with the last proof of his sister's existence. It was the first and last time Eddard lifted his sword against Robert, he left that day with a serious injury but with the child in his arms. No matter how much he missed his friend during the years; he never regretted it. He saw his sister everyday eating at the table, at council meetings side by side with Rob and more than often riding with Arya; Jon.

"I see you brought him the only medicine for his ailment"- Said Sir Jaime Lannister signaling at the bottle of wine he had in his hands.

"Aye, Robert was always particularly relaxed after a good glass of it. How is he?"

"Cersei is with him right now but the maester said that it was only a mild panic attack; the official statement will be that he felt unwell do to the heavy climate change..."- He said smirking but aware of his words and actions "That girl of yours gave us all quite the scare. I heard the dead were rising in the North, never thought it would be quite literally"- Eddard held no love for the Kingslayer, he was the one that left him limping for life but wasn't particularly fond of holding grudges. He had already paid him in kindness.

"Nice hand" He said pointing to the obvious. Eddard left the Tower of Joy with a limp leg, a lifeless body and an infant in his arms. Robert went back to Kings Landing with a mortal wound to his stomach and Jaime left with a severed hand.

"Ah yes, I believe you never got to see my new one. Us Lannisters have so many gold so I thought it fitting don't you think?!"- Jaime said while showing his golden hand "I had to practice with the other one but I can fight the same or even better. Care for a demonstration?"- Jaime on the other hand did very much remember who incapacitated him.

"JAIME!"- Cersei yelled scolding her twin brother like a child. "Forgive my brother Lord Stark, it seems the cold has made him nasty as well. Do you wish to see how the King is? Jaime I am feeling tired as well but I would like to properly say my goodnight to Lady Catelyn, would you please escort me to the great hall?"-

"Those two men that follow you around don't do it because of your charming smiles dear sister, I'm am the captain of the Kingsguard not the  _Queens_ guard"- It was rather amusing how in a matter of seconds Jaime Lannister shrank like a bug under his sister's gaze. He quickly stood away from the door.

"Perfect! We will be back shortly. Lord Eddard will give the King company"- Cersei said practically dragging Jaime down the hall. Eddard knocked the door and entered. Robert had opened the window and if he kept it open the weather was indeed going to be his end. Neither of them said anything, alone in company of each other they didn't feel so much animosity as they did surrounded by their men. It wasn't the King vs the Lord, the North vs the South. It was old friends that used to share everything with each other and got lost down the way. Robert sat in front of him while Eddard poured the wine, the bottle was half full by the time Eddard spoke.

"She is not Lyanna!"

"I see years have not taken away your bluntness Ned"- Robert said playing with his cup. " Arya, is her name right?... she sure looks like her though"- He said in a sad tone.

"Yes, Arya. She's one and eight. She has been schooled in all the arts and possesses many of the qualities any Lady should have. She is very skilled with her wits and is gifted in the arts of war. Lyanna was wild but there is discipline to Arya's wildness, try to take her away and have no doubt that she will be the one who raises her sword first" It needed to be done, it needed to be said. If Robert came in search for a bride for his son Arya was the only one left after Sansa's engagement. Robert seemed more hurt than threatened by his words.

"For God's sake Ned do you think of me as one of your wildlings that kidnap their women or better yet, of the likes of that bastard that took Lya away from me? I would never do something like that!"-

"You seemed ready to strike the moment Theon Greyjoy proposed to Sansa. Are you going to tell me otherwise?"

"Of course I was going to say no to the matter; the families would finally be united and she seemed perfect for it but after  _she_  came in... Arya..."-

"Again Robert; she is not Lyanna!"

"But she could very well be her reincarnation! Have you seen my boy Eddard? He's my spitting image 20 years ago! I prayed so much to all the Gods to bring her back! What if the finally listened? What if they finally listened and the love we shared has a second chance to grown?"- Eddard remained silent, it was the first thing he noticed when the Royal Party arrived. Gendry was Robert's better version, even more strong and tall...apparently he shared the same taste for women if the look he had once he saw Arya was to be any indication.

"I know I haven't had the best image a King can have but the boy is not me Eddard. He may have my looks but he has his mother's kindness, the people love him and all he needs is a bride. You have a daughter and I have a son, let's finally join our houses and leave the past behind once and for all"- Robert said in a pleading tone. Gone was all the bravado, in front of him sat a man that had carried with a heavy burden for a long time but Eddard could never do that to Arya, she was the only one who decided who she should marry.

"You need to rest. Well talk more in the morning. Maybe you will give them a change to at least exchange pleasantries right now at the feast"

"Thank you Eddard! It is what's best for the Realm"- Robert's happiness was cut short. This time Eddard wanted to sound as cold as people thought he was.

"I don't give a fuck about the Realm! If my daughter doesn't want to get married I will respect her wishes. We shall talk more in the morn. Goodnight my King" Eddard said walking out of the room not caring to hear a response from Robert. He was tired as well, after spending all these years alone in his seat; politics tired him and wanted nothing more than to go to bed. Not that she needed but Arya was being guarded by her brothers and Rob already did a good job as a Lord. He decided to go to his chambers not before telling his squire to inform all members that tomorrow morning there would be a family meeting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**GENDRY POV:**

Winterfell:

"Oh and that is Lord Halys Hornwood, he is very cheerful and always has a joke to share. Over there is..."- Gendry knew he should be paying attention to what Shireen was telling him. It was important to get to know the Northern lords but he was too damned distracted. A sweet laugh that called to the very core of him, streaks of hair flying on the air as she twirled and too many hands touching her as Arya Stark danced with everyone but him.

"Gen... Gendry? Are you listening to me?"-

"You've been talking about old men and their sigils for hours Woman! It is not history class, it's a feast!"- Said Rickon devouring what seemed to look like an entire boar by himself. He seemed to warm towards Gendry again and was sitting with him at the high table. It was late in the night and both the King and Lord Stark had left for their chambers. Lady Catelyn had too retired along with his mother the Queen. Everybody else was just drinking, eating and laughing the night away, no one more than Arya.

Ever since she arrived Gendry hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. She was like the light at the end of the tunnel everyone searched for, she walked from table to table making sure she greeted everyone present, excluding the high table that is.

"Why don't you go talk to her?"- Shireen whispered as Rickon went to the kitchens. "I think you would make quite the couple"-

"Whatever are you talking about sweet cousin?" Gendry tired to sound unaffected, obviously failing when he tried to grab his cup and missed it, pouring his drink all over the table.

"Oh please! I know you more than anyone Gendry! Although she was  _the_  biggest slut in all Westeros; Margaery Tyrell was the prettiest slut in all of Westeros and you never looked at her the way you look at Arya. You've barely touched your wine and haven't eaten at all. Your ears are red and every now and then your hands goes in search of your war hammer; specifically when Arya starts to dance with someone new"-

Shit! Gendry could try and mask everything but his ears, that was always how Cersei caught him lying. His ears would turn red followed closely by his face.

"I didn't spare to look at Margaery Tyrell because I didn't like Margaery Tyrell. I've barely touched my wine because uncle Tyrion is doing a very good job at drinking it all and I'll think I will save my food for tomorrow's breakfast since your future husband seems to be on a mission to eat all the food in Winterfell. My ears are red because all the curtsies and pleasantries I've heard since I came here and I miss my warhammer!"

"So you do like her?"- Dammit! Gendry cursed, he liked Shireen better when she was quiet and shy.

"Who does Gendry like?"- Rickon said returning to the table, this time with two massive chicken legs on his hands.

"THE NORTH! Who else? For she is a wild and elusive beast that every king wants to conquer"- Said Joffrey arriving at the table. "Cousin, will you give me the honor of dancing with me?"-

"Mhas misnt mecesary "- Said Rickon trying to swallow a whole leg in his mouth as he wiped his fingers in the tablecloth. "For we need to practice more dancing for the wedding"- Shireen just rolled her eyes and excused herself as she walked down the stairs with her overzealous betrothed while scolding him for his lack of table manners.

"Do not fret Brother? By the time the feast ends Arya Stark will have only danced with you? I give you my word?" Gendry scoffed "You know I sometimes wonder where your alliances lay Brother for your word means jack shit!"

"Whining looks horrible on a man your size Gendry!"- Said Joffrey casually sitting by his side, eating a grape "First of all the feast hasn't ended. Northerners are famous for their feasts and this one is far from ending and secondly it is all in motion my dear brother. Two songs, two more songs and you will be dancing with Lady Stark"-

"And how exactly is that going to happen? You been directing all the Lords and Ladies at my table for me to greet them I have hardly had a chance to stand up let alone asked Arya to dance with me!"

"Arya? On first name basis are we? Cheeky bastard!"- The comment only earned Joffrey a smack in the head.

"That was totally unnecessary but since you have such a thick head I am going to explain it to you... Have you seen with  _whom_  Arya has danced with?"-

"She has danced with the whole bloody room, most of all with that Bolton boy who better watch were his hands rest or he will see how much he likes mine over his body" Gendry was seething, It seemed that every time Arya had managed to get away from him Ramsey would find her and stay by her side, always, always touching her. Playing with her hair, touching her shoulder, grabbing way too firmly her waist while dancing. Maybe Gendry could kill him and plead temporal insanity not to look so much after the Mad King.

"Ah yes, Bolton. That is a piece of the puzzle that I cannot control but since you were to busy ogling at Arya you didn't see  _who_  she was dancing with. Old men too slow to keep up the pace, children too young she had to hold up like a babe and drunks who ended up on the floor before the song ends. She appears to have a love for dancing that not even dear Lord Ramsey has fulfilled"- Joffrey said with his infamous smile across his face. "Don't you find it handy that you are an excellent dancer Brother?"-

"Are you going to tell me that you have somehow managed to arrange who dances with Lady Arya?" Gendry said. Right now Arya was dancing with a man that had a wooden leg, she looked absolutely bored.

"I must say Joffrey I fear for my crown" If only Joffrey had a bit more direction he would be a better king than Aegon the Conqueror, sadly he preferred maid's skirts than meetings with the small council.

" _That_  is your task dear Brother, the only one I have is your love life. Now all we need is chance to be on our side... and it seems it his; Lady Sansa!"- He called the redhead from the table, she was walking through the crowd and was talking to Arya the moment Joffrey called her.

"Please bring your sister with you!"-

"What the hell are you doing?" Gendry muttered, completely fearful of his little brother's schemes.

"Just watch and learn and maybe you'll be half as good a King people say you are going to be. Remember, do as I say and you'll have your lady in your arms."-

Do as he says? Gendry didn't even know his body would follow his brain! His heart started to beat faster as the Stark girls began to walk their way over to the table. Such a contrast between both of them but beautiful all the same; Sansa was pretty but Arya was in a league of their own. Gendry was going to make sure to order the scholars to invent a name worthy of her beauty.

"Lady Sansa must I say you are positively glowing! By the time you are married you will outshine the sun"- Joffrey said while Gendry suddenly found very interesting his food plate.

"You are too kind my Prince but I wont deny my happiness. Marrying Theon is something I have yearned for quite a long time"- She responded with a voice similar to little birds chirping in the morning.

"And what about you Lady Arya? You seem to be enjoying the feast, you haven't stopped dancing all night"- Gendry dared take a peek and was faced with grey steel eyes looking at him. If Sansa chirped like a little bird Arya was sharp as a knife.

"Hardly! I haven't had a decent partner all night...it seems the only one was shipped to the Wall"- She muttered.

"Arya!"- Sansa quickly scolded her younger sister but it was just what Joffrey expected and needed.

"There is no need Lady Sansa for I have the perfect remedy for your sister's dancing predicament. Did you know that my brother here is quite the dancer himself?"- Suddenly three pair of eyes were on him and Gendry felt more nervous then ever in his life. Dancing, yes. He was quite good at it, his mother often searched for him after Robert gained more than a few pounds and got tired after dancing only one song. Joffrey's stood by his word so now it was his time to act. Thankfully dancing didn't involve talking.

He stood up and the whole room looked at him. He realized that after Robert left he had spent the whole evening listening to different lords present themselves and their families, never leaving his chair. It was the first time he sat up and the first time he was going to ask someone to dance. No woman could refuse, not even Arya Stark.

"My Lady, would you care to dance with me?" He said as he extended his hand towards her. He wiped it first since he was a sweaty mess. Arya eyed him with curiosity as if trying to read his thoughts but just shrugged and walked over to the dance floor. She didn't take his hand...

"Move you Idiot!"- Joffrey whispered to him after he was lost busy looking at Arya's ass as she walk down the stairs. Even the band had stopped playing looking at them. Very awkwardly Gendry had to signal them to continue playing. Couples dancing around seemed transfixed at them.

"I love this song!"- Arya said in a giddy tone as a song started. Gendry didn't know it but he could catch a tune quickly. After saying a quick prayer he took his dance pose and grabbed her hand, it was as if a shock of lighting roamed his whole body. He was so surprised that he yanked Arya closer to him making her eyes go wide.

"I'm so sorry My Lady" He said pouring apology after apology complete embarrassed. By now his ears were surely redder than Sansa's hair.

"How are we going to dance if we're apart?"- She said easing her body under his hands and Gendry was pretty sure he let go a moan.

The height difference was almost as extreme as the one he shared with his uncle Tyrion but to Gendry it was perfect. She was just the perfect height for him to cuddle her in his arms. He was using all of his willpower to not lower his head and kiss the top of her head that barely reached his chest. Arya smelled heavenly of snow, earth and wilderness and Gendry marveled on the fact that he could almost close his hand on her little waist.

"My wish came true"- She said.  _Ugh? She wants to be the Grandmother to my Grandchildren as well?_

"I finally found a good dance partner but I swear that if your face stays that way you won't ever find a wife!"- She smirked. Dammit! Joffrey laughed at it calling it his ' _thinking face_ '. He said it was a if something very unpleasant was making it's way up his... Wait, if Arya said that was it because she found his face agreeable to her liking? She also said he was a good dancer.

"Uhm...hello, I'm Gendry!"

"Yes, the whole realm knows that your Highness"- She said in a mocking tone not making things easy at all for him. His hands were so sweaty that he had to change position every few minutes making things worse because he would have to touch her all over again.

'No I mean I just... I though that you wanted to dance but if you want to talk I would very much like to get to know you"

"Well, I'm Arya!"- She said giggling absolutely melting his insides. She at least seemed in good spirits. He was going to give Joffrey a kiss after tonight.

"Is it true you came here to marry my sister or me?"- Gendry tripped and almost fell to the floor dragging Arya with him but was quick enough to hold on to a table nearby. Starks and their bluntness... He noticed she was wearing a necklace; well he first noticed her breasts and then the necklace. It had a pennant of a white wolf with red eyes.

"What is Bolton's son business with you?" Gendry practically blurted out. If she wanted answers he was going to ask questions of his own.

"Ramsey? He's a friend! You didn't answer my question Baratheon!"- She was so direct with him it was refreshing, but he didn't like the Baratheon, he much preferred how his name left her plump lips...

" _I_  came for Shireen's wedding with your brother...  _My father_  is the one looking for a bride"

"If you are to be King some day why not trust your decision on the mater?"- She asked curiously but it was a question Gendry had asked himself millions of times with no answer. He would answer her the only way he could.

"You are lucky Stark, for your father gives you freedom on who to marry. I do not have that pleasure"

"You have a wonderful warhorse; what's its name?"- She was at the stables! Maybe if he had sneaked out earlier he would have caught her alone. That sounded very creepy.

"Yes, he is my loyal companion. His name is Bull! You also have an exquisite steed. I would have a dornish one myself if they would hold my weight"

"Thank you, she was a present and her name is Cold Breeze... why do you have a horse named Bull?"-

"Because he never listens to me and never does what I tell him to do. My Mother said he was as stubborn as I was, since she already calls me Bull I though it was fitting... My brother also gave me a bull once, on my name-day. His name is Arthur"

"Bull the horse and Arthur the Bull... You are a strange man Gendry Baratheon"- She said looking at him directly in the eyes, Gendry felt like he was being held on trial for murder, as if she could read his mind so he chose to look elsewhere. His eyes landed again on her necklace...well again; first on her breasts and then on the necklace. Someone should give her seamstress a raise.

"Is that your direwolf?" He asked, his hands working on their own reaching for the pennant that was nested between her breast. He almost fell again...she was so soft.

"No, that's my cousin's wolf; Ghost. He couldn't be here so it reminds me of him"- She seemed sad. He must know who this cousin of her's was. "My direwolf is Nymeria"-

"Really? She's yours? I met her by the smithy. She is so sweet and playful!"

"You met Nymeria?"- She said as if it was a lie.

"Yes...She wanted to play with me but I had to return to the feast. I hope to get to know her better during my stay" Arya had stopped dancing.

"Surely you must mean Lady, little thing, hardly my height..."-

"No, Nymeria! Rob told me she was yours! Taller than me with golden eyes, at first I though I was her dinner but she only wanted a good rub at her belly"

"You rubbed her belly?"- Arya yelled in astonishment making more people look at them. They were the center of attention since they started to dance.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I" Gendry was turning into a mumbling mess again but Arya quickly reassured him.

"No, it's not that It's just... strange that's all"- She said looking at him up and down as if expecting a missing limb. This time she was the one who took his hands and started dancing. He felt the energy again. He wondered if she felt it as well. She looked so graceful and sure of herself...

"Why aren't you married? You are what? Two and nine? Aren't you little passed the age of marriage?"- Again, Gendry almost fell, this time he couldn't avoid it and stepped on her foot. Arya didn't even flinch but Gendry knew he was a heavy man.

"Twenty nine? I am only twenty four and I have never found someone I... liked enough to marry!" Did she just tell me I look old? "Aren't you passed the age of marriage for women?" Gendry quickly regretted it but Arya didn't seem to mind.

"I'm one and eight and I don't want to get married!"-

"Ever?!" Well that was going to be a problem. How was he going to marry her if she didn't want to be married? This was definitely a task for Joffrey, possibly his uncle Tyrion as well.

"I don't want to marry some high lord so he can throw me in his castle to clean while he keeps me pregnant with his children!"- She spat. Definitely a job for Joffrey and Tyrion, maybe throw in Varys as well.

The conversation flowed between them, each asking whatever came to mind. In the middle of a very high spirited song Gendry twirled Arya and felt something sharp hit his knee, he asked what it was and she casually said it was her sword.

"You have a sword strapped on to your thigh? Why?"

"Why shouldn't I?"- She said as if she was talking about makeup.

"Can I see it?" Arya put her leg on a stool and was very slowly pulling her dress up. Another thing was going up in Gendry's pants.

"Are you going to start to show him your blades? Arya it is 4 in the morning, it's time to go to bed!"- Said Rickon appearing by their sides.

Gendry looked around and indeed the hall was empty. The musicians were looking at him with tired eyes imploring him to let them retire for the night, Joffrey was conveniently sitting next to them obviously being the one telling them to keep on playing. Shireen was asleep on the high table where Sansa and Theon were still talking. Bran was sitting at a lower table looking at them with a smile on his face while Rob stood near the door silent along with his wife Asha. Next to them was Ramsey Bolton looking like he was about to murder him.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time" He said ashamed of himself, paying all his attention on Arya. A whole army could have barged through the doors and it wouldn't have mattered. He was already dreading saying goodbye for the night.

"Don't worry Gendry. Time flies when you are in good company. We are to be family aren't we?..."- Said Bran making the room go more silent than it was. Rickon joined Ramsey with the murderous stares. "...I mean; Rickon and Shireen are going to be married in two day. Wolves and Stags finally united"-

"Ooooooooooof course they will and what a fine match the will be"- Joffrey said raising his cup in the air.

"Arya come, I am going to escort you back to your room"- Said Ramsey grabbing her a little to forcefully by her arm.

"This is her home and she is surrounded by her father's men, I think she knows very well how to get to her chambers. If you are so worried about her safety I pledge my warhammer to her right this second"

Again, more silence...

Gendry himself was amazed of the words that came out of his mouth, how can someone feel so close to another person being mere stranger hours ago? But still, he meant every word of it. Arya was looking strait at him again but this time he did not cower. He held her gray gaze for what seemed to be an eternity. Sansa was the one that broke the spell.

"Prince Gendry if you would be so kind in helping Shireen..."-

"What? I'm to be her husband I'm sure I can..."- Rickon protested but was shut down.

"You aren't married yet"- Sansa snapped at him but quickly went back to her sweet tone "If you could please take her to her chambers, Arya can tell you where they are. They are next to her's..."- Gendry was definitely going to like his sister in law.

Like many times in his life Gendry lifted Shireen up and held her like a baby as he followed Arya out of the room. Rickon, Bran and Joffrey following as well while Rob stayed in a hushed conversation with the others. As they walked trough the corridors Gendry couldn't wait for the morning to come, Winterfell Castle seemed to have magnificent structure and Gendry wanted to see it all, maybe Arya could give him a tour...

"Here it is..."- Arya said as she opened the door. This room was even grander than the one Shireen had in Dragonstone filled with books, Gendry felt happy that the Starks treated his cousin well. He gave his cousin a kiss goodnight when Rickon coughed behind him.

"Ok now, out you go..."-

"Don't you mean  _you_  have to go. Two days Rickon, you're not married yet, get out of her room"- Said Arya.

"I'm supposed to be the husband. What are these two?"-

"Cousins" Both Gendry and Joffrey say at the first time making Bran laugh out loud, Shireen stirred a bit.

"Out! All of you, I have to get her changed! Goodnight Boozo's! Prince Joffrey... Gendry"- Arya said with a smile on her face as she quietly closed the door leaving two pair of drunken brothers; three drunk on ale, one on love.

 

 

* * *

**ROOSE POV:**

The Dreadfort:

"My Lord will Master Ramsey will be returning tonight?"- Asked a fearful servant.

"No, he will stay in Winterfell until the wedding. You are dismissed for the night Reek"-

_'That boy better make himself useful or I will have acknowledged him for nothing'_  Roose though. Heirs and heiresses were coming of age and the Game of Thrones had started. The older Stark had been fucking the Greyjoy for a while so it was obvious that another union with the Ironborns was going to be made. The barbarians had proven to be savvy, not that Roose cared for he had his eye on the best price; the pretty one that Eddard loved. That was the one he wanted!

If Ramsey would man up and take matters into his own hands the Boltons would finally had the recognition they deserved after serving the Starks for so long. Whoever married the She Wolf was going to have equal power of the North that was bound to declare it's independence from the South any day now...

He hoped for his sake that Ramsey managed to marry the girl. Or he would be useless for him...

 


	7. Battle Formations

**ASHA POV:**

Winterfell:

"I hope there is a whole army coming to Winterfell because that is the only excuse I'll allow for you not being in bed"

Asha smiled as she admired her husband's form by the window. She was never one to waste her time with love and courtships, they were all political strategies really.

Being the heiress of the Greyjoy family had it's perks! Meaning she didn't have to settle down being someone's wife. The Ironborn had always been self sufficient, independent in the seas. Asha herself is captain of the biggest warships, leading side by side with Theon after he finally returned home from Winterfell. At first Theon surprised everyone with the young, fine man he turned into but what surprised them the most was of his loyalty towards the Starks. Bad blood ran between the families but it was washed away after Theon came back. The kingdoms where no longer at war so Rob Stark's trips to Pyke didn't seem necessary. More so his trips to Ten Towers were Asha spent most of her time.

"I don't like change Asha, I don't like it at all"- Rob said going back to bed with her, eagerly engulfing her in his arms.

"Change is inevitable Rob, we can only insure it is best to our advantage"

"That is my sister you are talking about"- He said in his commanding tone. Asha laughed, it never worked on her.

Everyone knew what the King came looking for in Winterfell; a bride for the Crown Prince. Asha didn't have a good impression of him, what man needs his father to pick his own wife for him? but she didn't want to trouble her husband more than he already was. After yesterday it was obvious that the Prince not only favored but genuinely liked Arya. His eyes never left her and after dancing the night away it was clear that the man was in love like those fools depicted in songs.

"Why did you marry me?"- Rob says looking down at her, the only thing that Asha Greyjoy now Stark hated about her husband was his face. It really was! It was just too damn pretty, even more pretty than her's. She hated herself more because she could look at it all day.

"I mean... you didn't have to. You hardly knew me and you had to leave your home"-

"So you are asking me if Arya will do the same..." Arya Stark; the famous She-Wolf! Asha was more looking forward to meeting Arya than marrying Rob. But she though about what her husband had asked her and she could only tell him the truth. She assumed that was going to be the topic for this morning early family meeting so it was best if he knew what she thought.

"I wanted to and it was best for the family. The Stark's rule the North. The Baratheon's the south. Words runs quickly over lands and sea and people talk about how something is coming, lurking in the dark. Greyjoy's would lay with the stronger side, not with a King who doesn't care for all his kingdom equally and has an army that is vanishing do to lack of fights and alcohol"

"So you are saying that you would have married any Lord with power who came asking for your hand?"-

"No! I am saying that the Lord that came and had power was also the Lord I liked and decided to marry. Two very different things!"

"Aye...but I don't think the King would react the same way as me if you would have said no. I would have respected your choice. I don't think King Robert would spare us the same kindness. You already saw how he reacted when Theon asked for Sansa's hand in marriage"-

"And you also now that Arya isn't Sansa. If she doesn't want to marry the Prince no one will convince her otherwise"

"We are talking about possible war Asha. Remember Stark's died the last time they went to the South"-

"We are talking about marriage dear husband and remember you married an entire fleet with able and strong men that do not fear death. Again; who do you think will lose if war is proclaimed... not that necessary would be the case"

"What do you mean?"- Rob Stark was an exceptional war strategist. Asha was even better.

"Well, we all saw the happy couple yesterday. Have you ever seen Arya act that way with someone?" Rob remained silent so she kept on "Have you ever seen anyone touch Nymeria other than her and Jon? Maybe it doesn't have to come to a war. Maybe Arya will agree to marry the Prince"

"That means she will be Queen! She won't like it! Nor will the people like a Queen with her...abilities"- Ahhh yes. A queen, a warg, a fighter, and a skin-changer. What a pretty little deadly package.

"That is something to worry about  _if_  she agrees. Think about what it would mean for the North! Your north! Your father is aging Rob, you are the Lord and I am the Lady of Winterfell, you have to think about your son's future. If Arya marries the Prince we will rule Westeros. Greyjoys and Starks! God's knows that if Arya marries the bloody fool she'll have him wrapped around her pretty little finger. The Nights Watch need men and Arya can provide that"

"It's too much to think about, too much in such a short time. I wish Jon was here"- Rob counted too much on his cousin if you asked Asha but she didn't mind it for Jon was even more shrewd than Rob and will no doubt know how to manage Arya's temper if it were to rise.

"But a reality non the less Husband. Will you at least warm our bed a bit longer before we have to go down to your father's study?" He smiled as he ran his hands over her short hair.

"I think I can do more than warm the bed..."-

 

* * *

 

**ARYA POV:**

Winterfell:

Whenever Arya didn't know something she would study it, see how she could approach the mater and conquer it. She wanted to fight, she got a dancing teacher. She wanted to know about the dark arts, she went to Braavos. Boys? She never bothered with them but after she grew up she was curious of how much their attention towards her changed. Silly boys, you could kill them and they would be happy just as long as you had a pretty face... She snuggled into the sheets yearning to speak to the only one who would know what to do; Jon!

She gave up trying to sleep so she went in search of the warmth and security Jon always gave her even if he wasn't there so Arya ended up sleeping in his room. It was in the farthest side of the castle and it was even more grand than her parent's chamber. A room fit for a King; Eddard said one day Sansa protested why she didn't have the biggest room.

The reason Arya couldn't sleep? Gendry; the Crown Prince!

Arya wasn't like Sansa, she didn't waste her time listening to Old Nan's fairy tales about love and damsels in distress. She much preferred war stories about Aegon Targaryen and his sisters Visenya and Rhaenys. About Kings behind the wall and the children of the forest but right know her mind was filled with words like 'handsome' and 'dreamy' ugh, she felt sick! She felt sick the minute she saw him since her stomach began to do somersaults.

To be honest the whole court wasn't was she expected. King Robert; King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men? Nothing but a fat drunk who had to be escorted out of the feast. Queen Cersei; the most beautiful woman in all Westeros? Clearly the world had not seen her mother or her sister Sansa! The two lions caught her attention... Jaime the Kingslayer and his golden hand, Arya's own hand itched to see how well could he fight after her father cut his hand. He was the one who left him crippled. The North remembers,  _I remember;_  Arya though. The Imp on the other hand was just like she pictured him; small in stature but with the wit and intelligence to cover for it, you had to be smart to talk to Bran and he did so for most of the feast... Then came the two Princes. A Lion and a Stag, night and day, different from each other much like she was different from her own siblings. Maybe that was why Arya was so close to Jon for he looked so much like her.

Prince Joffrey was exactly what she expected of him. She heard he was thin and pretty which he was, with even more fine clothes than his mother almost looking like a doll but Prince Gendry on the other hand was strong, that was the first thing she noticed. Strong and tall, with blue eyes and thick black hair that he constantly had to sweep off his eyes. His jaw was squared and had a broad back. His arms and legs were covered in muscles and his voice was strong but gentle the moment he finally talked to her. She was well aware he was looking at her all evening, if she forgot Ramsey reminded her, fretting how the Prince should mind his manners but Arya didn't mind at all. She was curious of this future King. Of Gendry she only heard the he wasn't like his father, that was what people used to say.

"I should have known you were here"- Said Sansa opening the door. "You need to go get dressed, father is expecting us downstairs to discuss..."-

"My possible marriage with Prince Gendry?"

"Well it's not like it's a secret! I wanted to talk to you yesterday but I was tired and went to bed as well"-

"You wanted to speak to me but Theon Greyjoy's kisses distracted you and  _that_  my dear sister is no secret!"

" _That_  is hardly the point..."- Sansa said with a blush that matched her hair. "What did you think of the Prince?"-

"Sansa I spoke with him for a couple of hours, that's hardly is enough to know if I want to spend the rest of my life with him"

"No, but sometimes you don't have an option"-

"Really? Because last time I checked Mother and Father gave us freedom to marry whom we wanted when we wanted. The Prince is just another suitor so I wont give him my affections just because he has a crown on his head" Arya spat, never liking when someone ordered her to do something.

"I know that... it's just that you seemed different last night, with him. You seemed to like him"-

"He's just...different from what I thought he would be. I'm not saying I will marry him but I guess I wouldn't oppose to getting to know him a bit better"

"Good girl!"- Sansa said ruffling her hair much to her annoyance "Now go get dressed, after the meeting we are to have breakfast with the Royal Family"-

**...**

"If she doesn't want to marry him she wont marry him. End of discussion"-

"What if we don't have the option? What if Robert does what he always does and comes and takes her away by force?"-

"Well let him try and bring his army down North. Motherhood has soften me, my axe would be grateful for some action!"-

"You are aware that the Prince hasn't proposed to her yet!"-

"He bloody well may have the way he was looking at her yesterday"-

The family 'meeting' had resulted in a shouting match. Rickon, Rob, Asha, Sansa and Bran where the most vocal, Eddard just stood and listened. Catelyn remained silent while Arya just watched them.

"You are aware that I'm in the room do you?" They all fell silent and Arya wanted the bickering to stop. She was hungry and wanted to go riding.

"The King made it clear to me that in fact he wants you to marry his son Gendry. What did the Prince tell you yesterday?"- Eddard asked her.

"We spoke about our families and other things. He wanted to know more about Nymeria and Cold Breeze. That was all! He never spoke once of marriage other when I asked him and he told me that his father was the one that wanted him to marry and that he was waiting to find someone he liked. If you're worried about what I told him be safe to assume I told him that marriage wasn't something that interested me"

"Is it? Never once have you pondered on the idea?"- Eddard asked

"Well it's not like I have found anyone I like"

"Just like the Prince..."- Said Catelyn speaking for the first time "What about Ramsey?"-

"What about Ramsey?"

"Well it's obvious that you spend time with him and that the boy is completely infatuated with you. If he where to ask your hand in marriage; what would you say?"- Catelyn said.

"Ramsey is my friend! I don't think of him as nothing else" Sansa rolled her eyes.

"If Prince Gendry asked you... will you agree to marry him?"- Rob asked.

"I don't know him enough to marry him" She was getting angry.

"But you wouldn't exactly say no"- Said Bran.

"And she sure as hell isn't saying yes!"- Sneered Rickon starting another shouting match.

"May I remind you all that the Prince has not asked me anything?"

"No... but Gendry is his father's son. I saw him look at you last night, he will ask you"- Eddard said solemnly, Arya appreciated that he never pushed her into something.

"If you're so sure he will indeed ask me to marry him what if I needed time, would you give me that?"

"I think it could be arranged..."- Eddard said unsure of where she was going with this.

"Rickon's wedding is in two days. My name day along with Sansa's are one month away; give me till then and I you will have my answer..."

"That will be good enough for the King, I will tell him right away"-

"I'm not done yet father... I will have my answer to the Prince's proposal in one month if; only _if_  Jon gets to come back for my birthday!"

"Arya! You know Jon must stay away!"- Catelyn immediately replied.

"Winterfell is Jon's home and he has been forced to leave it by the same man that killed his father!"

"Arya Jon's family situation is a whole different matter"- Eddard said.

"Is it? Because the last time I checked we were Jon's family father!"- Rob spoke with determination.

"I also think it is a great idea! If they were to marry do you think Arya will just stop talking to our cousin?"- Bran asked.

"If the Prince wants to marry Arya I think he needs to go through Jon first"- Rickon smiled. Eddard knew his children had ganged up on him. Arya would get her wish, she always did.

"Fine! I'll send a raven to the Wall but if it's time you want time you will get. You will spend your time with Prince Gendry! There will be no excuses that you find him boring or stupid. If you don't want to marry him you will speak immediately so that we can get out of this whole mess. Agreed?"-

"Father if I don't want to marry the dumb prince I'll be sure to tell anyone who has hears"

"Then it's settled! Let go have breakfast"- Eddard said getting out of the room in a foul mood but Arya didn't care, Jon was coming back! She could deal with the Prince in her sleep! All was to be back to normal in a month.

Everyone left the room but Bran who signaled Arya to stay.

"What's wrong?"

"The Prince is not at the breakfast table"-

"How do you know that?"

"Summer saw him go out a while ago. He went to Winter Town to find his Uncle the Imp"-

"So? What's that have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you as you just promised Father that you would spent time with the Prince! Now you have the chance to do just that without having all the courts eyes; both north and south upon you! You can act and  _look_  anyway you chose around him"-

_Bran was always the smartest one_ ; she thought as she went quickly to her room. Who should she be today? Mercedene was too pretty while Cat was too dangerous but the Blind Girl would be perfect. Off to Winter Town to meet the Prince.


	8. Second Opinions

**GENDRY POV:**

Winterfell:

"This is downright ridiculous! Just go back to bed! He's the size of a an infant, I think I can manage to bring Uncle Tyrion back in one piece" After yesterday's festivities Gendry had woken up early with a grand mood that was quickly soured by the head of the Kingsguard and also his uncle; Jaime. _'Go find your Uncle, no need for him to give you a bad name if you want to marry into Winterfell don't you?'_... Rob had promised him a tour of the castle; not possible! He wanted to bid Arya a good morning and have breakfast together; not possible! He wanted to play and get to know Nymeria better; again, not possible! All because he had to drag is Uncle back to the Castle before the Starks noticed his absence, he also had to wait for his brother and squire to finish vomiting on the side corners of the stable.

"I want to see Winterfell as much as you do!"- Joffrey whined like a petulant drunken child.

"You want to see the brothel I am going to, nothing else! And it's not like I plan on staying and neither will you. Even if you wanted you couldn't  _perform_. Seriously Joff, you are too drunk to even sit on your horse!"

"I can perform, let me just throw up a little more and I will be good as new!"- Gendry rolled his eyes.

"And what about you? I though you didn't drink!"

"I don't! I just ate too much! Northern recipes are so complex and rich in fiber that I just had to taste everything in site!"- Replied Hot Pie scrunched in another corner.

"Just stay here, the both of you! Don't puke on the dornish sand steed, that is all I ask!"

"Wait! You can't leave without me! I'm your sworn shield"- Exclaimed Hot Pie looking purple as a grape.

"You are my squire that can't lift up my hammer, that has to stand on a chair to put my helmet on and that doesn't know my full title. Go and rest Hot Pie, I'll wake you up once I'm back" If he was even alive... Joffrey was already asleep hugging the bucket where he was puking and threw on some hay at himself as if it where a blanket.

"My Lord I would really like that but Winterfell is huge and we need to get back as soon as possible! What if you get lost? The Kingslayer would have my head"-

"I can show you the way m'Lord!"- Said a small girl no older than 13, she was a tinny little thing and walked with a cane to show her the way for she was had no eyesight.

"But you're blind!"- Blurted out Hot Pie earning a smack on the head from the Prince.

"Don't be such an insensitive ass Hot Pie!... I'm sorry My Lady, what is your name?"

"I am Beth m'Lord but everybody calls me Blind Girl"- It was as if the goods mocked her for she had no life in her beautiful silver eyes. They were just like Arya's... it must be a northern trait for Gendry had never seen eyes like Arya's before.

"Very well, Beth it is! Now tell me my Lady at risk of being rude like my crude squire; you are vision impaired. Are you sure you can get me to where I need to go? My worries are not for myself but for you loosing your way as well"

"This is my home m'Lord, I know where everything is but the road to Winter Town is somewhat retired from the Castle, I recommend you take your horse if you want to return early"-

"Of course, thank you Beth. Do you have a horse as well?" From her poor little rags that couldn't possibly cover her from the cold Gendry knew that the child would not have a horse but he also didn't want to impose.

"Oh no m'Lord but that is not a problem. I can walk fast"- She said making noise with her cane as if to make a point. Gendry liked her, she had spirit.

"I will allow you to escort me My Lady only if you permit me to give you a ride in my horse and let it be known that I will not take no for an answer." The girl blushed.

"You are to be King m'Lord, it would be ill advised to ignore your commands. I give you my permission"- Beth smiled showing all of her toothy grin. As Gendry lifted her up to his horse he felt a spark ignite his body that made him stumble a bit, similar to last night when he touched Lady Arya, a feeling that he welcomed into his bedchambers last night...

"What kind of horse is this m'Lord? He sounds different than the others and feels more larger than the ones at the stables"- Gendry's eyes went wide in appreciation but also felt a little tug in his heart. He noticed she was too skinny, didn't Lord Stark care for his people? Conversation went fluently as Beth directed him where to go.

"I was born like this m'Lord so I can't miss what I never had. I rely on my ears, hands and nose to see"- Beth said as if reading his mind.

"Well, to answer your question; this is Bull" Gendry said while taking her little hands in his and touching the horse's hair. "He's a warhorse; they are big in size so I favor him because of my weight"

"How big are you?"-

"I don't know... you've put me in quite the predicament trying to explain that to you" Beth rolled her eyes, some would find it rude but Gendry found it endearing.

"Are you bigger than the Hound?"- She asked making Gendry take a quick note of his history lessons. The Hound; the sigil. House Clegane, formerly pledged to House Lannister now sworn by it's only living member to the Targaryen spawn.

"He is very tall but he is also slow!"- Beth smirked "Are you fast m'Lord? Is your horse fast?"-

"Every man considers himself quick in combat, it is his adversary that you need to ask. As for Bull he is very quick, he has muscles that drive him forward with immense force but do not ask me to demonstrate you right know for he needs space to stretch his legs"

"Is he faster than Arya's horse?"-

"You mean Lady Arya?"

"Sorry m'Lord I forgot my place, it's just that Ary.. Lady Arya doesn't like to be called a lady"-

"Do you know Lady Arya?" He asked with curiosity.

"Of course m'Lord, we all know her. She spends time with us common folk whenever she can. She doesn't like to be cooped up inside the castle for long"- Gendry smiled, that seemed to be the impression Arya left him with. Not your common princess. Warrior or Goddess as titles seemed to fit her better in his mind.

"Are you going to marry her?"-

"Now you are quite the talkative little thing are you?!" He said tickling her sides to what she very quickly hit his hands back with surprising force for such a small girl.

"I'm just trying to figure you out m'Lord"

"Good thing you found me by the stables this morning and do not worry, I don't mind your questions. In fact I have a few myself about Lady Arya if you wish to share you knowledge with me..."

 

* * *

 

**ARYA POV:**

Winter Town:

"That's it m'Lord; the Smoking Log"

"Why thank you for the ride and the most enjoyable conversation I have had in quite a while My Lady"-

For the time being changing her face had been worth it for under the face of Beth the blind girl Arya had spent time alone with the Prince getting to know him more and to her surprise all he wanted was to know  _her_ better; Lady Aya that is... Firing questions after question to Beth about what she liked and how often she went to town. He was curious about her relationship with Jon but never asked anything contrary to Ramsey. He wanted to know everything about him, how many days a week did he visit the castle? Did they ride alone together? Was he a good man? The list went on and on barely letting her ask questions of her own. From their short ride together she did however find out that the Prince was all facade! In the exterior he was all Baratheon; hard, big and loud but inside? A eager young man, very much a book worm as he was adventurous. Arya was also relieved to see him express the same sentiments from last night. He had not come to whisk her away without her consent but was rather intrigued with her and wanted to spend much time with her as possible. That is why he wanted to get his uncle and go back right away. Maybe he could still have breakfast with her in Winter Town for she already had promised to break the morning bread with Ramsey.

"It's still early, let's go inside! Maybe there is still some of Ross's stew left for us to eat"

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?"- The Prince said alarmed, grabbing her by her upper arm.

"Inside! Where else? I thought you wanted to get your Uncle back to the castle"

"I did! I mean; I do but... you cant go in there Beth! That is a brothel, it's not proper for a child like you"- That was it? The Prince was worried about a poor girl entering a brothel house? Well, this was going to be interesting considering Arya's daily activities. She didn't have to scare him off, Prince Gendry was going to willingly run away from her if he thought it was bad for Beth to enter the brothel.

"I'm not a child" She replied in a scolding tone but quickly composed herself "I am very familiar with the Smoking Log m'Lord for I have been through those doors in and out since I can remember" The Prince's eyes went hard as he squared his shoulders looking more taller if it where possible. He roughly grabbed her by her shoulders as he scooted down to her eye level piercing her on the spot with his blue orbs.

"Beth... I am going to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me, can you do that?"-

"Of course m'Lord" His stare was so intense Arya was sure he would see right though her mask. It was unnerving and made her shiver.

"Beth... what is your trait? Where are your parents?"-

"I'm an orphan M'Lord. Ros gives me odd jobs from time to time"

"What kind of  _jobs_?"-

"What do you mean what kind of... Oh for God's sake!" She said exasperated finally understanding what the Prince was asking, he wanted to know if she worked in the brothel; one of _the girls_.

"Beth you must come back with me to the castle. I have to talk to Lord Eddard! You are hardly passed your tenth birthday, it is abhorrent for you to be living this kind of life"-

"Let go of me, I don't want to go!" She said trying to get away from his arm but he was strong and she couldn't do anything to betray the strength of a little blind girl.

"I'll talk to Lady Catelyn, she must know a suited job for you or maybe Mother; you can be one of her handmaids. God knows she's constantly needing new ones because of Joffrey... uhmm, no, no handmaiden for you"- Gendry was rambling and Arya was annoyed and wanted to go inside. Now more than ever as she saw Theon's horse outside. She put her foot down immediately stopping the Prince from draggin her back to his horse, he could wait; she needed to sort out Theon first. He proposed to Sansa hours ago for God's sake!

Gendry stopped amazed that a scrawny little girl could stop his walk but still tried to nudge her. He was a stubborn one.

"M'Lord... I do not sell my body if that is what you are worried about" He look relieved "The only thing I knew about my parents was that highborns they were not. I have counted on the help of all of Winterfell including the Starks themselves so please do not worry about me. I live an honest content life and as for the Inn? Yes, obviously I know it's a brothel, it's not like it's a secret your Uncle prefers them and Ross; the madam is very nice. She gives me free clothes and a bed; for myself may I add, whenever I need one. So please... I am going inside, will you come with me?" She said extending her hand to him which he gladly took but there it was again; the spark she felt every time she touched him. She felt it last night the minute he took her hand to dance, her entire body tingling all night long as he held her, she felt it this morning when he lifted her up to his horse, her body shaking every time his heart thumped against her back. The Prince felt it as well as he turned to look at her again as if he knew her little disguise.

"Beth your eyes..."-

"Let's go on them" She said ignoring him and going inside the brothel. It was loud as ever and she was not surprised to see many of the Lords that were dinning in Winterfell last night...minus their wives that is. The place went silent as all eyes were on the Crown Prince, Lords ashamed of being caught and the women eyeing the maximum price. It was the man they were searching for that broke the silence.

"More beer and more breasts; only the best for the future King!"- Tyrion yelled on top of a table dancing to the rhythm of the music. It was quite funny really but Gendry looked like he was about to murder him. Arya stopped thinking it was funny when she saw Theon dancing with two girls.

"Where are you going?"- Gendry said again grabbing her by her arm, this time with much force. He wasn't playing games, he was angry and well...it quite suited him, he looked imposing. He dragged her behind him, shielding her from anyone who looked at her, was he protecting her?

"Nephew! So nice of you to join us this fine evening!"- Tyrion said still dancing his little feet off.

"Uncle it is 8 in the morning, it is hardly evening"- He said trying to get a hold of the Imp who was now jumping from table to table making everyone laugh.

"Is it? Then it's official: Northerners throw the best feasts! You must marry the young one Gendry. Ohhh the things I've heard about her, you are going to like her very much"- The Imp said winking at the Prince fueling his anger, by know he had jumped to the tables as well trying to catch him. Arya took the chance to go over where Theon was.

"What do you think you're doing?"- She spat turning him around really fighting the urge to slap him. Blind girl or Arya she gave a dangerous vibe, the two girls he was dancing with cowered to the sides.

"Bethy-Beth! You are a sight for sore eyes; no pun intended. C'mere"- Theon was left with his hands in the air as the room went silent.

"Don't you dare put your hands on her Greyjoy"- She felt his presence behind her, Prince Gendry could command a room like no other. She had to admit by now that she quite liked this side of him so stifling a giggle she turned around to see Prince Gendry looking murderous while holding Tyrion Lannister up like a rag doll.

"Lord Greyjoy it is highly inappropriate for you to be here as of today you are an engaged man, engaged into the family that rules the land you are standing in. I am leaving, I hope I wont have to pull my rank for you to leave with me"- How appropriate of him but my what a vision was Gendry Baratheon all worked up. His eyes positively sparked and his voice grew lower and heavier making Arya's insides tingle.

"But my Prince you have it all wrong! I know I am an engaged man; TO SANSA STARK!"- Theon yelled holding his cup up, the whole inn joined in the toast.

"You dare toast in her name surrounded by whores?" The Prince was livid, it was the owner of the Inn that calmed everyone's nerves.

"Please my Lords, my Prince! It is not as it seems."- Ross; a busty redhead (the irony of redheads preferring Theon didn't escape Arya)

"Call this more of an early breakfast to celebrate Lord Greyjoy's engagement to Lady Sansa! Yes, he has more than enjoyed our services but that all stopped once he started courting Lady Sansa. You know it Beth, please tell... Oh my good Beth what happened to your eyes?"- Ross screamed alarmed tugging at her face. The Prince looked down at her confused while Theon squinted his eyes to see better through his self indulged alcohol gaze, suddenly he smirked at her.

"Oh dearest Beth, whatever is the matter with your eyes? Some sort of side efect from your  _blindness_?"- He said with a knowing tone.  _Shit_!

She looked at her reflection in Tyrion's golden cup as he was still dangling from his nephews arms. Her eyes! Beth had brown eyes, not grey. Most definitely not Stark grey! When did she lose her concentration? It had never happened to her!

"It is nothing! The lighting I assume!" She said pulling herself closer to the shadows willing herself to change her eye color.

"Beth are you ok?"- Gendry's worried voice and soft touch didn't help. She retreated back from his touch as if he burned her, he was messing with her head. She literally saw her hands change their shape.

"Please everyone! The Prince is here, more music - more food! My Lord?"- Said Theon backing Gendry off giving Arya time to concentrate again. Why did this happen? Gendry was scooted off to a table but she could still feel his eyes on her. She shook her head to regroup herself then went to sit down with him.

"Your eyes... they are not grey anymore"- He said in astonishment, thank god for Ross and her business interests.

"My Prince why how grand it is to have you are in my humble abode. Beth why don't you go and eat in the kitchens while I take care of the Crown Prince"- The girls where circling the Prince like hungry wolves around a wounded stag. This was not an option for Arya...nor for the Prince as well so it seems.

"Beth gave me her time this morning to show me the way to your humble abode  _My Lady_. I would prefer if she stayed by my side, in fact I insist it."- He said grabbing a chair from another table and putting it next to his. She couldn't resist in poking her tongue out to the eager lust filled women.

"You should try the blond one Nephew, she does this marvelous trick with her fingers"-

"What do you think you are doing?"- Gendry was seething but Arya could only hear is low growl as he turned around to talk to his uncle while blocking nearly half her view of the entire inn with his broad back, he was like a human mountain.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm eating breakfast and learning more about the Northern culture"-

"I finally found someone I liked! Please, please don't give me a bad impression. I am already in a whorehouse at first light when I should be back in Winterfell having breakfast with the Starks"- Arya froze, the Prince was definitely talking about her. Across the table Theon meet her eyes and winked at her, he meant to reassure her but he made her feel the opposite.

"Do not fret my Prince. I am a man spoken for but if I'm not mistaken you are talking about Lady Arya aren't you? No official proposal has been made. I'm sure the ladies of the establishment are more than eager to give you a proper welcome"- Arya was toying with the blade she carried under her sleeve.

"I will not partake in anything. We must leave this instant!"- The Prince said red faced looking at Beth, obviously not wanting her to hear the conversation.

"Oh please, your father has been dragging you to whore houses since you were 10, most of your early wet nurses where quite  _entertaining_. I often found myself babysitting you as well"- Tyrion exclaimed while digging in his breakfast.

Whore houses at 10? Everyone said that Robert had a wild side that was tamed by his Queen but what about his son? Maybe there was more than one reason that he didn't want to marry. Maybe he was a man of vices that enjoyed having women in his bed... he certainly didn't have to beg for attention. Last night Arya saw her own mother give the Prince a double take.

"Just because I went doesn't mean I did anything!"-

"So you're a Maiden?" She blurted out making everyone but Gendry laugh. Ross looked like she won a pot of gold while Gendry looked mortified.

"Well that is actually a good question. Are men considered maidens or is that a term solely for the fairer sex? What do you call a man who hasn't deflowered?"- Theon asked as if it was a mystery from the universe.

"He's called a bloody idiot that's what!"- Tyrion replied "I for one know that is not your case Gendry, you had that pretty little thing for years. What was her name?..."-

"So which is it; are you a maiden or have you laid with a woman?" She was just curious, just that... most definitely not jealous. No, she was certainly not. Gendry was taking a sip of his soup when she spoke making him splutter half the bowl over the table.

"Shae! That was her name. She was a greedy one, she wouldn't share you with anyone!"- Tyrion said not noticing or not caring for his nephews chagrin with the topic.

"Shut your mouth! Do you want this to go to Eddard Stark's ears?"- The Prince was absolutely livid.

"I don't think Lady Arya would appreciate finding out about your  _preferences_... she's wont be impressed" She said as the Prince's face paled. He stood up immediately.

"I have not set foot in a brothel for years! Not since Shae had the baby!"- The entire room froze.

"I... wait... that came out wrong!"- The Prince was a blubbering mess. He sat down drinking in one gulp half the content of a wine bottle.

"Beth I think it's time you go to the kitchens"- The Prince said to her, dismissing her like a child.

"What? I'm not moving one hair, not since..."

"Yes, you are... this is grown-ups time so go play along Beth Dear"- Said Theon lifting her up and dragging her to the kitchen. "Don't let yourself be seen, that can't be hard for you can it?"- He whispered in her ears as he turned back to the table. No need to change her face again. she just slithered down the floor like a snake till she was under the table that was now only occupied by the Prince, his Uncle and Theon.

"I am not denying father's urges in making me a man, I am denying however that I had various partners. I detest men who treat women like objects"- The Prince said with disgust.

"But then again I believe a woman should do with her body what she wishes to... I don't know nor I care how this makes me look but I just don't enjoy being with whores. I don't know them, they don't know me, there isn't a connection"-

"You don't even have to be married to have a connection my Boy. It's just sex, it is healthy for a young man like you. It clears the head and relieves tension"- Tyrion said while Theon raised his cup.

"I was fifteen when I meet Shae, the first courtesan who cared to know me. We didn't even shared a bed the first times I visited her. We just talked and gave each other worth given the circumstances"-

"My Prince... Dare I ask, is the child yours?"- Theon said through gritted teeth as Arya wasn't aware she was gripping his hand tightly not really sure what she felt regardless of what the answer was.

"Oh God no! You see Shae really became my friend but five years ago she got pregnant, not mine I must assure you but I could not let her raise her child under those circumstances. So I found her a job inside the Red Keep and I stopped going to brothels all together, I know how to pleasure a woman but I prefer she like me back for who I am and not my Crown"- She released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Dark locks of hair started to fall in her shoulders, she was losing her concentration again. She was eyeing the window for her escape when Theon said her name.

"What are your intentions towards Lady Arya my Prince? I was there last night as you were the last to leave the Great Hall and I know a lost man when I see one. It seems the Stark Sisters wave a heavy kind of magic for I once visited brothels just like you"- Once? Arya laughed. Eddard Stark was no Robert Baratheon but all of his sons still enjoyed many nights in brothels courtesy of Theon Greyjoy.

"I just met her last night my Lord but I wont deny she's very interesting..."-

"God, sometimes I forget you are Robert's son! Why must you be so formal? Speak your mind boy! I've never seen you pay more attention to a woman that much that wasn't your mother or your cousin"- Tyrion said amused and frustrated at his nephew's shyness.

"Well she is quite alluring..."-

"You never left her side"-

"And is quite intelligent and quick witted"-

"You where hanging on her every word"-

"And I must say that her beauty is exotic looking"-

"I saw you pinch yourself twice to see if you where dreaming! Admit it Gendry you like the girl, we might as well add you two to the wedding tomorrow to lessen costs"- Tyrion said laughing out loud. Arya had heard enough. She dashed outside quickly calling her horse to come to her. Cold Breeze was fast so she had to think quick as to what to do with her clothes. She smiled as she remember she had left a bag with a couple of old rags next to the saddle. 'Bring it to me girl, you'll get lots of carrots when we get home'.

Ten minutes later Lady Arya barged into the Smoking Log.

"Good Morning Gentlemen... I see you are enjoying your fine share of northern cuisine" She said in a mocking tone looking at the women ogling at Gendry. Everyone was still bowing down to her but Gendry, he was too stunned by her presence to even remember his manners. She was wearing her ridding breaches and an old shirt she stole from Bran that no longer suited her, uhm... size. Let's just say it was very form fitting.

"My Lady... how... why... What are you doing here?"- The Prince said finally gaining some sense as he bowed to her with reverence.

"I had business in Town and couldn't help but notice my future good brother's horse outside. Saying goodbye to old friends Theon?"

"You know me, I have a big heart!"- He replied as more than one girl sobbed remembering his engagement.

"I CAME HERE TO RETRIEVE MY UNCLE"- Gendry shouted in his defense, he looked like he was caught stealing. The situation would have been different if she hadn't known all that happened is a few hours. She took him out of his misery.

"I don't doubt that for a second my Prince" She saw his shoulders relax. "I'm going back to the castle, anyone cares be my escort?"

"I WILL!"- Prince Gendry shouted with his strong voice drowning the other suitors, not that she wanted them. Wait, she didn't want the Prince either, she just wanted him out of there. She was already on her horse when Gendry finally dragged his uncle out of the brothel but the Prince didn't mount his horse yet.

"I'm sorry my Lady but I came with a guide; a young blind girl. I cannot leave her here"-

"A blind girl? You mean Beth?"

"Yes, do you know her?"-

"Beth and I are great friends. You are welcome to wait for her but I know that she must already out and about doing her different chores, if you wish to see her again I'll be sure to tell her for we are good friend and tend to share everything with each other" Arya said as she stormed in a gallop back to the Castle. Heavy hooves behind her.

"My Lady whatever you hear I give you my word I only went inside there to get my Uncle, nothing else!"- Gendry said pouring apologies after apologies to her.

"I just found you in a whorehouse Gendry, I'd prefer you called me Arya as I see no reason for propriety in this conversation" She meant to tease him further but the look of utter horror in the Prince's face made her stop and slow down her horse.

"I was just jesting you Gendry. Please, no need to apologize, I believe you" She said while giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. The feeling of lighting being struck was there again but this time the Prince held her hand in his studying their joint hands as if searching for an explanation for the sensation.

"Do you feel it as well?"- He asked as she found herself hot and bothered again.

"Are we there yet? Maybe ale for breakfast wasn't such a good idea after all Lord Greyjoy"- The Imp interrupted their little moment as he managed to catch on with Theon on his horse. From there to the castle the ride was ruled by silence.

_Do you feel it as well?..._  So she wasn't the only one, her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. he felt it as well!

"What is  _he_  doing here?"- Arya snapped out of her internal debate as Gendry's tone was hostile again. Ramsey was waiting for her in the castle gates. Thank God! It was enough for today, she needed to get away from the Prince and regroup, her thoughts were all over the place.

"This is where I bid you farewell My Prince for my morning is claimed by someone else" Knowing how and what to look for in a face Arya saw how Gendry felt disappointed, panicked, sad and angry at the same time. Even his horse was having a hard time not running over Ramsey's body.

"Will I see you later in the day? When you are  _available_  again?..."-

"Tonight is Shireen's last night as a Maid" His face fell...

"But it wouldn't be the first time I ran away from my Lady duties" That earned her a huge smile from him. She didn't think she could blush more till The Prince walked his horse closer to her enough for their legs to touch and grabbed her hand gently kissing it on the top.

"That would give me immense pleasure Arya..."- Was his voice always this... husky?

It was the Prince himself who broke the moment galloping back to the castle not even acknowledging Ramsey as he passed right through him.

"Arya are you alright? Where you out riding with the Prince?"- Ramsey asked her. She didn't doubt it was because she was sweating buckets and was flushed from head to toe.

She didn't even say anything back but rode strait into the Godswood to find some piece of mind. Something she would not find... for the Prince and his final kiss was carved in her mind.


	9. Alternatives

**ARYA POV:**

Winterfell:

"Chose another!"

"What's the purpose? You can mimic them all!"-

"Just say a bloody color Ramsey!"

"Ok... red, red it is!"

The whole morning had been frustrating for Arya. Why? Why did her abilities fail her in front of Prince Gendry? Her shape-shifting ways had survived even her father's piercing stare yet somehow the walls crumbled in front of the Stag without her even noticing it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh" She yelled in frustration. Withing mere fractions of seconds her eyes changed from stormy grey to ruby red. Arya had been morphing her features for hours trying to find a logical explanation but she didn't encounter no resistance from her body.

"Why must you practice something you have clearly mastered? May I also add that you look positively wicked with red eyes... It suits you though"- Ramsey said as he lied on the blanket from their picnic in the woods.

"Because... Because... Well, I want to, that's all" She said obvious not wanting to discuss her 'uneasiness' around the Prince with Ramsay. He; on the other hand did not agree...

"What where you doing with the Crown Prince?"- Ramsay said in his sweet deceiving voice.

"Nothing... I was riding through Winter Town when they where returning back to the castle"

"Oh..."- Was all he said. Ramsay Bolton was a loner, often frowned upon because of his bastard status. Not that Arya cared. She meet him years ago when whispers of white walkers and the return of Wildlings plagued the land, she had gone on patrol with Rickon when they encountered a group of men called 'the bastard boys' who although with excessive violence were taking care of possible treats. They were lead by Ramsey; then Snow who quickly grew infatuated with Arya. It was because of their new found friendship that his father; Lord Roose, decided to legitimize him not wanting to anger Lord Stark of having a bastard running around with his daughter or so he claimed... He cared for her, everyone knew that. Ramsay often tired horses near death every day galloping between Winterfell and the Dreadfort only to see even if mere moments  _his_  Lady Arya. He had a hard, some would say cruel character but was tamed in Arya's presence. Year after year his affections grew stronger till the present day when words weren't necessary for Arya to know that Ramsay was in love with her but in return Arya only saw him as a dear friend. It was Jon who constantly told her to cut all ties with him for toying with a man's heart was worse than poking him with the pointy end.

"What do you think of him? Of Prince Gendry?..."- Ramsay said, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Just say what you want to say Ramsay, I am in no mood for your games today" She said while plopping down in the blanket with him. He flinched at her dismissal but said nothing.

"Well, I don't like him. Baratheon's have done Starks wrong, royals or not they have no business coming here"-

"So? Targaryen's started the whole war yet Jon lives with us! If your logic is to be followed not only would I have to part ways with my favorite person in the world but also Bolton's would have to be dealt with as well. I heard there a still wolf corpses hanging on the Dreadfort's walls"

"As long as I am alive house Bolton will be faithful to the Starks and I would never come between you and your cousin but... is he really? Your favorite person in the world; Jon?"- Ramsay asked doing a complete turn with his emotions. From rejection of the Prince to feeling insecure of his place. Arya closed her eyes as she felt him playing with her hair.

"Of course he is! But then again the world is so big, I have hardly had the chance to explore it and find someone I could favor more" She heard him sigh.

"Why must you? When you have everything you need right here? The people love you and your family is close, if... if you are looking to favor someone why not look who has been around you all this time?..."-

When Arya opened her eyes she was startled to see Ramsay's body and face too close hovering over her, his gaze was intense zooming on her lips and she knew he wanted to kiss her again. _That_  she definitely didn't want! Although still a maiden; Arya knew what she could do with her body. Trips to pleasure houses in the Free Cities had though her how to seduce men but she still chose to retain her maidenhood out of respect for their parents and their family name and most importantly because of its value. Arya wasn't going to question the stupid importance of whom she shared her bed with but she was conscious that it was worth a great deal, she also knew how to play the stupid game of thrones. She could talk to Sansa and play the tomboyish part to perfection for her mother but she knew how to make men beg.

"What a strange shade of blue..." Arya absentminded said looking at Ramsay's eyes but thinking of Gendry's. His eyes were exquisite and very expressive, conveying millions of emotions at the same time. Very, _very_ fine eyes that agreed with his handsome ruggish face. Unfortunately Ramsay though he was the one that was making Arya blush so he scooped down to kiss her when they were interrupted.

"Something wrong boy? That you felt the necessity of laying on the floor next to a Lady?"- Said Syrio Forell; who never turned down the chance of picking on Ramsay.  _'No brains and no patience'_  he used to say of the Bolton Heir.

"I'm not a lady / Everything is perfectly fine" They both said in unison as they stood up from their improper position. Ramsey annoyed for being interrupted and Arya trying to shake the Prince out of her head.

"Yet again I am being sent to fetch you child. This time it is your mother that want's you back at the castle so you can start preparing for Lady Shireen's bridal shower. You are also requested Lord Bolton, I believe the King himself asked for you. You have spent far too much time alone in the woods, your absence has been more than noticed..."- Syrio said giving Arya a pointed look. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you Forel"- Ramsay said dismissing Syrio off just like Arya did to him once he offered her his hand.

"Take Cold Breeze with you. I will walk back to the castle" She needed to clear her head before tonight's festivities started, she was going to have a good dose of pampering from her mother if they where to dine with the Queen and the other ladies today.

"I could never teach you the womanly ways but I cannot help but think you are doing a poor job of reminding that boy what his place is"- Syrio said walking side by side with her.

"He knows his place Syrio"

"Does he? Because considering his place to be on top of you when  _you_  are being considered to be the Queen of Westeros isn't quite correct"- That made her laugh

"Who in their right mind would consider me queen material?"

"Stop spending too much time with Lord Ramsay child, you are becoming dense like him... Prince Gendry of course! And it would be unwise to play with a Kings heart..."-

"What do you think of him?" She asked. Without Jon she would rely on her dancing teacher for guidance.

"It doesn't matter what I think of him, for  _I_  am not the one whom he is waiting inconspicuously by the stables"-

"Something happened today... with the Prince" Syrio raised his eyebrows.

"I slipped. I broke into my own self, that has never happened to me!" Arya went on explain with great detail to Syrio her morning with the Crown Prince, every word exchanged to the T. When she finished he said nothing but continued to walk toward the castle.

"So?..."

"So what?"-

"Why did it happen? Is there some kind of spell that can weaken my mind making me lose my focus?" Syrio laughed making her angry but her senses made her look over to the stables. It was far and no one seemed to be there but she felt watched.  _Sansa's birds;_  she thought as she warged into one of her sister's many birds that roamed free in Winterfell. It wasn't that difficult; you can't be six feet tall and try to hide behind a small haystack. Prince Gendry was debating whether letting himself be known or running away not wanting her to know he had been waiting for her. It was somewhat... endearing. She snapped back to her body when Syrio laughed out laud.

"It's a spell alright... that not even the best Maegis have been able to figure out"- He said. In the end Prince Gendry decided to greet her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CATELYN POV:**

Winterfell:

Everything went smoothly. The music was festive, the food was fresh, guest were talking freely and no swords where drawn between sides. The only thing that was missing was her younger daughter Arya.

Catelyn wandered the great hall as they celebrated the upcoming wedding between her forever baby boy Rickon and the sweet Shireen. Normally the last night would be spent apart but neither groom nor bride wanted to follow traditions and opted for a small get together with strictly family before the big day. At first Catelyn was worried; not because of Shireen for she was liked the minute she stepped foot on the castle but worried about Rickon's connection to the Baratheons but that was quickly tossed aside. It was clear that other than his bride to be Rickon only talked to her father Stannis ignoring the King altogether. None of them where still comfortable with the King and his court, the possibility of them leaving taking Arya along with them had everyone on their toes. Catelyn worried for both the kingdom and her daughter if she where to marry the Prince and one day become Queen.

As if sensing her mother's thoughts Arya finally came down. She was dressed in a plain but pretty pale yellow gown and had actually made an effort with her hair pinning it up somewhat southern style although Catelyn would bet that was Sansa's doing since they walked into the room laughing hand in hand.

Once inside Sansa was greeted by her betrothed Theon while Arya flew across the room into the person you would least suspect of; Stannis Baratheon! Catelyn very discretely hided her laugh as she saw Ramsey Bolton purse his lips as he grabbed yet another cup of ale and Prince Gendry looked like a little lost boy. If they where out for Arya's heart neither of them where a match for Jon Targaryen, well at least of one of his letters since Stannis had brought Arya news from her dearest cousin at the Wall. Arya was jumping up and down squealing with joy going up to her tip toes to kiss Stannis on the cheek, even the all mighty Stannis Baratheon blushed under her daughter's charm. Seeing that she was planning to bolt out of the feast to read as soon as possible Jon's letter Eddard came and asked her to dance.

"Mother could you please hold this for me?"- Arya asked her reluctant to part ways with the piece of paper.

"Of course my dear, I will guard it will my life" She said as father and daughter went to the dance-floor.

_To my moon and stars..._  the letter was addressed. Seeing Ramsay Bolton follow every twist and turn Arya made while Gendry was doing his best to win the rest of the Stark siblings made Catelyn think about her daughter's various suitors, alternatives dare you say of ways of living and a conversation she had with her husband Eddard soon after they received word that the King was to return to Winterfell...

_"My love I want to speak to you about Jon"_

_"I know, I know... I am already writing to Bejen so we can send him to The Wall. I don't even want to give that man a chance of trying something towards my nephew"-_

_"I trust you will do what is right but I wasn't referring to his living arrangements but more about his prospects and connections" Eddard squared his shoulders. Talking about Jon's matches was even worse than talking about Arya's. He was the last in line of one of, if not the oldest dynasty in Westeros. It didn't matter that the Targaryens went mad in the end, their blood was still royal, direct descendants of Old Valyria. It was just last month when Maege Mormont herself proposed a match with one of her daughters._

_"Cat... it is not as easy as it sounds. I promised my sister I would take care of her son. A marriage with a Targaryen is an alliance, a deal that will ensure a family pure blooded children...pure blooded children with claim to the throne"-_

_"And what will you have? Jon alone till the rest of his days? The children, **our**  children aren't babes anymore. He is more than capable of finding a suitable young girl to marry"_

_"Jon wont marry a suitable young girl, he will marry a house while his name will bring power. What will you have? Have him marry the Karstark girl and give them preference over us as their overlords? Or do you think he is better suited for the Umbers or the Thenn's? Because if you are looking for political strategy I would marry the boy to the Wilding Princess so I can take those bloody savages off my back!"-_

_"Ned... it doesn't have to reach the extremes. You forget that I adore that boy like he was one of my own! Come, come see" It was a cold rainy day in Winterfell as Lady Stark very quietly directed her Lord Husband to their library to find their daughter sound asleep while her cousin Jon read to her. A shiver went to Eddard's body as Catelyn knew what he was thinking; Rhaegar and Lyanna reincarnated. Arya was safely tucked in Jon's arms while he read out loud playing with her hair._

_"It's not like that Cat... their love is not of passion but one of brother and sister. They won't marry for love"-_

_"But they are not brother and sister but cousins and I think you and I know better than to oppose a union because there is no love, one can learn to love" She spoke a brief remainder of how they came to wed in the first place._

_"Must it be him?... Must it be her?..."- Eddard asked. More than often Catelyn caught her husband looking at their daughter run around with their nephew playing the 'what if' game. What if Rhaegar had lived? More importantly what if Lyanna had lived? Would she have opposed a such union?_

_"They are not star crossed lovers Eddard and if neither of them is interested in marriage why not be uninterested together? They can live here in Winterfell, that way Jon doesn't go anywhere south and we'll manage to keep an eye on Arya, that girl disappears far too much doing God knows what"_

_"Can we just focus on one problem at a time? Right now our main priority would be the King and his son."-_

_"Fine! But we'll end up the same place eventually. By the way how are you going to manage to drag Ramsay away from Arya during the Kings stay?"_

_"By all the Gods"- Eddard said running his hands trough his hair. "I liked it better when she could barely walk and Jon still hated girls"-_

_..._

"See? Who said dressing up and feasts were boring? I think you look very happy to be here" Catelyn told Arya who had returned from dancing with her father and was greedily eyeing Jon's letter in her mother's hand.

"Mother pleeeeeeeeease hand me my letter! I have done everthing you asked and said that was worthy of a lady"- Arya said pouting up a storm.

"Arya..."

"Mother..."-

"Must you really go and read Jon's letter at this instant? It's Rickon's night, you should stay and keep him company!"

"Mother what if something is wrong with Jon? What if he's sick? What if he needs my help?"-

"If that where the case then Stannis would have said so my little wolf" Catelyn said looking with the corner of her eye at Prince Gendry who was trying his best to look as normal as possible while standing not so far away hopping to get Arya's attention. Ramsay chose to make his appearance.

"My Ladies..."- He said bowing to them. If Catelyn could describe Ramsay in one word it would be: consistent. He was good looking, made girls turn around but ignored them with uninterested favoring Arya. At first it was sweet but Catelyn had seen Ramsay's feelings grow over the years. Yes, he adored her daughter but he also had an air of possessiveness and entitlement that didn't sit well with her and that it would definitely not work on Arya, they would kill each other first.

"Would you do me the honor of granting me a dance my Lady?"- He said looking fondly at Arya who was in turn looking at the Prince. Catelyn acted fast.

"My daughter has something to do for me Ramsay but there a still many suitable young girls you can dance with. Jeyne! Come over dear! Why don't you dance with Lord Bolton?" Jeyne Poole was friends with Sansa and Catelyn had not missed the longing glances she took at Ramsay.

Ramsay seemed annoyed but said nothing, you didn't deny Catelyn Stark so he mumbled a faint 'my pleasure' while walking to the dance floor ahead of Jeyne not even holding her hand. It was the Prince's turn.

"My Ladies..."- Tonight the Prince was dressed in all black making it impossible to miss him. He looked like the villain everyone loved to hate in the stories making him look dangerously handsome but he's eyes held the kindness of his character as they where warm, inviting and right now focused on Arya who was dressed in yellow.  _Black and yellow; Baratheon colors_ ; Catelyn thought...

"It is a happy evening Lady Catelyn. Thank so much for caring for my cousin, I shall forever be in your debt"-

"No need to thank me your Grace, Shireen is a sweet girl that deserves the best"

"It surprised me at first when I learned the news of her engagement but as I got to know your son I was glad they found each other. I think they make a perfect couple together, I hope one day I am lucky enough to find a similar match as well"- Both the Prince and Arya blushed at his words. Arya coughed and straitened her back.

"Mother?"- She said looking at her letter. God she was stubborn, that was a Stark trait, not Tully!

"Forgive I am clearly interrupting something"- Said the Prince.

"Not at all it's just that I received a letter from my cousin Jon and I'd very much would like to read it"- Replied Arya.

"So you are excusing yourself for the night? But you just got here!"- The Prince looked crestfallen and Arya out of place. Interesting...

"Here..." Catelyn said handing Arya the letter "BUT you have one hour to read it and then you have to come right back to the feast"

"Of course Mother"-

"AND you will not leave the castle grounds. In fact why not go read the letter in the library? I have heard you are an avid reader your Grace, you should go and look at my husband's vast book collection"

"I wouldn't want to impose"- He replied with grace.

"Not at all, the library is big enough for the both of us. You can come if you like..."- Arya said unsure of her words but the fact that she extended the invitation spoke volumes. The Prince was ecstatic.

"Then lead the way My Lady"- He said offering his arm to her. Whispers filled the room as the young couple left, Ramsay had abandoned Jeyne on the dance floor and was going to follow them but Bran stopped him for conversation.

"What are you doing my Love?"- Eddard spoke as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Nothing...just exploring different alternatives my Dear"

"Is it safe to leave then alone?"-

"You of all people worry for Arya's ability to defend herself?"

"I do not worry for Arya... I worry for the Prince; he has too much to handle with Arya"-

"I do not share the feeling, in fact... I think we should leave them alone for the time being and let them get to know each other. The faster they do that, the faster the royal court will leave, wasn't that what you said this morning?"

"Aye... I did, it's just seeing them together... Spirits walking around my head haunt me"- Catelyn wasn't present to see the whole love triangle between Rhaegar, Robert and Lyanna but she was tho the day of the Tourney at Harrenhal and she had seen how Lyanna; the most beautiful girl she had seen in her life was dotted upon by then Lord Baratheon. Anyone who saw that would definitely see the uncanny resemblance with Arya and Gendry.

"Then clear your head my Husband and dance with me!" She said leading them to the dance floor to dance the night away not before instructing one of the guards to steer everyone away from the library.


	10. Behind Closed Doors

**GENDRY POV:**

Winterfell:

In other circumstances Gendry would have been in heaven... An avid reader like himself would have never passed on the opportunity of being in the presence of one of the most complete book collection he had ever seen, even greater than the one in the Red Keep. The Winterfell Library was filled with books from archmaesters, lineages and stories of all the great houses, thousands and thousand of books and scrolls dedicated to the fine art of war and most importantly the Red Keep library did not have a whole section dedicated to the Targaryens and their reign of fire and blood. But Prince Gendry was not in one of those circumstances were he could easily grab a book to sit down and read! He certainly could but he was sure of the fact that it would be hopeless since the giggles coming out of Lady Arya's mouth made it impossible for him to breathe let alone read a sentence from a book!

Once inside the library Arya had ran over to one of the tables with a candle in hand and began to read her cousin's letter forgetting completely about Gendry, letting him alone to roam around as he wished but it was useless since all he wanted was to talk to her, be close to her... so he was content with watching her from afar while millions of question sprang to his head. How close was Lady Arya to this cousin; The Targaryen? Not wanting to raise any eyebrow's Gendry hadn't asked about him since they arrived to Winterfell; his brother however didn't care and didn't hesitated to pass on the information...

_Keep an eye on the Bolton bastard... I can't figure him out yet but it's the dragon's spawn you have to worry about, I heard it is him Lady Arya favors above all_ ; where Joffrey's words, apparently he had to _pump_  the information out of one of the kitchen maids since the people of Winterfell seemed very protective of the young man. Not that it had really helped Gendry since he had watched Lady Arya every opportunity he had noticing she talked freely with everyone; from the stable boy to her father's captain of arms, to his uncle Staniss. She even kissed him a while ago; no one kissed Staniss, not even Shireen! Her affections towards Ramsay Bolton where still a blur, Gendry had spent all morning in the stables waiting her to come back and saw how he returned earlier in a sour mood with her horse. Althougth they spent an awfull time together she didn't seem to favorite him, he was just always  _there_. Roaming around her like a hawk. Which brought Gendry to the present point yet again; Jon Targaryen!

Lady Arya was sitting atop of one of the tables writing what he assumed was her letter in response. Her eyes shined as she laughed freely while writing down the words as Gendry felt a pang of jealousy. Would she act the same if they were to exchange correspondence?  _Of course not, I would never give her the chance to miss me. I would never part ways with her._

"You can come sit here if you like. Standing in the middle of nowhere makes you look quite stupid"- Lady Arya said not even looking at him, how could she even know where he was? She had her back to him and she hadn't even glanced at him since they entered the library!

Grabbing the first book he saw Gendry went to sit on the table with her, like her he chose to sit on it because when he sat down on a chair he was at eyeview with her perked breasts making him a mumbling mess in seconds. Lady Arya was wearing a simple yet exquisite yellow dress, a far cry from the fashion back in Kings Landing that Gendry often compared to colorblind peacocks! While Arya had captured his attention with a simple dress, not a scratch of makeup on and her hair pinned up showcasing her long and silky neck. The only garment she wore was again her necklace, the one with the white wolf with red eyes.

"So, what are you reading?"- She asked while she rolled up her letter and stamped it with a Stark seal. It was strange how they were side by side yet she startled him all the same.

"Oh... Uhmm... nothing interesting, just light reading" What was he? Ten? She must really think he was a fool! Gendry had grabbed the first book he saw staked on a nearby table;  _Ancient rituals and eastern same sex unions._  She raised her eyebrows at him but instantly laughed at his red face.

"It's ok, that's one of Bran's books. He reads more than one book at a time so he ends up leaving them scattered all over the Castle"-

"I like to read but... uhm, I cannot say I am well versed in this particular subject"

"Why? Don't they dwell into magic and different cultures back in Kings Landing?"- She looked absolutely adorable when she was curious.

"Not really... you learn from different cultures when an envoy comes from another house of the realm, I find it quite refreshing than having to learn it from a book and magic? We'll it's all just child's play really. I'd like to be practical and learn about things that will actually help me rule the seven kingdoms" Lady Arya looked at him intently as if she was scooping out thoughts from his head then bursted out laughing even harder than last time.

"Honestly; I have no idea how you Baratheon's have held the Crown for so long... Well, I suppose that Lannister gold has to be worth something!"- As Lady Arya laughed away Gendry didn't know if he should feel insulted or to laugh as well since her laugh was so infectious. It certainly was the first time someone mocked his family...well at least in front of him.

"Pray tell Lady Arya, why do you say a thing like that? Last time I check Baratheon's had indeed rules peacefully for the last twenty five years and have the protected the realm ever since" He replied with pride, Baratheon's had plenty of it. Some say it was a good quality some said it was a fault.

"First of all I though we were on a first name basis. I prefer just Arya since the  _'lady'_  title is just a formality. God knows I am anything but. Second? Where have you been the last twenty years? Have you even gone past the Red Keep? Westeros is not Kings Landing; which King Robert has refused to leave. Not that it's his fault entirely, you can't find horse nor carriage that can carry that belly for long..."-

"I beg your pardon?" Gendry's head could not catch up with what was going trough his ears. This little petite barely woman / girl just insulted his father the King!

"I mean seriously, where have you gone? Other places I mean... "- She asked him.

"Well  _Arya_... I am actually well traveled not counting the North for our obvious past differences but other than that I have been to the Storm Lands, Lannisport and all the way to Highgarden" As Gendry spoke he knew how pathetic he sounded for more than once he had begged his father to let him wander the countryside yet Robert refused him saying that whatever the hell he wanted to see it could be brought in front of him. That was Joffrey's motto actually.

"Let me rephrase my question: where have you traveled that isn't your parent's birthplace and your ex fiance's home?"- Arya said in a mocking tone that was pissing Gendry off. For some reason he refused to let her win the little argument.

"I am the Prince; not yet King! I have responsibilities and I owe it to the people to ensure that I get crowned"

"So you admit it then?"-

"Admit what?"

"That outside Kings Landing; dare I say the Red Keep, the  _people_  are no longer loyal to the crown ergo you are worried about your safety hence highlighting the poor state of the royal forces..."-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Gendry blurted out, his voice shaking the stone walks but Arya only rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm just repeating what you just said..."-

"I did not such thing! My father worries about me, that's all! And by the way, his  _physique_... is because he doesn't digest his food well" _I should just shut up, run away and go lick my wounds._

"Of course... cuz barrels of wine and food have nothing to do with it"- She mumbled.

"Well I didn't say; Hey... wait a minute don't stray away from the main topic. My father has successfully ruled Westeros without a single treat of war. If peace gives you the feeling of uncertainty then I don't know what you northerners do for fun!"

"I'm not straying! I'm just telling you the truth! I'm sorry if I am not one of those pretty little girls than run around you at your beck and call agreeing with everything you say! Your father has done a lousy job ruling! Just because no one has had the balls to rise against him doesn't mean he has been a good king. The kingdom is fractured! One tinny nudge and it will be chaos..."- Although not as grave as his, Arya's voice was bouncing from the walls as well.

"Arry? Are you ok?"- Asked the Captain of guards who apparently had been listening to the conversation yet he completely ignored the Prince. _Arry?_

"It's ok Jory, nothing I can't handle tied up in my sleep"- She replied smirking at him. The guard returned the sentiment and even winked at Arya when he closed the door and Gendry couldn't fight away the huge wave of jealousy than overcame him. What kind of Lady was she? Why is everyone so quick to forget their places around her? And more importantly; she already had Ramsey and this Jon person, what the hell was she doing flirting with a guard? Gendry's words came out with venom...

"And what exactly is going to be that little nudge? Your infamous wildings? What does that say about your oh so powerful northern fleet? Or is it the white walkers then? I say it's all children's tales that your septa has been feeding you too much"

"My eyes don't feed me tales or lies not will it matter for when Winter comes I am sure to be ready... What about you my dear Prince? Will your father let you fight in front of the line?"- Arya's voice was as sweet as honey but as deadly as a dagger that went strait to Gendry's pride. Although claimed as one of the best fighters in all of Westeros history; Roberth Baratheon wanted nothing to do with wars and weapons. After his rebellion and subsequent crowning only close family and friends knew about this so Sir Jaime and Stannis took care of making sure Gendry was poised in the art of war but still he had yet to see any combat other than in tournaments and melees.

"And what do you know about defending front lines?"

"Oh Gendry I have moves you have never even dreamed of"- Arya said as she slithered off the table leaving Gendry speechless. No, definitely not a lady!

Like the lost soul he was he followed Arya who was aimlessly walking through the corridors filled with books.

"Have  _you_  ever been to Essos Gendry?"- Arya asked not even looking at him, him on the other hand was bewitched by the sway of her hips as he followed her around. Why bother responding when she knew the answer.

" _I_  have... and it's a whole other world! It certainly beat visiting your grandparent's"- Arya was opening mocking him but Gendry's retort died inside his mouth when she turned around and awarded him with a mischievous smile and a glint in her beautiful eyes. She continued talking...

"I walked before I ran so I must admit that before I went on adventures on my own I took advantage of my surroundings! My father's doors where always open for council and my bothers never thought less of me just because I was born a girl! I often visited Skagos for Rickon was a ward there; to say that the skagosi are traditional is to say the least so lest just say I know how to stand my place regardless what my last name is. My uncle Benjen is a ranger of the Nights Watch, now _that_  my Prince is something you need to see; the Wall. It is magnificent as it is dangerous but I have more than often find myself on the other side"- Gendry couldn't hold back a gasp but Arya quickly ignored it as if nothing reciting the words by memory.

"Don't worry, I am not allowed to go alone, my Uncle or Jon are always with me, sometimes even your uncle Stannis. Hey, did I tell you that was how I met Shireen?"- She giggled "Poor thing thought I was a wildling that had come to take her away"- Now  _that_  was certainly a conversation he needed to have with his cousin.

"Anyway as I was saying; Rob and Theon took care of my training and things only got better after Rob married Asha but I still wanted more, I craved for more so my unlike you I dared to cross the North... I have seen Casterly Rock... I guess it could be a formidable fortress if someone where to enhance its walls and infrastructure; it also would have been nice to actually see a lion. And The Reach? Ugh, I couldn't get out of there quick enough! A bunch of pompous asses who work to death their own people just so they can sip their tasty wines and smell their nauseating flowers"-

"Did you meet Margaery?" Gendry asked out of curiosity, Arya chose to focus on the fact that he didn't use the term 'lady' or 'ex betrothed'

"Does it matter?"- It really didn't! Margaery Tyrell was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. He was just curious to whatever Arya though of her since they where complete opposites. But if you take away her recent preferences in beds (plural); Margaery Tyrell was considered the perfect Lady, poised for greatness. That was why she was quickly pointed out to be his bride but Gendry never liked her. Her smiles were too perfect and her responses too appropriate. She never disagreed with you and she was more interested in parading herself as the future queen not acting like one. Gendry only feigned ignorance when Margaery called in sick the days Gendry would visit Flea Bottom, he knew she didn't want to get her dresses dirty. You could say that the only thing Gendry agreed on was that she was beautiful...that was until he saw Arya that is. Margaery was the type of girl you wrote poems about, Arya was the type of girl you fought wars for.

"Anyway...back to our original topic; it was in Braavos where I learned how to fight with the water dance"-

"With Master Forel; yes... I was talking to him a while ago. He's a very interesting man"

"Master? Just call him Syrio. What is with you and titles? Is a farmer worth less than a Lord with his royal decree?"-

"Not really, God knows there a too many who take advantage of their titles"

"Good so drop it!"- This time Arya spoke forcefully leaving an awkward silence between them.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean / That came out wrong" They spoke at the same time but laughed all the same.

"Truce?... Arya" He said holding his hand to her.

"Truce... Gendry"- Instead of letting him kiss her she shook his hand. Gendry smiled; he had expected that from her by now.

"I understand  _why_  you have some many but how have you come to amass such a big collection of Targaryen books? There are very rare, trust me. I've tried to get my hands on one for ages"

"People know that the last Targaryen lives in Winterfell. There are still loyalist but don't worry, nobody is gathering troops"- Arya said in a mocking tone.

"They are scattered around the realm but they care for him, people who have never seen Jon look up to him just because he has dragons blood so ever since I can remember random gifts come for him. Books, swords, paintings, anything people send to him. He appreciates it; I can relate being the odd one out..."-

"I'd like to meet him" Arya stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Really?"

"I uhm... often compare myself to him. He would be the Crown Prince if my father wouldn't had won the war, I wouldn't even been born... So I don't know, I find it curious to meet the person that actually holds the title. Not legally but he is Rhaegar Targaryens son; greatness passes through the blood" He must have said something right because Arya was beaming at him.

"Oh Jon is just fantastic! You'll just love him! Come!"- Arya said excitingly grabbing him by his hand and leading the way through the different isles looking for a book.

"This is the one!"- She said triumphantly as she grabbed a book from the shelf then led them back, opting to sit over the table again. Gendry stopped dead on his tracks.

"Arya?"

"Uhm?"- Arya was sitting crossed legged but it was the flash of white skin that made a simple image something completely different.

"May I?... Will you please?" He said gesturing Arya to get up. How could he have missed it? Well it was easy since Gendry hardly looked away from her face and later it's not like he could see the front of her dress as he walked behind her actually preferring it just so he could see her ass.

As Arya climbed off the table and eyed him with curiosity Gendry looked at her dress as well. It was yellow, simple, strapless which he liked for he recently (just like everyday he seemed to focus on something new) discovered her neck was something that he needed to taste but it was the high slit that uncovered her right leg that took his breath away. No respectable lady would be caught dead in that kind of dress but Arya stood in front of him as if where the norm, even standing to the side, hands on her hips and her leg angled even more outside the fabric.

"Well?"- She asked annoyed at him. He lost track of time of how long he stood there looking at her.

"I'm sorry it's just that your dress... It's well, not conventional. That's all"

"It's from Lys. I do agree that women there dress different than westerosi and with very different intentions but I quite like it. It's comfortable and practical"- She moved the dress a little bit higher so he could show him a dagger strapped to her thigh.

"Are you really always armed?" Gendry quickly asked trying to distract himself. His hands were itching to touch her.

"Yup, mostly with Needle but Mother though it was tasteless to have a dress with a sword belt in front of the King"-

"So not only are you armed but your sword has a name. Now I have to know more about you because the North is everything but conventional"

"All in good time Gendry... in the meanwhile you should try and travel without the 200 guard caravan you parade yourself in"- Just as Gendry was about to contradict her she cut him short.

"Here"- She said handing him the book she took from the shelf.

"What's this?"

"That is one of Jon's favorites. It comes from Valyria!"- They settled back on the table. This time Gendry much closer to Arya and Arya rearranging the dress so it wouldn't reveal more than necessary.

As Arya rambled on and on about the book that Gendry knew was something special as it hailed from the valyrian freehold but with Arya so close he couldn't, he  _wouldn't_  pay attention to anything else.

"You know a King as to compartmentalize. You have to have your eyes everywhere at every time. How will you managed that if you cant even focus on a single book?"- She said in a mocking tone not that Gendry was looking for a laugh. This time the words came without restraint.

"Well... I will invite my wife to rule by my side consulting with her all my decisions or I can just lock her up in a tower and blindfold her since it is not a book but eyes,  _her_  eyes that make me forget my surroundings" Arya held his gaze as Gendry shamelessly looked at her face. Her eyes looked watery in the candlelight, she had little freckles surrounding her nose and her mouth was slightly parted.

" _Your_  eyes are very distracting. Has anyone ever said that to you?" He said scooting even closer towering over her. Shadows played in her neck.

She didn't reply but looked back at him as well, his hands running in their own accord as he caressed her cheeks.

"They have life in them, ice and fire in one stare... They are exquisite! Are they a Stark trait? I have never seen eyes like yours save for your father Lord Eddard and the blind girl from Wintertown" She chuckled.

"The blood of the first men must run through little Beth as well since I fear that my father and I are the only ones. Jon used to have eyes like us too but they have been changing lately"- Gendry knew these little details she was sharing with him were important and that he needed to pay attention to them but how could he? Not like this! He scooted even closer as his hand continued glued to her face and managed to sit in a way where they were face to face but with Gendry being much larger in size Arya ended up almost nestled in between his legs.

"And what about your hair? No Tully look for you?"

"I've tried red and trust me, it isn't my color"-

"Why would you? You are perfect as you are" Gendry's statement made her blush and as Arya shied away from his touch Gendry grabbed her by her lower back making her stay right where she was. Again; he scooted closer.

"May I?" Gendry asked but he was already pulling out the pins that held together her intricate hairstyle.  _Too southern_ ; he thought. He much rather preferred her with her loose ponytail or with her wild hair tamed only by the wind. Gendry ran his hands through her hair as Arya closed her eyes and relished his touch.

"And your skin is absolutely perfect" Gendry was now whispering in her ear. A lewd display for a Prince and Lady but Gendry didn't care! Not when Arya's skin filled with goosebumps after his words, not after hearing the little noises she was making and certainly not after Arya positioned herself so that she was in fact sitting on his legs.

"But your lips... dark, red doors that no doubt lead to a certain death of one's soul" One hand leisurely ran down her back over to her hip urging her forward, landing on her bare leg. Was her blood really ice or did Gendry's hand burn to touch her? He didn't care! Not when with his other hand he grabbed her by the base of her neck and she opened her eyes. Silver melted ponds looking at him with a black shadow looming down her irises filled with lust. Eyes that suddenly became yellow... Arya froze for a second but quickly snapped out of it. Her eyes a vibrant grey again.

"Someone is coming. C'mon!"- She jumped out of his embrace with a catlike grace that left him in awe but did as she said. Moving fast and running after Arya to the far side of the large library.

"Where is she? The Captain of the Guards of House Stark doesn't just simply guard a room filled with old books"- Ramsay; he was the one that interrupted Gendry when he was just about to... well Gendry didn't know what the hell was going to happen next but he was pissed off that he was stopped. He was half convinced in his mind to turn around and toss him around a bit when he felt Arya's tinny but strong hand entwine with his. A perfect fit.

"If you took the time to read you could learn that a book holds the same or more value than a sword"- Jory replied. Gendry noticed that not many people seemed to respect Lord Bolton, many times undermining his authority.

"You want to know the value of my sword Cassel?"- Ramsay spat, his voice had that particular slur that came with more than one cup of ale.

"What is going on here?"- Said another voice, it was grave but they were getting farther away and Gendry couldn't tell who is was. Where was Arya taking them?

"My Lord; your daughter Arya is missing! And this man, he knows where she is and refuses to tell me"- Lord Eddard had arrived. With the unholy thoughts swimming in his head about his daughter Gendry was glad he was sneaking away from Eddard.

"Arya hasn't gone missing not a day in her life. That girl has always known where she goes. She is not here Ramsay, let us retire for the night as the wedding is early tomorrow"-

"But I know she is here!"- Silence ruled the room that Arya had to slow her steps so they wouldn't be caught.

"Are you calling me a liar Lord Bolton?... Arya has retired for the night to her chambers after receiving a letter from her cousin. Now I am going to retire as well and I suggest you do the same"- Gendry didn't have time to listen to Ramsay's response as Arya pushed him into a dark room.

"Arya?" He called out but heard nothing in response. Seconds later a little candle flickered in a corner. It was a small passage way in between the walls. "What is this...?"He asked but was shut with Arya's mouth as she pushed him into the wall pressing her body flush against his.

It was a hungry and unexpected kiss. Gendry couldn't believe that Arya was kissing him with such abandon, want and so much force but as earlier with their little banter Gendry wasn't one to shy away. Grabbing her by upper thighs he lifted her up and changed positions so that now she was the one pinned to the wall. The fight as to who was winning over the kiss was still undecided but Gendry lost his footing a bit as Arya began to run her hands over his chest and with the wall as leverage she pushed forward and began to grind her hips directly to his and it felt like heaven. Gendry reciprocated in kind and soon the little passage way was filled with his grunts and Arya's growls. Eddard Stark would have his head on the recieving end of his long word but Gendry was too far lost to care. As his tongue slipped inside her mouth, one of his hands traveled higher up her thigh just inches from her small clothes. As his fingers reached the hem Arya froze again, this time it wasn't yellow but red that flashed in her eyes and she pushed him off her like he was hurting her.

"I'm sorry... I got carried away I..."

"DON'T"- She said shaking her head not at his apologies but as if trying to get something out of her head. When she finally gained her composure back she was breathing fast and was sweating, Gendry was afraid he looked the same.

She slowly walked over to him and pressed her hands over his chest and looked him strait in the eyes.

"When the candle goes out count to 30 and then go out. Not a second more not a second later and go strait to your room."-

"But Arya I..." He was silenced again but this time it was a sweet kiss, so sweet that Gendry didn't notice the candle dying out.

"Good night Gendry"- When he opened his eyes darkness filled the room and her voice was already far away.

"Good night...  _My_  Lady"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jon's POV


	11. Dragon Dreams

**JON POV:**

The Wall:

"JON, JON WAIT!"-

"JON YOU CANNOT GO!"-

"YOU ARE BEING FOOLISH, COME BACK JON!"-

Hooves sounds covered by the snow where getting farther and farther and voices where being carried away by the wind back to the Wall... Jon Targaryen was leaving the Wall.

It wasn't exactly his plan. It was a typical day at the Wall, helping the Master at arms Sir Alliser Thorne train the men for Jon was an excellent fighter and an even better teacher, talking about the next trip beyond the Wall with his uncle Benjen and the Lord Commander Jeor Mormont and breaking bread with his friends Pyp, Grenn and Sam for not only Jon went to the wall to avoid the Baratheon's but he genuinely liked it. He would have pledged his life to the Watch along time ago if it weren't for the same reason he was heading back at an alarming speed back to Winterfell: his cousin Arya.

Groomed under the protection of his Lord Uncle Eddard Stark; Jon was thought since he was a child to never forget who he was. Targaryens had done great harm to House Stark but Eddard was an honorable and practical man  _'if you want to know who you will be, you will have to know where you came from'_  Eddard always said as he remembered him he was a child of the North with Dragons blood in his veins. The best of both worlds some would say... other would say he was coursed from the womb with a Mad Father and a Wild Mother. Being half and half had it's perks... specially when it came to both families 'abilities'. Tonight both of his abilities had him on the run. One he was learning to control, the other one was new and scared him to the bone.

After practically kicking his friend Sam out of his room for that boy could talk about the Targaryen legacy as if he came from Valyria himself, Jon decided to call it a night waiting for sleep that never came for he was too restless. The King came to Winterfell searching for a bride for his son and knowing that Sansa was already in love with Theon that only left Arya and what man could say no to that beautiful being? Eager to hear from her Jon gave Stannis a letter that Arya would be reading that same night but Jon was feeling odd, he knew Arya would write back instantly but it wasn't enough. He needed to know she was fine so he took a peak into her mind and it was messy... All the Stark children where wargs, some more experienced than others but all had a clear connections to their direwolves. Sansa chose to limit her warging only with Lady; her direwolf while Rob did the same but had a stronger connection to his choosing to train him in the arts of war moving as one impenetrable unit. Rickon was wild so he neglected teaching Shaggydog letting him free and feral while Bran and Arya where the experts and had even more power than the others not only being wargs for Bran had the greensight and Arya was a skingchanger. Nobody dared warging into a human other than those two but Arya being Arya pushed Jon to learn but he wasn't in control of his mind. It was messy, confusing and often dangerous as the other person noticed his mind being invaded. It safe to say that a human mind is different from that of a direwolf, more complex (even more if you where used to Ghost's mind that was peaceful and tranquil) so it was difficult to tap into someones head because their thoughts and memories invaded you like a wave of stone that if you weren't concentrated enough would leave you lost in different realities.

Jon sat down and concentrated in Arya's eyes for it was his favorite thing of hers, on her smile always directed at him and on her laugh that warmed his heart, slowly, very slowly building the connection. Arya was different, her mind worked a hundred miles per hour and was filled with secrets from her many travels but her guard was down. Jon was feeling restless and his body started to shake, his hands where anxious and had the urged to run or punch something. He wanted to scream, get out of her head but he was sucked in. Was she in trouble? He felt fear, doubt and a eerie calm you felt before a storm and as the fog dissipated in his mind he was finally in, face to face with a large man dressed all in black with blue eyes with his hands all over her body. A rage overpowered him enough to act through her body pushing the man away with force but the connection was shut down as soon as possible. The walls on Arya's mind where up again and Jon was alone in his room at Castle Black.

Who the hell was that man? Where was her father? Arya wasn't a defenseless maid so why was she letting him touch her like that? Jon felt sick with rage and sick with lust. Lust? Was it lust towards his cousin or her lust towards the stranger? Nothing was making sense and Jon fell asleep, this was when things got worse because not being capable of controlling his abilities made him weak but when he fell asleep he was plagued with his dreams, one that had been haunting him for months now:

_"A man running after Arya filled with rage, screaming her name at the top of his lungs while Arya ran with tears on her eyes, crying, morning the death of her loved one._

_Then she was_ _drowning_ _and Jon was drowning with her._

_Please Jon, please don't leave me. You're the only one I love' she muffled under water dragging him down as he stopped resisting, going down with her._

_Wherever you go I will follow; where always his last words..."_

Waking up with a powerful headache Jon didn't bother taking his possessions going strait to the stables for his trusted horse Blackfyre and galloping back to Winterfell as fast as he could, ignoring his friends pleas to come back. To hell with Robert Baratheon! His family ancestral sword glowed in the night reminding him of its presence. If someone dared to come between him and his little Wolf they would meet their early death!

"Damn Dog! Traitor..." Jon muttered as he was finally near Mole's Town when he saw Sandor Clegane up on his horse with Ghost by his side.

"Well at least there are whores in Mole's Town"-

"What the hell are you doing here Clegane?" He seethed as he approached them still on his horse.

"What does it look I'm doing? Taking a midnight stroll with your wolf?... I'm here to keep you from doing something stupid! What else?"-

"You can't keep me from going back to Winterfell"

"No, but if yer so driven by your cock I can at least help you so it doesn't freeze out in the night. Let's stay at the Inn and we'll leave in the morning"- The Hound said turning towards town not even looking to see if he was following him.

"And what's your excuse? I though you where part of my pack!" Jon said to Ghost who as always remained silent with his piercing red stare. He huffed as in disapproval and went after the Hound.

Frustrated and angry Jon knew the Hound would physically restrain him from going any further so he went along anyway choosing to avoid a fight. The Hound was fierce but Jon was an skilled fighter, it would be hard but he could take him but he wouldn't raise his sword against him so in the end Jon could only look at the moon and think of Arya and the Strange man...

"Not today my Little Wolf, not today..."

 

* * *

 

**THE HOUND POV:**

Mole's Town:

"For Fuck's sake Boy stop that! Anyone could have come in and seen you!"

"That's what knocking if for Clegane, all educated people do it"-

"Of course... because Mole's Town is known for it's high nobility" Sandor said coming inside their three room bedroom (he was too big for just one bed)

Jon was playing with one of the candles as he went to get them some food. Fire always calmed Jon but it scared people out, it freaked out Sandor as well but their trust was stronger and he always though it was better to die by his hand than some strangers.

"Well let people decide if they're more afraid of a Targaryen or a White Walker"- It was all talk, both men knew that. Jon was one of the most gentle people he had ever known. A fine man; old Man Stark did a great job raising him but there was a darkness to him, growing inside him day by day. Sandor had seen it, his bloody wolf had seen it, he wondered if his precious princess had seen it but he doubted it. That girl was just bat shit crazy!... It was little things that most people didn't notice but it was all in the blood, it always was and Jon was a Targaryen; and those were always missing something in the head.

Sometimes during training Jon would lose it. People saw it as passion for the battle; Sandor saw a hunger for blood...

Sometimes during council meetings Jon would end full conversations with one shout. People saw it as leadership; Sandor saw his urge to control everything at his reach...

And sometimes, just like tonight Jon would throw all caution to the wind when it came to his cousin Arya. People saw it as love; Sandor saw it as obsession.

Sandor ate his chicken in silence as Jon sat across the table scratching Ghost's ears lost in thought. He hated it but he needed to say something, in the end he would follow the Young Dragon to the Bloody Gates of hell but he would have least put his two scents in.

"Have you fucked her?"

"WHAT?"-

"Your little Wolf; have you fucked her?"

"Arya... what? No! I haven't fucked her! She's my... she's just! Damn it Clegane, I have told you countless time not to speak of her like that!"-

"Well are you planning on fucking her?"

"I've told you, you will respect Arya in my presence!"- Jon threw the table across the room with one hand only, at least Sandor saw it coming so he grabbed his plate just in time.  _This_  is what he wanted. Sandor just sat in his chair, eating his chicken as Jon was shaking what anger.

"What happened?"

"It's non of your damn business"- Jon said kicking a chair and walking over the window.

"You ran in the middle of the night to a place filled with royal guards, royal guards of the man who led the rebellion that took the crown from your family, the man who killed your father..."

"I know my history books Hound, I  _am_  in them..."- This was another thing Sandor had noticed. Jon was shutting down. He was always a quiet kid but lately he was bottleling things up. Not that Sandor was a chatterbox himself but they would know each others troubles.

"You  _went_  away again..." This was Sandor's code for Warging. He was a simple man, he could kill with his own hands what he could see with his own eyes but the North had opened his mind; fucking magic! Starks where filled with it, so was Jon.

"Ghost comes to me when ya do it." He replied to Jon's silent question.

"It wasn't just that..."- Sandor knew what  _that_  was... he just needed to hear it.

"I... I've been having dreams, I've always have but... they have gotten more intense lately, more real"- Jon said unsure of himself.

"Go on then... it can't be worse than your fat friend's yapping!"

Jon went on to tell him how he warged into his cousin's Arya, about the strange man she was with and then of his dream about her drowning. Sandor chose not to say anything about Arya and the Strange man. First because he didn't know who it was (but the description was kind of a given of who it could be) and second; they had bigger problems than the Wolf Bitch being in heat: _Dragon Dreams!_

"Have you told anyone about this?"

"No, no one!"-

"Are you sure? Not Arya? Rob? Or your other cousin; the weird one Bran?" He urged.

"No, it's not something I can bring up casually"-

"Good! Let it stay that way! You also need to read books or go wherever the hell Arya and Bran went to learn to control their powers. Do not, DO NOT LET THEM INTO YOUR HEAD TARGARYEN!"

Jon was taken aback by his forcefulness but understood it. Targaryens had a tendency to go insane and it all started with dragon dreams. He may only started to take them seriously right now but Sandor knew about them since Jon was a child. It was little Jon who dreamed of his cousin Bran falling from the skies (Sandor was there seconds before he landed on the ground after climbing the castle towers). It was little Jon who always knew who would be the last knight standing on tournaments (Sandor never lost a bet) and I was Jon who dreamed about the King beyond the Wall. His dreams never failed, now having one where he died along with his beloved Arya could never be good for his sanity.

"You should also store that away! It scares people!" Sandor said signaling to Jon's new sword. After many, many years Dark Sister; one of two ancestral swords of House Targaryen magically appeared at Winterfell's Castle steps. Ever since Jon was born random gifts would be sent for him and they weren't cheap either. Someone would send him every Targaryen heirloom that wasn't destroyed by Baratheon's forces. Eddard tried to keep it secret but the sword was the last straw. Visenya Targaryen wielded that sword possibly causing more damage with it than her own dragon. The sword represented power, it represented death. Jon's dreams started to get stronger after he received it.

Jon said nothing, looking out the window. Sandor sighed...

"You already promised her you would go back for her birthday"

"I know... It's just..."- Silence again.  _He's worse than me_ ; Sandor thought.

"Do you _love_  Arya?" Sandor said with his mouth filled with food preventing him from laughing out loud. If his brother could see him now...

"Of course I love her"- Jon said without missing a beat

"I mean do you want to fuck her senseless like a cheap whore or do you just want to keep on going on morning rides with her and ruffling her hair like a baby?"

"Why does it all have to be about fucking with you?"-

"Because that's life! You fuck and get fucked!... So? Which one is it?"

"I don't know..."- Jon replied. This was when Sandor was out of his depth.  _Bloody highborns and their bloody marriages!_

Being his sworn shield since his childbirth; Sandor (to some extent) had a say in his upbringing. Lately the most discussed topic was marriage. Would Jon remain alone wifeless in Winterfell? Would he marry and which house would he marry? Most importantly; what about his relationship with Arya? Now that little monster wasn't his problem! From what he could tell she was the one that brought out the bad in Jon but at the same time Sandor couldn't deny that it was Arya who made Jon happy. But Jon needed stability and Arya was wild, too wild also no angel. She had a trail of idiots gagging for her starting with the Bolton Bastard and if the Stranger that Jon saw groping her was indeed the Crown Prince as Sandor suspected? God helped them all! Arya was also intelligent, if she wanted power what better way of total domination than being Queen...if she loved Jon back she would just bring him to court as her official lover!

"Just sleep on it boy. She'll reach out to you anyways and as for what you saw? Nobody makes Arya fucking Stark do anything she doesn't want to do. We'll see in the morning if you want to still want a rematch with the Stags..."

Sandor went down to the kitchens to order more chicken...

 


	12. The Cold hard Reality

**ARYA POV:**

Winterfell:

_"Steady girl...not yet, not yet"..._

_She calms down her direwolf, she's eager like her. She can sense the danger and she rebels in it, today will be the day she faces death._

_She is not tired but her body is bruised, abused by war. She is not scared but wary, one mistake and she will spend eternity in Winterfell's crypts. But more importantly she wants it, the battle, the fight... She tastes blood frankly no longer caring if its the real deal or that her connection to Nymeria reached it's limit sharing the same mind, body and soul._

_She holds her hand out, snow lands on it. Is it snow? "Not snow...ashes"_

_A voice whispers with the wind but she sees no one._

_Although alone in a deserted battlefield she can still feel eyes upon her. Blue eyes, brown eyes, grey eyes she will forever shut. A fury runs thought her. What do we say to the God of Death?..._

"For fuck's sake, I'm getting married today!"-

Rickon's colorful yet joyful exclamation woke her up from her dream.

As her youngest brother throws himself on the large bed Arya collects herself. She is in Jon's bed yet again, his scent on his pillows the only thing that will calm her mind to sleep these days.

"So must you wake everybody else up because of it?"- Bran follows suit and joins them cuddling with Arya under the covers.

"I'm the youngest! Only Rob is married! I jumped over three Starks and I am actually getting married!"-

"Getting cold feet little brother?"- Rob asked coming inside the room with a sleep walking Sansa behind him.

As the Stark Siblings go into their normal banter Arya is still lost inside her thoughts... The Prince really; Gendry.

Last night well, for the first time Arya Stark was lost for words. It seemed that the sun came up returning her reason with it. She wouldn't pin it as reckless;  _he_  did come looking for a wife, they weren't caught and God did she want to kiss him... She couldn't say she regretted it either because it seemed... right somehow. But still she felt out of place. Something shifted last night and Arya didn't know what it was.

After leaving the Prince Arya went strait to the stables, got on her horse and ran. Cold Breeze in charge of the speed and direction as Arya relished on the snow that dropped on her body as she didn't even bother putting on her coat. It didn't matter; the snowflakes died when they landed on her skin, it was hot and blushing all over from the Prince's touch. Arya urged her horse to go faster as her heart felt a long distant thug; Jon.

She was mortified! Jon had seen her with Gendry! In all the time he could have given her a little mental shake just to say hi; he chose to warg in the moment she was going to move Gendry's hand higher up her thigh.

On the distance Nymeria howled at the moon and Arya reached out to her cousin, she could still feel his distinctive print on her mind. Jon had a strong but unbalanced presence, she soothed him noticing his mind was still active so she stayed with him until she felt him fall asleep.

She was on top of a hill when Cold Breeze stopped, the wind so strong you couldn't hear a thing but Arya was in her element. Out in the cold, out with nature, so naturally she did what any normal girl with a light fabric dress on would do: lie on the snow covered floor. Her hands found grass under the snow as she remember running her hands through the Prince's dark locks and how he growled in enjoyment. Her back against the steady ground-floor reminded her of Gendry's strong chest against her, his heart beating wildly as his callous hands touched everywhere they could.

Arya was equally giddy as she was pissed off. What's wrong with her? She didn't know who Gendry was! He was the Prince, King Robert's son, that was all. He had not fought beside her, she didn't see how he treated his subjects, and what about what she learned from his own mouth in Winter Town. He had a whore sharing his bed for years and although he made it clear they weren't sleeping together anymore she still lived inside the Red Keep but damn the man could kiss.

Arya giggled as she let her mind roam... Ramsay would have a heart attack if he found out, not that it was any of his business. But Gendry's mouth, oh Gendry's mouth. Arya's hand slipped down her body as she remembered every one of his kisses.  _If you want to learn how to do something: do it!_  That was Arya's motto. Her measurement scale of pleasure was from a sellsword she met in the Free Cities, he was tall, rough but with fair skin, had a prominent beard and had blue hair;  _every father's dream_. She met the man inside a brothel, he instantly zoomed in on her throwing 10 full bags of gold coins for her affections. She brushed him off saying she was just there to learn the ways of pleasure and that only made him more insistent. For a whole month the sellsword would go everyday to the brothel and sit next to Arya, she busy looking at the whores, how they would lure a man in as the sellsword would tell her why some where more successful than others and what men really liked. At the end of her trip she decided to put the theory to practice and took the sellsword to one of the rooms of the brothel... If someone should demand proof of Arya's maidenhood on her wedding night a (tasteless she thought) stained sheet would be brought as proof but you could do other things without surrendering your virtue, the sellword had seen to it. His fingers, his mouth, his tongue and other things had seen to it. It was pleasure; yes... but Prince Gendry took it to a whole new level.

"Arya are you ok? You look tired!"- This time Sansa interrupted her dreams.

"Couldn't sleep last night...sort of have a headache" She shrugged under covers, she was blushing up a storm.

"Well snap out of it, I need you up and about today. Everyone on their best; Baratheons have nothing over us"- Rickon said proudly as the boys started to make fun of him. Sansa scooted closer and tugged Arya with a hug.

"Are you sure you're ok?"- She whispered in sisterly affection.

"Yes, but... do you think we can talk later? Alone, before the wedding?"

"Of course... I'll go to your room and we will get ready together"- Sansa said giving her a soothing kiss on the forehead. She was her mother's doppelganger. Speaking of which...

"If you break something of Jon's I won't hold him back when he find's out!"- Catelyn said. She was standing with her husband looking over their children.

"You won't have to, we'll just say it's Arya's fault and all will be forgotten"- Rob said mimicking Jon's voice making them all laugh.

"Everybody up, let's go have breakfast together before we add another member to this family"- Said Eddard ushering them all off the bed. Rickon was beaming.

"A stag and a wolf... who would have thought?"- Bran said looking at Arya with the corners of his eyes.

"Is not that strange. We have two krakens on our folds. Father started it all adding a fish... what harm could a little stag do to the mix?"- Sansa replied winking at Arya.  _Yes, what harm could it do?..._

**...**

"You have to wear the red one, you look positively sinful in that one"

"With my hair I'll look like an exploding volcano with that one. You on the other hand should go with the dark blue one, your eyes look amazing in that dress"-

The Stark sisters laughs could be heard in the corridors has they walked to Arya's room, Sansa enjoying the rare moments Arya talked about fashion. Their little banter was cut short by a young girl waiting for them in front of Arya's bedroom door.

"My Lady... My Lady"- She said acknowledging them both.

"The Queen wishes for you to meet her in her room so you can get ready for the wedding with her. She expressed that she would like to get to know you better"-

Sansa remained silent giving Arya the decision to accept. Sansa would never say no to the Queen but she also knew that her sister wanted to talk to her about something and that was always her number one priority. Arya gave her hand a squeeze. _It's ok;_  it said...

"Of course, lead the way..." Arya said to the handmaiden. She scanned her surrounding to see if certain tall, dark and handsome stranger was around but nothing. She wondered where Gendry was, if he was thinking about her...

"Lady Sansa, Lady Arya; how good of you to accept my invitation. Please sit down"- The Queen said as they entered her bedchambers. Arya's headache came back with a vengeance noticing that the Queen wanted to _talk_.

Queen Cersei didn't hold an ounce of curiosity for Arya. She was pretty for her age, conserved might be a more proper way to put it. She said pretty not beautiful; her mother was beautiful, the Queen? Nice on the eye, men did favor blonds but that was it. She was the added price when Robert won the rebellion, he needed money, the Lannister's wanted retribution for the role on the war;  _here is our daughter, make her queen._ The end. And what was up with her clothes? She easily wore 15 pounds of clothing and she lived in Kings Landing, wasn't it hot there?

"I am so glad you are here. I hoped that we would get to know each other better since my niece will be married to your brother. Please, I've sent for lemon cakes and pies. I asked your mother for your favorites"-

The sisters shared a look. Sansa commanded the conversation as Arya stood by picking at her nails. If the Queen wanted to talk she should get to the point and not drag this out but that wasn't the case. After the food nothing short of 30 handmaidens came in, at least 10 for each of them and started with the pampering; hell for Arya.

She was stripped, bathed and brushed like a lady but Arya only felt like a horse best in show. "That is rose perfume from Highgarden" the Queen mussed as Arya chocked on the smell that was being thrown at her. Her head was already pounding before millions on pins where stuck in her hair bringing it up to an impossible height southern style. She had enough when the corset she was being put in was so small that she was started to get light headed.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed halting everything in the room. The Queen looked appalled with her outburst but Sansa stood by her side.

"What is wrong? Do you not like your dress?"- The Queen had made a deadly mistake. ALL afternoon the Queen had talked about how pretty Arya was if only she could just... how her hair was pretty if only she could just... How nice she was if only she could just... Highgarden this, Highgarden that.  _You like Highgarden, your son doesn't if you so desperately want to make me his doll_ ; she wanted to scream.

"This isn't me..." She seethed. She had a pink gown on filled with little pearls that made noise when she walked, that if she could manage two steps ahead, her head tumbled to the sides from the heaviness of her intricate hairstyle and her face looked like a cake with different colors of makeup.

"This is a Noble Wedding, you are a lady, you must represent your house. You are marrying into the Baratheons, you should represent that"- The Queen said as if was the most logical thing in the world. Sansa winced and tried to hold her back but Arya was long gone.

" _Shireen_  is marrying into the Starks! A wolf cloak will be on her back, gone will be the bony stag left to the sides. It is  _Rickon_  who will be sharing her bed not me.  _I_ my Queen am no one's but myself. _I_ decide what the hell I should wear and _I_ am not going to parade myself like a clown for your or anyone else's benefit" Arya stormed out of the room leaving everyone's mouth on the floor, all but Sansa who was red but only for trying to swallow her laughter.

"Bloody Queen, bloody pleasantries, bloody weddings" Arya muttered as she wiped her face with her dress and pulled her hair loose with force.

"I heard you where wild but seeing it is a whole different thing"-

Arya looked up to see the Kingslayer standing in front of her smirking as he blocked her way.

"Go look after your King, you don't want him to choke on his own vomit do you?" She pat.

"Now Lady Stark there is no excuse to talk like that about your King, especially know that his own son seems so  _taken_  with you"- He smirked making her more angry. Her head reached it's limit, she felt like she might explode.

"I have nothing to do with neither of them. OUT...OF...MY...WAY"

"Well I guess you are right. What future Queen would parade herself like that?"- The Kingslayer gestured to her dress but Arya still saw that appreciative look on his eyes. She had practically torn her dress off if it wasn't for the damn corset.

She said nothing and tried to get passed him but he blocked her path.

"I am only saying this once; move over" She said in a low voice but the Kingslayer paid her no attention. Men like him never did to a little thing like her, not until she made them...

"And I am only saying this once. My sister wanted your presence and that she shall have"-

It all happened in the blink of an eye...

The Kingslayer put a hand on her shoulder roughly turning her around when Arya scooted down, hit him in the leg, made him fall, took his sword out of his sheath and pinned him down to the ground.

"Touch me again and you will find yourself with two golden hands" She seethed. The Kingslayer didn't have a chance to reply.

"She will give you back your sword and you will walk away"- Rob voice boomed on the empty corridor. Greywind by his side snarling at the Kingslayer who in turn looked angry and shocked that he was disarmed by such a little thing. He stood up only to bend down again as Arya threw his sword to the floor. Greywind patted further on.

"This was a first and a last for you  _Sir_  Lannister. You will never touch my sister again. Are we clear?"- Jaime nodded and retrieved back to the Queen's chambers. Rob walked over to Arya, she was expecting a scolding but was surprised to see him smiling at her.

"I wonder what would you have done if I hadn't arrived"-

"I don't know. Hacking his hand with his own sword sounds old doesn't it?" She smiled back as Rob gave her a tight hug.

"What on the seven hells are you wearing?"- Rob saying looking at her ruined pink dress.

"The Queen wanted me to represent our house _properly_  now that we are to be joined with the Baratheons" She replied. Rob's face turned to stone as he took off his furs and put then around her.

"A wolf is a wolf, I don't see why bother adorning you in sheep's clothing. As if they could make you more beautiful"-

Rob kissed her as they walked back to her room, they where joined by ten guards the second they turned around the corner. Rob had seen everything but as always stood back letting her handle herself.

"I can wait for you outside if you want to me to escort you to the wedding"- He said as they finally reached her room.

"It's ok. I'd like some time alone anyways" Rob smiled and Arya let him ponder for a while, he wanted to tell her something.

"Humor me as I'll leave two guards outside just in case? Arya... I know this is Rickon's day but can I ask you something?"- This threw her back, Rob never asked her for anything.

"Of course brother, what is it?"

"Don't tone it down!"-  _Uh?_

"People want to change what they don't like, let them see them for who you are; Arya Stark of Winterfell. Even if the Prince chooses you let him chose you for what you are, not a tainted version of what they think you should be. Wear your armor today! Let them see a true northern beauty!"- They both grinned.

"Really? Don't you think it's too much?"

"The only one who should be worried about her attire is Shireen and as long as it's white she's good. And it will also piss Asha off, she's been complaining about dresses all morning"- Rob smirked but Arya still felt unsure.

"Don't worry about Mother, I'll take care of her. In the end you will look stunning in whatever you put on"- Rob said while giving her one final kiss.

_'Let him chose you for what you are, not a tainted version of what they think you should be'_ Rob had said and he was right, she had certainly had worn more dresses in these past few days than in the last six months.

Arya's eyes landed on her most priced possession; Needle.

 

* * *

 

**CERSEI POV:**

**Winterfell:**

The three lions sat silent; analyzing, contemplating what just happened. A mother meddling with her son's future. A warrior licking his defeated ego and a drunk eager for another cup.

"In the end it's Gendry's decision. He has made up his mind; he want's the girl as his wife"

"Has the cold frozen your brain woman? She is wild and dangerous! She doesn't have a submissive bone in her body! What kind of Queen will she be?"-

"Don't you have any wine in here?"-

"Submissive? So you are saying that a Queen's role is to just sit and be pretty? Is that what you think of my life's purpose brother?"- Cersei lifted her eyebrows challenging her twin.

"Please... too early... little Tyrion need his wine!"-

"Would you act your age and not your height for once Tyrion? This is serious, we are talking about our nephew! I know I have been tough on the boy but he is to be King, who he marries shall be Queen! And Arya Stark is nothing but a wildling!"-

"I am acting my age! It's a wedding! What do normal, adult people do on weddings? They drink! Loosen up brother, your protests only highlights the fact that you where disarmed by a girl half your size and age"-

"And what was that all about? No one, no one disarms me Cersei! Yet that wicked girl did it in a second! What kind of girl disarms the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard?"-

"A pretty good one..."- Tyrion smirked.

"I actually like her!"

"What? Really?"- Both brothers said in astonishment. Cersei herself was in awe. Arya Stark wasn't everyone's cup of tea but apparently she was Gendry's cup of tea so naturally as his mother she had to give the girl a chance. Even more after talking with her son this morning...

_"My Lady I am so sorry but the Prince..."- Her handmaiden was furiously apologizing after Gendry barged inside the room while she was still asleep. At first she thought it was Joffrey complaining again about the cold but was surprised to see her eldest jumping up and down the bed. As the handmaiden left he started his monologue._

_"I found her mother! It's her! My soul-mate! You were right! I just... it feels... It's just right! We fit together, we make sense! Like, she completes me and the more we talk the more we find out we have in common. She is wild but gentle and so much like you mother! And she has some many ideas, I think she would make a better ruler than me! She will be an excellent queen! She likes to read, I know she'll fit in with uncle Tyrion, also with Uncle Jaime as well. I still haven't talked to father but do you like her mother? Of course you like her, what there not to like? She is so graceful mother! And beautiful, I swear her voice was made for my ears and her kisses are just like..."-_

_"GENDRY ORYS BARATHEON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Cersei went for authoritative but was dying of laughter on the inside, Gendry was the cutest thing ever._

_"I... I... I am in love! I love her mother! I love Arya Stark! I love Arya Stark and I want her to be my wife!"- Gendry started to babble on as Cersei watched him. His father son indeed; she thought. She was the one the vouched for Gendry's happiness and Robert wanted him to find a wife. They got their wish..._

_..._

"These Starks, they have something up their sleeves and I don't like it. The girl, you should have seen her, she moved liked water Tyrion, I never saw her coming"-

"Although I don't see it as some dark foreshadowing like you Brother  _I do_  agree that the Starks are holding certain things against us. I believe I shall mimic our dear nephew of go to the library to brush on my history"-

Cersei coughed getting her brothers attention.

"I also agree on the fact that they are guarded but why wouldn't they be? It's not like we have been friends for the past years! Eddard Stark is a good man, he could have easily revolted against us yet he stayed content here in the North. Stannis likes them and Stannis doesn't like anyone! But more importantly I trust Lady Catelyn, she is my friend! Her children like mine are an extension of her! Yes the girl is wild and doesn't follow proper etiquette but you know what? She is perfect for Gendry! She is perfect for the realm! I spent the whole morning picking her brain out and she's smart and cunning, she nods when she has to and speaks when has to but not to please anyone but herself. If Gendry wanted pretty and  _submissive_..." she said giving a glare to her twin.

"... he would have stayed with the Tyrell girl. Which by the way I hated! At least Arya is sincere with us. I am putting my foot down on the matter. She may not be your traditional lady but Gendry likes her and what my son want's he shall get!"

"Splendid! Spoken like a true lioness mother! Now if you would excuse me I remind you that today is a day for celebration and that we are expected shorty for a wedding ceremony. I'll see you two downstairs."- Tyrion said clapping and bowing with dramatic flair leaving the twins alone.

"Are you saying that you deliberately made her mad?"- Jaime asked, she just shrugged. Letting loose around her brother.

"Of course I did! How else would I have found out her true colors? At least we know she's not after the crown! At least we know she can take care of herself and is more preoccupied in feeding her mind with knowledge than fashion! What I want to know is if she feels the same way about Gendry!"

"Cersei I don't like the girl one bit..."- Jaime warned.

"I don't think she's dangerous Jaime, we just need more time to get to know her better. Tyrion is right, you're just pissed she got the best of you!" She giggled. Jaime stormed out of the room but she quickly stopped him.

"I am not talking as your Queen but as your  _sister_  talking about your  _nephew_. Gendry is a nice boy Jaime, he deserves some happiness in his life. My marriage... hasn't been easy, not from the beginning but that was a different situation. I will do everything in my power to see that both my boys marry for love"

"Fine... so be prepared to welcome to the family the three breasted whore Joffrey is sure to bring over"- Jaime laughed instantly putting his guard down.

"I'm sorry about calling you submissive. I know you are anything but and that it is you who has ruled the seven kingdoms for the last twenty years"-

"I have ruled alongside with Robert Jaime, it has been hard but we are partners for life" She said giving her twin a kiss on his nose. She adored Jaime, he was in charge of Robert's life but one word from her and he would live up to his nickname Kingslayer. People would never get the connection they had. Cersei always thought that the God's cursed her denying her the love a man shared for a woman but blessed her with Jaime's unconditional love, Tyrion as well. Her brothers filled the void left by their mother and certainty their father...

"Be a sweet brother and wait for me so you can escort me to my husband" Jaime rolled his eyes.

"Again; KINGS-guard woman! Not QUEEN'S-guard!"-

"Sorry but this is a new conversation. I am the QUEEN, not your sister!" She smirked.  _Submissive my ass!_

 

* * *

 

**GENDRY POV:**

Winterfell:

'Cool, calm and collected...'  _Simmer down Baratheon, simmer down._ Gendry said to himself.

Gendry Baratheon was a simple man; yes he was the Crown Prince but that did not mean he lived on the edge and gorged on his expenses. Really, he could be content spending his life in Flea Bottom earning his keep as a smith while playing with the street orphans. A wife? Commoners didn't have to marry for duty, they actually had the luxury of marrying for love! If Gendry was a commoner it didn't matter if he ended up a bachelor for the rest of his days. He would have his hammer, his horse and his bull. Gendry smiled; in this alternative universe his brother Joffrey would never exist. If Joffrey had dreams they would to be even richer, more handsome and to be the last male on the planet filled with eager women. But dreams are just dreams, the cold that shock his body reminded him that he was in Winterfell in front of a Weirwood tree. It was here where his cousin was to wed Rickon Stark in front of their Old Gods and Gendry was doing his best not to run to Arya's room, drag her out back and marry her on the spot. That would make quite the scene wouldn't it? He almost did it this morning but opted to go to his mother's room to talk to her and proclaim that he was in love.

Gendry didn't sleep, his mind was working miles ahead of himself. He needed to act fast, cool and precise and he needed three people to roll with his plans. That would be: His father, the Infamous Jon Targaryen and the She Wolf herself; Arya.  _I can't marry her if she doesn't want to!_

She was younger than him but Arya Stark was no blushing maid. Silly girls who paid attentions to their septas don't kiss like that but Gendry didn't care. He quite liked it, more so after seeing every lightheaded bimbo every house had thrown in front of him. Margaery Tyrell? He laughed. Margaery Tyrell wasn't half as alluring and sexy as Arya Stark and he would bet his life that she hadn't slept around like the famous Rose.  _That_ however did managed to tick him off...but his jealousy issues and Arya's  _skills_  he would dwell on after he'd secured her hand in marriage. For that he needed to:

1\. Obviously get Arya to agree to marry him: Yes, she sucked his mouth dry last night but that didn't mean she wanted to be his wife. She said it so herself:  _'I don't want to marry some high lord so he can throw me in his castle to clean while he keeps me pregnant with his children!'_... Some serious changes had to be made inside the Red Keep, he would have to up his game and really reach out for her company; no doubt consulting his brother in that department. And kisses, definitely more kisses! In fact,  _when_  they marry he would command something simple and quick so he could kiss Arya all he wanted.

2\. His father the King: Arya is a person, not a thing and certainly not Lyanna Stark reborn. If Arya would be willing to marry him it shall be on her own terms, she will not be coerced nor commanded into doing anything other than her own free will and he would just have to mind his own damn business and let him do this by himself. Gendry made a mental note to talk to his father as soon as possible. Arya's moans slivered into his mind...  _Focus Baratheon, focus!_

3\. Contain the Targaryen threat: It was a fact, the last Dragon was a threat to the Baratheon reign. Gendry knew his father would not hesitate chopping his head off if he saw something out of place resulting in a war with the North ergo; him not marrying Arya. Her relationship with her cousin was also something he would dwell upon later.

"I'm sorry but that is just downright scary."- His plans for the future where disturbed by his brother Joffrey who was referring to the Weirwood tree and it's carved faces.

"Do you think so? I find it quite peaceful, like the past is giving you it's blessing to go on with your life"

"Seriously? Well you are weird like the rest of them or you have finally settled on a piece of ass and you're just agreeing with everything Stark"-

"What da?..." Gendry said frantically looking around to see if someone had heard the blond idiot. Grabbing Joffrey by his ears he walked to the side of the woods. Not that Joffrey cared, he was grinning.

"First of all don't talk about Arya like that...!" Gendry tried to sound kingly but he was grinning as well. He looked around again before actually high-fiving Joffrey.

"...She will be a royal piece of ass so show some respect"

"Finally! So you like her? She likes you? Uncle Tyrion said you two disappeared last night"-

"She's... she's just perfect Joff. She's wild, vivacious and smart too. I can speak to her about anything!"

"And it doesn't hurt that she has a pair of glorious breasts... Ow, damn it Gendry, don't mess my hair!"- Joffrey squealed after receiving a smack on the head. But he squared his shoulders the next time he spoke.

"Seriously Brother. I am glad that you finally found someone you liked. I hope you will have a marriage filled with love because I know that was all you wanted"- It was rare to see Joffrey serious and composed, even rarer to see him give Gendry a hug. Of course he had to brake the moment.

"Now hurry up and put a ring on it so we can leave this cold fortress or I am going to have to ask my soon to-be good sister to warm me up"- Again, another smack.

Joffrey went to mingle with the guests that started to pore in for the ceremony. More lords and ladies of the North that Gendry didn't know but that he greeted non the less. He stood constantly looking at the entrance waiting for Arya but she was nowhere to be seen, in fact; other than Joffrey there wasn't a Baratheon nor a Stark in sight. Where were they?

Suddenly in came a man in average size but with presence. He was like his uncle Stannis; he commanded attention but where Stannis earned a sense of respect, this man earned a sensation of wariness and something else...  _fear?_

The man ignored everyone around him as he looked around the crowd stopping his eyes directly on Gendry. He was joined by another man, tinny, simpleton looking that had flowers on his helmet but he quickly scooted him away and began walking with purpose towards Gendry. He had a plain face that betrayed nothing but his eyes were something else, they were cold, pale and strange. Gendry had seen those eyes before. If Gendry had Robert's eyes then Ramsay had his father's eyes as well.

"My Prince; let me introduce myself"-

"No need Lord Bolton, I know who you are..." You cannot outsmart a man who has grown up inside the Red Keep; ground zero for gossip and intrigues. Roose Bolton didn't even attempt to bow at his Prince, he was sizing him up and down and no matter how soft his voice was Gendry knew this man wasn't to be trusted. How can you trust a man that exhibits human heads on his breast plates? Gendry had a feeling that the flaying was not an  _old_  custom.

"A man with no need for pleasantries. I approve..."- Roose said as if Gendry actually was seeking his approval.

"Who would have thought that Starks and Baratheons would attempt to join their houses again..."- Gendry knew a bait when he saw one but he was curious to see what the off commentary was going to be.

"And why would you say that Lord Bolton?"

"Well... it's safe to say that your father has quite neglected the North after he got crowned. Not that I would blame him; such a nasty situation with the Stark girl..."- Roose shot the last part as an afterthought. Gendry remained unaffected.

"But still...turning your back on the man that practically put you in the throne? Well, the North remembers  _Gendry_ "

"Those are Stark words  _Roose_... and as you can see Starks and Baratheons are on their way to solidifying their union more than one way" Gendry smirked. Half because of Lord Bolton's angry expression and half because of his own union in mind.

"Aye...you've been absent from Winterfell for a while Lord Bolton. You wouldn't even suspect both houses where estranged for so many years"- Jory Cassel came from behind Gendry granting a look from disdain from Roose. His words surprised Gendry for the relationship between both families was far from repaired. Robert and Eddard where civil to each other but were barely seen talking. Members of the court that traveled with them seemed absolutely horrified with the Northern way and to say that things where tense between the guardsmen was an understatement.

"When is the ceremony going to start Cassel? And where is my son?"- He said dismissively, dusting off snow from his shoulders.

"Well your son must be chasing around a lost cause as always and the wedding is about to start. My Prince? Your Lady cousin wishes to speak to you first"- Gendry didn't look back at Roose as he walked back to the castle with Jory.

"Well... Lord Bolton seems _interesting_ "

"A fine strategist, that's all you are getting from me"- Jory said as he nodded to various people as they walked.

"Should I be more wary than I already am Sir Cassel?" Gendry didn't know why he asked, let alone why he trusted Jory. Wait, he did know; Arya seemed to trust him...

"They say the South is fractured... I don't know, I haven't left the North since birth. But the Starks hold the power of the North and power brings jealousy. I came just as he said  _'the North remembers'_ ; Well Starks remember. Stark remember that Boltons have always wanted to bite more than they can chew..."-

"Something not lost on the heir so it seems..." Gendry muttered. Quickly corrected by Jory's sharp reply.

"The warning is for anyone who thinks they can mess with wolves and come out alive... My Prince"- Jory said bowing in respect and turning to the opposite direction of the castle. He obviously knew Gendry was with Arya inside the library last night yet he chose to remain silent. At least he favored him even the slightness over Ramsay but Gendry got the message. Don't mess with the Starks, or  _a_  Stark in particular.

Gendry continued to look around to see where everyone was but nothing. Shireen's room was next to Arya's but walking a little bit further into the corridors he could see that two guards where guarding her doors. He just needed to see her, talk to her, just to be in her presence to soothe his mind.

"Ohh... I'm sorry, I must have entered the wrong room. Forgive me my Lady."

"GENDRY!"- Shireen squealed as she ran into his arms ordering her handmaidens to go away for some privacy.

"Whatever am I to do? Now I will die alone with my bull and hammer... and possibly Joffrey because my Little Princess is getting married to some northerner she fancies" He said jokingly but froze when he noticed that Shireen was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong? This is your wedding day, there's no room for tears today..." He said soothing her hair as much as he could without messing it up.

"Oh Gendry do you think this is a good idea? Do you think Rickon will approve of me? Really approve?"- Shireen said looking up to him, her blue eyes filled with tears as Gendry's heart broke. Gendry knew that Shireen's insecurities didn't come from Rickon's affection, he had seen them himself and if anything else the boy had to be refrained from her. No, her tears came from her mother's grave. That damned woman! Gendry knew better than to welcome death but he didn't shed a tear the day Selyse Baratheon died. She was a cold, hard woman that didn't care for her child just because she had a bout of greyscale when she was merely days born. She actually made Shireen cover her face every time Gendry would visit her, not that Gendry cared, he threw the damn cover out the window once they where alone. Gendry was also convinced that she was the one that kept Shireen sick but no need the rehash that. She was dead and Shireen was healthy, alive and about to get married.

As he had done millions of times; Gendry sat on the nearest chair and sat Shireen on his lap. Giving her a kiss as she curled up to his chest.

"Although I am a little bias since you know I adore you; I know that any man present here would be lucky to marry you. That their lives would elevate to an exponential level of happiness just by having you as their wife. If you are asking in terms of beauty well, the only thing that outshines your body is your inner beauty because no one is more gentle nor kinder than you Shireen. So no more tears and that's an order from your Prince"

"Do you really mean that? You really don't mind that I'm different?"-

"Different is good! Don't you think the world would be absolutely boring if we where all the same? The beauty is in the differences Shireen, you are different, special! Rickon knows it, your father knows it and I knew it the second I held you all tinny as a baby in my hands" Gendry continued to tell her how much he loved her and how precious she was. Shireen's sobs had stopped but as she lifted her head he could still see some hesitation in her eyes.

"I love Rickon, I really do!...but I just hoped that you and I would be able to spend more time together"-

"You think just because you are becoming an old married lady that I am going to pack my bags and leave you here in your winter palace? Never! I actually intend to spend more than my fair share of time in the North"

"Promise me you'll always love different. There is just so much I have to tell you Gendry and I fell like once I'm married, once I become a Stark..."-

"What's that suppose to mean?" He said, confused as to what his little cousin was telling him.

"It means that your little cousin is getting a case of wedding jitters because she will never be a Stark. She'll marry a Stark, yes. But she's a stag! We Baratheons a too stubborn to forget who we are"- Stannis said leaning against the door. Both of them not sure how long he has been there.

"Go on to your place Gendry, I need a moment with my daughter. I... well... fuck off boy, I don't need to explain myself"- Gendry and Shireen's eyes went wide. It's not everyday Stannis Baratheon's voice trembled after seeing his daughter dressed in white.

"Promise me Gendry. You said it yourself, different is good. Remember that"- Shireen said. Stannis gave her a look but she ignored him. Gendry promised to do whatever the hell she was talking about and left the room to go to the Godswood.

"You're late"- Robert said as he arrived. Finally the whole family had appeared and was seated.

"I am not late if the bride hasn't come out yet. I was with her"

"We need to talk"- His father said in a serious tone but said nothing else. Gendry looked at Joffrey but he just shrugged in ignorance of their father's mood. Gendry scanned the crowd but still no Starks. The Boltons sure where there, up in front row as if they where giving the bride away. Roose looking at him strait in the eyes but surprisingly Ramsay was looking strait ahead somewhat uncomfortable... _Interesting._ The crowd went silent and Gendry being tall could see clearly who was coming.

Not that he cared but he knew that as the royal family they where dressed in the finest fabrics in the world, styled with the latest trend and decked with Lannister gold but the Starks where the ones that screamed royalty...

Dark colors; black and specks of grey ruled their attire. Lady Catelyn leading the family along with Eddard looking solemnly as ever. Next came Rob and his wife Asha; hand in hand as a guard; an Ironborn held baby Rickard. The things was that Rob was decked in his armor. From head to toe, even walking armed with his sword as he approached his seat with his wife and family. Sansa followed with an also heavy armored Theon Greyjoy; the blue in her eyes the only bright color in their group. But the next two... well, the woman specifically...

Gendry could hear his father gasp as Arya walked alongside her brother Bran. Heavy furs covered her back, knee high leather boots on her legs with tight black leggings that accentuated her toned legs where topped with chest armor. A snarling wolf proud out front. Needle; he assumed at her hip. Never once did she look over to where he was, walking over the front where her family was followed by Rickon who stood alone in front of the Weirwood tree.

Gendry had to will his eyes away from the deadly beauty that was Arya to pay attention to Shireen who was being escorted by her father Stannis. She wasn't nervous but glowing, looking at Rickon like they where the only two people alive. Gendry's eyes went back to Arya and smiled.  _I think she'll agree to her father walking her to the altar but a white dress? Hell, I wont be married in an altar. The Godswood will be my destiny as well..._  People (the southern court) gasped in horror as 5 large direwolves appeared in the back of the tree surrounding the couple as if the Old Gods and the old ways were giving them their blessing. Nymeria's tail moved once she saw him but remained in place. Shaggydog however rooted himself next to Shireen. Tyrion gave him a not so subtle nudge as the cloak was exchanged but his uncle Jaime just gave him a pointed look. Before he knew it the ceremony was over, no cheers but five howls ruled the wind. Shireen was a Stark.

**...**

"It's custom, I actually find it quite fascinating"-

"Then you'll be the first casualty when this wedding turns red"-

Gendry just sipped on his wine as the Lannister brothers bickered about the Starks and their fashion choice for the evening of weapons and armor...

"They are not planning an attack you idiot! Look! They are making a claim, Shireen is one of them now, part of their little pack dare you say. Mess with her and you'll mess with all of them"- Tyrion said to Jaime as Gendry was wondering just the same.

Lord and Ladies walked over the the newlyweds congratulating them on their union. On their right stood Lord Eddard with Lady Catelyn, on their left stood Rob with his wife Asha; the present and future of house Stark. On the high table was the royal family as expected but in the hallway stood the rest of the Stark Siblings, even Sansa, tall and proud with their hands on the pummel of their sword, indeed it was a claim. But Gendry was focused on Arya... She was different today, her eyes where cold, scrutinizing anyone who came in, today she didn't greet the guests table for table and barely talked to Ramsay who stood by her side. She hadn't even talked to him let alone spared him with a look but Gendry knew something was wrong. Not that he would say it out loud since his Uncle Jaime was already on the edge.

"That however I find quite disturbing..."-

"It's her wedding day. She'll have whatever she'll want Imp"- Replied Stannis as a court jester Shireen had favored since she was little danced and sang in the middle of the hall.

The hours went by but Gendry still felt restless. It wasn't just Arya, Bran was tense as well...both trying to hide it. Gendry was about to walk over and finally say hi but was held back. A spine chilling howl filled the room and people started to move like a chest match, Gendry couldn't compare it to anything else. As he was on the high table he saw how nobody ran or loosed their calm, they just walked quickly to their assumed position.

The women where held back in a perimeter by the guards and Sansa's Lady; she was the smallest of the litter but she still installed fear, but out front stood Bran, Rickon, Rob and Arya. All far apart, with their eyes dead white and with their nose up sniffing the air. Gendry looked around as he saw Shireen's eyes search him from across the room pleading for her earlier promise.  _Different_ ; she has said. But what did she mean?

"Shaggydog! Left wing!"- Rickon yelled as the four of them ran out of the great hall.

"Where are you going? Stay here!"- Gendry only could hear his father from afar as he ran after the siblings. They were fast, you had to hand it to them as he ran as fast as he could but they where far away. Theon and Ramsay ran beside him as they at least knew directions to the left wing. When they finally arrived there was a dead guard lying on the floor, one was badly wounded if the blood on is clothes was any indication. Three men in rags and old furs stood holding another guard hostage with a knife on his throat.

"It doesn't have to end badly, lower your weapon and let us talk"- Bran pleaded. Rickon and Arya where nowhere in sight.

"You westerosi are all basterds, we are good as dead! As least we had good food and wine before you killed us"- One said as the other two didn't look quite anxious to die. Wildlings...

"Spare my man's life and I will give you the same courtesy"- Rob snarled but the man holding the knife didn't care. As he moved his hand to slice the guards throat Arya appeared from behind twisting his head and snapping his neck like a tree branch. The second man ran but was stopped meters away; stabbed in the back by one of Arya's blades as the third, who ran first was chased down by Nymeria who no longer looked like a happy puppy in Gendry's eyes. She ripped his stomach open with one strike and was eating his insides as he still screamed.

Arya walked with laziness to retrieved her blade from the back of the dead man, she was wiping the blood on her breaches as another howl was heard.

"Far east woods, 4 more"- Bran said.

"Nymeria... to me"- And just like that Arya's hand landed of Nymeria's bloodied fur as she rode her away into the woods.

Gendry stood rooted in place, what the hell had just happened?

"Not dangerous my ass...!"- Jaime said as he stood behind him. He must have followed them as well. From afar screams of agony, sounds of tearing and growling where heard...


	13. Head of the House

**ROB POV:**

Winterfell:

The Walls where filled with shouts of protests, questions and demands. Winterfell had been compromised not only right in the middle of his brother's wedding but with the King in attendance but Rob didn't care, he had it under control. Eddard often frowned upon his tactics but his father didn't exactly see things eye to eye with him...

As Rob walked back to the great hall he shut down his ears to Theon's constant questions and the Kingslayer bickering to the Prince who in turn was silent following Rob from behind. Felling his eyes on his back Rob was nothing but curious of what exactly did Prince Gendry think about little Arya know... _they certainly didn't built them like that in Kings Landing eh?_

He was not exactly thrilled about the loss of three of his men but them again it showed Rob what he was thinking; three wildlings could not go against three armed and seasoned guards. Their deaths had their purpose, something was lurking and it wasn't wildlings nor the white walkers. Someone was messing with the Young Wolf! The only flaw in his plan other than the death of the guards? His wife! The same thing that made him fall in love was the same thing that sometimes drove him to the brink of madness; she was too damn stubborn and wanted to know everything so being left out of this one was surely going to bad news for his marriage.

"YOU!  _We_  need to talk!- Asha seethed as he arrived to the great hall. The wedding reception was already at it's end when the ruckus occurred so the guests were long gone, lord and ladies safely tucked in their chambers. Only Eddard, Catelyn, Sansa, Prince Joffrey and Shireen remained waiting for them.

"My Love..." Rob said with a sweet tone that he was sure was going to earn him at least one night outside of the comforts of his own chambers.

"I'll explain everything to you in a minute..." He whispered in Asha's ears as he gave both her and his son a kiss.

"Sister!" He said with authority. Sansa's eyes went wide in a second as if something went wrong, her eyes quickly landing on Theon who walked in not far long. Rob however was talking to his other sister...

"It is my fault that your wedding was ruined and only my fault at all. Please forgive me as I assure you that tomorrow you will have a feast even grander than tonight's."- Rob said holding Shireen's hands who was shaking a bit. Her response however showed that she didn't care for the interruption.

"I don't need another feast, please Rob; Is everything ok? Where is Rickon?"- She pleaded. Rob however had his attention on Prince Joffrey who had dragged his brother into a corner along with the Kingslayer telling them how they needed to talk to the King as soon as possible.

"Your  _husband_  is the idiot who should be apologizing. He was the one who left the wedding reception. Me, Rams and the wolves had it totally under control"- Everyone turned as a covered from head to toe in blood Arya walked in alongside an equally bloodied Bran and Rickon. Ramsey also strode inside with a body on his shoulders.

"And my dogs Ar, don't forget my dogs"- Ramsay smirked winking at Arya.  _Jon and Arya?_  He could get; those two were practically the same person.  _Arya and her fascination for magic and the dark arts?_  He also got, if he had half the mind-power his sister had he would absolutely use it at it fullest, he never felt so alive as when he warged into Greywind. Now  _Ramsey and Arya? That_  he would never get! Yes; Arya was tough but not cruel. Ramsay however was blunt, cold and hard, Arya was filled with passion so that would never work. Rob wondered why Arya had dragged Ramsay along for so long but he would never meddle in his sister's affairs. If it got too serious; that was Jon's department.

"Rickon!"- Shireen ran across the room as she finally broke down in tears. Rickon; the wild warrior was putty in his wife's arms as he started blabbing apologies after apologies.

"Gendry don't!"- The Kingslayer shouted as the Prince walked towards Arya... dumb move! Rob and Bran moved in closer to protect him. After warging... after _killing_  really; Arya was a bit wild, feral. Rob understood it. The wolves hunger for blood and flesh tented to stick around, while everyone shook the feeling off; Arya embraced it. Often leaving for days to do some hunting of herself.

"Are you ok?..."- The Prince said softly, reaching out, tenderly touching her face. "Are you ok My Lady?"- It was a whisper so tender Rob felt like he was intruding. That was the moment Rob realized two things: First? Yet another man fell to his sisters feet. And second? It was the first time Arya fell in response.

"Your blood?"- Eddard asked, breaking the moment. Catelyn and Sansa shared a look while Arya shied away from the Prince who was looking at her entranced.

"Wildling blood"- Ramsay snarled dumping the body in the middle of the great hall. "Don't worry, he's alive"- He said as the man didn't move nor made a sound as he hit the stone floor. He walked towards Arya standing next to her glaring at the Prince.

"Rickon? I am sure your wife has had quite an eventful evening. It is still your wedding night so why don't you two retire for the night? Sir Jaime I must insist that you take..."-

"I'm not moving!" Prince Gendry interrupted Eddard with a false calmness.

"The hell you are. You are under my protection and you are..."-

"My father is under your protection, and if you are so eager with titles it's best you remember that _I_  am the Prince."- This time Gendry interrupted the Kingslayer himself.

"Prince Gendry I understand your need to know what has happened tonight but I assure you..."-

"Lord Stark may I be frank to tell you that unless you plan to face my very volatile father I am your best option to explain tonight's events. Other than that I do not plan to leave this room"- The Prince said not taking his eyes off of Arya.

"Uhm... I want to stay as well!"- Joffrey pipped in.

"Oh for fuck's sake!"- The Kingslayer yelled in frustration.

"Well, we already are all together"- Bran said.

"Rob?"- Eddard said beckoning him to start explaining. No one left the room, not the newlyweds, not little Rickard who was way passed his bedtime and certainly not the Kingslayer who stood on guard next to the two Prince's.

"I needed to find out something..." Rob saw his father's body tense immediately.

"The Wildling attacks have been escalating more and more... not like we can't take it but lately they have been too organized"

"I thought that was their essence, too wild to even abide rules and laws of their own. Practically savages"- Joffrey exclaimed.

"Do not underestimate the Free Folk Prince Joffrey. There is power in independence, in freedom"- Arya replied, letting more tension drop into the conversation.

"Anyway... the attacks have not been random and certainly not a coincidence."

"What do you mean?"- Catelyn asked, Eddard remained stoic with his steel glare.

"They are turning up when the guards change. Last night they breached the perimeter through the North Gate, I talked to Jon; no Wildling has passed the Wall"

"Well they sure as hell did last night. Maybe you Stark's aren't doing your proper job as wardens"-

"SILENCE!"- Prince Gendry's voice boomed as the Kingslayer did for once what his Prince told him to.

"So what was today; a test run?"- Arya asked the inevitable.

"Are you saying that three innocent men died because of a hunch you had? Three northerners who's families I have to visit tomorrow and tell them that their fathers, brothers and sons wont be coming back?"- Everyone froze, it wasn't a frequent that Eddard Stark lost his cool.

"Pray tell Rob... do explain this gran plan of yours"- He winced. His wife and father against him? Rob didn't stand a chance but alas; _grow some balls!_  He told himself. He was to be Lord of Winterfell, decisions had to be made. He cannot rely on his wife and father to make the calls.

"I made a decision father, it was a hard one but it paid off. It's not the Wildling! Yes, they are rallying up but that is beyond the wall, Stannis himself has told us but this time? They strike in units and honestly when was the last time you guys took more than five minutes to take them down?" His brothers, Arya and Ramsay shared a look.

"I was drunk, I was thinking of my bedding ceremony"- Rickon said earning a smack from Shireen who sat on his lap, her white dress ruined with blood.

"Rob is right father. Wildlings hold up fights out of pure will but they lack technique. These men last night did not"- Arya replied.

"Any more survivors?" Rob already knew the answer.

"Hey, it only takes one to talk... don't worry, I didn't touch his tongue"- Ramsay replied casually leaning over the fireplace.

"That can be avoided without torture"- Bran muttered. Prince Gendry took attention.

"Wait up Rob, are you saying that these are planed attacks against Winterfell?"- Theon asked, not believing someone was that stupid.

"Aye... And I intend to find out who. The guards deaths will be avenged father. But at least we can be prepared"

Discussions erupted around the hall as to what was the next step into finding out who was behind the attacks. They would have stayed there till morning but a cry made them all go to bed.

"Come here my boy, it's time to go to bed" Rob took his son in his arms as he started to cry. Everyone said their goodbyes agreeing to meet for an early meeting in the morrow. Rob didn't miss the two ironborn guards waiting by the doors.

"Asha I'm sorry. I was going to tell you as soon as I was sure. We're inside the castle for God's sake, I think I can protect my own child under my own roof"

"Can you? As I am to be kept in the dark I will see fit as to how to protect my son"- Asha seethed taking baby Rickard out of his arms and storming out of the room with her personal guard.  _Jon's not home, if Arya manages to stay in her room for the night I could sleep in his bed._

"Hey... Look at the pissing contest"- Theon said elbowing him, gesturing across the room. Ramsay was a bit too close to Arya for his liking as Prince Gendry approached them and said something to Arya. She nodded and they left together leaving Ramsay throwing steam out of his ears.

"I think before this whole fake attacks thing we are going to have to talk about that whole shitstorm that's brewing between those two"- Rickon said joining in the conversation.

"Go to sleep Rickon and let Shireen make an honest man out of you"- Rob sighed... Heading up the stairs to Jon's chambers.  _At least one of us will be enjoying their bed..._

 

 

* * *

 

**RAMSAY POV:**

Winterfell:

Tonight was a great night, it always was when there was a good old hunting. Nothing is more exhilarating than the hunt for a delusional prey that actually thinks it can get away... they never did. Not when a Bolton and a Stark where behind you!

Ramsay smiled... he liked the Starks; _proper people_ ; he though.  _Suppose what a family is supposed to be_... A bit dramatic sometimes, like today but still a nice family. Solid, what you see is what you get and certainly didn't play minds games... As Rob put on his little lord suit Ramsay was just content looking at the most perfect vision a man could set his eyes on, perfection, a goddess of war drenched in the blood of her enemies. 'Queen' would be an insult for her, she didn't want the title but there was another one what had a nice ring to it; Lady of The Dreadfort... Arya Stark!

Contrary to popular belief; Ramsay Bolton was many things but not a womanizer. Being born a bastard with a mother that hardly cared for him didn't exactly warm his heart towards the fairer sex. He fucked the occasional whore when he was bored but other than that he was content in riding on the verge of his father's lands getting his hands on whatever he could kill. It wasn't cruel, it was his job. Ramsay took care of the dirty problems Lord Roose Bolton couldn't be caught with his hands on. He had no name so he didn't care for reputation but that all changed the day he met Arya. He had never seen a creature like her; like him in many ways. Happy only out in the wild, hungry for battle and anxious for blood. There was nothing more beautiful than a strong willed woman that knew how to fight... Yes, because of her Ramsay had given away his freedom but it was totally worth it. He didn't mind being labelled as long as  _she_  was going to be labeled has  _his_.

"Come here my boy, it's time to go to bed"- Rob said as Ramsay noticed he spaced out the whole conversation. Everybody was saying their goodbyes agreeing to meet in the morning when he made a beeline towards Arya. It has been a while since they went out hunting together, the kill was still fresh. Nymeria would be out in the woods hunting, he knew Arya would be itching to go outside.

"We can get on our horses and ride till dawn. We'll have breakfast courtesy of mother nature's fresh trout and apples."

"Ramsay Bolton you sure know how to speak to a girls heart"- Arya replied. Her eyes dancing with mischief. God he loved her eyes...

"Ahhh but not only that. Rickon is married, you don't have to remain in the castle anymore. We can go strait to the Wall to see Jon if you like" All is fair in love and war... You can't blame Ramsay for throwing the Jon card around, it was Arya's soft spot. If her mind was on Jon she wouldn't give a second to Prince Gendry. Him he needed far away! Damned mamma's boy had put a dent in his plans of marrying Arya.  _He has a another thing coming he if thinks he can waltz in here with his little golden crown and steal my wolf away..._

"I can't... I promised father I would spent time in the castle"- She said lowering her head and avoiding his gaze. Ramsay knew he could convince her, she just needed a little nudge.

"And you will... just spend a couple more hours with me Arya. I fell like I don't see you anymore, you've hardly had sat foot again in Winterfell after your last trip before that bloody stag came here and..."

"Excuse me. Arya? Do you think we can talk before you retire for the night?"- Prince Gendry came over interrupting their conversation.

"Actually  _my_  Lady Arya and I where just..."

"Of course Gendry. Let us go and get some fresh air."- She said interrupting Ramsay. She gave him a look and gave his hand a gentle squeeze to reassure him they would spent time the next day. Ramsay was beyond pissed.

Ramsay went to his room as he started trashing and trowing everything in site. How can she not see? Everything he did was for her! He bettered himself; reading, writing, etiquette classes just for her. So he could be a lord worthy of her. Arya wasn't one of those light headed girls that dreamed with crowns, babies and princes. She wanted to be free and wild, he could give it to her, he would give her the world if only she would let him.

"WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T?" He screamed in frustration.

"A whole kingdom and more balls than you apparently..."-

"Father!" Roose Bolton was in his room by the window, as always not impressed with his outburst. Roose was never impressed with anything that Ramsay did.

"Here you are throwing a temper tantrum as the Prince takes Arya into the Godswood. I'll bet she'll let him fuck her raw into the floor"-

"You don't now anything about her" Ramsay snarled, praying for the self-control he didn't have, his hand on the pummel of his sword.

"And neither do you..."- Ramsay winced and Roose finally turned around to see him. Cold eyes ruthless as ever.

"Why is the Prince with Arya Ramsay?"- Roose asked in his soft snakelike voice.

"Father I..."

"I told you not to call me like that"-

"Forgive me My Lord..." Ramsay knew where this conversation was headed. The same words had been said various times over the last three years, the only difference was that Arya wasn't at an age to marry and the Baratheon Prince wasn't lurking around. That was the deal:

_'I need an heir... you need a name if you want to continue with the company of Arya Stark_

_You'll get the girl... I'll get the lands and power. That way we both get what we want...'_

Those were Roose's words, the man who put a facade of loving father to the world but barely spoke to his son in private. It was all about the power, that was all Roose wanted, tired of being in the shadows of the Starks for so long. Ramsay on the other hand was ignorant of politics. He was a simple lad who was offered the chance of marrying the girl he loved, in return he would be legitimatized into one of the oldest houses in all Westeros. A fairy-tale that was just that, a tale... Of course he wanted to marry Arya but Ramsay wondered if Roose would stop just at that, would having Arya as his daughter in law would suffice?... His stomach ached at the other possibilities. That was why Ramsay spent the most time he could with Arya, so he could also protect her from his father's wicked ways.

"What good are you to me Bastard if you don't do your job? I want Arya Stark boy, if you aren't man enough then I'll have to take matters into my own hands"-

"Everything is under control my Lord"

"I see you alone, in your room everything but controlled while Prince Gendry is out and about with Lady Arya"-

"He wanted to talk to her, she can't exactly refuse the Pri..."

"So if he takes his cock out and tells her to get on her knees are you saying the little She-Wolf will do as told?"- Roose laughed getting out of Ramsay exactly what he wanted. He launched at Roose outraged by his words but the man was too fast, too strong even for a man his age, deceiving as always. He pushed Ramsay down on the floor and grabbed him by the neck immobilizing him, grabbing the nearest torch.

"Now listen to me Ramsay... you have exactly one month"- Roose said as he turned the torch to Ramsay's still armored clad arm heating the metal in seconds. Ramsay bit his tongue not only to prevent letting out a scream and having people hear him but to not give Roose the satisfaction of hearing his pain. His skin was burning...

"One month to make Arya Stark your wife. I don't care how you do it, I just want it done! If you don't come trough with your side of the bargain not only will you find yourself without a name but without a breath. Do you understand?"-

His heart was beating fast, adrenalin running high. Pain was something Ramsay understood, fear? Not at all, and right now it held a permanent spot in his heart with the possibility of Arya falling in Roose's hands.

"Yes my Lord" Ramsay said actually drawing blood from his tongue as Roose pressed the torch to his arm and kicked him to the ground.

"Good boy"- Roose said standing up and straitening his clothes of wrinkles. "I'll leave tomorrow, then I will see you in a month along with my daughter in law."-

"Yes my Lord..." The pain was nothing. He had to do this for her...

"By the way... how did it go with the wildlings?"-

"It was a quick kill, no other problems other than some dead guards"

"Oh... a shame, I'll make sure to give Lord Stark my condolences in the morning and Ramsay, remember... you have one month!"-

Social status existed for a reason, a bastard had no business messing with highborns but he would do it, he  _will_  do it just for her. Ramsay had one month to marry Arya, one month to marry her and take her away as far as possible from Prince Gendry. One month to take her away as far as possible from Roose.

A bastard had no business messing with highborns, specially if he didn't know how to play the Game of Thrones...

Ramsay didn't realize that Roose had no chance in knowing that the run-in had been with wildlings! Other than the people that went on the hunt and the ones that stayed till late in the grand hall there was no way that anyone would know what happened tonight...

A bastard had no business messing with highborns but he would do it, he will do it just for her... Even if he had to pay with his life!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support with the story. Fell free to check my other one as well.  
> What did you think about the trailer for S5 of GoT? Fingers crossed as always for Gendry. Other than that? Oddly looking forward to some evil doing from Littlefinger.


	14. The Heart Tree

**GENDRY POV:**

Winterfell:

They walked in silence, the only thing you could hear was their footsteps crunching on the snow. At night with the moonlight shinning bright above; the Godswood looked like another world, a small wooded area within the walls of the castle filled with magic and enchantment... a perfect fit for Arya!

Gendry wasn't shy of outwardly looking at Arya, she had killed two men in front of him. You can't exactly go into the normal rules of etiquette after that!... Right now she was silent, with nothing but the moonlight to guide their path her hair looked dark as night and her skin glowed like the moon itself, her red lips matched her bloodied clothes that smelled like death. She was a suave deadly cocktail Gendry was eager to taste. _'Think with your head, not with your cock'_ ; his Uncle Jaime had told him after seeing yet another side of Arya's personality. He knew tomorrow he would have to deal not only with him but with his mother and father so he wasn't too keen on that part but he really did need to find out what the hell happened tonight.

He walked further ahead and took off his coat, setting it right under the same heart tree his cousin had gotten married mere hours ago. In a silent agreement Arya sat down leaning against the tree with her eyes closed. Gendry followed suit with his legs stretched as he began to draw random patterns on the snow. She was the one that interrupted their little bubble of silence.

"I think this is the time you comment on the weather"-

"What?" Gendry asked, she still had her eyes closed.

"Well you said you wanted to talk. We've been here for a while not talking and you are five seconds from building a snowman"- He chuckled, at least she wasn't feeling awkward or unsure.  _Why would she? Wolves have strong footing!..._

"Forgive me if I am having trouble approaching the topic of the fact that you kill people for a hobby and that you go inside your direwolf's head" He meant it as a witty comment but it came out with a bite.

"Hunting and warging my Prince; you can call them by their names... And I don't kill people for hobby, those lowlifes drew the first blood from men who guarded my home. They only got what they had coming..."-

"See? That is what baffles me the most. You talk as if a human beings life is nothing! How can you just sit there looking so serene?" She finally opened her eyes as she looked at him and sighed.

"Gendry... from what I know you haven exactly seen action in battle am I correct?"-

"No, but not because I shy away from it, the kingdom has been at peace for years!" This time she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe Kings Landing but the other regions? Gendry things have been hard, you don't have to move an army to find a fight! Your council has been holding things from you. Did you know that Storms End is filled with riots from villagers? Lannisport as well? You can ask your Uncle Stannis about the situation in the Wall, I am just built to defend myself, to defend what is mine. I have no regret whatsoever in what I did tonight."-

"What exactly did happen tonight?" He asked gesturing to her bloody clothes.

"4 more men trying to get near the castle. We just finished the job, you can't exactly have a civil conversation with a man who want's to slice your throat. Rob was right though, they knew how to fight. Not like they had a chance against us but still, you can tell when a man has had proper training. We had a bit of a go before the last one was standing"-

"And when you say ' _a bit of a go_ ' you mean?..."

"Rickon is a bit wild"- His eyes went wide but as if reading his mind Arya was quick to explain herself.

"He won't wake up in the middle of the night to kill Shireen so don't worry"-

"Thank the Gods!... wait, did you just read my mind?" She rolled her eyes yet again.

"No stupid, you just have a really expressive face. And you care about Shireen, you are very protective towards her, I get it"- He nodded in appreciation.

"Anyway... Rickon is wild in his form of attack, he was a ward to House Magnar for a few years and you know how the skagosi can be; somewhat savage, little more than tribes of raiders who are thought to be cannibals or some people say... the thing is that I always pair with Rickon, I can hold him back and Nym can take care of Shaggydog. When I said 'a bit of a go' I meant that Rickon never says no to a fight and sometimes he ends up dragging it longer than intended."-

"And Ramsay? What does he ad to the mix?"

"He rides with me as well, he always does. If Rickon is wild Ramsay is more...effective, dare you say. Bolton's just have a more  _cutting_  way of solving things. I don't mind it, he is a good warrior and father seems more comfortable with him by my side to protect me... not that I need it."-

"Ok..." He said, he was definitely going back to that topic later, but first "And the warging? How does that work? Are all Starks wargs?"

"No, just us. Father says that the blood of the first men runs strong through us. Jon has it as well so it must be a second generation kind of thing."-  _The Targaryen boy is a warg as well?..._  Arya continued talking.

"Like everything in life you have to work to master it. Rickon and Rob only warg into their direwolves; Rickon too sloppy to concentrate on another animal and Rob to perfect his bond. Sansa focuses on small things; birds, squirrel's...she's is content with Lady by her side. Bran and I have more reach if you can call it like that, we pretty much can warg into anything we want, Jon as well but he's still learning to focus his mind. That was how we found out about the attacks last night, Bran saw it!"-

He remembered Shireen's pleas: _'_ _Promise me you'll always love different... Once I'm married, once I become a Stark...'_  She knew! Of course she knew and she wasn't afraid so that has to mean something, she trusted the Starks and so did he. Gendry also remembered how last night Bran, Rickon, Rob and Arya stood with their eyes white sniffing the air with their noses up, _like a wolf_ ; he though. Another important question popped in his head.

"Nymeria has dark, golden eyes..."

"Yes, last time I checked"- Arya replied.

"The other night when we were... In the library... your eyes turned red for a second. Did you warg into something?" Arya broke for a millisecond eye contact with him but quickly recovered. She was biting her lips debating on something but she didn't seem defensive to all of his questions, she willingly had answered them all.

"Ghost!"-

"Uh?"

"Ghost, Jon's direwolf is named Ghost. Our strongest connection is with our direwolves so when we warg we do it through their eyes. Ghost has red eyes..."-

"Wait... what?" His mind was working fast "Did your cousin warg right then and there? He saw me...? He saw us...?"

"Yes... and could we not dwell into that? It's embarrassing enough that I am going to face Jon after that!"- Arya said fidgeting with her hands.

"So you can warg into another human." It was a whisper but Arya heard him. Both said nothing, Arya letting him absorb what he found out. They can warg into another human being, enter their mind, bend their will, make them do anything they wanted. A dangerous, dangerous gift.

"Yes. Only Bran and I can do it. Jon can only warg into my mind but it's not like we do it freely Gendry. A human mind is far more complex than any animal and you can always tell when someone is messing with your head. We rarely do it, and when we do it is always with consent from the other person"-

"Who knows of this?" He said standing up and walking back and forth.

"That we are wargs? The whole North! It's not like it's a secret!"-

"No, that you can warg into another human!" He said, he rolled his eyes at her.  _How can she be so nonchalant about this?_

"Well, us; obviously. Syrio, Jory and Sandor Clegane. No one else!"- Really? No dear old  _Rams_?  _Seems like she doesn't trust him so much after all..._

"Good, make it stay that way. I need to keep you safe!"

"Excuse me? Keep me safe from what exactly?"-

"From what? From the world; that's what! Have you any idea the power you hold in that pretty little head of yours? Hell, the rest of the Real is already scared shitless of the North and your alliance with the Ironborn. How do you think they will react when they find out you can pick their brains out?!... No, not a possibility! No one will know about this, that way I can keep you safe by my side..."

"Gendry?"-

"... And my father, he most definitely mustn't know! I mean, I think I can get mother to warm up to the idea but father will freak out like he always does when it's something he doesn't understand! Joffrey can't know either, that boy cannot shut his mouth for his own life-sake and Uncle Jaime as well, he'll have the entire royal army here in a day! Maybe, maaaaybe Uncle Tyrion..."

"Gendry?"-

"... well, he'll just probably try to learn how to do it too, but other than that he's no danger. I also need to remind the men not to harm the wolves, especially Nymeria. I don't want you hurt at any level so first thing tomorrow I'll..."

"GENDRY!"- Arya shouted as she stood up and walked in front of him stopping his ramblings.

"What the hell are you talking about?"-

"Well... if I am to ma... to court you..." His tongue was tied as Arya narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh for God's sake woman! I like you! You know it, I know it, they probably already know back in Kings Landing! I want to marry you but I also know that we have a lot to know each other better; I don't have incredible mind power just so you know, so I'll be damned if something happens to you before I marry you since I am doing my very best to respect you and your ideals by not dragging you up a Sept and marrying you this very instant!"  _Oh fuck, did I just said that out loud?_  Gendry froze, talk about brain to mouth connection, wait! Maybe that was it, she entered his mind and forced him to reveal his feelings... Yeah right, because the puppy eyes and the drool didn't betray him first. Gendry was already cursing all the gods when Arya Stark laughed at him. Not a smirk, a shy smile, no. A full on laugh that he was sure could be heard all over Winterfell! She actually fell back to the floor grabbing her stomach.

"I'm sorry but...(laughter) you think that you can... (laughter) that is just... (laughter)"-

"I am glad to see you take my feelings so seriously My Lady" He said plopping down next to her in defeat. This girl was just impossible. She continued to laugh as Gendry's mood took a plunge, was it so far fetched for her to love him back? They had a connection, he could feel it. He knew she could feel it as well! Why was she laughing? She took pity on him and sat up again composing herself.

"I'm sorry Gendry it's just that everything that you just said was just..."-

"Ridiculous, I know. I got the message" He muttered, he was going to stand up when Arya grabbed his arm back motioning him to stay.

"Do you always decide to marry a girl you barely know? I know that was not the case since your father was willing to set foot again in the North..."-

"What do you mean? I... I... well I must say that yes, I even surprised myself with my little outburst minutes ago but that doesn't mean my feelings aren't real"

"Gendry you've known me for exactly three almost four days and you want to marry me?"-

"Why shouldn't I? Why couldn't I? You are far most the most interesting, spirited girl I have ever meet!" It was the truth, Gendry spoke from his heart but the words didn't seem to go well with Arya. She shook her head and lowered her gaze for a couple of seconds. When she finally spoke Gendry could have sworn her words alone made the temperature drop.

"Gendry... I could kill you 4 different ways right now, quick, in a blink of an eye and you wouldn't see it coming. You would not shout nor move before your heart stops beating and no one will ever know. I can make you disappear and no one will ever find out it was me. You want to know why? Because I know how to kill Gendry, I know the dirty, gritty details that entail not only in taking a life but of the aftermath"- Her voice was cold and Gendry actually felt scared for the first time. He pulled back a little.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have this idea in your head that you want to marry but now, after what I just told you? I can smell your fear Gendry. The point is you don't know me, how can you marry me, claim to love me if you don't know me? Also, you assumed that I was going to agree, you just made big plans without even consenting me. You clearly do not know me if you think that I would be happy being queen! Why agree on taking responsibilities I can and want to live without?! My place is in the north, it has always been. There is a reason people say Starks don't belong in the South and I am more than starting to believe them. You are acting like a green child showing just how much the court has had you sheltered away"-

Gendry felt as he had been struck! No one had ever dared talked to him like that and Arya wasn't even looking to hurt him, she just spoke with the truth and she was more than right. 20 years doesn't give you right to be King, the people give you that right; throughout the love and respect you give them and his father had made that mistake, Gendry had made that mistake! Just because eager girls wanted to marry him and fantasized about the throne didn't mean he would come and Arya Stark would be a puddle at his feet! She was even more knowledgeable, traveled and skilled than him, if anything  _he_  was the one that was considered a lowly match for her. She was right, all those years pampered and primed upon inside the Red Keep had weakened him. What a catch he was!  _Gendry Baratheon; first of his name_ , never has seen live combat, has never traveled outside his families lands and was stupid enough to still be utterly and hopelessly in love with a girl who just like she just had said; could snap his neck in a heartbeat.

"My feelings are still true though..." Gendry was surprised at how small his voice came out but even more surprised at how Arya put her hand atop of his. He turned around to see her and saw no judgement in her eyes.

"I am not immune to your charms as well my Prince. You are tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me"- She smiled trying to light up the conversation.

"Tolerable?"

"Well you may be impressively tall but then again everybody is to me, I guess your face isn't that ugly to look at and I must admit that you do have the most distinctive shade of blue eyes I have ever seen"-

"So you like me eyes uh?" He said winking at her, making them both laugh again talking with ease and without tension. He held her hand...

"I'll admit that I do like you but I don't know you Gendry, sorry but I cannot lie to you. I cannot act on impulse,  _you_  cannot act on impulse"-

"So what do you propose?" His mouth went dry, what good would his feelings do if Arya decided right this instant that she wanted him gone?

"What's already is on the table. I already agreed with my father to get to know you in a months time, I'm sure he already talked to your father as well. So what do you say? Think you can spend time to really get to know me before you go on another marriage proposal spree?"-

"It depends; do I get to kiss you in that months time?" He teased her, never thinking Arya would say what she said next.  _I'll never get to know her, she will forever be a wild card._

"Of course, in fact since this is an agreement I think we should kiss on it instead of shaking hands but you have to close your eyes first. Agreed?"- How in the world they ended from a wedding, then a carnage, her declaring she didn't want to marry him to kissing? He would never know but what Gendry did know was that he would never say no to kissing Arya Stark! It was the greatest pleasure he had ever felt, it was like a dying man claiming for water in the middle of an unforgiving summer.

Gendry closed his eyes and waited for her plump lips but was awarded with lips far more slimmer and smaller, Arya smelled like snow and the earth but his nose picked up a spicy scent from the kitchens. His hands move at their own accord and as they went strait to Arya's long hair, what he found was short hair wrapped up in a small ponytail.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gendry yelled as he pulled back so fast he hit his head against the heart tree, old carved faces mocking at him and clearly playing tricks on him.

"What is this? Where is Arya? Whatever have you done girl?" He said standing up. He had been kissing little Beth; the blind girl from Winter Town.

"I did nothing M'lord! You said you wanted to get to know me and here I am, right in front of you"-

"What do you mean? Arya!" He shouted frantically looking around "You are just a child, why did you trick me into kissing you? It's late, you shouldn't be alone at this hour with a stranger"

"Oh you propose to me 5 minutes ago and now you are a stranger?"-

"What?..."

"This is  _me_ , letting  _you_  get to know me..."- As Beth spoke her face became like a misty cloud, Gendry truly couldn't find a better way to describe it. Like a fuzzy image as her features began to change, her body as well. Suddenly Beth was Arya.

"For fuck's sake...!"- He yelped feeling dizzy. Gendry didn't know if it was because of the blow to the head or because of what he just saw. He sat down again on the ground.

"You want to marry me? Ok! Other than a warg I am also shapeshifter"- Arya said as if taunting him to run away from her. He almost did truthfully.

"What... you... I... How..."  _'Think with your head, not with your cock'_  his uncle's words sprang again to his head. Again; she was a warg, an assassin and a shapeshifter. What in the seven hell's do they teach ladies in the North?! Gendry's first reaction was to reach for his absent warhammer probably in his room.  _She won't hurt me, she said it herself; she can kill me but she hasn't..._

"I trust you..." He said to her standing up and walking around her, Arya remained seated looking up at him saying nothing.

"I trust you..." He said it again more for his own sanity than for her assurance. What did he get himself into? For the first time in possibly his life he though of Lollys Stokeworth; simple, placid and dull Lollys Stokeworth. She was one of the many ladies in court that craved for his attention, chasing him night and day around the castle. One particular day after hearing her say she already knew what their grandchildren's names where Gendry found himself hiding inside the Red Keep's library; the last place Lollys would go to. Not because she didn't suspect he would be there but there where far too many steps to walk. You see, dear Lollys was a bit... of ample proportions. Anyways, The Hand of the King; Jon Arryn found him there and asked him why he was hiding. After hearing his reasons he just shook his head and said something that only today Gendry fully understood:

_'Any intelligent fool can make things bigger, more complex, and more violent. It takes a touch of genius — and a lot of courage to move in the opposite direction...'_

Translation? Gendry wasn't a genius, he was the intelligent fool! Lollys; dear simple, placid and dull Lollys represented the opposite direction while Arya was the big, complex and exponentially more violent alternative. One of the main reasons Gendry rejected any candidates for his bride other than love was because he really did think about the kingdom and what kind of Queen it deserved. His mother was the perfect example, then again his mother was always the image of perfection when Margaery Tyrell fucked everything in sight, when Myrcella Lannister had a habit of eating her own hair and when Brienne of Tarth was even more manly than him!... What must Lollys be doing know? Her most urgent worry must be what she would wear tomorrow for court while Gendry was here in front of the girl he rushed into claiming his bride. Would Arya make a good Queen? Would people warm to her or shy away in fear? She said it herself; the kingdom must be united again and marrying a Northern Princess might do the trick but will she agree? Did Gendry want her to agree?

"Not so sure you want to marry me know aye?..."- He heard Arya smirk with an edge and the ever present dare on her voice.

"I trust you... my feelings remain... but I do not know you!" Gendry said in defeat and he plopped down next to her. A spark of hope remained as he saw Arya flinch a bit from his words.

"I hope you find what you are looking for my Prince"- Arya said standing up and this time it was him who held her back.

"We are both right and we are both wrong Arya"

"Whatever are you rambling about now Gendry? Look, it's late and this conversation is over. Why don't we..."- Jaime said  _'think with your head, not with your cock'_ , Gendry said  _'fuck it'_!

He yanked Arya back with such force that she landed on his lap and before she could protest Gendry kissed her lips, returning the force, the hunger and the want she showed him last night in the library. Feeling like this couldn't possibly be wrong when it felt so right, Gendry felt a sense of completion and fullness he never though he lacked until he met Arya, he would change for her, he would be a better man, a better prince, a better king. It was her decision in the end if she wanted to join him in his journey. She moved her legs so she could straddle him as her hands grabbed his hair and pulled his face down deepening the kiss. His tongue passed her lips without problem as his hands pulled her as close as he could to his body, she moaned when he sucked on her tongue involuntarily jerking her hips making him more crazed, the spark of lighting and thunder still present at their every touch. They worked physically, it was the personality part that needed fixing. Gendry leaned back against the weirwood tree as they both gasped for air, still craving for contact leaning against each others foreheads. Leafs began to fall, a couple of them landing on Arya's hair as Gendry plucked them out.

"I get it when you said red wasn't your color, I don't care in what you change as long as you return just the way you are and that you return to me"

"Is this your grand plan? Kissing me into oblivion and locking me in your room so people can't see me? I assume your Hand will take care of the Realm"-

"No..." He said kissing her nose making her giggle. "BUT just so you know I plan to kiss you every chance I have but if I want, if we want, if  _you_ ;  _Arya Stark_  agree, I want to court you. I want to know everything there is about you and I want to you to know everything about me in return. I know this can work Arya, we can make this work"

"I won't change Gendry... I"-

"I don't want you to change!"

"I don't want to be queen!"- Silence followed her statement.

"Could you please grant me that month before I decide to relinquish my claim to the throne?" It was a bold move but it felt right.

"Gendry!"- Arya said outraged. She tried to get up but he wouldn't let her.

"How could you even consider that?! It is your duty, it is your destiny! I would never force you to do that not to mention that would be a craven path to take!"-

"As I would never force you to do anything either but I am serious about you Arya. Let's give this a chance. Appropriate or not; you are what the God's put in my path for some reason. I am not going to shy away no matter the outcome, even if you end up rejecting me in the end..." His heart skipped at the possibility. Yet again Gendry was amazed of his quick attachment to Arya.

"Gendry..."- She said touching his face tenderly.

"Please Arya, please give me that chance. I promise you that I will honor whatever you decide in the end, I give you my word just don't give up on us yet" He looked into her grey eyes pleading his case but Arya wasn't looking at him. She reached out and touched the Heart Tree, blood-red sap covered her fingers.

"You cannot make idle promises in front of a heart tree Gendry, the old gods know when men are lying"-

"I am not afraid of their wrath as I am not promising to them, I am promising to you my Lady of the North, you represent them and I do not intend to fail you" This time it was Arya who leaned in to kiss him. It was sweet, it was gentle and Gendry felt it with so much force as a gust of wind flew over rocking the heart tree behind him. Even only having kissed twice Gendry already knew that sweet and gentle wasn't their style, as the kiss started to escalate he broke it off embracing Arya in his arms has she returned the sentiment snuggling in his chest.

"I am not easy..."- She mumbled pressed against his chest.

"Easy is overrated"

"I will not yield"-

"I'm stubborn, my mother says it is my best trait"

"You may not like what you find out about me"- She said sitting up, looking him strait in the eye.

"You can warg and you can change your face. Is there any other kind of special talent you are hiding from me My Lady?"

"Don't call me a Lady"- She said punching his chest "But no, nothing major from me..."-

"Good, fine details that I shall learn to tune in as we go. Now come here Wolf, I plan on making good on my promise to kiss you..."

Gendry Baratheon had one month, one month to really get to know Arya Stark and one month to get her to agree to be his wife. The sole fact that after everything he saw last night he still wanted to pursue her spoke volumes about his love for her. Tomorrow he would start his quest, tonight? He would kiss his wild girl under the heart tree.

 


	15. The Seed is Strong

**ARYA POV:**

Winterfell:

_'Please...leave her with her traditions and paranoia's, I'll be half away around the world when we'll hear someone pushed her into her precious moon door'_

_'Arya!'- Sansa half scolded - half giggled as her little sister mocked their Aunt's critiques towards her._

_'I'll bet her own son will do the trick, I'll be damned if my son turns out like that, all sickly and spoiled. I'll throw him in the woods first to see if he's a wolf like his father'- Asha replied well into her cups in yet another family dinner._

_'Here - here!'- Benjen Stark toasted as he sat with them on their table. 'Your Aunt only want's what is best for you Arya'-_

_'Of course because Harrold Hardyng is just what I need in my life' The young falcon was the newest suitor thrown at Arya, this time championed by her Aunt Lisa. The poor boy had hardly set foot in Winterfell when Nymeria's growl alone made him turn back to the Vale._

_'And what about Edwyn Frey?'- He asked._

_'Ugh, slimy and_ _frightening_ _just like his father'- Sansa winced._

_'Tommen Lannister?'-_

_'So you want her to marry a toddler is that it?'- Replied Asha._

_'And Loras Tyrell?'-_

_'A sword swallower through and through' they all laughed toasting yet again._

_'Come Wife and dance with your young wolf'- Rob came barging with an ever cheerful Theon._

_'As will you Sansa, this time I promise I'll behave'- He said, doing exactly the opposite and they all went to the dance floor leaving Arya alone with her Uncle Benjen._

_'Will you at least dance with the Karstark boy? He's been looking at you the whole evening'-_

_'Let him look since I have no desire to dance this evening'_

_'Will there ever be anyone worthy of your attentions Niece?'-_

_'Of course there is; Jon! Other than him I don't think such man has been born!' She said defiantly._

_'One of these days Arya, someone will catch your eye and then you'll have to watch your tongue.'- Benjen said as Jon appeared as always to dance with her..._

"I may have to watch my tongue dear Uncle..." Arya whispered remembering Benjen's words.

She'd been up for a while, she intended to open her windows to let the wind in since her room was far too warm but she found out quickly that she wasn't in her room and that the warmth she felt definitely didn't come from a fireplace. She woke up in the middle of the Godswood with none other than Prince Gendry himself wrapped around her body like a vine, his chest acting like a furnace warming her all over. After kissing to what felt forever they must have fallen asleep right on the spot and it wasn't exactly uncomfortable, Arya slept quite nice actually. She tried to stand up but every time she moved he would grumble a protest and hold her closer so as she took the opportunity to look at his dashing features she also took her time to think what had happened yesterday between them.

Her father was right, the Prince wanted to marry her, he said so himself but after being realistic and admitting that they didn't know anything about the other they decided on an easy courtship. It's not like Arya was going to run away or scare him off, she was just as interested as him. It was the first time that she had felt attracted to someone and she was curious about the whole thing.  _I like someone, I like a boy. I like the Prince...Wait till Sansa hears about this!_  She giggled making Gendry move to his back dragging her with him so she was on top of him. Did her weight even bother him? He was a big one Gendry Baratheon; strong arms and legs, big hands and big feet, broad back and imposing height. With the little freedom Gendry's grip gave her she touched his face with her hand, he seemed peaceful in his sleep.  _'Please Arya, please give me that chance. I promise you that I will honor whatever you decide in the end, I give you my word just don't give up on us yet'..._  those where his passionate words from yesterday. - Us - is a strong little word, there wasn't an  _us_  between them but there definitely could be or else she wouldn't be on top of him right this second. He had a sweet spirit Prince Gendry, Arya was no doubt the practical of the two so they agreed to take their time to get to know each other and as she promised her father and Rob she wasn't going to hold back. He had been scared once he saw her twist that mans neck, he had been horrified when he saw her change her face into the Blind Girl but he didn't go away. Either he was stubborn like he claimed to be or he was really stupid but in the end he wanted her. You had to applaud his willfulness, other than Ramsay no man had dared to challenge her, those who weren't scared were appalled with her unladylike behavior so it was going to be interesting what not Gendry but the entire royal family thought about the newest prospect for Queen.

"Your stare is drilling through my brain"-

"Who says it's my stare and not my superior mental powers messing with your head?"

"Because if you where in my head you would be blushing or kicking the shit out of me... trust me!"- Gendry chuckled opening his eyes. He had woken up but like Arya made no move to get up from their comfortable spot under the heart tree.

"Good morning my L... Arya!"- He quipped grinning at her.

"Good morning Gendry"

"So, tell me. What do we have first on our schedule for today?"-

"First of all you let me go!"

"Ok, what's the second thing on our schedule for today?"- He chuckled as Arya tried to wiggle out of his arms immediately feeling that he was absolutely awake.

"Getting to know each other doesn't not mean sleeping around you know!"

"Too late my Lady for I am afraid that was exactly what we did last night... Auch!"- Gendry groaned as Arya punched him right in his morning  _uplifting_  spirit.

"Smartmouth"

"That's rich coming from someone who quite liked my mouth yesterday"-

"Is this your everyday persona; an ass? Because I don't need to look into the future to know that this courtship won't last a month" Arya said finally standing up and turning her face away from Gendry so he couldn't see the blush covering her face.

"Hey..."- He said reaching out for her hand with his best pout looking devastatingly adorable. "I'm sorry, Joffrey often says my good mood comes off as me being a absolute jerk so let me start again: Good Morning Arya"- He said kissing her hand and gazing at her eyes.

"Good morning Gendry" She replied with a smile on her face while they remained silent staring at each other. Arya standing on her tiptoes so she could push his hair out of his eyes as Gendry scooted down touching his forehead with hers.

"So... last night" Arya asked tentatively just to confirm they where on the same page.

"Yup, it was real. My cousin marrying your brother to a not so wildling attack, you changing your face to the last kiss you granted me. All very much real"-

"And today?..."

"Today we start a new day with the promise of getting to know each other better"-

"Good! I though that perhaps we should..."

"BUT not before my good morning kiss"- Prince Gendry rushed out effectively cutting Arya's words and taking her breath away. You had to hand it to him; Gendry Baratheon may be a little ruff on the edges when it came to ruling but on kissing he was  _the_  authority. With her full permission Gendry spent the night away kissing Arya. He never went further than gentle kisses on her lips and soft touches to her arms and face but he still kissed her with the same want and need as the first time. That itself was a big problem since they agreed to get to know each other, at first Gendry was the one that wanted to rush things but after such exquisite kisses Arya wasn't seeing a crown on her head as such a bad idea as long as Gendry could remain kissing her.  _Momentary happiness_ ; Arya though as she remember a complex drug called 'The endless wish'. People from the free cities would often indulge in the hallucinogen that made you dream about everything you wanted, the problem was that the more you drank it and the more you dreamed your brain because foggy and often ended in dementia. A very big price for a dream... This time as Gendry did indeed push the kiss further along as he dragged her down to the snow with him; Arya could not help but compare Gendry's kisses to the sweet elixir.

She liked Gendry, yes. Could she learn to love him? It was a fair possibility as she felt Gendry moving to kiss her jaw. Did she want to be Queen? ABSOLUTELY NOT! That was everything Arya had absolutely despised and rejected all of her life and he may have said it as a joke but Arya would never let Gendry renounce his claim to the throne. It would not only bring shame on House Baratheon but also on House Stark as another She-Wolf would affect the outcome of Westeros yet again.

"Gendry?..." Her voice sounded breathy as Gendry had moved on to her neck.

"Uhm?'- He mumbled not taking his lips off of her.

"I think we have done more than our fair share of getting to know each other physically for the last two days" As Gendry froze Arya couldn't help but laugh thinking about how Syrio would have smacked her head with the pummel of his sword if he would have heard her. He could sniff a lie withing miles.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I got carried away again. Please forgive me..." - Gendry was excusing himself frantically as he stoop up with his face red.  _Oh I wanted to keep going as much as you my sweet Prince..._

"It's ok but we have to go back to the castle. Nobody finds it odd not to see me in the morning but you will certainly be missed" She said as they started to walk back to the castle. Gendry struggle not to hold her hand and he would sneak a peek to her face like a smitten little boy every now and then.

"So this is how I die..."-

"You what? Whatever made you say that?"

"Your lips are positively swollen, not that I regret it. I will die a happy man"- Gendry smiled touching her lips with his fingers. TheY where near the castle doors as both of them didn't want to leave their little bubble just yet. Their agreed courtship was going to be everything but easy when it came to other peoples hears.

"Then we will both meet the end of my father's sword for he knows I wouldn't just let  _anybody_  kiss me" Arya smiled surprised how easily she would turn in such a flirt with Gendry.

"There is no need to give us northerners more fame as barbarians. We have perfectly built cells next to the crypts. You can have your _ever after_  there"- They both jumped away from each other as they were about to kiss again.

"Bran! Hasn't mother told you it's rude to spy?" Arya tried to mask everything under her big sister facade but it was a lost cause.

"No, she told  _you_  that! I am the one who can't help but to see things"- Bran said as he stood casually at the castle doors.

"Well I asure you Bran that nothing happened between your sister and I last night. I would never dishonor her."- Gendry said standing again closer to Arya with conviction.

"There is a whole room full of royals waiting for you two. It doesn't matter what you did when you come back covered in blood from what I can only image is from Arya's clothes as you both spent the night outside the castle"- Arya was surprised with Bran's subtle undertone of warning in his voice. It was faint but it was still there. Of all the brothers Bran was always the one who listened, never going on on a jealous brother hunting spree. Gendry on the other hand was completely oblivious to the siblings silent conversation as he squared his shoulders and took Arya's hand.

"Well my word and your sister will have to suffice then!"- He said defiantly as he dragged her into the castle with purpose.  _And so it (us) begins;_  Arya though.

_'If there was a time to not be brazen and rush into things that would be right know Arya'_  She turned around to see Bran walking behind them but never opening his mouth. She looked ahead as she began communicating with Bran trough their bond.

_'Did you see something?'_  She asked quickly in return as Gendry walked to the main hall. Even if they were talking out loud Gendry could not hear them. The castle was filled with shouts from the King, the Kingslayer, Rob and her father Eddard.

_'I always see things, you know that better than anyone but they change. He is an important man Arya, everything you do or say to Gendry will change everything. Again, this is not the time to act reckless'_ \- Bran warned as Gendry interrupted them.

"You and I, nothing changes from what was said last night under the Heart Tree, understood?! No matter what is said inside there it will be you and me. I gave you my word."- Gendry said with authority holding her face in his hands, his blue eyes with a steel gaze filled with intent.

"You and I... I promised as well" They entered the great hall as all eyes fell upon them. Bran on the other hand stood rotted to the spot with his eyes white as snow far, far away...

 

* * *

 

**ROBERT POV:**

Winterfell:

"GO! Bring them to me!"

"My daughter isn't some peasant you can summon whenever you please"-

"Let him! And let the Kingslayer be the one who goes after Arya. He'll be on his ass on the floor in five seconds"-

"You talk too much little Lord, remember how I got that name; I know how to fight important men, not children"-

"No; you know how to stab someone in the back but you are in the North now Lannister, the cold winds will drown your roars and no one will miss you once I kill you"-

_I am a cursed man, I am a foolish man!_  Robert thought. Completely convinced for the first time in 25 years that his love for Lyanna Stark was wrong, an obsession that drove him mad and blinded him to all things good. He started a war once for a Stark girl and it seemed the apple didn't fall far off the tree as he saw how two of the Kingsguard where waiting for Jaime's signal to launch after Eddard and Rob Stark who where rabid with rage like those hell-hounds of theirs. Both Cersei and Catelyn stood behind their respective husbands.

" _Your_  son is the one that has gone missing with  _my_  daughter, if anyone should be calling their guards it should be me!"- Eddard seethed. Robert was intimidated but he could never show it. Eddard's rage reminded him far too well of the last time they parted ways.

"Are you playing with me Ned? What in the worlds have you been up to here all these years? I come back to join our houses and finally find peace between us and I come across with sorcery?!"

"It is not sorcery your Grace, my children have been blessed with the Old ways of the First Men. They cannot and will not shy away from what they are"- Catelyn's voice gave them all a much needed stir as they all held back but Robert was resilient.

"I'm sorry Cat but what I saw last night was unnatural and Jaime says that the girl came back drenched in blood? She's a wildling that one. A menace not only to the crown but to my son"

"This seems like quite the gathering for a breakfast"-

"Gendry!"- Cersei shouted with relief as their son strode into the room hand in hand with Arya Stark. Both still wearing the same clothes as last night, her's stained in blood and his as well, hair a mess and Robert being a connoisseur of rendezvous with girls back in the day knew how Arya had gotten her lips so swollen.

"What have you done?"- Ned's voice came out so much like a wolf's snarl that the direwolves started to howl.

"Nothing father, please. Trust me"- The little thing walked over immediately soothing Ned as a siren would trick her prey.  _Had Lyanna tricked him as well? No, she had a mischief in her nature but Lyanna didn't have these powers the Stark children seemed to have or... what if? What if she did have these powers and that was why Rhaegar took her, to harvest them for himself?_  The lines where getting blurry, the past with the future.

"Your daughter is right my Lord. I would never do anything to disgrace Arya for I hold her to the utmost regard and intend very much to court her"-

"You will do no such thing?" Robert said to his son.

"You told me to chose a bride and I have!"-

"Well pick another!"

"I'll make my own decision as to whom I get to spend the rest of my life with!"- Gendry was shouting right back at him. If there was anything worse than Robert's temper it was Gendry's temper. Never seen but when it did make an appearance... the Kingsguard where now focused on the Crown Prince.

"You will do what is best for the realm and that... that..."

"Chose very carefully your next words father"- Gendry grabbed the arm that Robert was pointing Arya with incredible strength to the point of pain. It is too late, he has fallen the same way I did; Robert thought. Old and fat he may be but he was still Robert Baratheon; King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and his father. Robert pushed Gendry back with force that caught him out of guard making him stumble back to the floor.

"STOP THIS, STOP THIS AT ONCE!"- Cersei shouted as she went to help Gendry stand up but wad held back by her brother.

"This needs to be done and it needs to be said Cersei. The girl is not fit for a Queen"- Jaime said.

"Then get out. You came for Shireen's wedding. It is done, take your southern court back we it belongs and leave us alone. You aren't one of us, you never were!"- Ned said standing tall. His cold words making Robert flinch.

"Ned, you must understand my position I..."

"Your position has just insulted my sister Lady Arya of house Stark, calling her a witch, a wildling and unfit for royalty. You have exactly fifteen minutes to leave the castle before my men take action"- Rob claimed as Ned's silence in support of his son wiped away every little word and scarce but monumental inch they took in their friendship these passed few days.

It was a staring contest between them, everyone with their hands on the pommel of their sword. You could hear the clanks of armor running towards them as one of the wolves was scratching the door to get in. The moment was interrupted by giggles. Small giggles and then a roaring laugh as Gendry and Arya started to laugh as if they were alone in the room. Gendry was still on the floor while Arya was crouched next to him whispering and agreeing on something, no one missing the way Gendry tenderly stroked Arya's face before he stood up with their hands entwined.

"Call off the men father, there is no need"- Arya said as if nothing had happened.

"I gave an order child and it will be acted upon!" This time the staring contest was between him and Lyanna's doppelganger. Her gaze melted his soul down with the same grey eyes that haunted his dreams. _'Lyanna was wild but there is discipline to Arya's wildness, try to take her away and have no doubt that she will be the one who raises her sword first'_  where Ned's words the night he first saw her and he could see it clearly now. Lyanna was wild but a child at heart who never got the chance to explore the world. Arya on the other hand seemed to have seen too much of the world and seemed shrewd, meticulous and knowing. If she wanted Gendry she would have him... if she wanted the crown all she had to do was to keep holding his hand. It was a game in the end for the Throne, his son was part of it; an important pawn that if you saw the board was in the grasp of the Starks; one of the oldest and respected families of Westeros, wardens of the North that alone was the size of all Westeros and with the help of the Greyjoys, now owners of one of the most vast and strong armies the world had ever seen.

Arya just smiled at him, a devilish grin Lyanna often bestowed upon him every time she got away with something. He was pissed off.

"Father please call your men off as well. We need to talk things in private"- Gendry said in a soft tone. That was interesting! Normally this would be the time Gendry started shouting and throwing everything in site but he was cool and calm like whatever he talked and laughed about with Arya eased his mind. Catelyn chose to speak up again.

"Let's give the King and Queen some privacy with their son Eddard. Rob?"- She said ushering them to the door, both reluctant.

"You too Uncle Jaime!"- Gendry said not looking away from Arya.

"What? I'm not leaving this room so you can charm your mother and make her convince Robert otherwise. If you want to fuck her; fuck her and be done with it. There are more suitable prospects in Kings Landing after you take her out of your system"-

"Talk to my betrothed like that again and I will forget that you are my Uncle do you hear me?"- Gendry turned around with venom in his voice. Nothing was going like it had to. Jaime out of duty might have held back with the Starks but he wouldn't say no to a brawl with his nephew. Jaime had always shown what you would call 'tough love' on Gendry, he wanted him to be the best king there ever was. He smirked and joked around with Joffrey but do not be fooled; Gendry was Jaime's favorite and he would not hold back if he didn't think Arya was good for his nephew.

"I told you not to think with your cock and that is exactly what you do! Have you learned nothing from your father boy?!"- Gendry felt slapped, so did Robert. Gendry out of shame since he always despised how Robert sometimes would lose his grasp on reality and hold back to Lyanna's ghost often neglecting his mother while Robert felt the shame of doing exactly that to his wife.

"He has! That's what he is trying to do doing the right thing, not jumping to conclusions and talking things through!"- Arya said tugging Gendry back.

"You! I knew you were trouble the moment you walked in, you always are; Stark She - Wolves. You have no business with the crown. We should have never set foot here"- Jaime said as Arya rolled her eyes at him ignoring him all together.

"Honestly you southerners are far too dramatic for my liking. I am going to talk to my parents and I suspect; the rest of my brothers"- She said to Gendry as if the others didn't exist in the room.

"Good. I will call on you as soon as I am finished here"- Gendry said in a loving tone.

"Oh for fuck sake"- Jaime muttered.

"It's ok, take your time"- She took off after Gendry placed a kiss on her hand. Finally leaving them alone.

"Now listen to me boy and listen carefully"

"Father I..."-

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME ANYMORE GENDRY! I am your father and your king and you will show me respect!" Robert said with authority shutting his son up also glaring at his wife. Stopping the expected protest from her every time he spoke harshly at her precious bull.

"Now listen to me boy. I was the one that wanted to come here, I was the one that wanted an alliance with House Stark, I will and  _am_  admitting to my faults but that is about the extension of it all. This ends today, you've only met the girl for scarce days so you will forget her immediately. She is dangerous, has no respect for authority and has no manners. Coming here has made me realize that in fact our hold on the crown is fragile"

" _Your_  hold,  _you've_  made it fragile..."- Gendry's tempter was rising again but it was Robert. He was outmatched.

"RESPECT AND SILENCE BOY!"- He glared at Gendry as Cersei put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mother you can't possibly be..."-

"Listen to your father Gendry"- Cersei said giving Robert relief to see that she didn't agree with the Stark Girl. At least to the extent to let him voice his concerns.

"As I was saying; It is a double edged sword. If the match where to be made it will give us the assurance that the North will be under Baratheon rein again if not? What is really holding them from mutiny? They can outmatch us easily"

"Not with the other realms by our side. We can stand our ground"- Jaime said always eager for a battle.

"But can you? Unite the rest of the realms?"- Gendry asked.  _What does he know? Has that Stark Girl started to whisper in his head?_

"Forgive me father..."- He said shaking his head. "The topic is Arya and I assure you that she is not this monster you are painting her has"-

"My love I do not want to be as drastic as your father but killing grown men? What kind of girl is she?"- Cersei said as every concerned mother would.

"She defended her home just like any of us would do if the Keep where in danger"-

"And the wolves? What do you know about that?" That part he wanted to know more than anything. Gendry seemed reluctant but spoke anyway.

"They are wargs, all of them; the Stark Siblings. A secret to the south but well known by the northerners. They control their wolves and other animals to some extent. They don't misuse their abilities and can use it as an asset. The wolves where around the perimeter when the men attacked the castle. It is frightful at first, I am the first to admit it but it is in their blood. They can't help it as much as the fury that runs in our veins father.  _The seed is strong_  you told me once, does that not apply to every family and their legacy?"- Gendry asked but was interrupted by Jaime.

"Does he have it? The Targaryen boy; is he a warg as well?"- Gendry said nothing but Cersei's raised eyebrow was enough for Robert.  _He knows..._

"Gendry?" He prodded on.

"You speak of war and that is exactly what you will get if you go after him father"-

"Gendry?"

"The people love him father..."-

"I am not repeating myself Gendry. Is the Targaryen a warg as well?"

"Yes..."

This was even worse than he thought. Robert needed to get out of here immediately but with caution. Whatever happens he must secure the north.

"You will end this thing with the Stark girl. We are leaving as soon as I fix some unfinished business"

"I will certainly not!"- Gendry yelled standing up making the floor crumble.

"You will do as I say!"

"You are a hypocrite father! Years and years talking about the ache of the heart, how it nearly destroyed your life and now you are willing to do the same to me?"-

"You barely know the girl!"

"You barely knew Lyanna and it's well known that she turned you down at least once before she was abducted. At least Arya agreed to a courtship!"- Gendry yelled back but was silenced by his father's fist. The first time Robert had truck one of his children and he drew blood from his mouth. Jaime froze and Cersei was horrified, Gendry on the other hand never took his eyes off of him. His tempter a rage hidden behind a cool facade as he spoke.

"You had your chance and lost it because unlike you I will have my wolf. You wanted a Queen and I gave you a Goddess. Chose something other than that and you will lose a son!"- Gendry spat blood from his mouth as he looked defiantly at his father for one more second before storming out. Jaime at his heels leaving him alone with his wife. It was minutes before he spoke.

"Do you want our marriage for our son?" Cersei remained silent. Looking at the blood splatter from Gendry's broken mouth.

"I have tried Cersei, everyday I have tried to be a better man for you. She will break him just like Lya broke me, she already has! When has our son acted out like that?"

"When have you ever hit him?"-

"He is under her spell. She is dangerous, we don't know what the Stark's want!"

"They want to be left alone! They didn't want you to come in the first place!"-

"You don't know these lands and these people as I do"

"Exactly! And you know that the only way you are getting a reaction from the Starks is if you harm one of them! Everything was going along before yesterday!"-

"It has to end Cersei. You has Queen regent know what being Queen entitles, your duties. That girl has nothing of it"

"I trust Catelyn..."-

"And I trust my gut"

"The same gut that had you pinning after a dead girl till today when you saw your son do the same thing. Must blood be spilled again, relationships severed, long life regrets made?"-

Robert sighed but was set on his duty as a king and as a father. Gendry was a good boy, sweet with a good head on his shoulders. Jaime was right, a She Wolf would tear him apart and leave him to die. The Starks belonged in the North, nowhere else.

"It is done. We leave once I finish with some letter I must send"

"Gendry was right... you really are a hypocrite"- Cersei stormed out leaving him alone. Always alone; Lyanna's curse. Surrounded by all but never whole, he didn't want that for his son. You could see he was far more attached to the girl than she was to him. Jaime came back closing the door.

"Well your wife barricaded herself in her room and I lost Gendry in the castle after one of the direwolves appeared."-

"Leave them be... We have other pressing matters"

"The Targaryen Spawn?"-

"Exactly... who can we send to the Wall? I also have to write back to Arryn. He must continue to find a bride for Gendry, in fact I know who and expect everything is set for a wedding once we return back to Kings Landing"

 


	16. And who are you?!

**JOFFREY POV:**

Winterfell:

Joffrey Baratheon was the epitome of a carefree gallivant Prince. Maiden's where ruined but they were so charmed that they would prefer a life as outcasts than to say it was his doing. Pirates and gamblers enjoyed his company late at night after court while in the day he got his fare share of beauty sleep.  _'You have to take life seriously'_  Gendry always said but Joffrey just brushed him off. His brother was to be King of all one day, he was the one that had to be serious, Joffrey on the other hand was the one that skipped his lessons, failed to get to know other politicians unless it was at a party and only feared his father being the one with the last word. Today he was precisely that; scared!

Being the loyal little brother he was; Joff stayed behind the shadows inside the great hall as his family had an impromptu meeting. He saw his brother speak with more passion than he had ever seen in his life, he saw his father strike Gendry and shut him down without option to speak back and saw his mother walk away in tears and anger all because of one Arya Stark. Yes; she was smoking hot. Would he sleep with her? Absolutely! She had that air of being feral and primal under the sheets but was she worth breaking up their family? During the whole exchange she stood beside Gendry silent, not batting an eyelash, cold and indifferent as the weather outside while Gendry spoke like he was debating his whole life's existence before The Seven. Did she really like her brother? It's not like Gendry was stupid but sometimes he underestimated women's hunger for a title. He needed to speak to him soon but firsts things first. Joffrey was carefree but not even him could ignore the possibility of war.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck... What should I do?" He panicked as he heard his father and uncle plot in hushed tones to kill Jon Targaryen. Joffrey didn't need to spend countless hours sitting with the small council to know that if war broke the North would win. They had been in Winterfell scarcely a week and they were surrounded by strength all around and from what he could tell the Targaryen boy was counted as one of Eddard Stark's children. Harm him and the northerners would rise.

"What the hell are you doing here?"-

"Heeeeeeeck!" He screeched as his Uncle Jaime opened the door followed by his father.

"Hunting! Let's go hunting!" He practically yelled needing a distraction and he needed a one fast. Where the hell was Gendry?

"Not today boy, pack your things. We're leaving this cold grave-sight in an hour... tops!"- His father roared walking fast down the corridors with a letter on his hand. He had to act fast, from what he heard the letter was addressed to Jon Arryn telling him to arrange a marriage for Gendry with a noble Lady from the South but he didn't hear which house it was.

"Father is this really all that necessary just for a girl? Be happy! Be merry! Let's get drunk! When was the last time The Bull liked anyone? You said it yourself you where worried he'd take after Uncle Renly!" Joffrey went for humor but it was a tough crowd, he also could see that both his uncle and father where lost inside their minds plotting and planning. Gendry was somewhere inside the castle in one of his foul moods while his Uncle Tyrion must be passed out in his assumed drunken stupor so Joffrey made a choice. Gendry was a big boy, in the end if he didn't want to get married to someone else other than Arya Stark he was going to make it happen all by himself, the letter was to be forgotten. War on the other hand was too important so he excused himself and went running to the next option he had of action.

"Don't have time Joffrey. Whatever you want go tell your mother"- Stannis dismissed Joffrey as soon as he stepped inside of his chambers. His reading desk was filled with papers and squires were walking in and out. He was leaving today for the Wall.

"Actually Uncle I..." Joffrey tried to speak but the room was crowded and it was a delicate matter. He was also interrupted by his Uncle's right hand; (insert laugh) as his was, well. Sort of cut off.

"What the hell is this?"- Stannis yelled while reading a royal parchment.

"It's that brother of yours, came over with his blonde guard and cut us down with half of our men... Oh, hello's to ya my Prince. Got yourself lost inside the Castle?"- Davos Seaworth was a good man, funny to death but this wasn't the time to start saying jokes.

"I WANT TO TAKE THE BLACK!" Joffrey blurted out making the whole room freeze, that certainly got Stannis attention.

"Leave us"- He said with worry on his face "Ok, pill it out; who is it?"-

"Uh? Who is what? Did you already know Uncle?"

"It was only a matter of time. What I didn't think was that you'd be so stupid to bed a noble lady from a important house and soil her so much to the extent that you had to hide up in the Wall. So hurry up and spit it out before the girl starts showing"-

"First of all; I resent you thinking so about me Uncle" Stannis rolled his eyes while Davos smirked.

"Secondly I think it's obvious that I am not taking the black. Too much celibacy and gold is more my color... So third and finally Father wants to kill the dragon spawn. He is sending someone to kill him at once!" Again; silence...

"Well, that seems even more far fetched than you taking the black yer Grace"- Said Davos gobsmacked after his confession. Stannis however remained silent.

"How do you know this?"- Davos continued.

"There was a row earlier between Gendry and father. Things were said and he found out that apparently the Targaryen boy is a warg like the Starks. Father views him as a threat so he is sending someone with the men he gave you for the Wall to kill him"

"So, who is it?"-

"I don't know, they were talking really low and I couldn't hear" Stannis started to pace the room back and forth. Words like  _'obsessed, idiot and clueless'_  where the only thing you could decipher under his muttering.

"How many men did my brother the idiot left us with?"- Stannis finally spoke.

"100. Again with the  _'there is no need for men north of the wall, that it's all old wives tales'_  excuse"-Davos replied.

"We can work with that to our advantage. It wasn't what I was expected in numbers but it is ideal if we are to pin down who is carrying out with the assassination. Davos go tell Lord Stark if he can lend us 5 men, strong, loyal and discrete. Do not tell him why, just do it. As for  _you_ "- Stannis said signaling to Joffrey " _You_  are coming with us!"-

"I'M WHAT?" He sputtered, if he had eaten his breakfast Joffrey would have had puked it all over.

"Your Grace. Not that I like questioning you but this one has more business doing at the Wall as does a whore in a maiden-vault. He wouldn't last a day!"- To corroborate Davos words Joffrey sat down and was fanning himself.  _Why the hell did they come to the North?_

"Soldiers will assume that Robert's son shares his hatred towards the Targaryens. It wont look suspicious if he starts to sniff around to see who the assassin is and I also have my reasons. I think it would do him good."-

As the two men started planning a counter attack on Robert's actions Joffrey was hyperventilating.  _I hope Arya fuck's Gendry to death!_  He thought. If he was going to die at least one Baratheon should get properly laid. He doubted his father was going to get any after how distressed and angry his mother seemed to be after this mornings meeting.

"SHIT, THE LETTER!" Seeing that his future seemed black; literary! Joffrey ran to the tower where the ravens where held but it was no use, as he was running up the stairs one of his father's squires was walking down no doubt from sending the letter. It was useless, the letter had been sent so unless Gendry did something to convince his father otherwise he was going to be welcomed with a bride ready to be cloaked back in Kings Landing.

"Are you going to send a letter as well my lord?"-

"FUCK ME!" Joffrey screamed.  _Was is it with everyone sneaking up and scaring the shit out of me today?_  On the top of the tower stood another man; small, hated by the Gods for he was ghastly looking and smelled like the most dirty garbage filled ally in Flea Bottom.

"Uhmmm no, just... admiring the view from up here" Joffrey mumbled. The small man had little feathers around his mouth.  _Was he eating a live pigeon?_

"Beautiful isn't it?  _Our_  North... you must come again when the time comes to join houses, maybe this time your highness will come as far enough to the Dreadfort"- The man said sending a message of his own in one of the pigeon carriers.  _Which houses was he referring to?..._ Suddenly a cold breeze blasted through, it was more like an ice fist that hit the castle walls. The wind became a force to be reckoned with as he heard men yelling and horses whinnying down below. It was as if mother nature didn't want them to leave Winterfell.

As the strange smelling man left, the weather worsened and Joffrey was content to see that today nobody was leaving for the Wall. He wrapped his furs tightly around him... Winter wasn't coming, it was already here!

 

* * *

 

**GENDRY POV:**

Winterfell:

_It's my fault? Seriously? All my bloody fault?!_

_Respect!?_

_Duty!?_

_What is right for the Crown!? HA! I have never seen a man so self centered, selfish and egotistical than my father..._

Gendry was muttering his way around Winterfell Castle, his feet stumping on the stone floor while servants threw themselves to the side so he wouldn't run over them that is if Nymeria didn't run over them first! And some point she had joined him and was leading him through the castle.

He had been walking around the castle for some time now but it had done nothing to lessen his anger. Gendry was livid! The punch didn't matter, he wasn't a girl but the words, the meaning behind them. He was absolutely disgusted with his father! How dare he deny him the chance to be with Arya when his own life was crippled after losing a Stark of his own. Talk about double standards! He must look like a madman talking by himself but he didn't care. If they want to see mad let them try and drag him out of Winterfell...

As he continued with his anger fueled rant Nymeria stopped in front of him, got on two feet and dragged a door open.

"What the?..."

"Nym how many times do I have to tell you not do that? I am going to have to tell Miken to come and fix the hinges again!"-

Gendry froze. In front of him stood Arya in her small clothes, her hair loose and wild, barefooted and looking as beautiful as ever.

"What are you doing here? Come inside you idiot!"- She said dragging him inside to what he assumed was her room. Decorated in grey, white and pearl it was a very simple room filled with the essentials. Definitely not what you would expect of a Princess of Winterfell. She had a small table; not small if you really looked at it, more Arya sized if you could say that. A boudoir, small closet, bathroom chambers to the left and that was it. That and a huge size bed where he could easily...

"Snap out of it you dolt!"- Arya said smacking him on the head, taking him out of his daydreams.

"Don't hit me woman, I have had more of my fare share of punches today!"

"And they are going to keep coming if my father catches you in my room! What are you doing here?"-

"I was walking around and Nymeria led me here" on cue the direwolf whined like a looking innocent pup.

"Of course she did"- Arya muttered giving the beast a pointed look. "What happened with the King?"-

"He hit me square in the jaw not before banning me from marrying you. AUCH! Damn it Arya, stop hitting me, you are freakishly strong!" He said after Arya smacked his head yet again.

"That's for calling me your betrothed! I agreed on you courting me Gendry. I am not promised to anyone!"-

"Hey; you and me ok! Wasn't that what we agreed in the Godswood?"

"We agreed to getting to know each other better NOT to be engaged to be married!"-

"A courtship is the first step to a marriage Arya. I already made my feelings clear. Do you... Don't you feel the same way about me?" Fear gripped Gendry's very core as he waited for Arya's words.

"Gendry I..."-

"ARYA STARK YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS SECOND!"- Eddard Stark's voice boomed from behind the door as Gendry saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Nymeria; up!  _You_ ; not a peep from you!"- Arya ordered as she threw him in her bed under the covers while Nymeria hopped over him. He could barely breathe. From the steps he heard Eddard wasn't alone.

"Retaining the last drop of civility I had I refrained from asking you further in front of the King but where were you last night young lady?"-

"With Gendry, I thought it was obvious by now"-

"Did you sleep with him?"- Gendry didn't need to see to know that Arya was rolling her eyes.

"If you mean the action of falling asleep, taking a nap or resting; yes, I did! If you're talking about fucking I assure you dear father that my maidenhood is intact"- Gendry murmured a silent thanks to the Gods.

"I don't believe you"- Another voice said.

"Believe whatever you want Rob. It's my body and I'll do whatever I want to with it!"-

"Arya you must stay away from Prince Gendry, he is not the one for you!"- Eddard said with authority.

"You spend my whole life telling me I can be with whoever I want and the moment I take interest in someone you take it back?! I'm sorry but I am not going to stop on seeing Gendry!"-

"The hell you are! If he dishonored you I am going to smash his pretty little face!"-Another voice, this one he recognized. It was Rickon!

"You touch his pretty little face I assure you Shireen is going to be a very pretty little widow!"- Arya growled.

"You would side with someone over your own brother? Your own family?"-

"I would side with someone who want's to be  _my_  family"- There was a hint of wonder in Arya's voice after that.  _She want's me just as I want her or she wouldn't be standing up to her father and brothers. She's just guarded!_

"I don't buy it. She must have done  _something_  with him last night or she wouldn't be so passionate about it"- Nymeria started to growl.

"Fuck off Rob!"-

"Settle down little Wolf. We only want what is best for you"-

"This is bullshit and you know it Jory!"-  _Jesus, how many people where inside the room?_  "I know you like Gendry, hell all of you do! He is smart, caring, respectful and he likes me!"-

"You would be Queen my Love, it is not your place"- Eddard pleaded.

"I wouldn't be queen tomorrow nor the next day. We are just getting to know each other!"-

"You would be dragging Gendry along with your games until you bore and decide you don't want to be Queen. Grow up Arya and find someone more of your liking. Ramsay has stood by you for years, why don't you settle down with him?"- Rob said.

"Because I don't love Ramsay!"- She screamed. The room felt silent and Gendry was positive you could hear his heartbeat. She talked about love...  _Did she?..._

"Arya you've know the boy less than a week!"- Eddard said with concern in his voice.

"You have never doubted my decisions father, not even when I was I child. You've let me explore the world alone and allow me to sit on your council table. Why start questioning my actions now?"-

"Because you are my daughter. It is my life's purpose to take care of you"-

"Hell NO! I know that tone! She's won you over hasn't she?"-

"Rickon don't you have a wife you should be tending to?"-

"He's right Jory! Father; it is what is best for all. Yes, I admit I like Prince Gendry, he seems to be a good man but I also consider my duty to take care of Arya, you are not made for the Iron Throne little wolf, you are far more greater than that. Your spirit demands freedoms that Queen don't have the luxury to experience."-

"You said I had a month Father and I am keeping good on my word"-

"Is this what you really want?"-

"This is madness!"- Rob said stomping out of the room.

"Yes father, I do"-

"Say the word and I'll kick him out, I'll kick the whole lot out!"-

"What a way to warm up to your new extended family Rick"-

"I mean it Arry, I like Gendry but if you decide to part ways you just tell me and I'll do the rest"-

"Thanks Brother, I will remember it"-

"C'mon Little Lord, let's give your father and sister some privacy"- Jory said leaving the room. Only Eddard remained.

"The past has it's way of catching up with you"-

"Father please don't start. I am not Lyanna"-

"Your brother; under my orders of course has 100 men surrounding the castle and Ser Rodrik is moving the garrison as we speak. This time I am not taking any chances"- Gendry gulped.

"And I wouldn't hold it against you father! All I am saying is that I like Gendry, it is just a simple courtship. If it doesn't work then it doesn't work"-

"It's Stark's and Baratheon's... nothing is simple"- Eddard sighed. "Do you..."-

"Yes father, for the millionth time; I like Gendry!"-

"Very well then... I'll calm down Rob and try to settle things with Robert  _for the time being_. I believe a meeting will be good for all. Be ready to break bread with everyone and noon."-

"I will father... and thank you for listening"- Gendry heard a few more loving words between father and daughter and just when he was going to stand up from the bed Eddard returned.

"Ohh and Arya?"-

"Yes father?"- Arya squealed at the close call.

"Cut down on Nymeria's feeding. She is getting to big, she can barely fit on your bed anymore"-

"I will father"- Arya giggled as she closed to door for good.

"Can I come out?"

"The coast is clear"- She said lifting the covers off of him. As Nymeria jumped off of the bed and sat next to the door guarding them from further interruptions, instead of sitting up Gendry dragged her down with him, rolling them over so he was on top of her and wasted no time in showering her with kisses.

"Did you mean it? Every word you just said?"

"Did I stutter?"-

"No but other than the moments likes these when we are alone you don't seem too open about your feelings for me"

"That's because I don't show my feelings outside of my family Gendry. It's not personal, it's just the way I am, the way I am trained to be"- Arya said in a soft tone in fact letting her guard down as she pulled the hair away from his face.

"So you have no problems with this? With us?..."

"With our  _courtship_? No I don't!"-

"And of love? Could you possibly..."

"I am not in love with you Gendry..." His heart stopped "But I may be on my way as we speak"- Arya gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen and he was sure he had one like that as well.

"Good, let's do something so you can catch up with me. Shall we?"

Gendry kissed Arya averting the crisis for the time being. Oblivious that his father had arranged a marriage with another woman, oblivious that Rob Stark was somewhere in the Godswood warging in his direwolf speaking to his cousin on the Wall and even more oblivious of Roose Bolton was more than looming above his precious Arya.


	17. Family - Duty - Honor

**ARYA POV:**

Winterfell:

 

"I'm not sure about this color" Arya said, covered in orange silk.

"Nonsense, you look stunning. The color makes your eyes look like silver"- Sansa said as she as well was being fitted for a dress.

"I don't know... it's just too orangy..."

"That is because you always wear the same colors. You have a gorgeous complexion my child, you must take advantage of it"- Said the Queen as she was having her personal tailors make yet another dress for Arya. The three of them along with Catelyn had spent the morning inside the Queen's chambers getting ready for tomorrows festivities; Arya and Sansa's namedays.

For three days the whole town would fill itself with almost the entire northern population eager to celebrate the girls birth. Noble families would parade their sons hoping for a match while the whole event consisted of a tourney (for Arya) and a grand elegant feast (for Sansa) culminating with a large picnic on the countryside.

"And what color will you be wearing to the tourney tomorrow Cersei?"- Catelyn asked. It was still an odd site to see both women so at ease with each other, a vast contrast from their husbands who for the pass month walked everywhere heavily guarded as if waiting for an ambush.

"Yellow and black, Baratheon and Lannister my dear for a Lady always represent her house in events like these. I only want Arya in orange because my son likes the color"- Cersei giggled with excitement not even pretending to hide that tomorrow Gendry was planning to publicly announce his intentions of marrying Arya.

Arya just sighed and looked over the window. Ramsey and Rickon were deep in one of their sparring matches getting ready for tomorrow's events while she was cooped up in a tower getting groped by strange women in the name of fashion.

Her nameday along with Sansa's marked the end of the month she promised her father she would decide on weather or not she wanted to marry Prince Gendry, whom more than hinted that he was going to propose tomorrow. Talk about terrified; Arya liked the Prince, more than liked but was it love? That all consuming force? She wasn't sure and that troubled her. In a intimate level they where well matched with both more than eager to take things to the next level but deciding it would be best (and proper) to not give into their lust and needs, Gendry sitting his duty and honor while Arya just wanted a clear head, she could agree to burn Winterfell down when Gendry was kissing her! Their little moment in the library was the most intense for them, gentle caresses and sweet kisses had been enough for now.

_'You would be dragging Gendry along with your games until you bore and decide you don't want to be Queen'_... Rob's voice resonated in her head. No matter how good Gendry's lips felt upon her skin she couldn't really let the happiness sink in...

Rob barely spoke to her and that hurt but oddly enough he spoke plenty to Gendry. He still maintained the fact that she would back up at the last moment and resign to the title of Queen, it was a topic that she herself had pushed away to the back of her mind for she always found a way around things. Sansa and Catelyn were in heaven; both making plans for Sansa's wedding while Catelyn was surely doing some planing on Arya's behalf with Queen Cersei. Bran went away suddenly, deep into the Forrest, no one worried because he always came back but this time Arya wasn't so sure specially after how cryptic Bran had acted around her before she left; always watching, never saying anything... In Rickon she found an ally. Mostly because Shireen adored Gendry so he didn't really had a choice but the spend time with them. Meanwhile Eddard tip toed around Robert who Arya didn't seem to warm up to preferring to maintain her distance, but the thing that hurt the most was Jon, she didn't know anything about him! At night she tried to reach out for him but found a barrier around his mind as thick as the Wall itself, no letters came back, nothing. He was ignoring her and she didn't know why. It left a whole in her heart...

Jon was doing this on purpose, obviously getting good at mastering his mental abilities which made Arya proud but still, he was using them against her. Jon had been a sensitive topic for the young couple. Arya didn't need to tap inside Gendry's head to know that he was apprehensive towards Jon. He never asked her about him but was aware of Jon's influence in her life. Needle, her horse Cold Breeze, her favorite book, favorite foods; all Jon. Every time the Prince would remain silent with a frown on his face. So that part was clear; if being with Gendry meant not having Jon in her life the choice was simple and not positive for the Prince but again she could not find herself to part ways with the Prince, her selfishness coming afloat because Gendry didn't deserved to wait around for her to sort out her feelings. It wasn't love, it was a simple infatuation; she told herself everyday _but_ he was still her last though in bed before sleep and the first one in the morning...  _but_  also was Jon.

Why didn't he want to talk to her? Was he mad that she was with Gendry?...  _Gendry..._. Arya was so lost in thought that she didn't even feel the needle that the seamstress prickled her with by accident.

Arya finally allowed herself to indulge in the ways of femininity (in her own way) of being courted by a young man, that had been the norm for the last weeks, almost month. In front of everyone she allowed Gendry to call on her, take accompanied strolls through the garden while talking and getting to know each other better. When in company of close friends and family; they hunted together, wrestled, sparred and danced till they were spent but in private, just the two of them; propriety went away and in came Gendry's kisses and hands. They had to make the best of every opportunity they had since the more time they spent together it seemed the more their entourage grew. Handmaids and squires following them cooing and giggling at their every move... spies for each pair of parents really.

If...  _when_  Gendry asks the question tomorrow what would she do? Arya really tried to get her head around the whole Queen thing but she couldn't find a solution, Gendry came with the title, have it or leave it, have _him_  or leave  _him_. The Prince still marveled her, barely leaving her side, always wanting to know more about her while she found herself craving his company the few scarce moment they were apart. Some days he seemed like a little boy who wanted to explore the world which in a way he was for he was sheltered by the King and the Small Council inside the Red Keep. Other days he seemed like one of those knights Sansa loved to read about in tales; too handsome for his own good! But it all came down to being Queen... Jon would know what to do, he knew her more than anything. He could help her sort out her feelings but he was sent away, by Gendry's father; the king.

In a way she envied Gendry, he was a very simple man as where his feelings. Favoring her was simple, he chose her as his bride, all he had to do was to show up to the ceremony, bed her and for all he cared they could live in separate wings of the castle. It was Arya who had to leave her home, leave the North for the South and Kings Landing, hold court with thousand and thousand of sycophants that cared only for titles and riches. She would have to leave her father's warm presence and her brothers loving cocoon, she would have to part ways with Sansa who was also preparing herself to leave Winterfell and her mother's loving embrace. More importantly she would leave Jon who gave her nothing but freedom, their rides along the country side, the explorations of lands, their nightly talks that often went to the early morning and his soothing presence. The last month she had been doing all these things with Gendry, it had been different; yes, not bad in comparison but there was no freedom. Gendry was always followed by the Kingsguard who still seemed wary of her while the Queen's handmaidens made sure she acted and dressed like a lady.

"Yet another dress will not be necessary my Queen for I will be in tunic and breaches for tomorrows tourney. You have completely refurnished my whole wardrobe, it will be a shame to gift me a dress that will end up ruined with dirt"

"You... you... You are going to enter the tourney? As a participant?!"- Cersei shrieked appalled, frightened and with a very small portion of amazement that Arya was going to fight.

"I always fight on the tourney. It is my name-day, so why not? It's fun and I get to show that women weren't just meant to be inside of a castle" Arya said with pride but didn't miss the look of trepidation the Queen gave to her mother. Luckily for her Catelyn was on her side.

"As a mother I worry but she is quite good Cersei. Arya has been sparring with her brothers since she was a baby and has even won various competitions herself"-

"But still... so much violence and these are not ordinary men, these are knights! You could get hurt and that isn't acceptable"- Cersei said making Arya flinch at the last word.

_'you are not made for the Iron Throne little wolf, you are far more greater than that. Your spirit demands freedoms that Queens don't have the luxury to experience...'_  Rob's words came in like a lightening bolt rooting Arya to the spot.

" _Acceptable_? Pray tell my Queen; what is  _acceptable_  for me to do?" Arya practically spat making Catelyn and Sansa nervous but there wasn't a chance to continue with this line of conversation as someone knocked the door.

"Are you all fine Ladies decent? For my young and innocent eyes only are willing to see my future bride and that will only be on our wedding bed"- Called Theon from outside of the door. Arya could have kissed him for his timely interruption if Sansa hadn't untangled herself from the maid that was making her dress and went strait to the door so she could see his betrothed.

"Good Morning my Lord"- Sansa giggled but Arya rolled her eyes. The propriety was only for the Queen since Arya already knew that her sister was no maiden.

"I must admit I came here looking for another Stark sister but I am more than willing to take my fiance with me right this second!" Theon said from the door. Not even Theon Greyjoy would dare set foot on the Queen's personal chambers. Arya however heard him loud and clear as she took off the offending garment, got dressed in her normal breaches and shirt and practically ran to the door ignoring whatever the Queen was telling her.

"So Underfoot; I take it you still hate it when someone is fussing over your hair and clothes"- Theon said as they walked down the corridors. He had both sisters by his sides, arms linked.

"I've already worn in this passed month more dresses than I have ever worn in my entire lifetime yet it still isn't enough!" Arya huffed making Sansa laugh.

"I don't think it's that bad Arya, the Queen favors you so it's her way to get close to you. She is making an effort to make a bond, it could be worse."- Her older sister said.

"She practically fainted when I told her I was joining the tourney tomorrow. I am sure she must be trying to convince Mother to ban me from it"

"Now that will be a sight; someone telling you what to do! Not like it would matter because if the Queen forbids you to fight you only have to bat your long little lashes at the Prince and all will be settled"- Smirked Theon.

"I don't need the Prince's help Theon, nor his permission on any matter. I am capable of making things happen all on my own"

"Oh please, you don't have to act all tough around us Arya. You like Gendry very much as he likes you. The kingdom will be ruled by two very adorable dolts"-

"Shut up Theon, I haven't agreed to marry anyone yet"

"Arya it is implied. What do you think will happen when the Prince wins the Tourney tomorrow? Who will you think he will name his Queen of Love and Beauty? It is a simple tradition but he is the Crown Prince, everyone will look at it as your acceptance for your hand in marriage"- Sansa cooed in her Catelyn tone.

"What makes you think that he will win? He sure as well can't beat me!"

"Yeah, I'm fighting as well thank you very much"- Theon said in a fake hurt tone. Sansa rolled her eyes at them.

"No one will dare beat the Crown Prince, no matter how good they are. It would shame their houses and really Arya I know you are a skilled fighter but Gendry isn't exactly small, his built must count for something"-

"His built counts for slow movements and you aren't a true knight is you are going to knell in defeat to a man just because he has a higher title than you. Wars would not exist if that were the case"

"All is fair in love and war; isn't that the saying? There is nothing more inspired than a man in love, I haven't seen the Prince fight but I am sure he will knock out anyone who will come between him and his little Queen"-

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT THEON GREYJOY"- Arya screamed like a little child, Theon always knew how to press her buttons. Her annoyance only edged him on.

"Never would I though to see the day that Arya Stark would become Queen. The best sightseers couldn't have seen it"-

"I am not going to be Queen!"

"You are going marry the Prince who one day will be King soooooo..."-

"I told you I am not going..."

"You are in love Arya; don't be so dense! You may not do romance like a normal woman but you love just the same. You show your feelings fighting and challenging people. You should have seen your father almost cry when we found that Nymeria has been sleeping in the Prince's chambers at night. If the wolf does it than the owner..."-

"Aaaaaagh!" Arya screamed in annoyance stomping all over as she went outside over to the garrison to let some steam off.

"There you are, nice to see you around here. I think you forgot how to hold a sword by now"- Rickon smirked angering Arya even more.

"Not today Rickon" She growled making him cower instantly. As they finally cached up Theon was no longer laughing no doubt after being scolded by Sansa while Ramsay just looked at her while she stretched her body.

"I haven't seen you in a while..."- He said tentatively making Arya's mood go from angry to guilty.

"I have been busy, that's all" She just shrugged it off continuing to stretch.

"I know... the royal family seem to take up all your time. Is that what you really want though?"- Ramsay spoke softly making Arya finally look at him. He was a hard man so seeing the hurt in his eyes made Arya flinch. She had spent every waking moment with Gendry completely neglecting Ramsay, she had been a bad friend when Ramsay had always been there for her and truth be told she missed him. Ramsay was simple, when she was with him she was just Arya, not Arya of House Stark, not Arya 'Princess of the North' and certainly not Arya 'Queen of Westeros'.

"Truthfully? I don't know..." She whispered desperate to talk to someone. Sansa would never fathom saying no to Gendry based on his highborn status, although they hadn't spoken she suspected her mother secretly was ecstatic to have a union with one of Cersei's children. Jon being away made her feel lonely so she dared to tell Ramsay how she truly felt. Standing a little bit too close to her liking Ramsay held his hand to her face gently caressing it making her shy away. It felt wrong, cold. His hands didn't have the same efect Gendry's did. Arya backed away as if she was burned quickly recovering her thoughts.

"Will you spar with me?" She said trying to change the mode. Ramsay noticed her shutting him away but said nothing, nodding his head and grabbing one of the sparring swords.

Very soon she was in her element, sword in hand, water dance pose in display, gliding around the floor matching Ramsay blow by blow. He was her favorite partner to practice with, Rob never agreed saying he didn't want to hurt his little sister (not that he could), Jon was worse letting her win like a child, Bran and Theon bowed out saying that she was better than them and Rickon was a sore loser. Ramsay however never held back, he went for the kill every single time not caring that she was a girl a smaller than him. He saw her as her equal and she appreciated that.

"C'mon on! Just finish him Stark! Mind on the game or are you thinking of a pair of very pretty blue eyes?!"- Theon shouted mocking her. Arya was about to shout back went Ramsay spoke to her.

"He is right  _My Lady_ "- He said the title in a mocking tone sprinkled with disgust. "Are the highborn's softening you up?"- He said in challenge angering her which was probably what he wanted to do.

They had been at it for almost an hour, both in defensive mode eyeing the other waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Ramsay was strong but Arya was fast, Arya used diversions while Ramsay relished with the sound of steel versus steel. This time she truck first as they continued with their match, not of real danger but neither of them backing out.

Always conscious of her surrounding; out of the corner of her eye and just like Theon said came walking in the distance a very pretty pair of blue eyes. His jet black hair was wet styled to the back making it impossible to miss his rugged face, from the stubble that covered it he had not shaved that morning and it fitted him making him lose what he maintained of his boyish charm. He wore a pare of tight brown leather pants that seemed painted on him that hung dangerously low on his hips. Arya was mesmerized has he was drenched in sweat and you could see his strong torso through his shirt. Perfectly sculpted abs with a trail of black hair that disappeared in his pants. Gendry Baratheon was irresistible.

She didn't stop sparring with Ramsay but she did lessen her speed. Ramsay followed her gaze as he saw that Arya was practically drooling over the Prince. He didn't hesitate a second before moving his sword.

"Damn it" She exclaimed as her hand went to her bloody arm, thank God it was only a practice words, those had small tips designed to scratch the surface. Ramsay had cut her, it was a small wound, nothing she hadn't experienced before but enough to draw blood, certainly enough to make the Prince lose it.

"What have you done Bastard?"- Gendry's voice boomed over the courtyard attracting several soldiers that were near. He ran over her and immediately inspecting her wound.

"Gendry it's nothing. We were just practicing"

"She is not a useless flower Baratheon. Move over so we can continue with our sparring"- Everyone looked at Ramsay as he was scatting on thing ice talking so freely to the Prince. Guards quickly filled the courtyard curios of the Bolton Bastard and the Jealous Prince.

"You dare mark my Lady?"- Gendry said turning around so he could face Ramsay. His eyes sparked with anger as he stood possessively in front of Arya.

"It's just a cut Gendry, let it go" She said not wanting to see the pissing contest in front of her.

"Yes is not _your_ Lady"- Ramsay spat back making things worse.

"You dare strike a innocent girl, smaller than you?"- Gendry talked back. By now they where walking in circles ready to strike.

"She's small but she ain't innocent"- Ramsay smirked. It was an ill intended comment, sounding as if he had done things with Arya no doubt wanting the Prince to think it as well. That seemed to push him over the edge.

"You take that back you Lowlife"- Gendry roared launching himself at Ramsay who moved fast and still had his sword in his hand.

"My Prince!"- One of the southern guards said giving Gendry a sword. As the Prince reached for it Arya recognized it's dark pink hilt.

"NO!" She yelled as Gendry swigged first missing Ramsay by an inch.

"Let them fight, they need to vent it out"- Rickon said holding her back but she struggled and got out of his hold. He didn't know, it was a secret only Arya knew, the others who knew were six feet under the ground.

It wasn't the guards fault, he grabbed the sword that was the nearest and it happened to be Ramsay's as he set all his things aside to spar with Rickon. What made Arya fear the worst was that Ramsay made it a habit of dipping the tip of his sword with poison making sure his opponents died whichever way. He failed to miss this little habits of his more now than ever with so many wildlings and the whispers of white walkers.

Ramsay failed to notice this as he quickly changed swords and he provoked Gendry on and on with his hits. Much to her dismay Arya was wrong; Gendry wasn't slow, he was quick with strong strokes. It would only be a matter of time that he hit Ramsay.

The courtyard was full with guards; southerners and northerners cheering their countryman on, no kingsguards were near or they would have stopped the fight immediately but a flash of red was seen running through the crowd as Sansa went to fetch someone, most likely her father to stop the fight.

"Not bad for a overgrown child who has not seen a battle-day in his privileged life"- Ramsay said earning a laugh from the crowd.

"I try... I think it speaks well of me that I can hold my own against a lowlife bastard that skins people for a living. Tell me Lord Snow; it must hurt to see her go with someone actually of her same class uh?"- Gendry said in a low tone but not low enough that Arya couldn't hear. She was surprised of this cruel attitude worlds apart from the lovable prince that she saw day by day but then again give a man a sword and he will become a vicious in a second.

Ramsay came full on the Prince as steel rang through the courtyard along with shouts from the men. They were both well matched but it would only take one scratch from Gendry just like the one Ramsay gave Arya to end the fight. Sansa was right; Gendry was built and so was Ramsay, with no one else willing to stop the fight she was going to do it herself but she was at disadvantage.

Never far away from her mistress thoughts Nymeria burst through the crowd and stood in between the two adversaries.

"Nymeria away girl. Stand aside"- Gendry ordered but the direwolf stood her ground. Arya slowly walked from behind. She could easily disarm Gendry while Nymeria could shield them from any blow by Ramsay.

"You hide behind the bitch? Fight me you Coward"- Ramsay yelled more hurt than ever than even Arya's direwolf seemed to prefer the Prince over him.

With his male pride put on doubt Gendry jumped at Ramsay but Nymeria did the same pushing the Prince to the ground, sadly for all Ramsay was ready to strike so he swung his sword almost slicing Nymeria's leg off...but he found a much softer, more human target.

It was instinct. As much as the direwolf protected it's master; the master protected it's direwolf, it was a unbreakable bond. Without thinking and unarmed Arya trowed herself in front on Nymeria, will all the strength she could muster she pushed the animal further away and tried to move herself from harms way but it was to late, Ramsay's sword had managed to slice her leg open and she immediate fell to the ground.

"Stop this right this instant"- Eddard's voice cleared the courtyards followed by the King but all eyes where on Arya. Both Gendry and Ramsay reached for her but both were met with Nymeria's teeth wanting retribution.

"Nymeria let us pass"- Eddard said but it was pointless. Only Arya commanded the Wolf and right now it was on alert, protecting her mistress. Arya felt cold and started to shiver.

"Sansa don't!"- Theon yelled being held back himself by the guards. Sansa had managed to slider in the crowd right in front of the giant beast.

"It's ok, she wont harm me, will you girl?"- Nymeria snarled but made no attempt to bite Sansa.

"Arya is hurt Nymeria and I am going to help her ok? I am just going to check on her"- Sansa said holding her hands up. The crowd went dead expecting the worse, Catelyn's gasps were heard as she came down along with the Queen, Rob made his appearance as well but it was Asha who ordered archers to take down the wolf at any sudden movement towards Sansa. WHo very slowly never breaking eye contact with the Wolf scruched down to her sister who was cold and paler than ever.

"Which sword, which sword was it?" She whispered, her mind was starting to make no sense from the blood loss but she needed to be sure.

"Ramsay's"- Sansa answered not knowing why Arya released a raged breath of relief. Well, at least she wasn't poisoned.

"She's losing a lot of blood"- Sansa said panicking after taking a better look at the wound. Rickon himself tried to come closer but Nymeria growled with violence. With her last conscious thoughts Arya acted fast.

"Nymeria... up. Follow Sansa, follow Sansa and Mother."

Arya fainted and everybody feared the worst but the direwolf did as told. With the most gentleness in the world Nymeria picked Arya up by her arms and with the help of Sansa she managed to put her on her back as she was a horse.  _Follow Sansa and Mother;_  she had said. Rob cleared the part so the wolf could leave the courtyard following Sansa and a sobbing Catelyn back inside of the castle in search of a maester.

**...**

Arya woke up in the middle of the night, warm from the heat coming from the fireplace and Nymeria at her feet. She was in her room but felt as she was in court. Next to her to her left was her mother with red eyes and her father with a worried face, on her right side sat the Queen crying like her mother but what surprised her more was the Kings presence, he was the first one to notice she was awake but said nothing.

"How long have I been out?" She croaked, her mouth was dry.

"My darling girl!"- Catelyn said crying but composed as ever "It is pass midnight but Maester Luwin said you needed to rest"- She scooted so her father could get closer to the bed. Nymeria growled still in anger but made no move.

"Are you aware that you are more worrying than trying to command the whole north?"- Eddard said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You like me keeping you on your toes daddy, Rob can take care of everything else" She said but her throat bothered her. She asked for water and was tended by the Queen herself.

"Where is Ramsay?" The question seemed to anger everyone but she needed to now no one had harm him, Ramsay would cut his on hand than hurt her. Cersei was the one that spoke breaking the silence.

"Well,  _my son_  is outside my dear but you need to rest, you can see him in the morning. We just wanted to know you were alright"- Arya remained silent, she wasn't sure she wanted to see Gendry.

"The Queen is right little wolf, you have lost a great amount of blood. The blade didn't cut any muscle but you need to have plenty of bed-rest and sorry, no tourney for you tomorrow"- Eddard said successfully drawing a tear from Arya.

"You nearly died yet not joining on a tourney makes you cry? The Gods really gave her back to us didn't they Ned?!"- The Kings laughed clearly talking about Lyanna. Arya wasn't in the mood so she said she was tired, everyone was leaving when the King stood near the window not done with her just yet.

"I want to speak with you girl"-

"She is not well Robert, leave it be"- Eddard said but Arya really was tired.

"Father let him speak his mind. Nymeria will sent him off if I see it fit" Baratheon's and Starks really where a explosive match. She didn't want her father fighting with the king because then the Kingslayer would show his ugly head, then Rob, then the kingsguard, etc, etc. She just wanted to sleep.

"I'll be right outside"- Eddard reluctantly said opening the door. Gendry peeked inside but the door was quickly closed.

Both remained silent even more Arya since the King was the one who requested to talk. He said nothing but remained near the window looking out. Arya could see the resemblance father and son shared but the years had not been kind on Robert. His drinking and eating habits had taken their tole, he also had no grace whatsoever as he had more of a soldiers demeanor than a ruler. She remember Gendry's cruel and harsh words from earlier, had he learned that from his father?...

"All I have heard since I came here was that you knew how to fight but it was a fools move to stand in front of that blade, outright stupid"- The king said maintaining his spot by the window not looking at her.

"I had my reasons" She said, she wasn't going to discuss about Ramsay with him.

"I am sure you did..."- He said finally looking at her. Robert began to walk around the room, Nymeria's yellow eyes following his every move.

"My boy had never raised his sword for anyone. He has changed;  _you_  changed him"-

"No one has the ability to change another person my Lord. One must be willing to change by their own wishes and yearnings"

"You're a smart one, too smart if you ask me"-

"And what question would one ask the king?"

"One would ask what you want with my son!"- To this Arya laughed, regretting it instantly as pain shot through her leg.

"You forget that it was you who came here reaching out for me or my sister. You breached our northern boarders my Lord, your son would not have known me if it wasn't for you. If anything the question would be what does the King fear?" Her words seemed to struck a nerve as Robert raised his voice.

"I FEAR NOTHING YOU DISRESPECTFUL CHILD"-

"Yes, you fear nothing and hide nothing is it?..." Arya said looking strait into his blue eyes, the same shade as Gendry's.

"Calm your beast down girl, I won't harm you. My own son would kill me first if I even touched you"- Robert said as Nymeria growled went he sat on a chair next to her bed. With his elbows on his knees he looked at her, studied her face making Arya wonder something.

"May I speak freely my Lord?"

"As if you haven't all this time..."- The king scoffed gesturing her to continue.

"You hold the memory of my late Aunt close to your heart in a place of reverence and perfection. Yet you compare her to me but shun me out completely. Why is that Lyanna was good to you and I am not good for your son?"

"Lyanna _was_  bad for me... it's just that I took me years to find it out. Lyanna, you... you she-wolves are bad for us stags. We give too much and you take too much. I won a kingdom for my Ly yet I never felt so lost in my entire life. My son barely knows you and he is acting out, anyone can see that the Bolton boy is no saint but he is a prince, he should know better than to draw swords at any taunt."-

"He would now better if you let him spread out of your grasp and give him more freedom"

"Are you telling me how to raise my own son?"-

"I am telling that both your sons, the future of the realm; need to grow up and gather more experience that can only come from living life outside their little bubble"

"And Gendry's growth and experience are to come how? By marrying you?"-

"I never agreed on marrying your son!"

"But he want's to so it's already half done"-

"So maybe your logic is wrong, maybe stags are the ones that drift over to wolves, we can't help it if we see a easy kill"

It came easy for her to taunt the King, he angered quickly and attacked her all the same. He wasn't a fool that expected her to remain silent, if all Arya suspected that the King actually relished on her smart mouth.

"My youngest went to 'visit' the wall while the eldest is provoking Roose Bolton"- Robert sighed as he sat up to leave. "It doesn't matter, it will be over soon"-

"What will be over?" Arya asked as she saw the King try to put on a evasive face on, he was hiding something. Arya decided then and there that she was going to do a little digging inside of his royal head tonight.

"Nothing! Go to sleep, your birthday is tomorrow so you need your beauty sleep"- The King said in a condescending tone. Has he opened the door hushed words where exchanged, Eddard came in again.

"How are you feeling little wolf?"- He asked her, ever the dotting father.

"Tired, restless, frustrated... why?"

"The Prince is outside and he wants to see you. He's willing to sleep outside of your room if it's necessary but he prefers to talk to you right know if you want"-

"I don't think it's necessary that he sleeps outside but I think I'll rescind his invitation father, I'd like to try and rest for now"

"Of course my Love, there will be a guard outside if you need anything. I'll check up on you later"-

"Father, where is Ramsay?"

"He is fine my love, other than taunting the Prince he is not at fault for what happened, It was an accident and he is deeply ashamed. I'm sure he will call on you in the morning"-

That relaxed her, Arya knew that although acknowledge Ramsay was still frowned upon, Gendry had said it; a bastard, so she was worried that someone would try to blame him for what happened. As for Gendry she didn't know how to feel, she was even more confused so she chose to give herself a goodnight sleep before talking to him.

Giving herself to sleep Arya broke into a fever that night; her worries getting the best of her as the ache for Jon grew in her heart. She woke up started, drenched in sweat. It was still dark but she knew it was way passed midnight signaling another day, another year had passed and she was now nineteen years old.

"He wouldn't miss my birthday, he promised" Arya said to herself as she tried to get out of bed but it was hopeless, her legs hurt too much, she was going to be carried around tomorrow if she even wanted to see the tourney.

"Has he ever broken a promise to you?"- Rob voice startled her as she didn't see him standing by the door. Arya began to cry like a little girl, she chose it blame it on the milk of the poppy than to admit she was shaken from yesterdays event's and Jon being away.

"I can't see him Rob, not even in my dreams. Why won't he talk to me?" She sobbed into Rob's neck as he sat down in bed with her engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm sure Jon is just busy, you know how involved he gets with the Night Watch, Uncle Benjen and Stannis must have him on his toes, that's all"-

"He's never missed my birthday!"

"You can sulk once the clock struck's 12 Arya, the day hasn't even started. Have some faith in our cousin"-

"Why haven't you been talking to me? Are you still mad with me for wanting to be with Gendry?"

"You know me, I can be a bit overprotective of you. I only want what's best for you"-

"I don't even know what I want" Arya said still sobbing.

"Then more reason for you not to make permanent decisions"- He said in a scolding yet loving tone.

"I know it's your birthday but it is you that needs to give me something"-

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to need a favor from my favorite lady is I am going to fight in her name"- Rob said in a teasing tone.

"You mean for the Tourney? But what about Asha?" Rob smirked at her question.

"As if Asha Greyjoy will permit someone to fight in her name"-

"Stark... Asha Stark now" Arya corrected him making him smile.

"Aye... she is. Now what about my favor?"-

As Rob was rummaging through her drawers after she told him to search for one of her ghastly sown hanker-shifts she remember Gendry. He was to fight today as well, he would certainly ask for her favor. Would he be mad that she gave to Rob?

"Here it is, I shall wear it with honor as I expect you the wear the crown of roses once I win"- Rob said flashing her his famous smile. He gave her a kiss as he went out the door.

"Why don't you try to sleep a little more? I already know Sansa is bringing you breakfast in bed along with Shireen. I'll take Nymeria with me and give her a bath, we don't want guests to think she ate someone"- Rob said gesturing to Nymeria's fur coat covered in Arya's blood. She refused to leave but got out of bed as Grey Wind entered the room and took her place in bed next to Arya, one wolf taking over the other's place as protector.

"You really think Jon is going to come?" Arya asked already half asleep.

"I know very few things in life are strong enough to come between Jon and you... Sleep dreams little wolf, I'll see you in a bit"

Arya did indeed have sweet dreams... She dreamed of snow and frosted leafs, of ice and trees. She dreamed of Ghost running back home to Winterfell, of Jon running back home to her.

 


	18. I wish - I wish - I wish

**ARYA POV** **:**

 

Winterfell:

 

 

Before dawn broke Arya awoke with an acute pain, one would think it was because of her leg but the hurt came directly from her heart...  _He's not here, I can't feel him_ ; she thought as she quickly tried to reach out to Jon.

Stubborn as always she had to make sure, she just had to! So very carefully Arya sat up in her bed with her mind set on going to Jon's room but she felt weak and dizzy from the blood lost and her leg pained her. She tried to inspect the wound but it was tightly bound not doubting for a second that it would be wiser to stay in bed.

"Good morning Boy. Have you seen your brother lately?" Arya said as she scratched Grey Wind's ears earning a playful whine from the direwolf who dutifully stayed by her side. She couldn't stand, barely walk so she scooted closer to the large beast.

"Grey Wind UP!" Arya ordered the beast as she crawled on top of him as if he were a horse. It was easier to ride on top of him than to even try walking.

Opening the door Arya was surprised to find laying on the floor a very unconscious Prince Gendry. There was one of her father's men outside guarding her door who was quick to address her in hushed tones not wanting to disturb the sleeping prince.

"My Lady..."- He said in acknowledgment. "He refused to leave your presence. So he spent the night there"-

Gendry was sound asleep on a sitting position with his long legs sprawled across the floor. He was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. He looked much younger asleep, untroubled. Not cocky, not shy, just Gendry and not the Prince and future King with infinite titles. He must have fallen asleep with hopes of seeing Arya but truth be told she was a bit wary of his presence after his actions in the sparring yard. She didn't doubt for a second Gendry's intentions of wanting to protect her but it was _how_ he chose to do it. Mean words and an impressive fury aimed at Ramsay made Arya wonder who was that man she saw yesterday. Was the sweet Prince all a facade in front of her? Was the quick tempered bull the real Crown Prince?... No, Gendry wasn't a bad person. But he wasn't a saint either!

"Tell my father that I am going to the other side of the castle in case he comes looking for me" She whispered to the guard not wanting to wake Gendry up.

"My Lady, I have been instructed to aid you no matter what. Master Luwin said..."-

"I am sure whatever Master Luwin said was for caution. I feel well and I'll be back in a while, I am just going to check on something and be right back"

"Of course my Lady, forgive me"- The guard said not wanting to stray from his orders but not wanting to ruffle Arya's feathers either. Ignoring the urge to run her fingers trough Gendry's thick black hair; Arya ushered Grey Wind on but stopped when the guard spoke again.

"Congratulations on your name day Lady Arya. The whole North is said to come this year to honor you and your sister and to see the King. It is good to see both families at peace again"- The guard said gesturing towards Gendry with a smile on his face no doubt hinting at a union of the houses. Arya only nodded as she turned Grey Wind as quick as she could.

Today there would be a tourney with the North's finest knights to celebrate Lady Arya's nameday, tomorrow a grand lavish feast in honor of Lady Sansa and the day after that a big picnic in the countryside where everyone could relax and no doubt continue with the celebrations. Normally Arya would be in heaven, the tourney was her favorite because she could beat every knight that thought her weak, she could humiliate every pretty boy that though she would be a compliant wife that would stay home running the household and she would outrage all the ladies that though her vulgar at even riding a horse but sadly there would be none of it because surely by her father's orders everyone in the staff was to force Arya to lay down if they saw her walking around. She had lost a lot of blood after Gendry's scuffle with Ramsay and was ordered absolute rest. The practical way of getting around would be like she was moving right now; with a direwolf but they were stored away in the kennels when guest were around, specially Nymeria. She had a taste for highborns...

The light from the torches was the only thing that followed her trough the castle. It was still asleep preparing itself for the big day ahead but Arya was thinking more about the tourney and the stupid tradition of naming a queen. She had won a couple of them herself. The first time she gave the crown to her mother while the second time she named Sansa just to heckle Theon who had never won. But still the crowing of the Queen of Love and Beauty held great tradition so with the guard's words fresh on her mind would Gendry win? Would he crown her as his  _Queen_? He had more than hinted that today he wanted to at least make public his feelings towards her... Thankfully he wasn't the only contender, her brothers where always a favorite bet but it was Jon who held the most wins and never failed to give the crown to her.

The thoughts of her cousin made Arya leap off of Grey Wind and run the remaining steps to Jon's room only to find it empty. She immediately started to cry.

"Why are you not here Jon? Why are you shunning me out?" She cried out.

"Nothing makes sense, I'm so confused..."

Her mind was a mess and it didn't help that if was filled with milk of the poppy. She missed Jon, she was confused by her feelings for Gendry, she was worried for Ramsay and concerned at Bran's sudden absence. It hardly felt like celebrating when her life was turned upside down.

"May I come in?"- A strong voice said after a soft knock on the door. Gendry had woken up and followed her back but Arya hesitated since she was in fact in Jon's room so she felt protective of her surroundings. She shook her head making Gendry stand still on the threshold.

"I've come to see how you where doing after yesterday"- He seemed nervous around her.  _Good_ ; she thought.

"Maester Luwin says I'll be fine in a week's time. Lot's of rest and food. I heal fast but he doesn't want me disturbing the wound" He seemed relieved at her words and truly happy that she was ok.

"You've been crying"- He remarked. Arya was sure she looked like a mess from crying, pale as ever after the huge amount of blood loss. She roughly dried her eyes.

"I'm tired that's all"

"Arya please I..."-

"Don't come inside! Stay at the door" She warned as Gendry had taken a few steps into the room making him freeze and quickly retreat. She saw him look around the room.

"Who's room is this?"- He asked already knowing the answer but Arya wanted to rub it in, she was so mad at how he treated Ramsay last night that she wanted him angry.

"It's my cousin Jon's, I always come here when I feel out of place. I feel safe at least being around his belongings" The comment made him flinch and sparked Arya's curiosity, jealousy was a dark force that could corrupt a man's soul. Yesterday Gendry had been cruel and unjust; was it just a bit of jealousy or did he show his true colors?

"Why did you have to go after Ramsay? We were just practicing"

"Arya please let me explain, all I wanted was to defend you I..."-

"If you came here to apologize spare yourself the words since it is not me you should be apologizing to. You where absolutely horrible towards Ramsay. What you said to him? The words you used? If you are to be king you better think twice about your opinions on lowlifes and bastards!" They both flinched at her words; Gendry out of shame and Arya from pure hatred of the word bastard. People loved Jon but that love was earned throughout the years, some people still remembered that he was the reason the war broke years ago, the illegitimate love child of Rhaegar Targaryen.

Gendry said nothing looking lost. Arya felt even worse fighting the sudden urge she felt to run over and comfort him but she had to put her foot down. If she caved she would set a precedent, he could act like a spoiled brat to only having to pout for her to forgive him. What kind of King would he be, what kind of husband?  _Whooooooooooooooa... where did that come from?_ ; Arya grabbed the windowsill as she felt dizzy. That was enough for Gendry to run over to her ignoring her wishes.

"You need to lay down"- Gendry said steadying her with his strong arms.

"I'm fine" She spat back but Gendry ignored her sitting her by the window.

"You almost had your leg cut off. You are not fine Arya. Let me see your wound"- He said as he knelled before her. Arya was suddenly conscious of the fact that only her furs covered her from her small clothes but Gendry didn't seem to notice. His touch was always tentative, of a romantic and erotic way but right now Gendry lifted her furs as a father would dote on his sick child with worry and tenderness.

"For God's sake woman, you're still bleeding. We have to go back and fetch the Maester"- He exclaimed.

The bandages were getting redder by the second as the blood flowed out trough the wound.

"I'm ok, you're overreacting" She said trying to sit up but was held down by Gendry's hands on her hips.

"I am not overreacting! Sit down while I at least tighten them up"- He snapped back more worried for her safety than herself.

Still kneeling in front of her Gendry was quick to rip fabric from his shirt off to replace the bandages, he had an incredible light touch for having such big hands. Silence filled the room until he talked again.

"You are right... I don't have to apologize to you. It is Ramsey who deserves my pleading as he will hear them later on. But I wont apologize for defending you"-

"I am not a helpless maid Gendry"

"And I don't want you be"- He retorted back with force.

"Arya you are the most self assured capable person; not woman.  _Person_  I have ever met! But that doesn't mean I won't act if I see you in harms way. No matter how capable you are of taking charge. I will always care after you,  _I love you_!"-

Gendry's declaration of love started Arya, it wasn't the first time he had said it but it still rocked her to the bone. She was wary as a wild beast, Arya couldn't help it; she was born that way. If you weren't family you weren't trusted. The Starks were a tight wolf pack, you had to be feral and loyal to get in. The Ironborn had proven worthy but what about the Stag?

"You don't have to say it back if you don't feel it"- Gendry's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"But I know how I feel. I'll protect you no matter what"- Gendry's blue eyes shined in the darkness, they sparked with his sincerity. Arya felt like crying again as she lowered her head and joined their foreheads.

"I don't want to be queen!"

"I don't want you to be anything but yourself!"-

"We already had this conversation"

"And my feelings will never change!"- Gendry said with conviction.

"I love you! And you may not say it, you may not be certain but you care for me as well. I am willing to wait for you to sort your feelings out as I am willing to reform all the laws of the Kingdom if that's what it takes for you to be comfortable as my bride. You were right, I can't throw away my claim, let's be realistic. But I am sure as hell not giving up on you. I know what I want and I want you! You are it for me Arya Stark! I don't want a lady, I don't want a wife by my side. I want a wolf!"-  _Well he certainly had a way with words..._

"You're a stubborn man!" Arya sighed.

"I'm a smitten man"-

"Shut your mouth already" She said rolling her eyes. Gendry could be extremely mushy when he wanted to.

"As you wish my Lady" He said taking her head in his hands and kissing her hard on the lips.

Arya instantly melted at his touch. She very much liked kissing him, it was one of the few times that she wasn't in control of things. She felt completely as ease with his touches and how he molded his lips to hers.

Gone was the gentleness of his touches while he tended her wounds. In came his hard grasps at her skin while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gendry tongue asked for entrance licking her lips and Arya gratefully gave it. His tongue explored her mouth while his hands pulled her towards him as he lifted her up as she was nothing, never ending the kiss and putting her over the large bed. Gendry quickly hovered over her body, nestling his own body in between her legs. One arm serving as balance so he wouldn't crush her while the other touched her arms up and down.

Arya opened up her mouth to give him better access as her hands went under his shirt to touch his chest. He was powerful with strong pecs and a lean torso that flinched at her touch. His kisses became more urgent as he lowered himself completely over her, Arya's moans filled the room as she spread her legs to straddle him feeling him hard under his britches. There wasn't anyone to chaperon them now, she could do what she wanted. Gendry seemed to be thinking the same. His mouth left her lips to assault her neck as his hands slowly opened her coat.

"Perfect"- He muttered as his hands touched her breasts. Barely nothing shielded her body from him as her small clothes were light in fabric and short in length. He began to rock his hips against her warmth as Arya shivered when he latched himself at one of her breast through her clothes sucking it hard. That was when she lost it. Thank the Gods they were inside Jon's room as it was at the far side of the castle and no one could hear her moans.  _Jon!..._  Arya could smell his scent on the sheets. Jon's reminded her of burned wood from a warm fire or was it Gendry's hands that were creating a fire inside of her?

Gendry scooped up and kissed her hungrily taking away the longing for her cousin replacing it with need for him. One hand grabbed the back of her head deepening the kiss as the other tortuously slid down to where it was needed the most.

"Fuck you're so wet"- Gendry seethed as his fingers ghosted over her slit quickly dipping one finger inside of her making Arya disbelieve the wanton sounds coming out of her mouth. She spread her legs further apart.

"You may not say it but you feel it Arya. You want me as much as I want you"- Gendry said kissing her lips, licking her hears, biting her neck, he was all over her!

"Gendry..." Was the only thing Arya could manage to say. She began to pant as he slid a second finger inside of her stretching her in the most delicious way.

"Focus on my hand, on us! Try,  _try_ to see this for the rest of our lives!"- He said quickening his pace.

"I will dote on you till the day I die, give you everything you want!"- Gendry's voice, kisses and touch where a deadly cocktail that fogged her mind, she needed more of him, much, much more.

"You will be my Queen but I will be  _your_  King! I won't serve the realm. I will bend the knee to my She-Wolf"- Gendry said as he lowered his head and pulled up her small clothes. The last thing Arya saw was the top of black hair scrunching down her stomach as she closed her eyes. The anticipation on Gendry's tongue on her cunt was far to great but it never happened as she never felt nothing, she blacked out...

 

**...**

 

She woke up to the sun shinning through her window, a warm bed and a smiling Prince by her side.

"Good Morning beautiful! Happy name day"- He said giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She was confused, what happened? The last thing she remembered was waiting for Gendry to pleasure her in the most intimate way when it all turned black.

"We got carried away... or  _I_  got carried away"- He said as if reading her thoughts. "You lost a lot of blood and fainted. I brought you back here and tended to you myself. Let's just say I had to pull some rank at the guard outside so he wouldn't call your father"-

"You slept here? With me?" Gendry must have threatened the man with the black cells if he didn't go fetch her father.

"It's hasn't been that long really, an hour or two. Did you not want me here or..."- Doubt and hurt flashed in his eyes but faded away as she snuggled in his chest.

"Of course not stupid! I just think it's a miracle Rob is not taking your head off right this second"

"Well Nymeria may or may not have arrived and taken your brother's direwolf with her and my squire is doing quite the diversion in the kitchens so I think I have a couple of minutes more before I get to share you with the rest but first..."-

Arya whined as Gendry got off of the bed to retrieve something from her table making her blush instantly. He was shirtless and Arya could only remember how she didn't get to explore that masterful body yesterday.

"I think I know what I want you to give me for my birthday" She said with a lustful tone making him turn around and smirk.

"I think that would be more of a present for me as it would be for you,  _trust me_! But I hope that this is second best"- Gendry said sitting down next to her and giving her a wrapped up present.

"What is it?" She asked genuinely curious. Gendry already knew her tastes where far from ladylike so what did he get her?

"A present fit for  _my_  kind of lady. Go on then, open it up!"-

Arya held back a few seconds testing its weight but was clueless as to what it could be. Gendry on the other hand looked apprehensive and was fidgeting by her side. Slowly she unwrapped the paper to find the most exquisite hair brooch she had ever seen! It was shaped as a wolf's head with yellow eyes. A huge smile took a hold of her face.

"You always wear the necklace with your cousin's wolf. I though you'd like something that would represent Nymeria"- Gendry said with his cheeks flushed. "Do you like it?"-

"Like it? Gendry I love it!" Arya said inspecting the brooch further on. Curiously it had only three pins; one, a very long and quite frankly sharped edge flanked by two curve-like pins on the sides.

"You're more practical than fashion obsessed so I did my best with the detailing of the wolf's head so no one would pay attention to the brooch's real use"- Gendry said taking the brooch out of Arya's hand and turning it upside down. Low and behold it was dagger with the wolf's head serving as a pummel. Arya was speechless.  _'You'll drive away any respectable suitor acting that way' 'You will kill your future husband on your wedding bed so heavily armed'_ ; her mother's words came up as she remembered every time someone gave her a any kind of weapon, yet here was the Crown Prince giving her a dagger disguised as a hair brooch.

"Gendry did you make this?"

"Uhmm yes"- He said suddenly shy, rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't know what to get you so I had the idea one day when I was messing around in your forge. The detailing part was hard but Mikken helped me, other than that is was easy as forging any other dagger"- He said shrugging it off was if it was nothing but it was the exact opposite. He took the time and dedication to make her the gift, a gift suited for her. Like he said; for  _his_  kind of lady.

Setting the dagger aside Arya sat up and gestured Gendry to come close enough so she could give him a quick but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you. It's perfect" She said as Gendry's lips lingered on and his hands ghosted over her body. She was feeling lightheaded again.

"Good Morning Little Sister! Let's get started before... OH MY GOD!"- Sansa shrieked as she barged into the room. Yes, she wasn't exactly an innocent maid, she was going to marry Theon Greyjoy of all people but still, Sansa wasn't used to see her little sister with any man, let alone in bed with a shirtless and very hot man.

"And so my time is up..."- Gendry muttered annoyed but with humor in his voice. Carelessly getting up and stretching his body like he was in his own private bedchambers, slowly putting on his shirt back on very aware of both Stark sisters eyes glued to every twist and turn of his muscles...  _smug bastard_.

"I believe I must must make myself scarce as you ladies are to begin getting ready for today's events. Lady Sansa; may I extend my congratulations on your nameday as well"- Gendry said kissing Sansa's hand with an over the top bow making her fall into a fit of giggles. In turn he just looked at Arya and winked before he walked out the door.

"YOU!"- Sansa said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh don't you start Sans!" Arya said getting under the covers so she could hide her blush, while she played with her new toy.

"The Crown Prince? Right under father's roof? Bravo Little Wolf! But be aware my sweet that if this comes out you will have a marriage whether you want it or not!"- Sansa rambled on as Arya played with her new toy while she though that maybe being queen wouldn't be that bad after all.

 

**...**

 

"I'd say we clean up rather well don't we?"- Sansa said as she drank her third cup of wine.

"You think? Don't you think this is a bit over the top?" Arya said gesturing to her own dress.

"Nonsense! You said you didn't want to wear the dress Cersei gave you so under such short notice what better than this one? You've never worn it and you look incredible in it. I believe the term would be  _'the forbidden fruit'_ "-

Sansa was comparing her red dress to an apple when it was another type of red; Targaryen red. Jon had managed to sneak up the dress as a gift last year, no one never really finding out who made it. It was a deep blood-red dress with a black corset and plunging neckline. The color made her white skin stand out even more as Sansa's makeup made her lips shine a pretty shade of ruby red. Her blush was natural as the wine was starting to make it's efect covering her checks and neck. Catelyn had frowned upon it saying that is made her look older than her age while Eddard was uncomfortable after Jon's words;  _'You look good in my colors...'_

"Well I think my cousin will be reduced to a blubbering mess no matter what you have on"- Shireen pipped in as the three girls enjoyed a bit of wine and food before the tourney. But Shireen's and Sansa's words weren't enough when both girls were clearly representing their better halves with their choice of attire. Shireen wore traditional Stark grey with a modest dress that was to be paired off with a thick fur coat with a hoodie that even had ears making her look like an adorable wolf cub. Sansa on the other hand had yet another dress of her own confection. It was a dark grey but made of a strange material that made it look like heavy armor; iron. It was long sleeved with a high squared neckline as she opted for dark eye-shadow making her eyes look like stars at night. So would people look at Arya and assumed she had pledged herself to Jon? Speaking about Jon, she really needed to tell the maids to tidy up his room. No need for him to find out what she was up to in his bed.

Arya opted for the most logic way out... "More wine please!"

As they laughed the morning away Arya noticed Shireen wasn't drinking any wine and she had barely touched the food. She was about to say something but out of nowhere she though of Nymeria. As the guest's where already pouring in the wolves were surely already put away inside the kennels but Arya couldn't feel her at all.

"Sansa is Lady with the others?"

"She must be. Rob took her away along with the others bright and early. He said he was going to take them for a good morning run before he put them away"- Her sister's response didn't seem to apace her. Nymeria was the worse when it came to locking her up, more than 20 men where needed to hold her in the last time and she was even sedated so it was odd not to feel her discomfort. Trumpets where heard all around the castle, it was noon so the tourney was about to start. There was a knock at the door.

All three composed themselves, Shireen looking a bit under the weather while Sansa and Arya apparently had drank far too much for such a short time. They all stood up for a while realizing that none had opened the door. They started laughing again.

"Good day Ladies! I sorry I took the liberty of telling..."- Gendry's words where caught in his mouth as he openly gawked at Arya who was doing a bit of gawking herself. Prince Gendry made a fine sight as he stood tall in his iron mail, tight leather black leather pants and tussled hair.

"Good day Cousin! What do you think of my good sister's dress for the day? Do you approve?"- Asked Shireen with a boost in her mood after seeing her dearest cousin.

"She... she look beautiful..."- Gendry mumbled eyeing her up and down "...beautiful as always"-

"Good... now we have to get going since we are expected to make our appearance. I'll go and fetch Hodor for you Arya"- Said Sansa but was quickly stopped by Gendry who was still entranced at Arya.

"Actually I spoke to your father and told him I'd be escorting Arya to the tourney grounds. There is no need for any servants, it doesn't bother me at all"- Gendry said looking at her with loving eyes that made her stomach flutter.

"Ok... lead the way"- She said in a shaky voice as Gendry's tall frame gave him a very nice view of her cleavage.

Sansa and Shireen giggled their way out the door as Gendry held her in his arms with the most delicacy she had ever seen for someone of his built.

"You look absolutely sinful in this dress"- Gendry whispered in her ear tugging at it a bit with his teeth.

"SO..." Arya yelled not wanting to get all hot and bothered in front of anyone. Gendry smirked and continued walking.

"... in which competition are you going to participate today?" Arya asked as Gendry carried her down the stairs softly caressing her back.

"It will be only jousting for me. After what happened yesterday..."- Gendry said rightly so looking ashamed "I thought it was best to hold back on the hand to hand combat and I am truthful enough to admit my other skills in weaponry are quite lacking. What would you have done if your leg was healthy?"- He asked curiously.

"Archery, it always ends up with me and Theon battling for the title but I always win" She grinned "And the melee of course. I can be quite resourceful!"

"I don't doubt that"- He chuckled at ease with their small talk. Arya took her time observing at Gendry never doubting he would look every part the knight in his armor. Also thinking about how he would look without it...

"Ohh seven hells"- Sansa's forceful exclamation made Gendry tear his eyes away from Arya.

"Well, you can write down persistent on his list of qualities. But I don't know if it's good or bad for us"- Shireen muttered.

"What's wrong?"- Gendry asked, curiosity getting the best of him. It was the first time he saw Sansa curse and it also took a lot to ruffle Shireen's feathers.

"Just wait and see... a family  _friend_  if you can call him that" Arya said watching the banners from out far.

The noise became louder as they reached the bottoms of the stairs and began to head towards the main gate outside. The courtyard was filled with guests that were arriving. Whispers already were loud, girls were swooning at how the Prince was so thoughtful carrying his lady and all that Arya wanted to do was throw up. Lords and Ladies came to pay their respects and to wish the girls a happy birthday, all not quite sure how to react to Arya being in the Prince's arms who in turn was loving every second of it; cuddling her closer, whispering in her hear and flashing his smug smile to any potential suitors, he was already smiling like a hyena before the latest guest was announced.

"Ser Harrold Hardyn, defender of the Vale"- The Stuart announced as in came walking the reason for the girls annoyance.

Harrold Hardyn was positively the worlds most arrogant, pompous, self entitled brat in all Westeros who had his eyes set on the Stark girls after encouragement from their very own aunt Lysa but lets not get into that. That one was simply a nut case.

'Harry' often called 'Harry the Heir' or 'the young Falcon' was the ward of a prominent family in the Vale, his background was somewhat dubious so their Aunt Lysa wanted to wed him to a good family as quick as possible so he would have his claim far from the Vale as possible which of course led to believe that Arya and Sansa would be the best candidates. 2 years ago Theon broke his nose after his constant nagging after Sansa, 1 year ago Rickon broke his nose yet again after he dared set his eyes on Shireen, so naturally it was assumed that this year Arya would be the center of his 'attentions'.

"My Prince how grand to have your presence amounts us..."- He said with an over flourished bow. Harry continued babbling as Arya rolled her eyes seeing right though him. Harry was as crooked as they came, a sweet talker that had won more girl's maidenhood's than duels, he was already rumored to fathered children across the Vale and carried with him sustainable debts.

"As my Lady fallen? Please let me be the one to assist her as you surely have better things to do"- Harry just touched wind as Gendry pulled Arya away from his reach like a child who refuses to give away is favorite toy.

"There is no need Ser Harrold, it is quite the contrary. I find there is nothing better than to carry such exquisite company for the rest of day... possibly my life"- Gendry said completely ignoring Harry and looking down at Arya with such tenderness that suddenly she forgot why she was so apprehensive towards marriage. Harry coughed and spoke.

"Surely my Lady Arya would feel more comfortable with someone whom she is more close to. You see, she and I have been close confidants for quite a long time so it is best if it is I who holds her"- Harry tried to reach for her again Gendry took a step back, griping her closer at the knight's suggestion that they were more than close.

"If by close you mean you decided to harass me after learning that my sister was engaged then yes, good old buddies you and I" Arya said rolling her eyes. The Manderly Boys where close by, as was Smalljon Umber. Heirs and northern lords that had vied for Arya's attentions for years where standing close watching the exchange. Arya put on her brightest smile.

"Prince Gendry has been my escort for the past month Harry, I fell quite comfortable with his presence so there is no need for you offer your company" She said toying with Gendry's neckline. "Invitations where extended to the whole North so I am sure you can find someone else's daughter for you to concentrate on"

"What... what? Are you... are you saying that a match has been made between the two of you?"- Harry shrieked not caring who heard him. He was far too worried at loosing his ticket to high society.

"What the lady is saying is that she does not need nor she wants your company _Ser_  Harrold. It is her birthday is it not? so it is custom to follow the birthday girl's wishes. I do not think a royal command is necessary don't you think?"- Harry flinched at Gendry's words. Whispers around increased as they saw the Crown Prince not deny nor confirm a union.

"Of course my Prince, please forgive my boldness"- Harry said absolutely seething but showing respect towards the Prince. He retired immediately muttering curses under his breath.

"I have not decided if I feel happy or angry from being used to scare away another man from you"- Gendry said walking over to the main stand as the tourney was about be begin.

"Used is such a strong word. Let phrase it as atonement for yesterday's actions" Arya batted her lashed at him, making him sigh in frustration. They heard a squeal just in time to see the Queen jumping up and down like a girl and elbowing the Kingslayer. Eddard was looking at them while Rob was already walking down the stairs towards them.

"Arya... when the tourney finishes. If I win there is; I was planing on..."-

"You should have not bothered carrying my sister Gendry. I can manage the little thing in my arms. I believe you have to go and get ready for the tourney"- This time the Prince could not say no the young wolf who possessively took Arya from his arms like a child, something that Arya more than welcomed. She was sure that Gendry was going to breach the subject of marriage.

"Wait... Arya!"- Gendry yelled running after them. "I was going to ask you for your favor so I can fight in your name"-

"I'm sorry Gendry, I already gave it away" Gendry was so crestfallen the she quickly added "Rob, Rob has my token!"

"Oh"- He said relieved that it was her brother and not a strange man who had secured her favor. "Then I must ensure that I win so that I get to crown you my Queen, no matter what"-

The phrase had a double meaning that was impossible to miss. This time it was Rob's turn to smirk.

"Aye... you'd have to in fact win first my Prince. Now if you'll excuse us"- He said as they finally reached the main stand. This time the King was well into his cups not bothering to hide his drunken state while Catelyn along with Eddard talked to the Queen. Rob sat her down between Sansa and Shireen, Asha sat with them as well.

"Now it's my turn to leave girls. I expect nothing but sheers from you"- Rob said confident he was going to be the victor at the end of the day.

"Oh please, I am to sheer for my betrothed now brother. I am sure he can stand his own against you"- Chirped Sansa happy to be in the middle of it all.

"I'll be downright laughing if you lose. Serves you right for acting so smug thinking you can win just because you're pretty"- Asha said annoyed as Arya that she couldn't be in the tourney.

"So I'm pretty uh? Does that mean you're no longer mad I wont be fighting with your favor?"- Rob teased his wife as she tried to put up a tough front but you could see a smile forming in her face.

"Rob you think you can keep an eye on Rickon? He can get carried away and I'm afraid he'll get hurt"- Said a worried Shireen. Arya noticed she looked distraught so she was quick to reassure her.

"It is mostly combat for exhibition Shireen, no harm will come to anyone" Trumpets sounded letting the participants know that they had to start getting ready.

"That is my cue ladies. Arya? I hope you like my present"- Rob said with a glint of mischief in his eyes quickly walking down the stairs.

"I know that look, a very fine pair of eyes if I may say so myself but that look never brings good things"- Said Asha gesturing towards her fleeting husband.

"Do you know what present was he talking about?" Arya asked her trying to ignore the King's stare on her.

"No... but... I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me; I have to go check on my son"- Said Asha quickly walking away.

Arya turned around focusing on the main area as she felt something was off... not odd, more out of place dare you say but she shrugged it off as the tourney started and flags where lifted for everyone to see. From out far she saw a tall figure walking around the yards. People were literally falling to the sides out of fear just to clear his path. He had his helmet on but she'd know that ugly head anywhere... The Hound!

"So my sweet girl. Did you get what you wanted for your nameday?"- The Queen asked eyeing knowingly her brooch.

"Of course my Queen, exactly what I wanted!" She said finally happy at the realization that the Hound always followed a Dragon.

"Let the games begin!"- King Robert roared.


	19. The Tourney

**GENDRY POV:**

Winterfell:

"We have Harrion Karstark first then we'll work up our way up. I was looking around and there seems to be a Mormont in the mix; they are always big on size, along with the typical northern houses. I'd say we'll be ok but we have to make sure..." Hot Pie blabbed on as Gendry took a glance outside of his tent towards the main stand. Even if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would have still believed magic flowed through Arya's veins. Under the Norther sun as well as the moon her skin seemed to glow as if millions and millions of little diamonds resided in her skin and her eyes shined brighter than the most polished sword made of valyrian steel. Gendry wasn't too sure on the dress, don't get him wrong; Gendry definitely liked it, it's just that one thing was to admire Arya all for himself and another thing was to have her up and front where everyone could see not only her dangerous curves but her delectable breasts standing proud for anyone with eyes. Even surrounded by beauty she out shined the rest; people said Princess Sansa was beautiful but Arya was mesmerizing. People said Asha Greyjoy was commanding but Arya demanded attention and respect...with a hint of fear. Gendry himself though his cousin Shireen was smart but Arya was smarter, more worldly and knowledgeable. He thought his mother was the epitome of the word Queen but in Arya he saw a ruler of worlds...

"I'm in love Hot Pie! I will crown Westeros's future Queen today. Mark my words."

"Well people do say love makes men act foolish!"- Hot Pie scoffed.

"What, you think I can't win?"

"No Gendry I think you're forgetting we are not in King's Landing anymore and that if you want to be able to crown the Queen of Love and Beauty you will have to not only win your category but enter the melee and win it!"-

"So? Get to the point Hot Pie!" Gendry said frustrated. He might have told Arya he wasn't going to enter the melee and that he was only going to joust but he'd first rot in hell than have someone even dare to consider crowing Arya as their Queen instead of him.

"And by the way; what do you mean with 'we're not in Kings Landing anymore'?"

"Seriously? Do I have to draw it for you? You're good, pretty good in fact! But no one has really raised a sword at you as much as I am a good squire! In all those Tourneys back home you'd always win no doubt because you're a skilled swordsman but because you are in fact the Crown Prince and the dungeons in the Red Keep are famous, it also helps that the Kingslayer never left your side. Gendry people were fearful of defeating you, they'd always yield...but here? This is the North! Men are outside as we speak plotting ways to take you down. It's 'kill a stag day' out there and you're the main attraction."-

"You're just imagining things. That's all!" He was quick to rush Hot Pie off. If Gendry actually listened to him he would begin to question his valor and strength.  _No, I will definitely win today!_

"Am I? You think you can actually take down Rickon Stark? Or actually have a chance against his brother Robb?"-

Yes; the Starks... that was going to be a problem in his plan to win the Tourney, he'd had to face Arya's brothers no matter what and beating up her beloved sibling's wasn't going to make her happy. Rickon he could take, he was too wild, bound to leave a spot open to attack, Robb however was a different situation. Gendry had seen the Young Wolf spar with his men and he was a seasoned fighter who practically forced you to move just like he wanted. You already lost before the fight started.

"Of course you'll deal with it..."- Hot Pie muttered under-breath really starting to push Gendry's nerves, They both needed a quick break before the tourney started so Gendry suggested they walked around a little. It never hurt to meet new people and he actually wanted to talk to someone.

The Prince and his squire walked side by side meeting every newcomer that came to introduce himself to Gendry, Hot Pie the one doing all the talking and the diplomacy as Gendry's eyes were zoomed in on the main stand, proud that whenever Arya turned the sun would shine on her brooch. He'd make sure he'd thank his mother for the diamonds she lent him to use as the wolves eyes. As if she'd heard his mind (which she probably did) Arya turned around and looked at him rewarding him with a bright smile only for him but it lasted only mere seconds as two men, both in black stepped into the royal box. One was big, large both in size and height. He had no recognizable marks on his armor other than a impressive dog-like helmet and was talking to Lord Eddard who in turn did not look very happy while the other one waltzed right in like he owned the place straight over to Arya.

"FUCK ME THRICE BY ALL THE SEVEN! Did Joffrey take the black? Hell has officially frozen over!"- Hot Pie yelled joining him in awe as in fact the man in black talking to Arya was indeed Joffrey. He was dressed all in black and was amicably talking to Arya who in turn was smiling like a madwoman, whatever he was saying to her was enough to distract her making her forget about him and looking elsewhere over the large arena.

"You can't sleep around if you're a man of the Night's Watch Hot Pie, I'm sure he just though he'd look more dangerous or whatever all in black." Gendry said ushering them away wondering what was his little brother up to now.

Very soon Gendry spotted who he wanted to talk to. The Bolton flag stood high above a tent as he approached it so he could talk to Ramsay and apologize for yesterday's behavior but stopped near the entrance after two snarling beasts growled at him.

"Down Girls, that's no way to treat royalty."- Said a man casually walking over and petting one of the beasts.

"Command those beasts down right this instant! You are speaking to Gendry Baratheon; Crown Prince of Westeros! First of his name, heir to both House Baratheon and Lannister..."-

"Just call me Gendry!" He said extending his hand ignoring the glare from Hot Pie. Reciting Gendry's titles was one of the few things he knew how to do well.

"No Great houses or knights under this tent  _My Prince_. This is Bastard territory! Ben Bones is my name, and if you're looking for little Arya you came to the wrong bastard, the Dragon Spawn is on the other side of the field charming the ladies"-

"It's ok, I came here to talk to Ramsay. Is he available?" Gendry said as if the news hadn't affected him when in reality his mind was everywhere. Jon Targaryen was here! He must have come back with Joffrey and his party; of course. Leave it to Joffrey to promise him he'd help him win Arya over and then bring back the only person who could ruin his plans. He gave a silent command to Hot Pie who quickly excused himself to find out where the Targaryen boy was.

"Sorry Lad, he's gearing up for the tourney, I think you should do the same. Us Northerners don't hold back"-

"So I've heard but I think I can hold my own. At least I'll try" Gendry responded to the man's slight taunt. He was older than him, not by much but seemed old aged by his gestures and way of speech. He didn't have any armor on but was heavily armed, the same as six men scattered nearby the Bolton tent, one even carried a whip. Gendry wasn't and idiot, he had noticed them when he approached the tent, all wore dark colors trying to blend in.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting in boy?"- Ben said half warning, half suggesting, in all Gendry didn't care about everyone's warning. He'd had enough.

"He's the Crown Prince as in future King; he can do whatever he bloody wants..."- His Uncle Jaime stood behind him decked in his finest armor shining like the yellow sun.

Everyone retreated and Gendry actually considered going inside the tent but his apologies could wait for later on.

"So, I see you are making friends"- Jaime japed as they went back to Gendry's tent.

"Oh you know me, I take after you and your charming people skills!" He quipped back as he started to put his armor on.

"Oh for God's sake, I don't know why don't you just fire that damn boy as your squire! He should be here helping you"- Jaime said taking the job himself and helping his nephew to dress for the tourney.

"Hot Pie is my friend Uncle Jaime, besides he's not here. He's out on my doing"

"Which is what? Fetching more lovely jewels for your little wolf? Nice touch by the way. You have all the women in the royal box absolutely fawning over you"-

"Did you see Arya? Does she really like it?" Gendry transformed into a helpless lovesick fool in a mater of seconds. Jaime sighed as he tightly strapped Gendry's armor on.

"I don't like the girl one bit Gendry! That aside; Rhaegar's son is here so I came to guard you personally"-

"Nothing will happen to me Uncle, I'm sure he is as trustworthy as the Starks'. Besides you're the captain of the Kingsguard, your place is by my father the King"

"Well I don't trust the Stark's and my place is to guard the future of Westeros which now means you! I also come as an concerned Uncle who always the good bother would never want something to happen to Cersei's precious little boy... Now come on, we  _will_  have that talk later. First we have a joust to win!"-

**...**

"It's not broke! It's not broken, it's not broken, it's not broken..."

"Your shoulder is not broken Gendry and you won! Stop crying like a little girl, it's unbecoming for a Prince"-

"I'M NOT CRYING AND I'M SAYING IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN SO MY BRAIN WILL STOP REGISTERING THAT IN FACT MY FUCKING SHOULDER IS BROKEN!" Gendry roared as he drank yet another cup of wine nursing his bruised shoulder after the final jousting match that crowned him victor.

"Ok, you my friend are in trouble, serious trouble!"- Hot Pie unceremoniously said bursting trough the tent only to be dragged off the floor by the collar by a pissed off Gendry.

"You..." He seethed "You told me I was fighting a Mormont but not a girl! A girl Hot Pie? If I refused to fight her I was a coward and if I caused her any harm I would be a craven!"

"I... I... "- Hot Pie seemed lost as always.

"Jory Mormont? Was actually Jorelle"- Jaime laughed as he filled everyone's cup realizing Hot Pie's mistake.

"Oh... well how in the world should I know that? I didn't know they let girls fight in tourneys!"-

"She was a girl alright! An ugly, huge shambling thing who was dressed in men's mail but she still got a good knock off our Prince here. Remarkable really..."- Jaime said half in awe of the girl but truly relishing on mocking his nephew.

"Fuck off Lannister!" Gendry said grabbing his cup and downing it's content in seconds. He won the jousting fair and square, glad Hot Pie missed the whole thing since he was right; people were out to kill him sparing no force behind their blows in their attempts to unseat him of his horse. First came Harrion Karstark; a tough bearded son of a bitch who was even bigger than his horse! Gendry had to suck it up not only to win but give Eddard Stark a good impression, he had abandoned the main box and was watching the match with the people, he beat Harrion after five very gruesome rounds that left people cheering him on. Then came Jon Umber who made Gendry think about what kind of food did they give people in the North since 'Smalljon' was even bigger than Karstark but surprisingly the match only lasted three rounds, Jon gracefully bowed to Gendry when they finished and shook his hands, congratulating him on the win. Last but certainly not least came in Jorelle Mormont;  _sweet old Jory_! The maester said Gendry's shoulder wasn't broken, not even bruised but Gendry felt like shit! Jorelle had pounded him round after round after round only to be beaten by chance. As always Gendry's horse Bull refused to take orders and galloped with much more speed than usual scaring Jorelle's horse making her flinch. All is fair in war so Gendry easily truck her making her fall but not before she got in more than her fare share of good strikes at him.

"Where were you Hot Pie? Did you see him? Jon Targaryen?" This time when Gendry went and filled his cup yet again he purposely ignored his Uncle's raised eyebrows.

"Oh I saw him alright, after I fought at least 5 maidens to even get a glance at him! He's at the fares side of the Tourney grounds, close to the woods. Old man Stark is furious as he was supposed to remain at the Wall but it is said that he wouldn't miss the girls name-day for the world! He's just sitting around entertaining half of Winterfell's female population drinking and singing. I couldn't quite see his face since he has a large coat with a hood on but he has quite a pretty voice actually"-

"You were sent to find out about the boy and you come back what; smitten?"- Jaime cuts in "I fucking told you, a waste of time this squire of yours!"-

"Hey it's not like there was much I could do! Not only is he surrounded by women but half of Winterfell's knights are guarding him and don't even get me started on the giant wolf by his side. It's massive!... At least I learned that he's staying out of the Tourney"- Hot Pie shot back in his defense.

"Well that must count as something. One less head I'll have to worry about"

"I'm sorry, I am under the impression that you plan on entering the melee"- Jaime asked already knowing the answer.

"Don't start with me as well Uncle! You saw them out there, they want my blood, they want to humiliate me. This isn't only about Arya anymore, it's about us a family, about me as a man. If I bow out of the melee the'll see me as weak!"

"And if you enter they'll see you on the floor. If you where planning on fighting what the hell are you doing drinking?!"- Jaime scolded Gendry like a child taking his cup away as he stood up leading him towards a water vase so he could splash some water on his face.

"I was only numbing the pain of my shoulder..."

"No, you were drinking your nerves away. I'm around your father all day, I know the signs... Now shake it off and get ready, I personally trained you so If you lose it will reflect directly on me"-

''What, do you think he has a chance?"- Hot Pie pipped in with his mouth full of food.

"Of course he has a chance! He's one of the best fighters I have ever seen, you're using your war hammer this time and your antler helmet, not the one shaped as a bull. I want you just like your father on his better days; cocky, arrogant, loud and powerful. If you're going to end up crowing the Stark girl at least pull on a show worthy of royalty."- Jaime said giving him his version of a pep talk and you know what; he was right! Gendry was tired of playing nice. Ever since they arrived from Kings Landing they had been seen as soft and frivolous, the Prince himself along with his brother being the center of jokes as they had never actually gone into combat. Let them think he was defenseless, more advantage to him! Not like he needed it...

"Finally we agree on something Uncle. Let's show these Northerners who they will be bending the knee to"

 

 

* * *

 

 

**JON POV:**

Winterfell:

There is nothing better to break in a new armor than direct combat; Jon thought as he put his gloves on. This new one fitted the occasion perfectly! It was a dark green almost black looking unless you where near enough to see it, covered with millions and million of little scales giving it a lizard like skin. He chuckled. Would he ever know this mysterious patron who'd sent him gifts from parts unknown? Only time would tell...

Today it was the girl's nameday and as promised he had come back bearing gifts. Thinking ahead he had ordered brand new silks for Sansa who loved making her own gowns, an intricate necklace made of dragonglass for Arya and a little keepsake for King Robert as well...

"It's all done, the melee is ready to start. Are you sure about this Cousin?"- Rob said entering their tent. A lot was riding upon his shoulders today as heir of Winterfell, what they where about to do would easily end in bloodshed but they where also careful. The wolves were in place, Clegane located outside of the Royal stand and Asha on the inside plus the King in his cups provided them no resistance, Rob's guards surrounded the grounds. Everything was in order but Rickon, who was acting aloft and seemed distant.

"Of course I am but before we start you have something of mine, I want it back!"

"Sorry Cousin but if you are going to be in charge of the dramatics today I can at least have the pleasure of crowning the Queen of Love and Beauty"- Rob taunted him waiting Arya's favor in his face.

"You only did it to annoy me. Go fight for that wife of yours and leave Arya to me"

"First of all she's my sister and second? be happy that I'm the one representing her today or would you have preferred the Crown Prince? I already told you Jon, he plans to marry Arya and take her away"- Rob's words only made Jon laugh.

"Please, if that little boy takes after his father Arya is not going anywhere. She was already bored before I left, he's just a minor distraction! You know how she is with her new toys"

"Oh he takes after his father alright and he ain't little"- Rickon said joining them and handing Jon the helmet he would be wearing for the melee. "Let's go fight Targaryen"-

Jon eyed him up and down, Rickon was high on energy, too much for a fight.

"Strength alone doesn't win fights. Stay calm Rickon, nothing foolish outside do you hear me?" Rickon only scoffed back at Jon words.

"Says the man who is going to taunt the King of Westeros. Let's go fight already"- He said leaving the tent as fast as he came him.

"He's been like that all morning, something is wrong"- Rob said seeing that Jon had picked up on Rickon's behavior.

"Well keep an eye on him so nothing bad can happen. Other than the Thenn and the Skagosi I fear no one. Let's just kept it light and then you'll be a good little lord and play along so I'll win"

"Please and I'm supposed to let you win?" Rob asked ready for battle with the Stark coat of arms engraved in his breast plate.

"No, I  _am_  going to win... let's not forget who's the crowd's favorite" At Jon's words the crowd erupted in a deafening cheer. Walking outside they saw that the Prince had entered the main arena.

"That's the King's  _little boy_ "- Rob said in a mocking tone.

Prince Gendry at least looked like the picture people described. He was the first to enter the arena head to toe in armor. Possibly taller than six feet; the Prince wore a black armor with golden detailing, it looked strong but was altogether simple, not at all what Jon expected of the Crown Prince. What did however get his attention was the Prince's helmet which had two impressive golden antlers coming from the sides and his warhammer; the only weapon he held. It was an all black powerful metal creation, it's only accessories where the leather wrap and a single ruby square adorning it's center.  _It's couldn't be. Could it?..._

The Prince paid no mind to the crowd who seemed to favor him but stood regal alone in front of the main stand, the only emotion displayed was the smile he flashed at someone. Jon walked a bit further to see who it was and he did not like it; it was Arya. Suddenly Jon's mind started to get riled up, relishing the prospect of a good fight and personally today he had two targets!

Arya was smiling at him, it wasn't in a mocking manner, it wasn't in a fake manner, it was her her drop dead gorgeous smile that took no prisoners and Jon was starting to feel anxious.

"The way she's looking at him doesn't seem like a  _minor distraction_  Cousin"- Rob said entering the arena himself earning another wave of applause's.

Jon made sure his hair was safely tucked under his helmet as he followed Rob but this time the cheers where replaced with murmurs of confusion, his helmet might have to do something with it.

**JON!**

**Happy name day little wolf, as always I am here at your total service!**

God he'd missed that voice inside his head!... Jon walked right in front of the main stand, purposely stood in front of the Prince and bowed to _his_  Lady. This was the moment the crowd put two and two together, at least the northerners... If Jon came in with his red armor the Kingsguard would be all over him in a matter of seconds. That is why he chose his new armor and that is why Sandor was walking around without his helmet, his hound shaped mask gave Jon perfect coverage. Arya stood baffled with his presence, everybody else in the main stand remained clueless including a drunk King, all but his Uncle Eddard who was fuming. He immediately went to walk out but was stopped by Clegane himself.

**WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU AND WHY DID YOU SHUT ME OUT?**

**Now, now Little Wolf remember no one can hear you but me. But to the others you must look quite adorable stomping and pouting up a storm to thin air**... Jon smirked as they talked through their bond. For the past month he had shunned Arya away for various reasons, one being that he was knee deep in finding out who wanted to kill him and most importantly after Rob first told him about the Prince's intentions towards Arya his dreams got worse, he watched her die over and over every night every-time the same way, drowned in her sorrows making him grieve and lose the one thing he couldn't not live without but at what extent? His feelings towards his cousin where confusing but what he did know was that he did not like the way she had looked at the Prince, don't think for a second he forgot about the last time he warged into her. Arya had some serious explaining to do!

In came the three Manderly Brothers followed by Ramsay so they started to settle into their positions, Ramsay did a double take at him and then at Arya but said nothing.

**Aren't you going to tell me how much you missed me?**

**Of course I missed you stupid, I was going crazy without you!**  Arya said finally sitting back down but looking strait at him.

**Good! Because I missed you as well and I am here as I vowed, everything will be back to normal. I promise!**

**Oh Jon, there's so much I need to tell you!**

**I don't doubt that for a second... Tell me my Darling; which one should I eliminate first; the one who dared to strike you with his sword or the one who dared to put his hands all over you?** Arya froze, her eyes quickly landing on Gendry making it even easier for Jon who would be his first target.

Other cheers interrupted their staring match as in came Sigorn; son of Styr, the Magnar of Thenn and Dent; representative of the skagosi tribes, no house. Just a man with a promise of violence.

**What do you think you are doing?**  Arya said narrowing her eyes at him

**What I always do; win the tourney and name you my Queen.**

**Why can't I see into your head?**

**Trying to find out what my birthday present is? I'd though you'be proud at how far I've advanced controlling our gifts.**

Finally the last contestants walked in; Theon ever the crowd pleaser blowing kisses to the many maids cheering him as well as Harry Hardyng;  _delusional buffoon_ ; Jon though... and Rickon who was jumping up and down, taunting the other opponents. The skagosi looked at him with rage.

"What the hell is his problem? He is aware this is just a tourney to celebrate the girls?"- Theon said coming closer to them.

"I don't like it, he's being reckless and he'll only get himself hurt like that"- Rob replied sizing up his opponents.

"We can take the outsiders, settle this between us... Jon, it feels good to have you back"- Ramsay said joining in the conversation.

"It won't in a while... trust me!"

Trumpets were played as the Kings swayed to give his speech. All the knights knelled but Jon who stood defiantly but Robert was too drunk to even notice, the Kingslayer on the other hand was watching him closely.

"It is custom to kneel for you King"- It was the first time the Prince had addressed Jon, who in turn didn't like being told what to do, specially by him.

"He is not my king!" He spat, loosing his cool only for a second.

"Are you from another kingdom then? You still have to pay your respects"

"But what does the King respect? Or he just takes what he wants and confuses fear for respect?Because if that's the case it is quite easy to turn the tables on him"

"JON!"- Rob chastised him but he didn't care. Jon and Gendry were in the middle of a staring match when Robert finally spoke.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of two northern Ladies. May you live many years more, may the mother grant you with fertility and children and may your Old God's favor you always"- Robert said raising his cup not to toast but to take another sip. What a waste the King was... and this was who he was supposed to kneel to?

"Lady Sansa I congratulate you not only on your name-day but for your engagement and pairing with House Greyjoy"- To this the King did raise his cup and the crowd cheered. Sansa always the lady blushed and curtsied thankful for the good wishes.

"And you..."- The Kings speech was slurred as he addressed Arya who in turn barely acknowledge him, slightly turning her head towards him, she was wearing a silver brooch that shined in the sun.  _That's new..._

"You Lady Arya..." The Kings voice broke as he showed millions of emotions on his face. Sadness, anger, torment; all aimed at Arya. Just one move, one touch and he'd kill him! Jon's hand rubbed the pummel of his sword as the Queen stood up and tried to make the King sit back down but he ignored her.

"You..."- He said yet again pointing at Arya.

"You Lady Arya, will grace us with your presence on this day that we all fight in your honor. TO LADY ARYA!"- The Prince's voice boomed all over the arena as people began to shout cheers because the Tourney had officially begun. Gendry bowed at Arya and retreated to his position.

"What the hell are you doing?"- Rob seethed grabbing the arm Jon had firmly on Dark Sister.

"Nothing that concerns you Stark"  _Calm down, calm down, calm down_ ; Jon recited over and over again. Sandor was right, he wasn't prepared to face Robert Baratheon, it was too much to see in the flesh not only the man who had killed his father but what could have been ,  _what_  is rightfully his; the Throne.

"Jon?"- It was only a whisper meters away in the middle of all the ruckus but he heard her, he always heard Arya. She looked worried for him so Jon shook his head clearing thoughts away and winked at Arya. He composed himself and went into his position.

Inside the large arena stood twelve men who; sans Jon  _who had weaseled his way in_ , had won that day in various disciplines. Sword fighting, strength competition, jousting, arching, wresting, you name it. And all were now standing waiting for the signal to attack and become the victor.

**Please, please, please, please, pleeeease Gods, old and new. Don't let anything happen to him!**  Jon turned around and saw sweet Shireen praying for Rickon's safety. How did he manage to hear her prayers?

**Focus! Tune out everything else!**  Arya's voice shook him back into the tourney.

"Ramsay was right! Let's focus on the outsiders first. People will want to show off facing the Prince so we can get our picks" Rob's yelled as the crowd was more than ready.

"I'll take the Thenn"- Theon said defiantly, Jon wasn't so sure as why. Sigorn was a tall, lean savage fighter heavy in weapons that respected no one but his own kind. He'd supposed was invited out of courtesy as every house in the North was invited but the thenn's still considered themselves as independent free folk, not bound to common laws of civil men.

"The skagosi is mine"- Rickon snarled as Jon studied the skagg. Dent was lovingly called that way because he liked to dent people's head in. The youngest of the Stark's in turn was equally feral, it would not be wise to let those two face off since in the end this was a friendly tourney. Jon didn't care about the King but he would never spill blood on his cousin's day.

The final horn blew and off they went! Right from the start surprisingly the only smart ones seemed to be the Mandarly brothers who acted like a small unit fending off any attackers. Rob and Ramsey where already trying to find a crack in their formation when Rickon barged head first to the Skagosi.

"Sorry Cousin" Jon said as he pushed Rickon to the side sending him barreling down making the Prince falter on his stance, he was busy facing off Harry.

"I though you were bigger. People said you were a mountain"- Dent said while holding two knives.

"Forgive me, that's the other Clegane as well as I am not the Hound!" As he unsheathed his sword Jon felt it's power running through is veins.

**ARE YOU MAD? You can't bring valyrian steel into the melee, you'll kill someone!**  Arya shrieked into his head, quite frankly annoying him.

**I** **_will_ ** **kill someone if you keep distracting me with your constant nagging my Dearest!**

Jon was surprised to see the Prince not only fairing well against Harry but how good his technique was, he was rather fast for his built as knew how and when to swing his hammer while it was now three versus three as Rickon had joined Rob and Ramsay against the Manderly brothers. Theon on the other hand was not fairing well against Sigorn, his nose was broken and you could tell that the large man was seconds from overpowering him.

Meanwhile Jon had his mind set on continuing his little plan... His sword he sheathed saving it later for someone else so leaping into the crowd Jon took one of the wooden poles that held the many flags on display, landing back down with grace and twirling it around.

"I got not claim to no house boy, I'll fight to win and I don't care who I take down with me to make true"- Dent said approaching him.

"Please do... and make it pompous or I'm afraid they'll be quite disappointed when I beat you without a drop of sweat" At his words Dent charged Jon full on only to have him miss his target every time because Jon would steer out of is path like a bullfighter mangling a bull earning laughs from the crowd. Meanwhile the Manderly brother were proving themselves quite the challenge; Wylis, Wesley and Wendel were all similar in age, average height but well built, leaning somewhat more to pudgy than muscular but here they where huddled up together as best as they could against Rob, Ramsay and Rickon. Sure; if Rob had not been there things would have taken a less more honorable path but they would have already fallen. Wylis had little marks on his face, arms and legs as Ramsay very patiently poked him with is sword slowly drawing him away from the fighting stance with his brothers while poor Wendel had a sizable dent on his shield from Rickon's full on attack.

**What wrong with him? Did something happen before the tourney?**  Jon asked knocking the helmet off of Dent's big head.

**I don't know, I've never seen him like this, he's being reckless!** Arya said referring to her younger brother who was violently attacking everything he could reach, frantic and volatile to the extent that Rob shouted him to control himself and he actually shoved his own shield at his older brother.

The crowd was wild, bets where being placed and the fights where escalating!  _He's holding back_ ; Jon though looking over the Prince. Harry Hardyng was stupid enough to think that he was still standing because he actually had a chance but Jon knew better. Prince Gendry was fighting more with his bare hands than swinging his warhammer and Harry already seemed to have a broken hand, his face was swelling and he favored one leg limping with the other but interesting enough he was still smiling. Jon wasn't close enough to hear but could see the form of Arya's name on his lips causing the Prince to lose his cool. Gendry's broad shoulder seemed to shake as his muscles moved quickly grabbing his hammer and hitting Harry hard on his chest sending him flying a few good meters away, definitely the first one out of the melee!

Suddenly to his left Jon heard the scream and then a woman's wail. Theon was on the floor with a gash on his head as Sansa cried on the main stand.

"Which pretty little animal are you Greyjoys? A squid? Let see if you can move your arm like one!"- Sigorn was surely going to break Theon's arm if it wasn't for the Prince who came in his aid tackling the large man to the floor immediately starting a new fight. Rob who had defeated Wylis; the eldest of the Manderly brothers, was quick to go and help Theon who was still on the floor. Ramsay had Wesley cornered while Rickon was beating Wendel to a bloody pulp.

**Stop him, he'll kill him!**  Arya demanded immediately making Jon spring to action.

"I'm sorry my friend. You've reached your purpose. I must go now" He said bowing to Dent.

"Arrogant bastard, come fight!"- He shouted back. Arrogant? He was the one who was sweating and could barely breathe! After that Jon only needed 4 quick strokes and a good blow. Quick as a snake Jon hit Dent with his fist square on the nose breaking it instantly. As Dent stumbled back trying to hold in the bleeding Jon struck him with the stick on the chest followed by the stomach completely disarming him as he slid down and kicked him right on his ankle making him fall on his knees.

"You may have no house but you have lands, lands that are on Stark territory. So I thank you for coming over to my cousins name day celebration and please remember that although it is a cold kingdom dragons are very much alive around these parts." Dent's eyes went wide at the last words clearly finding out who he was fighting as next came blackness. Jon knocked him cold with a quick blow to the head. Not damaging but enough for him not to wake up for a few hours.

Jon stopped toying around with Dent just as Wesley yielded to Ramsay. He was about to go and stop Rickon who by now was punching and unconscious Wendel when yet again Arya entered his mind.

**Don't worry about Rickon, I'll take care of him**  At that he saw her focusing her attention at Rickon who immediately stopped his assault but looked shaken as if he wasn't in control of his body looking everywhere around. Arya had entered his mind.

**Now, now little Wolf; what would everybody say if they caught you cheating?**

**It's not their damn business and if so, they would see that I am only taking care of my brother. Go and make yourself useful!**

**I plan to but not just yet, I quite like observing my surroundings**  Jon said surveying the damage.

The Manderly Brothers were out, so was Harry. Rob was dragging Theon out of harms way when the Prince and Sigorn were attacked themselves by Ramsay and Rickon. Ramsay clearly with a personal vendetta and Rickon just looking out to pour his rage on someone. So naturally Jon just stood and watched, bowed at the crowd and threw kisses to the maidens in attendance making them swoon even if some of them really did think he was the Hound. He casually strolled to the main stand and sat on the railing right in front of the girls.

"Good evening Ladies, enjoying the view?"

"Jon? It's you? I mean... How could you do that? Just stand there and see Theon take such a beating?"- Sansa said sobbing uncontrollably. To this Asha came and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I love the stupid boy as much as you do Sansa, so does Jon"- She said in hushed tones as the Queen had her eye on Jon. "But he chose to fight all on his own. Things like these tend to happen on tourneys and I didn't help that he was in your chambers till the early morn"- She said turning Sansa face redder than her hair.

A thud was heard as Sigorn threw Rickon at the wooden barriers making them shake but Rickon stood up faster that anyone would assume after taking such a hit and attack the Thenn with so much force than before.

"Please just... make it stop. It too much!"- Shireen pleaded with her eyes closed not being able to contain her tears, it was Arya's turn to comfort her.

"Don't worry Shireen, nothing will happen to him"- Arya said but it was her mental ramblings that had Jon curious.

**Left, left, right, left, right, down. Side face...**

**You can't baby Rickon, he has to fend off for himself!**

**I'm not babying him, I'm helping him!**

**Are you? What about when he's in battle? Are you going to make him move like your own little puppet?**

**I'll make sure to talk to him about his behavior today but he needs to win this one Jon.**

**Why? Why is this one so special?**  Arya made eye contact with him willing to follow her gaze which landed on Shireen's hand, more specifically on her hands that were in a protective manner over her womb.

LIFE! A human being was forming inside of Shireen's body, Rickon's child! A new pup for the wolf pack! That was why Jon could hear Shireen's thoughts so perfectly earlier, it wasn't Shireen per se. It was the child withing her, half Baratheon but half Stark that instinctively drew him in.  _Protect the pack!_

**So I take it he didn't take the news well? They are still rather young...**

**No, he's happy, he really is! He's just nervous. It wasn't until today that I saw how things are for them.**

**Things what things? He's a Winterfell Prince and she's Stannis Baratheon's daughter!**

**Just look Jon, really look!**

To this Jon turned his attentions towards Rickon who's snarl was worse than Shaggydog's. He was pounding into Sigorn's shield when he took over the reigns of his head.

It was Rob who came first, clear as water in Rickon's mind. Tall, smart and heir to their father Eddard; future lord of Winterfell and the golden boy who could do no wrong. Even little Rickard had his own reign secured with month's of age. Next came Sansa, born and bread to be royalty. Envisioning her in all her glory seating upon the Seastone Chair easily taking charge of House Greyjoy while Asha was now at Winterfell. Next came Bran and Jon instantly felt the love Rickon had for his brother but at the same time a huge amount of envy. Nothing was expected of Bran which was curious because of all the Stark's Bran was the smartest. He could easily wake up one morning and decide to become a maester the same as he would disappear just like he had in real life into the wood without no one saying anything. What about little Rickon? Wild and feral Rickon who was more wildling than noble. Too young to take hold of the Northern fleet which was still under Rob's commands till Eddard stepped down as Warden of the North, Sansa would have the Iron Island and Bran the world at his fingertips with his greensight. What was his place? And more importantly what could he really offer Shireen and his unborn child? He had to start proving himself, never something such trivial as a tourney held more importance to him. Crowing himself victor against the best fighters of the north and the crown Prince. Because what really did the future hold for him? Don't even get him started on Arya; she would get the whole kingdom after she decides to marry Gen...

Jon snapped out of it looking strait at Arya who's eyes where focused on the other fight, the Prince was fighting off Ramsay's advances. He was strong; the Prince. And in one swift move as if he was tired of dealing with the Bastard Bolton he swung his hammer at Ramsay's ribs making him collapse on the floor gasping for air. He could have finished him then and there but Gendry actually extended his hand to Ramsay to stand up, of course he refused and cut Gendry's arm with his sword starting another stand off.

"Is it true?" Jon hissed grabbing Arya a bit too forcefully by her arm.

"What? What's true?"- She said immediately getting defensive but he didn't care. The whole stand had their eyes on them now but he didn't give a damn.

"What is this talk about marriage?!" He shouted, rage no longer bubbling inside of him but pouring out of his skin. He knew about the Prince's intentions of marriage, he didn't however know how willing Arya was.

"Jon stop it, you're hurting me!"- This time the Lannister Twins did in fact heard everything as the Queen's eyes went over to his husband who was oblivious to it all yelling over his son. The Kingslayer was looking at every point of attack when Eddard Stark himself stood behind him with Ice on his hands.

Rage was always an issue for Jon as he surprised even himself grabbing Arya by her neck and forcefully closer to him.

"THIS ENDS NOW" He snarled with finality letting her go and jumping down back the the arena.

He walked pass Rickon and Sigorn giving his cousin the chance he wanted to prove himself and walk strait to where the Prince and Ramsay where fighting unsheeting Dark Sister. The Prince who was standing faced towards him saw him coming but Ramsay never had a chance. The crowd went silent as he slashed Ramsay's leg and lower back with a quick stroke of his ancestral sword.

"That was for touching what is mine" Jon said into Ramsay's ears just before he landed on the floor yelling for his life. It wasn't a mortal wound but it is said that a wound from a sword made of valyrian steel burned you and it actually took longer to heal and do not forget that this was Dark Sister; a sword that said was forged with dark magic always thirsty for blood.

"Are you mad? You could have killed him!"- Gendry yelled signaling to his longsword.

"As oppose to you and your mighty warhammer? Tell me my dear Prince were did you find that ruby that shines on it's center for all to see? Did you earn it all by yourself or were you one of the many beggars that searched the waters for souvenirs to sell of their rightful Prince!" Jon yelled barging at Gendry who didn't stand back.

"NO!"- Jon heard Arya from afar but stopped on his tracks when just like Ramsay; Gendry was bested from behind.

"Yield my Prince"- Rob said with authority as he held his sword to the Prince's throat making Jon furious, having robbed him of his retribution. Retribution on the son for his fathers sins, retribution for even thinking for a second he could take Arya, _his_ Arya away from him.

"He's mine!" Jon snarled

"He's defeated aren't you your Grace?"- Rob said.

The Prince in turn looked pensive, studying his options. Rob had a sword against his throat but if he was quick enough which he was; he could easily back up and hit him with his head freeing himself of Rob's grip but Jon was no idiot. Rob's voice was a warning.  _Sit this one out_ ; it said, making Jon wonder why would Rob even side with the Prince to begin with.

"I yield"- The Prince finally said acknowledging Rob on his victory but not taking his eyes off of Jon.

"This isn't over" He said as Gendry actually grabbed Ramsay off of the floor and left the arena. Four participants left.

"What as come over you Jon? He's a good lad! One thing is to scare him off and another thing is to kill him!"- Rob shouted aware that is was down to his own cousin and him to fight.

"People have been messing with my belongings long before I was born so it is time I take what is mine with fire or blood!"

It was a tension filled fight that one, both where as Rickon and Sigorn continued to fight next to them. Cousins, brothers really; fighting against each other as they had been for all their life. Steel rang with increasing speed until Rob slipped and Jon attacked having the upper hand. This time is was Rob's chance to be enraged as he looked over where Arya was standing; she had messed with his mind quick enough for him to miss his concentration for a second which was more than enough for Jon. Three participants left.

Rickon was barely standing and although visibly weakened Sigorn still looked in better shape than Rickon.

"No... he's mine, I win this my own"- He said spitting blood from his mouth.

"Then do it" Jon said handing him is own sword...

"Touching but weak"- Sigorn said striking Jon on his shoulder from behind. The crowd gasped as Jon quickly turned around and did some damage of his own sticking one of his daggers in between Sigorn's ribs. Rickon took advantage of the situation and slashed the Thenn's legs from behind completely immobilizing him and taking him out of the fight. Two participants left.

Jon cursed himself for his own foolishness of not being aware of his surroundings as blood freely flowed out of his shoulders. Rickon on the other hand came wobbling toward him giving him back his sword.

"You and me cousin. One more round"- Rickon said as one of his eyes was completely closed, he had a nasty gash on his thigh and was swaying side to side. Shireen's eyes were red from crying and Catelyn stood up and front pleading for him not to fight her youngest. Arya on the other hand had left the main stand and was standing alongside with Rob and the Prince waiting for him to decide what to do.

"Let it be know that I willingly yield to Rickon of House Stark" Jon said accepting his sword back but bending the knee as the crowd exploded into cheers.

He actually helped Rickon walk over to the main stand as he claimed his prize and crowned Shireen is Queen of Love and Beauty. Although still mad about his dismissal from the melee; Rob nodded his head, grabbed his sword and walked over next to him, leaving a confused Arya with the Prince. Asha stood up blocking Sansa and Catelyn as Eddard still contained the Kingslayer, The Hound stood behind a clueless king...

Everyone gasped as Jon took his helmet off. He knew it would make an impact not only on the southerners but on the north-men who were used to his dark locks. Ever since receiving Dark Sister, his hair suddenly started to get lighter as grey, almost silver strands took hold of his head now giving his long grey hair but that wasn't the only thing that had changed. On the wall his grey eyes were no longer as a purple color started to blend with his irises. No longer his mother's son but a true dragon spawn; a Targaryen.

"Greetings King Robert to my mother's land. I would offer you the service of my house but I have non as you would know so please; accept this gift I have made just for you. Fitted for this long awaited meeting" Jon said grabbing from under the main stand a bag that Sandor had left there earlier, trowing it at Robert feet who in turn was flabbergasted.

It was wrapped up tightly so it's contents didn't fall out, it had rode all the way from the Wall so it was frozen like a rock and as the King opened it no one knew what it was since it was small enough for only him to see.

"I salute you in the name of my dead relatives my King. Jon Targaryen; at your services" He said with an over flourished bow as the King held in his hands the head of the soldier he had sent to kill Jon.

 


	20. Testing the Flames

**EDDARD POV:**

 

Winterfell:

 

 

_- The Man who passes the sentence should swing the sword-_

 

_Aren't those your own words Ned?..._

_I gave the boy free will, he was always under my protection and the fewer people knew the better. Truth be told nothing was wasted. I am desperate for more men at the Wall but not to the extent of harboring a hit man that did my brother's dirty work with no honor whatsoever for if he had completed his task Robert would have essentially violated the Guest Right. Although the North has been my home for the past years and our children are joined in marriage I will always wave the Baratheon Banner. This way we all avoid further confrontation seeing that now my nephew is so infatuated with your youngest daughter... On that matter I can only say that Gendry is different._

_I do however want to address the matter of Jon's future. I want him here at the Wall, placed under my protection and in no time he will climb the ranks; dare I say till he's named Lord Commander. You can't marry him off without starting a tug of war of alliances with all noble houses of the North, let him stay here and end the Targaryen bloodline once and for all. The boy may be your sister's son but he is also Rhaegar's son which I see in Jon more and more everyday; not only in physical attributes._

_As always it will be your word in the end. I will trust your judgement and will wait for your response._

_Stannis Baratheon_

_Lord of Dragonstone._

 

 

  
_Cold Winds - Cold Words_ ; Eddard thought as a gust of wind came at him on top of the hill.

 

In his hands; the letter send from Stannis thoroughly explaining how Robert had sent one of his men to the Wall to murder Jon, how Prince Joffrey had helped them discover who it was and ultimately how Jon had killed the man himself.

 

No one said nothing; Luwin remained silent, waiting to do his bidding as always. Jory stoic as ever but with his hand over the pummel of his sword waiting for retaliation. Sandor on the other hand was silent, too silent.

 

Eddard wrapped his furs tighter around his body as he wondered if their  _Northern Pride_  would be their downfall. _I've let them roam around wild, too wild_... Not so far from them stood his children Rob, Rickon and Jon; his blood. Their forefathers had called it Wolves Blood; Brandon had it, Lyanna had it, both had met The Stranger far too quick so why had it been such a good idea to let his children relish in their abilities? Let Rob take so many responsibilities at such a young age? Let Rickon be one with his wolf and become so feral? Only the Old God's knew how much he regretted teaching Jon everyday about his heritage which was now so prominently marked on his body.

 

"When did  _it_  start?" He asked as Jon's purplish eyes were focused far, far away.

 

"You saw him last when we left a month ago, then it just started. His hair got lighter, his eyes went darker and his attitude got bigger but that's all them Baratheon's doing. The boy's got years of pissing off to let go of, you should had never let them come here"-- Sandor finally spoke out.

 

"We are all the product of our parents union but we develop our features at a young age, I cannot find an explanation as to Jon's sudden change. It would be wise however to keep him under supervision. Targaryen blood is strong"-- Said Luwin quickly interrupted by Jory.

 

"Aye... but he's got Stark in his veins as well. Other then a few changes he's still the same Jon! He managed to outwit the man who wanted to kill him and had the courage to say it to the Kings face. You didn't raise him to be an idiot Ned"--

 

"Did I?"... He replied as he remembered everything that happened early that day. It could have easily ended up in bloodshed yet miraculously no one noticed it besides all involved and a few members of the audience.

 

Jon had played all of them like a game of chess. Asha guarded the girls, Prince Joffrey (surprisingly in on the plan) held the Queen back while Sandor was in charge of the King if he decided to fight. No one had told him about their plan but as soon as Ned saw the movement he grabbed his sword and made sure Jaime didn't do anything stupid. The wolves surrounded the perimeter and Rob moved his men cutting all of the Royal Guard off. It was brilliant, it was stupid and it was mad. It was all Jon.

 

"Leave us... make sure everything is at peace in the Castle. I need to talk to the boys first" Maester Luwin and Jory followed his orders but Sandor stayed back.

 

"Sandor go back to the Castle, it's been a long day and I'm sure you're tired from your trip"

 

"What are you going to do about the She-Wolf?"-- He interrupted him.

 

"Excuse me?!"

 

"You heard me! If you want to control the boy you have to first control that girl of yours. She's the one who's got him all riled up!"--

 

"Listen to me Clegane; you've served this family for quite a long time. Do not start taking liberties that don't concern you" Catelyn always said that stubbornness was a Stark trait and no one in the world could ever get through Eddard Stark's head when it came to his little girl Arya. He knew it, the world knew it, Arya herself sure as hell knew it.

 

"She's not just your daughter anymore, she's a full grown woman just like you sister was when she took down the whole kingdom to hell!"--

 

"Who do you serve dog?" Eddard seethed. His grey eyes every bit the ice orbs people said he had as he looked strait into Sandor's eyes.

 

"I serve the last of the Targaryen's!"-- He answered defiantly but still nervous.

 

"You serve  _me_..." Eddard said with a voice that made the temperature drop a few degrees, reminding Sandor that he was the one who showed mercy and let him not only take refuge under his roof but treated him with respect.

 

"I hope neither of us get's to dig a grave for one of those kids"-- Sandor spat finally getting on his horse and riding away back to the castle.

 

It all comes back to Lyanna, it always did!...

 

  
_"Maybe the God's sent her back to us"_ ; Robert had said.

 

  
_"You can't tame a wolf brother! Either you kill it or let it roam free"_ ; Benjen had joked.

 

  
_"Don't leave her alone"_ ; Bran had said dark and looming tone before he had left.

 

Eddard loved all of his children, Jon included! But there was something about Arya that made him warm up to her more than the others. Yes; her likeness to his late sister was a factor but also her free and defiant spirit, her mischievousness and hunger for life that made him never try to tame her and let her do as she pleased. But history wasn't made just to fill out pages of books but to learn from them; once upon a time a Stark stood between a Baratheon and a Targaryen leaving no victor in the end.

 

"I have been angry, proud, sad and tiresome because of you but never afraid. Fear is what holds my heart right this second as I look at each and every one of you..." He said finally going to where Rob, Jon and Rickon stood.

 

"... I fear for your life Rickon, I fear for Shireen's grief at such a young age if something where to happen to you because you can't control your temper. I fear for the whole North Rob because no matter how much I teach you you still rush into decisions not caring about thousands and thousands of families under your responsibility... And you Jon; you've managed to successfully endanger 25 years of safety that represented the promise I gave your mother! I left behind my friend, my King casting uncertainly upon all the North when I came back with you! All you had to do was stay at the Wall and wait till they left"

 

"I am many things Uncle but a coward is not one of them"-- Jon said with a smirk on his face that made Eddard want to hit one of his own for the very first time.

 

"He's right! It was a grave offense going after one of us under our own roof"-- Rickon said in defense of his cousin.

 

"Throwing a severed head to the King in front of all the court is not the way to settle this! There are steps that you take for offenses like these, higher powers you call for judgement!"

 

"Say it was the other way around; that we were at the Red Keep and tried to kill Prince Gendry. Do you think we'd still be alive father? Eye for an eye is the only higher power you must follow"-- Said Rickon half standing half leaning into a tree trunk badly bruised after the melee.

 

"And what would that lead to? What would you have said to your wife when you came back with her cousin's blood on your hands? Whom by the way is completely innocent of his father's acts!"

 

"He was born guilty the second the title of prince was bestowed upon him..."-- Jon sneered. It was the first time that Eddard had seem him filled with so much hate, normally Jon was such a nice young man, polite and humble.

 

"Aren't we all? Your father stole another man's bride igniting a war, I myself put of my sword against the King; that alone is punishable with death. We learn from our mistakes Jon, we don't repeat them"

 

"Tell that to the fat bastard who holds the Crown and his little boy who think's he can come here and take Arya away"--

 

"Arya had at least consented for one month of courtship, it was her decision too"

 

"And as I recall the month has now ended Uncle so I suggest you urge your guests to make haste before I force them to"--

 

"Where do you think you're going?" Eddard said grabbing Jon by his arm as he attempted to leave.

 

"I am going back to the Castle to see Arya!"--

 

"No you are not! You are leaving this instant to Greywater Watch where you'll be safe till we know what's the King's plan of action"

 

"You want me to run away, like a craven?"-- At the news Jon seemed insulted and for the first time raised his voice to his Uncle.

 

"I am staying right were I belong, with  _whom_  I belong... I don't care how many severed heads I have to produce"--

 

"You will do no such thing and although nothing is set Arya does seem to favor the Prince!"

 

"Then I will just have to remind her who really loves her!"-- He screamed making everyone pale.

 

"Jon?..."-- Rob said looking at his cousin for the first time with weariness.

 

"Don't you think it quite convenient that of all the women in Westeros he sets his eyes on one that belongs to House Stark? It is a political alliance, nothing more!"--

 

"Even I have to admit that Gendry isn't like that Jon, he didn't even want to..."---

 

"I DO NOT CARE FOR WHAT THE PRINCE WANTS!"-- Jon said cutting Rickon's words.

 

"Winterfell is my home; I am not leaving it. And Arya is mine! She has always has, always will"-- He said getting on his horse and galloping back to the castle.

 

"Father; I'm sorry... I... I always knew he was close to Arya but I never knew he felt like that!"-- Rob said voicing what they where all thinking.

 

"My horse is the fastest. I'll go after him"-- Rickon offered already upon his horse.

 

"Let Rob go after him, you and I need to talk man to man... I believe congratulations are in order and other words of advise"

 

"I'm deeply sorry for not telling you anything father but what about now? Do we allow Jon to continue with his feelings?"-- Rob said unsure of it all. It wasn't uncommon for cousins to wed but Jon was raised as another brother. Surely he wouldn't be the only one to raise his eyebrow.

 

"We do nothing but maintain the peace at least for tonight. Go back to the Castle and make sure Jon doesn't do anything stupid. Tomorrow we'll sit not only with the King but with Arya herself. We will settle this matter once and for all"

 

 

 

 

* * *

** ROBB POV: **

****

** Winterfell: **

Everybody talked about Arya; strong willed ever since she was a babe. She was outspoken, defiant and curious at what the world had to offer. Was she spoiled? Yes! Everyone was to blame on that department; some more than others but she still was one of the most self sufficient and intelligent people Rob had ever met. He was proud of his sister; not so little since the day she learned how to swing a sword. He was closest to Sansa; her being next of birth and always so sweet and gentle, always looking after her even till this day where she was a woman grown betrothed to his best friend but Arya? He never worried about her. He wasn't afraid when she was five years old and disappeared a whole day in the woods for she had the marvelous ability of being one with nature. He wasn't nervous when she was eleven and called out House Cerwin on their loyalty towards their Lords for ever since a babe Arya sneaked inside their father's council meetings and was aware of all the political alliances and strategies... and he was far from scared when she was thirteen and disappeared for the first time to explore the Realm all by herself after smuggling out on a boat in White Harbor. He was sure Arya could get out of any situation with her wits and uncanny strength but mostly he was always safe of her well-being because of Jon. He never left her...

 

The Stark children where as close as you can get as siblings; more so with their warging abilities but everyone seemed to have their better half, the one who seemed to understand them the most. He confided in Sansa, Bran and Rickon had a perfect relationship balancing out each other and Arya had Jon. Maybe it was a Stark thing; while the rest favored the Tully look both his sister and cousin were all Stark; long of face, with dark brown hair and grey eyes. That was until now of course...

 

"Let him be... you'll do more harm than good if you try to talk to him right now. Harm to yourself I mean..."-- The Hound said startling him as he was trailing Jon behind on his horse. He had stopped running back but still held a fair distance.

 

"Jon?..." He shouted ignoring the Hound "You're being ridiculous; you'll just tire your horse. Let's slow down and talk!" but his cousin completely ignored him, leaving him no other option than to listen to what Clegane obviously had to say.

 

"Your father can't handle him and that sister of yours only makes things worse. Can I speak to you boy or will my words be too complicated for you?"-- Leave it to Sandor Clegane to ask permission and insult you at the same time. Robb just nodded, at this point he didn't have another option.

 

"Something is wrong with Jon, it's clear and it's simple. We do something or we let  _that_  go on..."-- He said pointing to where Jon was; talking to himself. Incoherent words to all since he was speaking high valyrian.

 

"And what do you propose? Because for the first time in my life I disagree with my father; sending Jon away to Greywater Watch is nothing but a step back. This is Jon's home and he will never leave as long I live! But then again we can't have him going around with a kill list of the royal family! On that matter Father is indeed right! I have to be more aware of my responsibilities and I wont sent my men to war if I can prevent it"

 

"Then let him go! This is not Jon's home and you know it! You  _should_  know it! You people bask yourselves in all that wolf shit well guess what? You can't cage a dragon either, it will burn the house down with all the people in it! Let me take him far away, fuck Westeros! We'll go to the Free Cities! He's not a northerner like the lot of you. The air and seas will do him good, distance from your sister will do him good!"--

 

"People outside of the North still hate anything Targaryen, they'll won't spare the chance to hurt him. I..."

 

"Would you send your sister up in front in battle?"-- Sandor interrupted him.

 

"No, but that has never stopped Arya" Robb quickly replied proudly at his sister's strength.

 

"If a little girl who barely reaches one foot, who swings a sword skinnier than a butter knife is better suited to go and face the world what about your cousin? I get it; _'Long live the King of the North'_ "-- Sandor said in a mocking tone. "I don't speak much but I'm still in the shadows of every step that boy has made since he was born. You're a good lad Robb but we both know that you've gotten were you are because of Jon. Every council, every move has gone through him. Just because they're dead doesn't mean the Targaryen blood don't flow through his veins. They were shrewd, they were smart and ignoring the madness they were the best rulers this land has ever had! He's not a defenseless maid, he'll be ok. I'll make sure of that!"--

 

Sandor's words couldn't help but remissness conversations Robb had had with his wife over the years, that he depended far too much on Jon's council. Theon was his best friend but Jon was blood, and he also had always had this air of authority about him that made people listen. He valued what he had to say on any matter little as it may be and that had been the norm for all their lives. Would they really part ways? It hurt even considering it but in the end it would be selfish on his part to force Jon to stay if that was what he really wanted. Maybe he really wanted to leave the North, find a nice girl, settle down and have a family. But about said girl...

 

"For fucks sake, not again!"-- Sandor cursed as Jon started to run back to the castle on his horse at full speed. Both of them running after him with no other option.

 

They were back at the castle in less than half an hour when Jon barged through the gates nearly running down the stables boys.

 

"See that my horse is taken care of!"-- He said dismissively throwing the reins to whoever was nearer and stomping back inside the castle scaring people off. A harsh contrast from his easygoing personality.

 

"Now what the hell are you planing to do? It's near midnight and everybody has retired to their bedchambers" Robb said throwing apologetic looks at all the servants Jon was practically throwing to the side as he walked with purpose.

 

"To see Arya, what else? Or do I have to make an appointment in court  _my Lord_?"-- Jon spat with a look of annoyance.

 

"Fuck off Jon and tone it down! It's me you're talking to. We both want to protect Arya, there is no need to be so brash about it!"

 

"DON'T I?!"-- Jon replied with a voice tone that made Robb shiver. They had arrived at Arya's chambers and once Jon opened the door both men flinched at the air. A perk to being one with a direwolf? Your sense of smell! The window was open letting the cold wind inside airing the room out but wasn't the cold that made them flinch, it was the distinct smell of another person inside the room. Definitely not Arya, definitely not Stark. _Arya you foolish girl, what have you been doing?!_  Rob thought.

 

Ghost made his presence known no doubt summoned by Jon so Robb did the same to Grey Wind. Both men with their wolves walking strait to the Prince's room. This time it was Robb who lead the way. He trusted Gendry not to be like King Robert and take advantage of his younger sister. His scent all over Arya's room said otherwise.

 

"She's not here!" Robb said once inside the Prince's designated quarters.

 

"No... but it's as good as we found her in his bed!"-- Jon spat. As suspected not only did the room reek of Arya's scent but Nymeria on top of the bed wasn't helping at all. "Traitor!"-- Jon murmured as Nymeria whined and wiggled her tail.

 

Suddenly a scream was heard and both men ran towards were it came from. It was the Maester's chambers and once inside they found Maester Luwin working on Ramsay's wounds from the melee. He was screaming through the top of his lungs while Arya and Gendry held him down.

 

"Welcome to the land of the wounded!"-- Theon happily said in a sing song voice as he sat on another table swinging his legs like a child. He was missing a front tooth and had one bloodshot eye. His voice was slurred but with Theon you never knew. It could be milk of the poppy for his wounds or wine from the cellars.

 

"Ramsay look at me, focus on my voice. You need to lay still"-- Arya said to Ramsay taking his face between her hands as Gendry nodded to Luwin to start stitching the gash on his legs.

 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh..."-- Ramsay screamed making Robb run to the table and help hold him down.

 

"All this ruckus for such a little wound"-- Jon said with indifference walking around the room casually looking at the many potions on display.

 

"You could have killed him Jon, you very well knew what you were doing!"-- Arya spoke with hurt not letting go of Ramsay who didn't stop screaming. She wasn't an open person but if Arya made a friend she made one for life, Ramsay was one of them.

 

"Tit for tat my Love, I was just returning the favor. Or wasn't Ramsay the one who wounded you mere hours ago?"--

 

"It was an unfortunate accident. It was all settled by then"-- Gendry spoke making Jon turn around.

 

"Ahhh he speaks! I'm sorry, are you going to order me again what to do like you did when the melee started?"-- 

 

"It depends; are you going to be disrespectful and arrogant as before?"-- The Prince shot back. Their banter only interrupted by Ramsay's screams. Arya tried to shush him like a baby, stroking his face.

 

"The wound is not deep as it is long. His back and both of his legs need to be stitched up. He'll need plenty of rest with great amounts of milk of the poppy"-- Luwin said with pity, he wasn't even finished stitching up the first leg.

 

"Nooo..."-- Ramsay struggled to form a proper sentence. "No, no milk... Aaaaaaaaaggghhh"-- 

 

"You need it for the pain, you won't stand it"-- Arya pleaded with him.

 

"Little boy Bolton is just trying to be brave, serves him right to mess around with whom he shouldn't"--

 

"Bickering around like little children won't help him either. I need you all out if I am going to do my work properly!"-- Luwin shouted fed up with all of them.

 

"I won't leave him"-- Arya said defiantly holding Ramsay's hand who in turn was slowly losing consciousness.

 

"You need to rest as well Arya, you had a bad night with your wounds and no one wants you bedridden. Let's go to bed"-- Gendry said in a soft tone the wrong choice of words. In a second Jon grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the wall.

 

"You dare come to our house, state your claim on one of our own and have your way with her under our own roof?"-- Jon was too quick so no one could prevent his fist smashing into Gendry's jaw.

 

"I have done no such thing!"-- Gendry spat back, clearly not wanting to retaliate for Arya's sake. He'd learned his lesson from what happened with Ramsay so his fists remained closed at his sides. Jon had other plans...

 

"LIAR!"-- Another punch, this time to the Prince's stomach.

 

"Jon stop this!"-- Arya screamed trying to drag him away but was completely ignored.

 

"You Baratheons need to learn that Starks aren't for you, they never were, they never will be! You think I didn't see you two in the library? That I don't know what you've been doing in her room?!"-- Jon seethed.

 

"ENOUGH!" Robb roared finally fed up with everything. "Everybody OUT!" He said ushering everybody outside of the room leaving Luwin to patch Ramsay up.

 

"Let's go Arya!"-- Jon said taking Arya by her arm more forcefully than required making her fault on her step and fall on the floor wincing no doubt because of her injured leg. This made Gendry react and in turn he pushed Jon with such force that he crashed against the nearest wall.

 

"Touch her again and I'll return the punches Targaryen"-- He spat squaring his shoulders.

 

"Sweet Lord, this is better than what Sansa told me"-- Theon said walking out with a smile on his face looking back and forth to Jon and Gendry.

 

"That's enough for today kids, everyone back to their rooms."-- Sandor said startling them all. He obviously saw everything. Arya was still lying on the floor so Gendry went to help her up.

 

"She's not going with him"-- Jon sneered held back by the Hound.

 

"Jon... I assure you that I'll escort Arya back to her chambers myself" Rob said eyeing all present. _Give him the white walkers anytime instead of his sister's love life._  


 

"Fine!..."-- He muttered walking away with Sandor at his heels carrying a sleeping Theon and surprisingly Nymeria but this was all Robb's doing. Gendry went to sweep Arya in his arms but was stopped by Robb.

 

"I'm sorry my Prince. But tonight nor any other night will you be carrying my sister"

 

"Seven Hells! What has gotten into all of you today?"-- Arya exclaimed rolling her eyes but Robb wasn't having any of it. He whistled Grey Wind over as he dumped Arya on top of him.

 

"Your escort for the evening my darling sister. Have a good night!"

 

"Wait, what? I need to talk to Jon first and I don't want to leave Ramsay yet!"-- Arya was blabbing on but orders were already issued. Nymeria would make sure Jon wouldn't leave his room while Grey Wind would do the same with Arya. He saved Ghost for the most important job. He waited till Arya was out of ears reach and gave a very assertive punch to Gendry's face.

 

"Now tonight  _you_  my Lord will be spending time with me, specifically explaining to me why is your scent all over my sister's bed..."

 

This time the Prince remained silent as he touched his split lip and looked at the massive white direwolf in front of him. For him, it was going to be a long night...


	21. Come Sit at My Table

**JON POV:**

Winterfell:

 

 

It was that strange time where the Castle was quiet as if everyone was saving their energy for the festivities ahead. Easily more than 300 of his uncle's most 'intimate' friends gathered around for Sansa's portion of the girls nameday; a grand lavish feast with fine clothes, exquisite food and enough ass kissing that would last for decades. A knock on the door interrupted Jon's thoughts.

 

"I'm sorry M'lord, I didn't know you were still in your room, forgive me"--

 

"It's ok Lydia you don't disturb me at all"

 

"Of course M'lord"-- The girl mumbled never meeting his eyes and maintaining her distance. "Here's the sheets you wanted laundered fresh and clean M'lord"--

 

"I didn't mean it right away Lydia , you must have spent a fair part of the night washing it all"

 

"It's my job M'lord, it's ok"-- She shrugged, again not looking at him in the eye.

 

Jon sighed; his fault really. Other than Catelyn and Sansa's handpicked maids no one really had designated maids nor squires. Not even Eddard himself always the self sufficient man, Asha saw no need for them, not even wet nurses for little Rickard often letting foot soldiers manhandle him, God knows maids ran from Arya and Robb pretty much got along with anybody. Shireen had brought two of her own from Dragonstone while Bran and Rickon had no need for servants. Jon thought the same but ever since she was born Lydia was in charge of his necessities within the castle. Lydia was the smith's Mikken's little girl, barely pass her tenth nameday and just like Arya had once; she clinged on to Jon ever since she set her eyes on him. She took care of cleaning his chambers, sorting out his clothes, she served his food, everything minus tending to Ghost. She was scared to death of the direwolf and recoiled from him in fear just like she was doing right now from Jon.

 

He was fearful for his temper... not only was it getting harder and harder to reign himself in but he actually couldn't control himself in that state sometimes forgetting what he did. Yesterday he'd manage to scare half of Winterfell's staff and that was just child's play, his reputation had gained it's fair share of fear on the Wall after dealing with his assassin. Let's just say that a severed head was the most presentable part.

 

"Come here little one" He said urging her to walk to where he was standing but the girl made no move so he walked over to her instead, kneeling in front of her.

 

"From the bottom of my heart I have to say that I am irrefutably ashamed to whatever offense I have bestowed upon My Lady. I doesn't excuse anything but I had quite a foul day and I also had a long and tired journey from the Wall"

 

"You were mean"-- It wasn't a question but a direct statement. Jon was ashamed that he really didn't remember who was on the other side of his tongue lashing the moment he stepped inside of his room and smelled  _his_  scent inside, on  _his_ bed, on  _his_ sheets. Prince Gendry. Even with the sudden cold winds blowing Jon still let the windows open to let his stench out of the room.  _Stags only smell good after being cooked in the fire._  


 

"Yes I was Lydia and that is why I'm apologizing and giving you free will to punish me as you see fit" His words made her smile but she was still weary.

 

"Why were you having a bad day? Where you mad Lady Arya has been spending so much time with the Prince?"-- She asked.  _Ahhh children's curiosity..._ Jon thought. He felt bad but what harm would come from a little questioning?

 

"Really? Well I was away very far from here all this time. Tell me Lydia, has Lady Arya really been spending that much time with the Prince?"

 

"Oh lots of it!"-- She said finally getting comfortable on the nearest chair. "Mommy says that Lady Arya is going to marry him and become Queen but I told her that she was stupid and that was never going to happen!"--

 

"And why are you so sure if I may ask?"

 

"Because you are going to marry Lady Arya and live in this castle and have lots and lots of babies!" She said as a matter of fact.

 

"Does Lady Arya know that? I don't quite remember her being overly fond of babies" Jon said in a conspiring tone twitching her nose and making Lydia laugh.

 

"No! But you love her! And she'll be your princess! You've always loved her, she's your lady isn't she?"-- Lydia asked Jon with her big brown eyes waiting for his answer. Silenced by a ten year old, Jon stood like a rock. "You also look funny"--

 

"I couldn't agree more Lydia"-- Arya said standing by the door leaving Jon speechless. She was wearing a very feminine but simple gown with her hair pinned up making you focus on her striking beauty.

 

"Lady Arya you look beautiful!"-- Lydia exclaimed walking towards Arya and gushing over her dress.

 

"Now - now Lydia, what have I told you about our pleasantries?"--

 

"It's Arya, just Arya"-- The girl said rolling her eyes and throwing millions of questions at her. Jon just stood back watching Arya trying to calm the giddy child.

 

Did he love Arya?... How to approach the unknown? The wild card? How to approach what you wanted if you didn't know what it was?

 

"Don't look at me like that!" Jon muttered to Ghost whose silence was even more deafening than it had ever been. "I'll sort things out! I always do..." he said as he patted down its head.

 

For Jon there was a certain sense of entitlement with Arya ever since she was a baby, before that even! Curiously enough Jon didn't remember Catelyn's pregnancy with Sansa but he could recall everything from the time she was carrying Arya, every craving, every kick, every morning sickness he was there in awe and wonder of the human life brought to earth. Arya was wild even in the womb so it was Jon's voice that seemed to soothe her so Cat didn't mind having him near. On the seventh month of pregnancy Eddard and his men left the castle to venture into the woods, wolves were dangerously close to Winterfell than they had in years so he went out on a hunt taking little Jon and Robb with him as well. Halfway they were met with strong winds and an eerie thunderstorm followed by heavy rain, it wasn't unusual especially after such a long summer but Jon felt odd, as if he needed to go back but ignored the feeling altogether, it never went away so after a few hours he requested that he should be permitted to go back home. Only being a boy of 8 years it was viewed as if he was afraid of the weather and also nightfall had descended upon them but Jon didn't care, citing that he knew his way back and that Sandor's services were better fitted to help on the hunt so Jon returned alone to Winterfell Castle immediately searching for Catelyn. She wasn't in the nursery where Baby Sansa was asleep so after asking around he was told that she was praying in her personal sept where she worshiped the New Gods and the Faith of the Seven. She was never interrupted in her prayers but by then Jon was so restless that he barged in only to find the place empty. He searched the whole castle ultimately feeling like a fool because he knew that contrary to her constant nagging towards Robb and him to not go there he knew that Catelyn would be on the old castle towers, she always went there when Eddard went away to see him go and wish him safe passage to wherever he went. He went up very slowly since the structure was badly damaged and unused. After jumping a step or two do to the lack of tones he finally made it up to find his Aunt in labor pains. It wasn't possible, the baby wasn't do to another two more months but there she was, alone, having trouble breathing and incapable of walking down the long stairwell. Jon immediately went to fetch the Maester but Cat told him there was no time, that the baby was coming and quite frankly she was scared so dutifully he stayed the whole ordeal. Alone with his Aunt, giving her what little strength he had, hearing what little he could hear of her screams because of the thundering rain but always certain that the baby would be fine which it did;  _she_  did. A little thing that you could fit in your palm, white as the moon but silent which was rare for a baby. Fearing for her newborn Catelyn ordered Jon to take the baby back to the castle so that the Maester could check up on her so Jon did as told, after very carefully descending the stairs and shielding her the best he could from the rain and cold he finally made it back down just in time the hunting party returned. Eddard was speechless as no one expected the baby so soon when suddenly a cub escaped someones arms and came running to where Jon stood, Ned alarmed tried to shoo the animal away from the baby but Jon stopped him when the newborn opened her eyes; grey like the thundering skies above them, focusing on him and reacting to the wolf's whines... Nymeria and Jon never left the baby's side ever since. Arya. Ever since he loved every single thing about her; her laugh, her giddiness, her curiosity and her willfulness. In Jon's eyes Arya was perfect but at twenty five years of age it was more than normal that he'd consider taking a wife and starting his own family, an issue very big at least in his Uncle's mind because of the political issues but for Jon it was simple, he just wanted an equal, someone with grace and dignity who could help him rise up his family name again so; having Arya always by his side wasn't she the logical candidate? When did he cross the line of family to affection? And if so, did she feel the same? Jon did not know where his heart was but what he did know was that he would first die the most gruesome death before he'd let Prince Gendry take Arya from him. Even if he didn't love Arya he'd be dammed if a Baratheon did as he pleased again! And in that moment; brash decision or not, Jon Targaryen made up his mind.

 

"What?"-- Arya asked as he just stood there looking at her.

 

"What  _what_?" he chuckled.

 

"You're looking at me"--

 

"How could I not? It is as if you grow more beautiful by the minute and I don't want to miss any second of it" His comment made Arya roll her eyes but she couldn't hide the blush that crept up her neck to her face, she'd been doing a fair share of that lately. How far had things progressed with the honorable Crown Prince?!

 

"She does doesn't she? Just like a proper princess!"-- Exclaimed Lydia shaking Jon out of his mental ramblings.

 

"Lydia I think you've taken good care of me enough for the today. I'm sure your mother needs you back at the kitchens"

 

"No she doesn't, she said she'd be busy cooking for the feast so I could be on me own all day"-- the little one replied not realizing or not caring for her dismissal.

 

"Really? Then you must enjoy every bit of that time! Cold Breeze is all alone at the stables desperate for a good stroll around the woods, do you know someone who'd be willing to take her out?"-- Arya asked her finally getting the girl out of the room so fast that an awkward silence fell upon the once easygoing cousins. Jon drew a loud sigh as he sat on the bed.

 

"This is not how I envisioned coming back to you"

 

"I guess it's safe to say nothing about my nameday has been expected has it?"-- Arya said slowly walking towards the bed.

 

"I don't know... the greatest knights of the North fighting in one Tourney all for you doesn't seem that unexpected. People adore you, they'd march for you to war and you know it"

 

"I was talking more about the fact that you threw a severed head at the King and don't even get me started on poor Ramsay"-- This time it was Jon's turn to roll his eyes as he plopped down his bed with his eyes closed.

 

"You haven't even greeted me properly..."

 

"I haven't? I..."-- Arya's quick temper was starting to rise. "You ignore me for the past month and come back suddenly demanding what? My full attention after you practically manhandled me in front of everyone?"--

 

"I was just caught up in the spirit of the melee"

 

"You were out of line Jon and you know it"-- He let silence stretch between for a few seconds before he held his hand out to her.

 

"What?"-- His eyes were closed but Jon could feel Arya standing next to him pouting up a storm.

 

"I refuse to carry on with this conversation without having a proper welcome back"

 

"Oh don't be stupid Jon, get up!"-- Arya said annoyed but Jon made no move to get up from his bed.

 

"Fine!"-- She muttered finally grabbing his hand to what she thought was a handshake but yelped in surprised as Jon yanked her hand back towards him making her fall on the bed where he started to tickle her all over making her laugh and squirm under his touch. After a few more minutes of laughter and punches from Arya; Jon had managed to secure her under his body sprawled across the mattress.

 

"I've missed your smile little wolf" He said gently stroking her cheek. Arya said nothing for a couple of minutes looking straight into his eyes. Her gaze had always been heavy so he was the first to break eye contact.

 

"You've changed..."-- She said referring to his physical changes while playing with a grayish curl that fell to Jon's forehead. "I don't think I like it!"--

 

"Is that so? Of all the people I'd thought you'd be the one who'd appreciate it having the skill to change in whoever you like"

 

"But I always change back into my true self"--

 

 '"Yes it seems I cannot undo what is done to my body but the principle still stands doesn't it? I've seen you change your face thousands of times yet you're still you! You don't become a courtesan for Pentos nor a serving girl from Slavers Bay, underneath it all lays Arya Stark. Now it seems that I'm the one that has changed but am I not the same person? Does the color of my hair dictate my loyalties? Do my eyes do that?"

 

"No..."-- Arya whispered with sadness, looking away. "But you don't look like me anymore, like one of us"--

 

"Hey..." Jon said with a reassuring tone grasping her shin making her look straight at him. "I AM one of you! But we are all two sides of a coin. You're half Tully yourself but no one complains about it"

 

"Of course not"-- Arya said scoffing "That's because I'm all Stark, even mother says it"--

 

"You know that's not true. Tully blood runs through your veins as much as Stark. Rob is nothing but Tully with his looks; should he step down as future lord of Winterfell because of his red hair?"

 

"Of course not..."-- She muttered looking annoyed making Jon chuckle. 

 

"Exactly. I look more like... like my father; like my father's forefathers. It's in my blood, ancient from Valyria so what does that mean? Nature versus nurture Little Wolf. My mother,  _your_  aunt is said to be one of the wildest Starks there ever was so where does that leave me? Will you shun me away because I don't look Stark as much as you don't look Tully? I'm still the same on the inside..."

 

"I know that silly! The looks I supposed I can get used to but the attitude? How you behaved yourself? For God's sake Jon, let me go! I can't scold you laying in your bed"-- She said squirming underneath him but Jon had other plans.

 

"Scold me all you want, I deserved it! But you are not leaving my grasp. I've missed having you in my bed, I've missed your smell on my pillows" Arya a was good, a veeeeery good liar. She could flat out stand in front of you and not only swear but made you believe that the world was round only because it was a huge marble moved by a giant for his amusement. She didn't even flinch but Jon knew she got the slight dig that he was aware that the Prince was inside of his bedchambers. She stopped fidgeting and waited for him to talk but he didn't. He lowered his head at the crook of her neck nuzzling it, taking in her scent.

 

"I've missed you" He did not like the way she froze to his touch

 

"I've missed you as well Jon, like crazy!"---

 

"Going away from you feels strange, as if we're meant to explore the world together rather than apart. Don't you think so?" He kept nuzzling her neck long enough until he finally felt her body relax to him and heard her sigh.

 

"I know there must be a lot on your head for you no to pester me for your birthday present"

 

"Really? I thought the cut of head was my present"-- Arya muttered making him tickle her again.

 

"I think that was a quick for everyone really but no, this one is all for you" Jon said standing up and giving her a quick kiss on her little nose. I was a gesture done millions of times but Jon caught the crossed expression on Arya's face as he did it. "Stand up and close your eyes"

 

"Ah; here it is..."

 

In one of many trips beyond the Wall a group of men had come across with a good amount of dragonglass immediately using it to any amount of weapons they could come up with but Jon grabbed his share only to give it to Arya as a present for her nameday, a strange and foreign stone sharp like glass but strong like steel. What better comparison towards Arya?

 

"I called beforehand and had Mikken work all of the detailing, I hope you like it..." He said while directing her toward the mirror and putting the necklace on her ever so delicately while stroking her neck. She had such soft skin...

 

"Wings!"-- She said in a soft breathless tone once she opened her eyes and looked at her gift.

 

"Dragon wings my Wolf. Made of pure dragonglass and black like Balerion himself"

 

"Jon... it's beautiful!"-- She said in awe.

 

"Aye... It is" Jon couldn't agree more as he looked at their reflection in the mirror, content that Arya was looking right back at him as he slid his hand down her neck towards her arm making tiny little goosebumps appear on her skin.

 

"What are you doing?"-- She asked as Jon continued with his ministrations with one hand while the other snaked around her waist bringing her closer to him when out of pure instinct he kissed her ever so tenderly in the back of her ear.

 

"I'm kissing you... haven't I always kissed you my dearest cousin?" He stressed on the word  _cousin_  but continued with his little touches. This time playing with her collarbone.

 

"Of course you have cousin"-- Arya threw the words at him right back with defiance in her eyes. What kind of game were they playing? He had been her first kiss he remembered, wanting to know what was the big deal Sansa and the other girls always talked about. A quick peck on the lips, followed by millions and millions of others on her hands and cheeks throughout the years as any brother would dote on their little sister. But as he lowered his face and more bit then kissed her neck, quickly grassing her with his tongue making her shudder; what kiss could that be? Would she open up to him like she did to the Baratheon Prince? Arya moaned softly...

 

"We need to talk"-- She said getting out of his arms and putting some distance between them. Her face was flushed and her chest was heaving.

 

"I know... We need to address the matter of the Prince." To this Arya froze. He was tempted to push the conversation into a more intimate nature but he had a plan and needed to focus... for now. "Arya... do you know what happened in the Wall? Whose head was that I threw at the King?"

 

"No! After the Tourney you all left with father while the King barricaded himself in his room. Gendry was also in the dark since he was with me tending to Ramsay and his wounds"--

 

"I'm going to tell you something and I need you to listen and be calm. It has all been taken care of but we need you to make a decision Arya. Hopefully the right one..."

 

"Who's  _we_  and what decision are you talking about?"-- By know Arya was weary so he needed to start talking.

 

"Arya someone tried to kill me, take my life under King Robert's orders..."--- It wasn't shock but pure anger that flashed in front of Arya beautiful but dangerous eyes, no doubt already thinking about retaliation but Jon's next words where the ones that rooted her speechless where she stood.

 

"And the Prince knew..."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

** ARYA POV: **

Winterfell:

 

 

" _Could have, would have, should have's_  are for fools Ramsay Bolton...  _I_ am a fool" Arya whispered as she ran her hands over the hair of a sleepless Ramsay.

 

Arya sat there alone in the Maesters chambers lamenting herself about the terrible mess she was in. She certainly got her wish of having Jon back again, making the old saying _'be careful what you wish for'_  true.  Baratheons and Targaryens had one of the biggest rivalries in all the kingdom but to see it out front, from two people who had never met each other? And all because of her?! Seven hells she hadn't even agreed to marry Gendry! And what about Jon? Where did this possessiveness and entitlement came from? And don't get her started on Ramsay; the poor thing was collateral damage. She at least knew he was going to be alright away from this whole mess. They all were really, with just one word from her. One word and all would be forgotten... She wondered what went trough her Aunt Lyanna's mind those infamous days when the country was almost to the ground.

 

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes"-- Robb said standing by the door.

 

"I'm sorry was I not allowed to go outside yet My Lord?"

 

"It's not like you're my prisoner Little Wolf! Grey Wind left early in the morning and if I recall Mother did not have any complain of you escaping from your handmaidens so it is you who decided to stay inside today... A lot on your mind?"-- He said joining her, sitting by her side. "Are you wearing pink?"-- Robb asked staring at her gown.

 

"Why is your face all bruised?" She asked back. Her brother was thoroughly beaten up, black eye and all.

 

"Hey, I asked first"-- He chuckled playing with her long skirts.

 

"I don't know..." She mumbled "I felt like I needed to play nice today; don't know why because I haven't done anything wrong but I don't know... I woke up with this feeling, an edge as if something was going to happen today. At least if I'm right Mother will deem me pretty and ladylike. Hell! I've even let them spray me with that awful fruit scented thing Sansa loves so much"

 

"Well Gob forbid Arya Stark dares to smell good"--

 

"Fuck off!"-- She said hitting Robb on the shoulder only making him laugh more "So? Spill! Did Asha go too far on your marriage bed?"

 

"No!" Robb said emphatically with a sly grin on his face that said  _not this time_. "You know us boys and our archaic ways. This is nothing"-- He said gesturing to the cut on his forehead "Just a candid conversation between two grown men about certain sister, accompanied with a bit of ale and a punch here and there. Look, that rhymed!"--

 

"You did what?!" She shrieked standing up to what Robb only rolled his eyes.

 

"I was taking care of the prince all night considering our dear cousin wanted him dead. So naturally I asked him about you"--

 

"So you got into a fistfight with Gendry?" God her head hurt! Men were without a doubt the most stupid creature she had ever seen.

 

"I finally had a word or two with the Prince. Don't fret Arya, all is well. I mean it! He's a good man Gendry, I only want what's best for you, nothing more"-- Robb said taking her hand in his.

 

"You used to smile more..."-- He said with his blue eyes searching for the reason for her despair.

 

"I had more reasons to smile before..." She replied with a sudden pressing to her chest.

 

"You are saw out to be the future Queen of Westeros, the Prince is out to give you a crown... I know that isn't something that you were looking for but you at least favor Gendry; I know that now."

 

"I talked to Jon..." Was the only thing she could say back. They tried to kill him! Those ungrateful bastards tried to kill Jon, under their own domain! After they gave them warm beds and a roof, the first thought that went trough her mind was blood for blood, let them see who they really are messing with, that the northerners really were as blunt and cold as they said. The second thought was that of betrayal and sadness; Gendry. He was in all of this since the beginning. It was his own brother who warned Jon of the plans after Gendry outright told King Robert that Jon was a warg, he told him. He told the King their secret even after he swore he wouldn't under the weirwood tree. It figures...  _southerners don't care for the Old Gods but we do,_ I _do and Winter is Coming._  


 

"So?..."-- Robb said gripping her hand and urging her to talk.

 

"No war will come between the houses brother. I am not my Aunt... I finish what I start"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

** GENDRY POV: **

Winterfell:

 

 

"I think it was just yesterday when you disappeared into Flea Bottom and refused to leave because you wanted to be a blacksmith"--

 

"And it was just yesterday that you told me you were betrothed to a wild man from the North and now we are here; You with child..."

 

"... And you my dear cousin about to finally claim your future Queen!"--

 

Shireen's words were meant to soothe him but did nothing, nothing could ease the edge he felt ever since he woke up. He needed Arya by his side, to feel her presence and make sure that they were together. Not their family names, not their sigils. Just them; Arya and Gendry.

 

"Gendry... are you prepared if things don't go as you want them to?"-- Shireen said with concern in her voice that was making Gendry twitch.

 

"She loves me Shireen, that's enough for me"

 

"Sometimes Kings don't get the luxury of love"--

 

"Then I'll give up my crown!"

 

"No you wont..."-- Shireen said taking her little hands and cradling his face with tenderness making him fell even worse. He sat up from his seat and stood by the door.

 

"She loves me Shireen, she loves me..." Gendry said more to himself than to anyone else.

 

They were huddled inside a small room just to the side of the main hall were currently the grand feast was being held. Sansa Stark twirled and danced the night away completely oblivious that every single man around her was armed, that Theon had not left her side not because she was his fiancee but because he was guarding her from any fight should it start. His sister Asha fooled no one with her chain mails under her dress while Shireen's own husband Rickon seemed more eager to fight than on the melee. His own father the King refused to sit in the high table along with his uncle Jaime while it seemed that the only ones willing to brake a treaty between both families were Lady Catelyn and his mother the Queen, both sitting together whispering to each other and eyes roaming around the room. The only one who seemed to enjoy yhe festivities was the Targaryen Boy, a man really; Jon. Walking from table to table greeting everyone after such a long trip and toasting to the girls on their nameday. He certainly didn't fool Gendry, he was armed as well and never strayed far from the main doors.  _He's waiting for her._  


"And what does Robb think of your intentions of marrying his sister?"-- Shireen asked trying to distract him. They were to meet to discuss whatever the hell happened on the Tourney. A head? A human head was thrown at his father? What the hell happened? At first he was occupied with Arya aiding Ramsay and then he was too busy getting drunk and fist fighting Robb to even care. Funny he had to literally punch him in the face to make him see he loved Arya.

 

"By now I think he's more worried for me than for his sister" Gendry replied watching how Jon was now laughing and drinking with his own brother Joffrey as if nothing.

 

"Yes... she's a handful. I'm not going to lie"-- Shireen said chuckling again taking her hands in his. "You're a fine man Gendry Baratheon; with a big heart. Whatever happens; don't lose that"--

 

"What do you mean by that?" What Shireen knew he would never find out, at least not now. The main doors opened and in came Arya escorted by Robb himself. There was something odd, Arya wasn't exactly bubble but she walked with a solemnity Gendry had never seen. Her eyes were cold and her jaws set strait. Gendry's heart began to beat faster.

 

"Go back to your husband Sweet child, we need the room"-- Robert's voice startled Gendry as Shireen quickly left the room. In came Robert with his Uncle Jaime who stood behind his father as he sat on the table, the only furniture inside with four chairs.

 

"Your grace..."-- Lord Eddard greeted him as he entered the room and sat opposite Robert. Two chairs left. Gendry was still standing in front of the door when he saw Arya being stopped by Jon who held her head with both hands while he whispered in her hear. Arya didn't seem to move unaffected and Gendry didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

 

"Take a seat Son"-- His father ordered him as Arya walked away from Jon. Their eyes met trough the crowd as cold took a hold of him. Jon smirked and held up his cup to him in a toast.

 

There was only one chair left when Arya finally walked to the room but she didn't sit, neither did Robb. Both stood behind their father flanking him. Gendry's was beginning to go numb as silence stretched across the room.

 

"You tried to kill my nephew Robert"-- Eddard said in a cool tone that fooled no one. Jaime grabbed the pummel of his sword.

 

"WHAT?!" Gendry burst out alarmed, clueless as to what happened. "I... Father... What is this that Lord Stark is saying?"

 

"Sit down Son"-- Robert said equally calm, he noticed that he was sober. Gendry also noticed that it was the first time that Arya had looked at him and he didn't recognize her stare. "Yes, I did... so my old friend. Where do we stand?"-- Robert asked back. Gendry began to panic, even more after he saw pity in Robb's eyes directed at him.

 

"You will leave Winterfell and never come back. You disrespected me, you disrespected my family and you disrespected my lands. You will not return to the North. If you do so; you will only make us declare our autonomy from the seven kingdoms and kill anything that dares breach our borders."-- Eddard said not even flinching.

 

"And that's it? No retaliation from your part?"-- Robert asked eyeing the three Starks before him. It was Robb who spoke.

 

"There is a snow storm coming. It supposed to last almost a week. Our castle is big enough for us to hold the storm together but after a weeks time there will be no excuse to find you here. My men will will draw their sword at anything Baratheon they see, this courtesy of course will be revoked if anything happens to my cousin. We shall bend the knee no more"-- He said solemnly making Gendry officially panic.

 

"Father how could you?" He said standing up appalled at his fathers actions. Appalled and ashamed. "Arya I..."

 

"As to the matter of the union of the Houses."-- Lord Star said "Arya?"  _No, no, no, no, please no..._  By now Gendry didn't know if he spoke the words out loud as Jaime finally moved from behind his father and held him back.

 

"Such a match was never sealed. It was a month of courtship and that month has ended. I have no desire to marry the Crown Prince"--

 

"YOU LIE!" Gendry roared this time struggling with Robb himself who help Jaime hold him back. Eddard stood in front of Arya but she walked passed him and stood in front of a frantic Gendry. She slapped him so hard and fast that all three men shock.

 

"Did you or did you not tell your father about Jon's gifts, about our gifts?"-- She spat with such anger than Gendry felt like she was twisting a knife in his chest.

 

"I did, but I didn't mean it Arya I swear... I don't even remember it coming out of my mouth" Another slap.

 

"Did you not break your oath? The one you took in the Godswood?"--

 

"NO! I most certainly did not! I love you Arya! Please! It's nothing more than a misunderstanding, I beg you" there were no more slaps and no more knives twisting in his chest. At Arya's words Gendry was dead.

 

"I do not love you my Prince. There never was and there never will be a union between Starks and the Baratheons, take your leave and have some naive southerner as your Queen"--

 

"I don't want a Stark, I don't want a Queen... I just want you!" At his words Arya flinched but didn't stop walking out the door.

 

"I'm sorry Lad. Robert"-- Eddard said acknowledging both and leaving as well.

 

"Get up Gendry, get up"-- His uncle Jaime said in a soft tone. He didn't even realize he was on the floor legless, his face wet full of tears.

 

"You didn't learn the first time did you?"-- Rob said, talking to Robert who was the only one still sitting in the table. "And now you made your boy go trough the same thing..."-- Robb drew a sigh and left as well.

 

Gendry didn't know if it was just seconds time, hours or days but he was still crying when Robert knelt in front of him.

 

"I'm sorry Son, it's for the best"-- Robert said finally helping him stand up, all three men speechless till Gendry remembered to talk.

 

"I am finally my father's son..." his voice was with hiccups from the sobs that didn't seem to subside.

 

"I've lost my wolf..."


	22. Fuck the King!

 

 

 

**ASHA'S POV:**

 

 

Winterfell:

 

"You can't make me!"

 

"Asha I know I can't make you do anything!"

 

"You can't and you  _wont_  make me do anything!"

 

"We have to try and smooth things out the best we can, there's only three days left and if only we could..."--

 

"There is no  _we_ Rob,  _you_  set the rules; the rest only have to abide them, if they stray you draw your sword. I don't have to play house no more so that they think Winterfell's Lady is all prim and proper. What does it matter if we're good as well independent from the rest of the realm? Let them fear and let them now that Asha Greyjoy wears breaches and tunics!"

 

"Stark... Asha Stark!"-- Rob muttered

 

"Of course Dear Husband, whatever lets you sleep at night." She sat padding Rob's head like a child.

 

For the past four days Winterfell had been Hell on Ice; literally! Outside one of the harshest snow storm banged the castle walls while on the inside more than one was protesting about stomach aches, the tension was so high that many were suffering from ulcers. The Northern and Southern courts were forced to bare with each other till the snow storm ended and everyone was miserable. Both armies wanted a fight, Eddard often had to ride to the garrisons just to make sure no one did something stupid to provoke the other side. Everyone tried to ignore the ghost that was supposed to be Arya walking around the castle with a dead expression and most importantly everybody ignored the fact that the Crown Prince had taken up residency up in the forge, only showing signs of life as he opened the door to let the servants in and drop barrels;  _BARRELS_  of ale, quickly dismissing them and locking himself up again.

 

Today's fight (since they've been having more than their fair share) was because Asha was tired of wearing dresses and pulled out her normal pants and shirts. Rob of course claimed that it wouldn't sit down well with the Queen but fuck it! She wasn't really their Queen was she? Since Robert wasn't really their King! He wasn't since the day his hit-man failed to kill Jon and he got caught, Stupid.

 

"If I see that you decide to take after your father's family and their love for dramatics; I swear I will sent you to live with your Grandfather back in Pyke" Little Rickard laughed at his mother's outburst.

 

"Asha!"-- Rob protested as she handed him their son.

 

"Here; take him... make sure he learns how to dress properly today" Asha said rolling her eyes as she went to walk outside of their bedchambers when Robb's voice made her halt her steps.

 

"Asha... what is this?"-- Robb hissed holding in his arms a letter. Asha remained silent knowing her husband temper all too well as much as her own.

 

"What does it look like Robb? It's just a letter"

 

"I bloody well know it's a letter Asha, a letter with the seal of the Hand of the King, a seal that is very much broken"-- Robb fought the anger in his voice but his face betrayed him as he quickly read the letter. He went over to the door and gave little Rickard over to one of the Ironborn outside of the room never far from Asha, instructing him to take the babe straight to Lady Catelyn and remain by their side. He closed the door and sat on his desk reading the letter yet again while Asha sat patiently on their bed.

 

"This alone could be a motive for war, you spying on the Kings affairs..."-- Robb said with his back to her with a voice low and dangerous. The famous Young Wolf peaking it's head.

 

"My castle... my affairs. He tried to kill Jon once, what's stopping him from doing it again?"

 

"You are confusing leadership with recklessness. I will not put my men trough war if I can avoid it"--

 

"You take what you want in war! Ask that to the poor sap in the forge drinking his sorrows away..."

 

"Do not test my authority my love. Never... not you."-- Robb warned only turning his face halfway taking a glance at her where she sat.

 

A shiver ran trough Asha's body, excitement with drops of fear... This was the base of their marriage, she did not marry a weak man, she married a commander of legions, a leader, she married the alpha wolf. She loved pushing Robb's buttons as much as he did her's, it was a constant tug of war, a measure of power and they both loved it. Passion at it finest.

 

"We will escort them..."-- He said, eyeing yet again the letter.

 

"Of course we will" She replied but Robb payed her no notice. The wolf smelled blood... She slowly laid back on the center of their bed.

 

"We'll escort them as far as we can, to the Neck or possibly The Twins if Old Man Frey is willing to play along... I'd sit them back myself on their precious little iron throne if I could but I won't move my men out of our lands. I don't think Renly will strike but I won't take my chances with the Tyrells."--

 

The letter written by Jon Arryn started simple. A heartfelt lament from the Hand that a match hadn't been set with both houses and how in fact another match had been made for the Prince; a young girl from House Westerling of the Westerlands. But the main topic was how Renly had finally decided to take a bride in the form no other than Margaery Tyrell and ever since the letter was issued they were riding North to  _request_ the King's blessing.

 

Renly was a Baratheon, a Baratheon couldn't simply enter a marriage without the approval of King Robert let alone Renly who's preference for men was a well know. No doubt the Tyrells saw the opportunity to get back in the game of thrones and took it to slide back into Robert's good graces. The letter did not say how many came with the caravan but no southerner was stupid to venture into the north without a good amount of men, the Tyrell's had them in spades so maybe their plan was to move their army to go into battle with the Starks in exchange for restoring Margaery as the future bride for the Prince...

 

"The men are ready, they were born ready. We'll move every single one of them only sparing those necessary to stay here and guard Mother and Sansa. Father; Arya and Jon are a done deal, possibly your brother but you'll stay here Asha"--

 

"I know..." This made Robb finally turn obviously waiting for a refusal. But little did he know that as always Asha was two steps ahead from him.

 

" _You know_... that is it? No sending me to hell for making you stay away from a possible battle?"-- Robb eyed her wearily. Now completely turned towards her with his elbows on his knees.

 

"If Rickard were more of age I would leave but I'm not that heartless Robb. If you would fall my son would be the acting lord of Winterfell, he'd need guidance your Mother and sister can't provide. Let's not forget your father would ride as well" Robb still didn't trust her, he shouldn't! Asha already talked to her officers and moved part of her fleet... Robb let this one slide because he knew in the end that if something were to go wry that hell had no fury like Asha Greyjoy; now Stark.

 

**.....**

 

 

Robb had left for a meeting with his father to plan their march up south. While Asha snickered on her way around the castle, let's just say that there was one particular perk of riling up her husband...

 

"Well you certainly are the last person I would expect to find in the stables"

 

"Your room is right besides mine"-- Sansa said rolling her eyes. She stood alone at the stable gates, Lady her only companion standing regal beside her.

 

"Then you must thank the Drowned Gods that you'll have a castle all for you not to disturb anyone with your newlywed activities" She said making Sansa blush. "Dammit! I wanted to go riding today"

 

"The storm is expected to end in three days just like father said but it's intensity is quite odd..."-- Sansa said wrapping herself tighter in her furs.

 

  
_'Winter is coming'_ ; Asha muttered as she stared outside towards the forest, everything your eyes landed was white. The snow covered it all while the winds made in impossible to see what little remained untouched by the snow. "Let's go inside then, no need for us to freeze to death, if we want a quick death I'm sure your sister can help us"

 

"She's out there..."--

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"Arya... she's out there. That's why I'm here, I'm waiting for her to come back"-- Sansa said again with worry all over her face. "I slept with her last night... Well, I slept. She hasn't been sleeping for days. She woke up before dawn and said that she wanted to go riding. I told her I would come with but she changed her mind, that she wanted to go for a walk alone to clear her head. I don't think she even had her furs on"-- By now Sansa started to cry. "I've never seen her like this before, I think we all underestimated her feelings towards the Prince and I don't know how to help her. She doesn't speak, she barely eats and now she's gone out all alone in this God forsaken weather!"--

 

"Nymeria is not with her?"

 

"No, unless she was already in the forest she has not left the castle. She's been sleeping with the Prince"--

 

Arya was a feral one, if she said she wanted some time alone you gave her time alone. She wasn't one of those fickle little girls that said something but wanted another. Eddard would not hesitate to go out himself to search for his precious Arya while Robb was even worse; he'd set the whole northern army out in the woods. "Where's Theon?" Asha asked.

 

"He's with Robb in the council meeting and don't even think about telling Jon, I don't know what happened between those two but Arya threaten to skin him alive the last time she saw him. I though of Rickon but it's best to leave him alone, he's with Shireen; she's been having horrible morning sickness"---

 

  
_Well that narrows down the possibilities..._  The snow was too much, a horse would sink right down unless it was incredibly light like Arya's dornish sand steed or strong enough to shovel it's way trough like Prince Gendry's warhouse but Asha couldn't grab neither of them for surely someone would notice, assumed that one of it's owners ran away and all hell would break loose. In the end she decided to take Arya's horse. It was quick and tired almost never, if she had a chance of finding Arya and return without anyone noticing it would be on top of Cold Breeze.

 

"What if you take Lady?"-- Chirped Sansa.

 

"Uhm I'm not sure she would help that much Sansa"

 

"Why not? She's from the same litter as the rest of them. I don't know why just because she's well trained you all think she's incapable of doing any king of damage"-- Sansa huffed as Lady wiggled her tail. Her puffy, groomed tail...  Maybe in another occasion.

 

"It's best you stay here Sansa and if someone comes and notices Arya's horse missing just tell them that she went for a ride."

 

**.......**

 

Riding Cold Breeze had been the smartest thing to do, she was incredibly lithe in the snow and was the one guiding them since Asha didn't know where the hell to go, by now at least it had stopped snowing and the winds ceased to nearly knock her down the horse but on the downside it was getting late and soon the night would be upon them, that and the fact they where deep in inside the Wolfswood. Asha was feeling eyes upon her and she wasn't sure if they were wolf, human or something else...  To make matters worse she had left her sword back inside the castle and was only riding with her blades.

 

It was that hour of the day were the clear skies started to blend in with the dark and when the wind seemed to carry a chorus of faraway whispers when Asha finally found her, she had ventured deeper inside the woods and found a clearing, small and picture like. In the middle of it stood Arya.

 

"Arya?..." Asha called but got no response.

 

Just as Sansa said; Arya wasn't wearing any furs and Asha didn't give a fuck about the famous mighty Starks and their whole  _'we're the North, Winter is in our bones'_ ; it was freezing! A few temperatures bellow normal easily.

 

"Arya, what are you doing? Lets go back to the castle!" Nothing...

 

She was wearing her tight leather pants and a old shirt than had seen better days; probably a hand me down from Bran or Rickon that hardly fitted her anymore. You could barely see the top of her ankle boots covered in snow and her hair was loose, wild and had an curtain like efect shielding her face that was help up high. Arya was warging; that's why she paid no mind to her! It was also stupid and reckless to do it by herself alone in the woods but then Asha noticed that Arya had Needle drawn firm on her hand, and with her practiced ease was starting to go into her waterdance stance.  _Fuck!_

 

Worried about Arya and possibly suffering from a bit of brain freeze; Asha failed to realize that it was silent, too silent! The leaves weren't rustling and natures everyday sounds were dead as if waiting for something to arrive.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

 

Relief wasn't exactly what came over Asha as a large group of wildlings stepped into the clearing completely surrounding Arya. Were breathing men better than the dead? Not really, especially when there were so many, heavily armed and with a hungry stare aimed at Arya who remained standing still. One of the men, small but still menacing seemed to be walking faster, 10 feet away from Arya so on instinct Asha acted. She threw one on her blades so fast that she doubted her accuracy but the sound of a man drowning in his own blood gargling in his throat told her otherwise. Unfortunately for Asha her cover was blown, fortunately for her? Arya finally snapped out of her warging state.

 

Ever since Little Rickard's birth Asha had been bitching that motherhood had softened her, that refusing her to even go patrolling; Rob had turned her into a compliant housewife. She wanted a fight? Well... now she had one.

 

Twelve, no... thirteen men where inside the clearing heavily armed with swords and knives running with no intentions of other than kill; maybe rape but definitely kill. The majority ran towards Arya with the notion she would be an easier target since she was smaller, a common mistake if you didn't know who Arya Stark was. While eight men threw themselves at her at the first second Arya had already killed two while the remaining five went at Asha.

 

She left them surround her, to give them a false sense of intimidation of her when in reality she was counting. 5 men, 5 blades; 1 in each arm, 1 in one boot and 2 in the other. She was fast but not fast enough to magically throw all her blades at the same time, she was outnumbered and she needed a sword. Curiously enough Asha though of Catelyn in that precise moment, normaly she'd carry around more blades but Catelyn said it was dangerous and downright crazy to be armed around an infant. She'd have a chat with her mother in law once she got back.

 

"The other one's a screamer but this one's a mute. I think we can make her talk to us"--- One of the men laughed as Arya's snarl and men's scream could be heard from a distance.

 

"I guess I prefer to remain mute than waste my words not on savages but on stupid savages" Asha replied not in the least intimidated.

 

"Oh hear that accent boys? We got ourselves a pretty highborn"-- Another man sneered and was about to pounce when...

 

"She's not a highborn; she's a Stark!"-- Arya slashed the man's throat while Asha did the same with her blades to the two that were standing nearest to her while kicking a third with her boot. Asha had a sword while only two men remained standing.

 

"Took you long enough..." Asha said as she gazed passed the men to see the corpses of the one's who attacked Arya.

 

"I was a tad distracted but I think I adjusted quite well don't you think? Beside, I still had to come aid you, has the Kraken's daughter gone soft as a jellyfish?"-- Arya taunted as the two men remaining ran away only to come face to face with more wildling coming out of the woods. Easily ten more.

 

"Keeping count?"

 

"Yup, I got 9 while you have 2..."-- Arya smirked.

 

"Good, then lets even the score"

 

Only two women would willingly run towards ten armed wildlings. Only two would actually enjoy it! Asha lamented not having her trusted ax by her side, her blades were long forgotten on dead bodies as she had to use someone else's sword but it still did the trick. Wildlings were reckless and lacked of technique so they proved more fun to kill than challenging to fight. From the corner of her eyes she could see Arya dancing around the men while little red patches of blood showed on their clothing, she was so fast they didn't know they were already dead. By the time they were done bodies were scattered around them while the most damaged showed on Asha and Arya was their bloody clothing; not their blood of course. Only one man lived; barely but he was still breathing. Eddard always ordered them to let at least one attacker alive for interrogation.

 

"I think it's the first smile I've seen on you in days... Most girls would be crying and begging at the Seven after seeing so much blood"

 

"It says that most girls are stupid"-- Arya replied cleaning Needle on a dead man's furs.

 

"Arya what the hell were you doing out here alone? You could have gotten yourself killed!" To this Arya lifted her eyebrow but Asha ignored her "Ten men, easy. Twenty? You're not that good Stark! They would have kidnapped you or killed you right away"

 

"I don't die this way..." Arya said in a soft whisper but the words shook Asha to the core. Bran had the greensight, could Arya possibly share it?

 

"Have you seen it? Your death?"

 

"I have dreams... they're different but... I don't know... I can't tell which one is real; it's always water or snow"-- Arya said shrugging her shoulders as if they were discussing dresses.

 

"You've seen your death... you die!" Asha whispered more afraid than just a minute ago when they were outnumbered. Arya was just a child, a lively one yes; but still a child with some much hope and future in her eyes that it seemed cruel for the gods to take her away when if anyone would be able to fight death that would be Arya. Unless... A scream interrupted her thoughts.

 

"How can we grant you safe passage to the North is you plan on killing every northerner you see?"-- Arya had started on her 'questioning' while her shoe pressed on the wound on the man's stomach.

 

"We didn't know you were Starks, we thought we were one of them's!"-- The man screamed as Arya continued to put her foot down.

 

"Our eyes aren't dead and we are very much alive old man"

 

"Not them Whitewalkers. The others! They hunt us down like we're animals and take us down to their dungeons!"--

 

Well this was new! They shared a look as Asha was about to do a bit of 'questioning' of her own when Arya shoved her to the side.

 

"Get down!"-- Arya screamed, the arrow grasping her arm. A wildling stood from afar with a clean shot at Arya. He was about to release another one when they heard but didn't see the hammer until it knocked the man down effectively cracking his skull open. They were both left stunned, speechless even after Nymeria appeared out of nowhere and began to lick Arya's face as if to see if she was unharmed.

 

"What the?..." Asha went and yes; effectively it was a hammer that occupied were the man's head should be. Not a hammer, a warhammer. A horse could be heard afar so before they could see if it was friend or foe Asha grabbed the dead man's bow and was ready to fight but it wasn't necessary. In came riding Prince Gendry with Sansa on his horse while Lady trotted besides them.

 

"Are you ok? Are you alright? Is it your blood Arya, is it your blood?!"-- The Prince threw himself off the horse immediately engulfing Arya in his arms.

 

"Oh my God! What happened here?"-- Sansa gasped not daring to get off the Prince's horse.

 

"Wildlings! Although this one" Asha said gesturing to the archer "Had castle forged steel"

 

"Damn it... he silenced him"-- Arya said as the wildling she was questioning had an arrow right in his chest. Someone indeed wanted him to shut up.

 

"Is this your warhammer? That was quite a strike" Asha asked as the Prince finally satisfied with Arya's safety left her go but not far enough as he still held Arya's hand who remained silent. "How did you know we were even here?"

 

"Nymeria!"-- He replied as said wolf yelped "I was uhm... asleep and she woke me up, I knew something was wrong so when I made it to the stables I found Lady Sansa and she explained it all to me. I came running as fast as I could; Seven's hells woman there's more than twenty men here, did you do this all by yourselves?"-- The Prince said in awe.

 

"We're skilled fighters Gendry"-- Arya said trying to pry her hand away from the Prince but failing, he had an iron grip on her hand. "I'm not an helpless maid"--

 

"I know that... I like that about you"-- The Prince replied in a shy but loving voice not going unnoticed by anyone.

 

"Uhmm..."-- Sansa interrupted the moment. "We need to go back and fetch Father; wildlings or not he'd want to give them a proper burial"--

 

"It's too late and we're too far up North, let's just go back and let the snow cover everything"--

 

"Arya we can't just leave them laying around in the middle of nowhere!"--

 

"Sansa is right Arya but we'd best burn them. There are too many whispers about the whitewalkers to ignore them"

 

"But if there were more wildlings we'd be easily spotted because of the fire. I think we should bury them as well."-- The Prince said voicing his opinion.

 

"We can't stay here! Wildlings, whitewalkers, giants, ogres and any other damned creature will find us if we stay and take the time to bury them or burn them. Let the wolves take care of them. Nym? Lady?"-- Before anyone could protest the sounds of bone crushing filled the air.

 

Arya rode with the Prince while Sansa rode with Asha who's head was spinning. First of all who were the wildlings running from? It takes a lot to install fear in the free folk so it wasn't something you could ignore. And what about Arya and her self professed death? This she needed to handle with care for if it got out Asha didn't doubt one second that Eddard himself would lock Arya in a tower for her own safety. But most importantly she tried to numb the sounds of bones, snarls and howling behind her. Never again will she see Lady as prim and proper. There is no such thing as a well behaved wolf... only a smart one.

 

 

* * *

**  
**

** GENDRY'S POV: **

Winterfell:

 

 

"You smell..."--

 

"Yes I believe I've lost track of time... and water to the past couple of days"

 

"What  _have_  you been doing for the past couple of days?"--

 

"Forging... drinking... sleeping... I'm quite the multitasker"

 

"Well it's good to know that the Seven Kingdoms will be taken such good care of"-- She smirked.

 

"As if you don't know how I would prefer to spend my time or  _whom_  I'd spend it with..." At this she froze but Gendry paid no mind. At least Arya was close to him.

 

Intentionally or not Lady Asha and Lady Sansa had ridden ahead leaving them alone to the silence of the woods and the cold crisp air of the North. She said she was ok but Gendry had his cloak wrapped around them both after seeing that Arya was poorly dressed for the weather, that and that it was a good excuse to hold her even closer on his horse. He'd even let her hold the reigns while warmed her arms up and down.

 

"I know you make it a habit of patrolling the lands but could you at least not do it alone? Take Ramsay or... your cousin Jon?" Gendry didn't even try to hide the disdain in his voice when he muttered his name. Damn Targaryen had screwed him over...

 

"Well Ramsay is still under bed-rest while my cousin and I aren't exactly in speaking terms right now..."--

 

"Really? I thought you were close"

 

"Don't assume you know anything about my relationship with Jon..."-- Arya's tone was sharp but at least it made Gendry realize that he still had a heart because it still hurt after she rejected him that awful day. "Don't assume as well as I told Jon not assume anything about my relationship with you"-- Gendry squeezed her waist.  _Let me in, let me back inside your heart..._

 

Silence...

 

"I have a new bride lined up..." Gendry broke the nothingness between them. It wasn't exactly the best topic but he was drunk as hell, only the adrenalin and worry of Arya being hurt made him sober up. Or maybe Arya's scent and the texture of her skin was responsible for making him feel lightheaded.

 

"Then I must congratulate you. What house?"-- 

 

"House Westerling... I living, breathing girl; I assume since I've never meet her, by the name of Eleyna. My father had the courtesy of informing me a while ago"

 

"That's a Westerland house; they're loyal to your mother's house"--

 

" _My grandfather's_  house you meant to say..."  _So he's the one behind this one, great. I'm sure young Eleyna is a peach!_  "... Anyway, I'm to be married as soon as I return to the capital"  _Don't let me leave, let me love you!_

 

Again; silence...

 

"And you? What will the future hold for the infamous She-Wolf?"

 

"I don't know... this has been the longest I've stayed in Winterfell in a while. I'll probably stay till Sansa gets married"--

 

"You'll never have a shortage of marriage proposals yourself" Gendry shivered and it wasn't because of the cold but Arya said nothing as his mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own. "Not that it'd matter; I'll reject every single one of them!"

 

"WHAT?!"-- She finally spoke turning her head around so she could see him.

 

"I'll reject every little lord who'd want to have you as his wife. It is the Kings duty to approve of marriages and you don't want to marry anyone or have you changed your mind?"

 

"No!"-- She stuttered "But you don't get to say wh..."--

 

"I mean... that's what you want right? To be free?"

 

"Yes... Of course but"--

 

"Any proposal would be worthless after I afforded you a kingdom so why settle for less?"

 

"Gendry I..."-- She looked apologetic but Gendry didn't care, being with her, having her so close to him after such a long time; a couple of days for others but an eternity for him made Gendry long for Arya, to want not her body but her soul entwined with his. Just like under the Weirwood tree; just Arya, just Gendry.  _I am his and I am hers..._ He wrapped his cloak tighter around them as he took the reings from her and stopped his horse.

 

"I didn't lie to you Arya! Yes, I made the mistake of telling my father about your abilities but I did not know he would dare harm Jon. I don't say this because of you, I say this because of the realm! Enough blood has been spilled for me to hunt down the last of one of the greatest empires this world has seen!"

 

"I know that Gendry; I know that well now but everything has changed!"--

 

"What has changed? I still love you! I still want to marry you!"  _Please, please open your eyes!_

 

"Your father's murder attempt? It set a precedent! North against South Gendry! I cannot and will not kneel to the man who insulted us under our own roof"--

 

"Then if this is solely about my father then it's settled. As soon as he steps down from the Crown or the heavens command him to rest I'll come get you inmediately!" She smiled and curiously enough it hurt more than her anger.

 

"It's done Gendry... it's over"--

 

"My love for you will never be over" The dam broke as Gendry lowered his head and kissed Arya with passion, trying to make her see, to make her feel his love for her. He'd ignore all the court's customs if she agreed to be his wife, hell; he'd eliminate the court all together! They'd travel the seven kingdoms together and she'd help him fix the broken country land with her vast knowledge of the realm. The perfect woman, the perfect queen, Arya.

 

"You have to stop kissing me"-- She said turning her head away completely breathless and flushed.

 

"I can't! I kiss you every time I close my eyes, I kiss you every time I breathe"

 

"Arya... Gendry!"-- Rickon's voice burst their little bubble. He was only meters away on his horse while Joffrey accompanied him with his own horse.

 

"Someone will know you're not inside the castle once the council meeting ends. Asha and Sansa are back already, it's best you come with me"-- Rickon said gently not commanding but with authority. Arya said nothing as he came close enough with his horse so she could hop on behind him when it happened. It was only for a second, less than a second but Gendry saw Arya hesitate and hold his hand with a bit more forceful than required.  _Every time I close my eyes, every time I breathe..._

 

He watched them ride away.

 

"You could have let me know you were leaving the castle. Anyone has hardly seen your face these past few days!"-- Joffrey muttered. Why was he pissed off?

 

"It was just a quick ride little brother, nothing of consequence for me to bother you"

 

"Your warhammer has blood on it as well as Lady Arya's and Lady's Asha's clothes. What kind of ride did you take?"--

 

Joffrey kept nagging him all the way back to the castle but Gendry paid him little attention. Arya was gone, his world was back to black and he needed a drink. He went strait back to the forge when he arrived.

 

"Gendry! Did you bring back wine? I'm afraid we're out of wine!"--

 

"Your cup is full and you're holding it Uncle"

 

"Oh; it appears you are right!"-- Tyrion said laughing out loud. "You'll make a marvelous King!"--

 

"No wonder all Gendry does is drink, Uncle Jaime has searched the whole castle looking for you"-- Joffrey said scowling at both Tyrion and Gendry who had been drinking buddies for the last days. Tyrion wanting to catch up with what he missed while being in the wall and Gendry thankful for having someone to listen his woes. Normally he would talk to Jaime but unfortunately the Kingslayer sided with his father this time.

 

"Drink up or go away Joffrey"

 

"This isn't you Gendry, you need to sober up and accept you place"--

 

"I'm the future King, let's practice my future place; go fuck yourself!"

 

"Shhhhhhh even the King needs to have a little more respect for the Lord Commander, Joffrey Baratheon; man of the Watch!"-- Tyrion toasted as he clashed his cup with Gendry's, both we empty but quickly refilled.

 

"You mock me but I've actually consider it. Taking the black"--

 

"Joff... my head hurts. Why don't you be a good boy and let us drunks continue with our drunkenness"

 

"Why doesn't anybody take me serious?!"--

 

"Because just now you actually stomped your feet down like a five year old and men of the watch can't fuck. FACT! Something that you seem to favor quite much, also a fact!... If anyone is taking the black I believe is this one"-- Tyrion said pointing at Gendry "He's been ruined for life"--

 

"Brother just stop this. Yes; the Stark girl is pretty but you've had your fun and..."---

 

"Refer to Arya as _just pretty_  and as a mere source of  _fun_  for me and I'll really have to take the black since murderers are among their recruits" Gendry growled making Tyrion really to start paying attention.

 

"Gendry..."-- The small man warned no doubt knowing he would be like a fly around a giant if Gendry were to launch himself at Joffrey. He'd cried, he sulked, he drank but Gendry still hadn't vent out his frustrations and was like a boiling pot waiting to explode.

 

"You'd strike me? Really? Your own brother?"-- Joffrey completely oblivious to this started to shout right at Gendry's face.

 

"Are we talking family alliances? Don't go there Joffrey. Walk away"

 

"Yes, family! I am your brother! You just don't offer me a punch just because some girl ignored you!"--

 

"Arya is not some girl! She is not some plain, little and common little girl you can belittle just because you went to the Wall and now you feel like a man. You want to know the truth? No, I can't punch you! You know why? Because I am the Crown Prince, the future King and I have to set an example! I am the one who get's to be locked up in the Red Keep, I'm the one who has to stand by and see how others decide my own future, how they choose my own wife. All of this while you prance around fucking and drinking everything in site and now you want to talk to me about family? Do you know what happens to all those girls you leave their beds in the middle of the night? I'm the one who has to talk to their fathers, I'm the one who meets with them behind closed doors to settle arrangements for the maidenheads because if mother or father knew you'd either be shipped to the Quiet Isles or married so fast it wouldn't mater if the girl was of high birth or a whore from Flea Bottom. Did you even knew that? No! You'd just assumed they'd be content to spending the night with you but I clean your messes brother and the one time, the one time I need you; you go all high and mighty with me and want to talk about family? I sit in the small council while you go hunting with father, I take mother out for walks and accompany her to her charities because she's always alone, but please Joffrey; please enlighten me on the concept of fucking family because you don't see me complaining about taking both my father and my brother's responsibilities who by the way are nothing but undeserving assholes that only live trough theirs last name while only I get the burdens!"

 

"You are to be the King... you're supposed to do all those things"-- Joffrey stupidly said as his only comeback.

 

"FUCK THE KING!" Gendry spat. Meaning every single letter.

 

Cold swept in and only then Gendry realized he had an audience. The entire Kingsguard stood at the door including Jaime.

 

"We heard the Prince shouting..."-- He said stoic as ever looking at his nephew.

 

"Just venting some words out, nothing of consequence although I think Joffrey might need some fresh air"-- Tyrion replied while both bothers stood facing each other.

 

"Good away Joffrey. Go do whatever is it is you do. You don't deserve your freedom..." Gendry said completely ignoring everyone while starting up the forge's fire. He needed to beat something up other than his brother.

 

"You're mean when you're drunk..."-- Joffrey said sniffing his way out of the room pushing the guards on his way out.

 

"I'm truthful when I'm drunk..."

 

The guards left, even Tyrion left but Jaime stayed. He watched him silently as he hammered away whatever was laying around the forge. Curiously enough if they were to go to battle; Gendry had repaired half the northern armory in days! He didn't know how long he lasted but when he finished with his last sword his arm hurt.

 

"Are you done?"-- Jaime asked from his seat. 

 

"Are you done?..."-- He asked a second time once Gendry didn't reply. He sighed.

 

"This will pass Gendry, right now I know it seems like a burden but you'll soon have more things in your mind. You'll get married, start having children and then the Crown will occupy all your time. As soon as we leave the North you'll feel better"--

 

"I'll marry the girl, fuck her per popular demand, plant my seed in her and wear the Crown but I still rule my heart..." He chuckled and then finally turned around, proud that he saw Jaime square up as if he was waiting an attack. "Well... I don't even rule it really, a wolf has my heart... but don't worry uncle. I'll play along just as father has and this time it will be more easy, that is if Grandfather is coming to court"

 

Gendry couldn't take it anymore so he left the forge, ran straight for his horse and went off. He heard screams behind him but he didn't care, he wanted to be alone but at the same time his heart swelled as he saw Nymeria running full speed after him.

 

Tomorrow he'd leave the North.

Tomorrow he'd leave his heart.

_Goodbye Arya Stark._

 

 


	23. On the Road

 

 

** ARYA POV: **

****

Winterfell:

 

She watched him... she did nothing but watch him the pass week.

 

Through Mikken's eyes she saw how skilled he was with metal, how strong his hands were as he molded steel and how obsessed with detail he could be while designing a weapon. The Queen gave her a glimpse of a mother doting on her child, bringing him food that ultimately when back to the kitchens and through is Uncle the Imp she saw him drink his days away while he sulked, brooded then drank a bit more but it was Nymeria who gave her the best view, refusing to leave his side granting her easy access trough her eyes of the Prince.

 

Gendry never left the forge, not up until yesterday when he rode to her 'rescue' and then later on when she found him passed out on the Godswoods. She had to call on both Rickon and Hodor to take him back inside the Castle.

 

Arya always watched Gendry warging into whoever was nearest him... she was doing it right this second but through her own gray eyes! The courtyard was busy with men readying their horses, maids carrying luggage and squires doing checkups as she watched Gendry sitting on his horse next to the Kingslayer. His face looked tired but not less handsome. He wore no armor, no fancy clothes, his trusted warhammer the only embellishment on him as Nymeria was scaring his horse to death trying to get on it as if going away with him if she couldn't convince him to stay.

 

"It says more about the master than the wolf by the way she's acting"-- Asha said standing behind her looking trough the window of Arya's room. Asha was quite stealthy but Arya wasn't caught off guard by her presence, it wasn't unpleasant but Asha always smelled like the sea, it was actually very comforting and contrasting because that was the only thing calm about Asha Greyjoy.

 

"You should ride with them"-- Asha said in her no nonsense voice.

 

"I  _am_  riding with them"

 

"Are you sure? Normally you'd be already outside patrolling the perimeter but here you are, watching the Prince from afar wanting  _what_?"--

 

"Nothing..." She said standing up to close her door for more privacy, instantly turning around "Out with it good sister, you were never one to beat around the bushes" Arya said while Asha occupied Arya's previous spot and was looking trough the window.

 

"I thought a lot about what you said to me yesterday. About your dreams..."-- Arya said nothing waiting to see where Asha was heading.

 

"... as I see it I have two options. I could tell your brother and he would easily lock you up, shunning you away from anything that could be seen as a threat for your life or remain silent and let you go; you'd be still riding with the whole northern fleet, I don't think you'll be more safe than that!"--

 

"Three options actually..." Arya said interrupting Asha "The option of having no option at all since you can't make me do anything!"

 

"There's a difference between being high spirited and reckless Arya. These dreams you're having? You're a Stark! You can ignore that the blood of the First Men runs through your veins, you see things, you have the powers of the Old Gods, each one of you have a connection to your wolves, we've all seen what Bran can do, you have powers than run through you own pretty little head so why chose to ignore these death in your dreams? How do they even start? Is it war? Is it mutiny or an accident? You are many things but not a fool Arya"--

 

"Exactly! A fool I am not and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I should have never told you in the first place, forget it all together Asha..." Before she knew it Asha grabbed Arya's arm forcefully mad with rage and turned her around, fed up with her attitude.

 

"Do you do it? Do you die willingly?Are you going to end up like one of those sad stories were women wither away after loosing their love? It's that why you went out there alone to the wood; because of the Prince?"---

 

"You think I'd die because I can't marry Gendry?!" Arya seethed affronted that someone was forcing her to talk out the feelings she was desperately trying to bury.

 

"I think that there's something off and that it has to do with the Prince, it has to do with Jon and it has to do with your cursed dreams and I'd bet my life that Bran's little surprising exit has something to do with it as well. I'm not an idiot and neither are you. I married and birthed a Stark, I know the words  _'Winter is Coming'_ and something is wrong Arya. If you don't care about your life that that's your problem but my husband is riding away today and I'd like to know what he's going to face!"--

 

"I DON'T KNOW!" Arya screamed at the top of her lungs forgetting the castle filled with guests. On cue sniffing and growling was heard outside the door, Greywind no doubt since Arya turned her head and saw Nymeria still in the courtyard but with her gaze focused on her window, Gendry immediately looked up locking blue eyes with grays. Arya recoiled and closed the window as fast as she could.

 

"I... I don't know" She said in a softer tone as she sat on her bed. Asha remained standing waiting for any kind of answer. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, my head hurts at all times. Gendry... the prince... " She sighed.

 

"The Prince and I are a done mater, his family offended ours and I will not let it pass just because they are rulers of the realm. Yes, I feel... well, my feelings are mine alone but I grew fond of him and even now; parting ways, I wish they'd be some kind of manner we would remain friends but that is useless. He rides south and I'll remained in the north." These last words she said with a more firmer tone weather to assure Asha or herself she did not know.

 

"But something is off. I keep having the same dreams, there's water, there's snow and it's all so confusing. I can't breathe and I always wake up gasping as if the dreams jumped into reality. It confuses me further because my head is not my own!"

 

"Ok... explain this tome me"-- Asha said finally sitting next to her on the bed.

 

"Jon entered my mind Asha, that has never happened and it worries me, it left me quite shaken for a few days actually"

 

"So? This isn't new! You and Bran can do it, it's not a surprise to see another member of the family show the same abilities"--

 

"No; ONLY Bran and I can do it! It's different than our connection with the direwolves or any other animal. Humans are more complex, difficult. You can imprint ideas and behaviors on another persons mind and completely change them if you're not careful. We rarely do it and Jon entered my mind and left me reeling! At first I didn't notice but then the anger? The thirst for blood? Don't get me wrong I have it in spades, father has always said I have wolf's blood in me but this was different. Did you know I slapped Gendry? I can't even remember if it wasn't for Shireen coming up to me crying for how unjust I was being to his cousin. Asha it goes both ways and if he can get into my mind I can see his and Jon's is volatile, full of some hate I don't know were it comes from"

 

"He would never hurt you. Whatever is happening with Jon; his mood swings, the hair, the eyes... Jon would never hurt you, I'm certain of it!"-- Asha said trying to process what she was hearing.

 

"That's the thing I don't know what to think, which are my feelings and which are his! There's this longing I feel towards him, like we're two pieces of a puzzle but Gendry? He marked me in some kind of way I can't explain. Which feelings are real? But more importantly what if Jon decides to act out on his hate? He made me slap Gendry, say hateful words towards him. What's to stop him from making me lift my sword? What about Robb? One word from him and the whole army will run every Baratheon cloak to the ground. It would be treason, we'd leave Westeros without a ruler and with six kingdoms wanting our head on a spike!" A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

 

"Hodor, Hodor"-- The gentle giant said waving a baby bottle in his large hands. It was time to feed Rickard.

 

"We'll be done in a minute Hodor, please tell the nurses to bring my son to my quarters..."--- Asha said dismissing him closing the door again. This time walking back to the bed and standing strait in front of Arya.

 

"I can accept it but I can't understand it. This thing about warging? I can't help you on that matter but I do know that you've done it long enough than Jon, your mind is a weapon; use it. Block him out of your mind or dig deeper into his to see whats wrong. On maters of the heart dare I say I'm useless as well, men have been ruling themselves with their cocks for years, you want the Prince? Fuck him! Get him out of your system, become his wife but since you don't want to be queen well settle with being his mistress, just make sure you drink moon tea and hide it from Robb. Weather it be the Prince or your cousin Robb will gladly run his sword through them.  _This_  I can do; talk to me about the dreams!"--

 

"They're not normal dreams, I never notice when I fall asleep to begin with and it feels like I'm always seeing the final act of a story. The end of it all"

 

"Premonitions? Not dream?"-- Asha asked interested in every detail.

 

"I don't know... I tried to reach out to Bran but he's too far away."

 

"Tell me what you see then. The water and the snow"--

 

"The water is all that, first is rain, then it's a river, then it's all around me. I'm drowning but I'm not making the effort to swing, as if I want to die. There's someone's voice but the water comes into my body as if I can't control it. The snow dream is more clearer; I know it's daylight and there's a massive field of snow. Suddenly there's ashes all around me and again; I can't breathe. This time I'm not alone. I can sense Nymeria but I can't see her and there's another voice calling after me. Then all I see is blood; in both dreams I'm certain I die"

 

"Do you recognize the voices?"--

 

"Both are familiar but I can't pin them on anyone"

 

"Water and Snow... Water and Snow..."--- Asha mumbled as she walked around the room. "You're a fighter, resourceful. You're half a fish; never forget that and I know you can swing. Why you would willingly let yourself go its beyond me. The snow? That one is even worse, you were born surrounded by it. It doesn't get any closer to home advantage for you. I can't tell Robb and I can't send any of my soldiers with you without racing suspicion but there is someone would who blend it just in and who I know will take care of you"--

 

"I won't tell Jon!" Arya said fuming again as she remembered how Jon blatantly violated her mind.

 

"Who said anything about Jon. You need another pair of eyes on you if your family are oblivious to all of this. I'm already making a big gamble of not opening my mouth so I'll just have to make peace that you always have Nymeria with you. So just let me see if this person is fit for the trip and I'll meet you down in the courtyard"-- Another knock at the door.

 

"Arya I... oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me ladies it's just that the horses are being readied and I wondered if you'd like to tend your own horse like always"-- Jon said coming inside all the same. He was clad in his silver armor, a fire breathing dragon in the center of his chest plate, his gray hair pulled up in a high bun and dark purple eyes adorned by the even darker eye socket complements of Arya once she found out he warged inside her mind.

 

"I always ready my horse before riding" Arya muttered annoyed at Jon's very poor attempt of conversation.

 

"I'll leave you two to your... affairs"-- Asha smirked as she left them alone in the bedroom.

 

"Are you still not talking to me? It's going to be a long road ahead escorting the Usurper's party out of the North. It would be boring without hearing your sweet voice"-- Jon said instantly plopping on Arya's bed, making her sit up and walk towards the window with her back against him.

 

"Talk to the Hound, I'm sure he's more than happy to amuse you" The courtyard was busier by the minute. By now the royal carriage was out front and Queen Cersei and her mother Catelyn were making quite the spectacle crying their hearts out, hugging each other and saying goodbye. Both their husbands standing besides them uncomfortably. The huge black war horse still stood afar, his owner on top ready to leave. Gendry looked at the window again and his eyes expressed such longing once he saw her. Longing mixed with tenderness, sadness but with a mix of bitterness as she felt arms encircling her waist turning her around.

 

"I don't like fighting with you. I don't feel complete when you're distant towards me. Must I get inside that pretty little head of yours to make you love me again?"-- Jon said turning her around and digging his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent for comfort but was caught off guard as Arya shoved him so violently that he landed on the floor, Arya on top of him, her wolf broach / dagger in hand.

 

"Get inside my head one more time and I swear I'll forget we are family Jon, Do. Not. Test Me"

 

"I'm sorry... It was a bad joke. Forgive me my little wolf"-- Jon said wary of her. Sure that Arya wouldn't hurt him but aware that she would see through her word also hurt that she raised arms against him.

 

"No... I'm sorry" Arya sighed, what little sleep she achieved that night was plagued with her dreams. Water and snow... "I'm just tired and want this whole Royal thing over with. I need time to think all that has happened"

 

"It's ok... "-- Jon said standing up, tentatively taking a step forward enough to grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze "Just come back to me in the end"-- He said turning around. He was halfway trough the door once Arya spoke to him.

 

"Will  _you_? Come back to  _me_? You saw inside my head but I also got to see inside yours. You're not the same Jon, you've changed..."

 

They stood in front of each other gazing into the other's eyes. What where they now?...

 

"I won't deny that I'm still the same boy, the foreign dragon fostered in the ice castle. I never was a wolf really, I'm just learning things about me as a go but I do know that I love you, that will be my constant in life"--

 

"Which kind of love?..." Arya whispered quite frankly not prepared for any kind of answer.

 

Trumpets rang loud and clear through the castle. The Royal Procession was leaving Winterfell. Jon closed the door and quietly but firmly walked back towards Arya. His demeanor changed but didn't scare Arya who let him take her broach, the broach Gendry gave her out of her hand. He stood close enough to her that their feet touched and he proceeded to take her face in between his hands. Very slowly Jon lowered his head and kissed her with so much tenderness that it was almost dream like. His lips were soft, slim but firm and cold. Not unpleasant-like but more like the sensation you had drinking mint tea. It refreshed her body and went strait to her head.

 

"I've kissed you hundreds of times..."-- Jon whispered still holding her face, pressing their foreheads together. "Yet suddenly it feels different doesn't it?"

 

Arya remained silent, trying to process what just happened. Jon had kissed her hundreds of times but those were different kisses, quick, adoring acts like a pat on her head. Cousin to cousin, more brother and sister than anything and never on her lips. Yes, she had kissed many but the only one who had pulled a reaction from her was Gendry yet now here he was, Jon. Kissing her and making her head light as a cloud. Yes, it felt different.

 

"I've changed; yes... why not change with me?"-- Jon looked as if he was going to kiss her again but was stopped by the beats of the drum men. He was the one who stood back first. "We must leave, I'm sure we're the only ones inside and the rest are waiting for us to march. I'll give you some minutes alone"--

 

Arya was left finally alone and more confused as ever, to make matter worse her headaches came back with a vengeance. Turning around, unconsciously seeking a pair a blue eyes she saw nothing but realized that although Gendry left she had remained in the same spot the whole time. Had Gendry seen her kiss Jon?

 

God, it was going to be one hell of a trip....

 

* * *

** JAIME POV: **

****

The Northern Countryside:

 

 

 

"You're the Kingsguard, you guard the King. Keyword being  _King_ not _Prince_. Let the rest of the men guard him though is not like he needs any protection other from himself these days."--

 

"Maybe guard him from  _you_  since I've banned everyone from giving him alcohol so that only leaves you as his source" Jaime bickered back to his brother as they rode along the Northern lands.

 

It had only been mere four days and Jaime could tell this truly was going to be the most tiring experience of his life. Give him a good fight any day. The delicate map of who's angry with who? Jaime could not give a flying fuck about! What he did care about was how he couldn't get his nephew out of his She Wolf depression. It was already hard as it is to guard both him and Robert without having to worry about Gendry disappearing to the back of the caravan to distract himself with small talk with the foot soldiers. Mostly they were common folk so Gendry felt as close to normal as he could around them. Also they drank more than they walked.

 

"You know whats sad?"-- Jaime sighed. Tyrion's constant babbling wasn't exactly helping. "That no one seems to realize that you're repeating history! You are making Gendry into Robert and the boy as a change of becoming one of the greatest rulers this land has hand in many years. Reaching the Targaryen age dare I say"

 

"We are? As in you not included? He's riding around with your wineskin in hands and it's never empty. You're the one shaping him into Robert!"

 

"So? Alcohol helps! Or how do you think a young man copes with the fact the he will one day be King of Westeros but will forever do as he is told, even fuck who he is told to. I sympathized with the boy, I don't think I would like it if suddenly someone starts to dictate where I should put my cock in"--

 

"You  _were_  dictated where to put your cock in... we just agreed to stop listening to father altogether" Jaime muttered

 

"What I'm saying is all of this could have been prevented. Let him have his wild bride and you shouldn't have tried to kill the Targaryen Boy. He's an interesting character, that I'll say but he's no treat, you've made him a treat the moment you put a mark on his head. The North Remembers so try erasing how the King went into Eddard Stark's house and tried to kill his dead sister's only child"--

 

"You like too much the sound of your own voice Tyrion" Jaime said turning his horse away to the right side of the King.

 

As usual Robert rode surrounded by his Kingsguard who this time were surrounded themselves by wolves. Eddard Stark guarded the perimeter himself alongside his eldest son Robb, the rest of the northern lords and of course a direwolf who seemed to salivate anytime it saw Jaime.  _The Northerners are good people; cold weather but warm hearts..._ a total load of horse shit! The Northerners were nothing but a self entitled bunch of pricks with a stick up their asses. The war ended! Let it go! All the families had blood on their hands so who where the Starks to say they were honest and true? If they were honest there wouldn't be so many rumors of uprising and declarations of independence from the rest of the Realm. Yes;  a marriage would have helped Robert secure his reign but truthfully they shouldn't even had come up north in the first place! Cersei refused to talk to anyone, Joffrey had actually requested a carriage of his own never showing his face, Robert's eyes were wondering again to the women in the different tows they passed by but Jaime knew that his eyes lingered the most as he looked back to the road that lead to Winterfell, back to his Lyanna. Things were finally well in his marriage with Cersei for him to start pinning after a ghost. And Gendry? God, he was the worse, the boy had all but gone mute because he only spoke when he wanted wine and told people to fuck off. He was sure Cersei could pull him back together but when Jaime tried to talk to her she refused to even open her window. He act he should get himself acquainted with; mess with the Prince and the Queen will not be happy. Jaime loved riding but this was just pure torture, he could feel Eddard's Stark glare in the back of his head as if they where still in the courtroom in front of the Iron Throne, his sword still dripping with the mad king's blood. Not only couldn't he abandon his duties as captain of the Kingsguard but where would he go? At the end of the caravan rode Gendry who he was sure was a day or two from punching his face. In the middle , where the bulk of the northern garrison was rode the Targaryen boy charming everyone left and right, if people said Jaime was cosseted they clearly had not meet Jon Targaryen but he had to at least give him that he was the spitting image of Rhaegar and Rhaegar had you in the palm of his hand by just batting his lashes at you. The front was the worse, Jaime couldn't ride ahead because of the scouts, surprisingly enough not Starks but Boltons. A small group of men that weren't even knights just common sellswords if you'd ask him. They rode ahead under the command of Ramsay Bolton; Roose's bastard son who Jaime still couldn't remember when he was legitimatized to begin with it didn't matter. Anyway, the little group of about twenty men called themselves the Bastard Boys; yes. Charming really. And with them rode Arya Stark; the sole reason for his current life situation. He hated the girl for making him feel he was in another time, a time when a Stag, a Wolf and a Dragon created havoc all over Westeros. He hated Cersei for suggesting the match to begin with, he hated Robert for his weakness for the North and he hated the Targaryen boy for stirring things up. They shouldn't have tried to kill him to begin with but Jaime didn't like unfinished things, Targaryens went mad, one way or the other they went way over there heads so it was only a matter of time till this one acted up. Curiously these days Jaime's head was filled with Elia and her children Rhaenys and Aegon, his father had killed them and now he tried to do the same with the only child of Rhaegar left. The comparison to Tywin gave his mouth a foul taste...

 

"Set up the tents, we spent the night here"--- Eddard gave orders after debating with the rest of his part. Robert only nodded; the King would have his command back once he stepped out of the North.

 

The weather was still shit, tons and tons and tons of snow pillowed from the sky, at least there were no winds so that was why it was decided they should get back to Kings Landing but the snow still made the journey slow, specially with so many men weary of one another.

 

The men worked quickly, the tents were raised and soon it was nightfall. You could tell which side was which from the noise. The southerners were dead silent after instructed not to provoke anyone while the northerners drank and sang the night away, mostly songs that mocked Robert and praised their lands. Walking around the camp Jaime got a glimpse of who was doing the singing. It was Jon fucking Targaryen himself with a fucking harp just like his father preferred. How quaint.

 

"One arrow and I'll shut him up"--

 

"One arrow and you'll shut all of us up! We're outnumbered until we get to the Twins so tried to remember that" Jaime surprised a group of soldiers who where huddled up around a bonfire.

 

"Sorry Ser Jaime but you have to admit it's real tempting when they're shoving all their food and ale at us"-- Another soldier spoke.

 

"Aren't are suplies enough?"

 

"The foods alright but between his grace and the Prince..."--- Of course, they were competing who could drink more.

 

"I'll have my brother fetch some wine for you. He has an ability of finding ale wherever he goes. May I ask you if you know were my nephew is?"

 

"Forging... as he his every night."--

 

Jaime thanked the men as he proceeded to walk over to the makeshift forge and entered welcoming the heat after walking outside. As told there stood Gendry beating the hell out of shield he was working on. Gendry? Gendry he didn't not hate. Gendry was the only one not at fault in this whole mess, Tyrion was right; they were forcing him into a bitter life and Jaime realizing he had played a heavy part in the situation now couldn't see how he could help his nephew and more importantly get back into the good graces of his sister the Queen.

 

"He doesn't want to see you Kingslayer"-- Jaime turned around to see no other than Sandor Clegane sitting near the furnace.

 

"I thought you've learned your lesson of not going near hot things Clegane or do you want to match the other side of your face?" The Hound only laughed and crossed his legs while he took another swig at the bottle he was holding.

 

"And you'd think you'd learned your lesson when the father waged a war after his bitch. Now we're all fucked no matter what we do"--

 

"What are you doing here?"-- Gendry said finally turning around and acknowledging him.

 

"I'm here to bring you over to your mother, she wants to have dinner with you"

 

"I told her I was going to break bread with her tomorrow"--

 

"Yes, apparently your  _tomorrow_  was four days ago. Gendry when was the last time you ate something?" Gendry wasn't thin, Baratheon's were incapable of being light-boned  but you could see it his eyes that the boy had not had a proper meal in days and by the numbers of bottles of ale on the floor you could guess what his stomach was running on. Gendry just shrugged so drunk that he didn't even protest, nodding to Clegane as he attempted to walk strait. Jaime immediately when to his side to support him.

 

"You can't let the men see you like this Gendry. you have to set an example"

 

"Who do you think he's been drinking these pass few days?"-- The Hound smirked still on the floor.

 

Jaime ignored him as he tried to walk with Gendry up to where Cersei's tent was, at some point he had to ask for soldiers help to walk him over since he was so heavy. By the time they arrived Gendry was knocked out cold so Cersei instructed the men to settle her son on her featherbed.

 

"Jaime why is your cloak bloodstained?"-- Cersei said finally talking to him after days of silence. It was an odd thing to say but he would take it.

 

"No it's not..." But only it was! What in the seven hells?

 

"Oh my poor, poor baby!"-- Cersei started crying as she grabbed a water basing and started to rub warm cloths into Gendry's arms . His hands were bleeding filled with blisters and his forearms were slightly burned from the heat. The poor fool must have been getting his hands on whatever he could and worked non stop.

 

"Make it right..."---

 

"What?" 

 

"Make it right!"-- She didn't shout but Cersei's voice came out like a roar. "You said you would protect me, that you would protect my children!"--

 

"Cersei I..."

 

"Make it right!"-- She started crying but didn't protest when Jaime sat next to her on the bed. She cleaned Gendry up, combed his hair and tucked him in like when he was a babe, Jaime should know it. He was always there with her.

 

"We can't let ourselves become our fathers..."-- With Jaime's thoughts and memories reminding him about Tywin his sister's words were like a knife. "I want happiness for my son, for both of them. I will leave this Kingdom without a ruler even if it means I have to smuggle my son away to the free cities if that's what makes him happy. I will strip him off his title and banish him out of Kings Landing, endure not see him ever again if I get to take the sadness out of his eyes. I'll beg the girl, I'll beg the girl on my knees to make her love him but I know she does. We've destroyed them and you need to make it right! Promise me!"--

 

"We all have our duties Cersei, your son is not above them"

 

"Promise me..."-- Jaime actually had to turn his eyes from the same green ones that adorned his face. He never thought he'd see the day when his twin sister look at him with such detachment. He knew this was a breaking point.

 

Cersei was a lioness trough and trough, when Gendry was born she refused to used a wet nurse and to even sleep in separate chambers till he was three years old and Robert had had enough. Jaime had to intervene when a nursery was set up on the room that was once's little Rhaenys. Cersei didn't let anyone in, not going outside herself unless she could take her son back with her to her bedchambers. She said that what mother could she be if she left her son in the room were children were murdered. Jaime quickly assured her that the wars was over and that the babe was safe to what Cersei just gave him a sad laugh and said; ' _the men that killed back then are the ones that rule now. I'm a Lannister; wouldn't it be poetic if I was payed back the same way?'_  Robert though that Cersei was being over-dramatic but It's safe to say that after that he built a nursery next to his own room.

 

Looking at her run her hands over Gendry's black hair gave Jaime no doubt whatsoever that his sister would burn cities down for her boys so he would at least try to steer her to a path with less damage.

 

"The Starks, Robert and after the new engagement; our dearest father, do not want Gendry to marry Lady Arya"

 

"I am the Queen, my word has to mean something. I will not sit here anymore and see my child get hurt!"--

 

"Of course it means something it's just that we have to be careful, things are stressful as they are"

 

"So you'll promise me? You promise bring a smile back to my son's face? To your nephews face?"--

 

"I promise you I..."

 

"Good..."-- Cersei interrupted him wiping still running tears out of her face. "Then I won't speak with you until this is sorted and done. Please leave us alone, the Prince needs his rest"--

 

And just like that he was dismissed by his sister the Queen, what the hell or how the hell was he going to fix this mess?

 

The things he did for love...

 

 

* * *

 

**Hello FanFic Friends!**

**Sorry for the delay; I've been struggling with my inspiration but here I am and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Honestly? I don't quite like it but I had to try and get back writing the story again.**

**I decided to add more of Asha because why not? She's awesome and we don't get to see her in the tv show and there's Jamie's which I hope you like.**

**Remember to leave your reviews - follow - favorite and OMG; is it me or did this season of GoT run by waaaaay too fast?**

**Read ya' soon**

**XOXO**

**PS: Sorry for my bad orthography. Still learning.**


	24. A Flayed Man holds no Secrets

 

 

 

** ARYA POV: **

 

****

The Kingsroad:

****

 

** **

_Water, thunder, rain..._

_I can't breathe..._

_Where are you? Where are you?..._

_Water, black as night..._

_I love you..._

_Please, don't go, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry..._

_I can't breathe..._

_I can't move, my heart hurts..._

_Please don't leave me..._

_Water, thunder, rain..._

_I love you..._

_Silence..._

_Grey eyes..._

 

 

 

"ARYA!"-- Ramsay's spoke with force snapping Arya out of her daydreams, shaken by his piercing light blue eyes, so light that under the gray skies almost looked like hers. They'd been on the road for several days now on which she had hardly slept, it didn't help that she still refused to speak to Jon and that the dreams were getting worse like just this one where she feel into a dreamlike state after stumbling upon a frozen lake by the side of the road. If the dreams were more prominent did it mean that they were close to becoming reality?

 

"I'm sorry... I was just distracted, that's all" She replied composing herself but she wasn't fooling anyone.

 

"I can't protect to if you don't tell me whatever's going on in your head"--

 

"Hardly even I know what's going in my head these days"

 

"Well more the reason the let me carry some of the burden"-- Ramsay said throwing a wet cloth in her hands. "I'm ready when you are"--

 

Very few dared to go in the freezing water used more for watering the horses or kitchen duties but while they were resting nearby Arya reminded Ramsay that he should clean up his wounds, she had been the one changing his bandages not wanting him to fester his wound ever since Asha dragged him out of bed-rest so he could guard Arya on the trip, he was damn near killed because of her so she tried to spare him any discomfort. Ramsay sat down, no shirt on after a quick bath but with his pants and boots on. His back exposed to her as she inspected the stitches.

 

"They're still tender, you shouldn't be riding like this"

 

"And have something happen to you when I gave my word?"--

 

"Nothing is going to happen to me Ramsay, I can take whatever the Gods throw at me"

 

"So? What's wrong in having company in the meanwhile?"-- She heard chuckles as she turned around. As suspected Ramsay's men were nearby. Never far from her as been the norm since they left Winterfell.

 

"Must they always be around? I'm already watched as it is, I haven't felt so caged in."

 

"Well I'm sure as hell not letting any southerner near you, I think you actually welcome their presence when Jon is around and besides..."-- Ramsay winced as she dabbed his back with healing herbs. "...they're my men! They're not part of the Northern fleet, certainly not high and mighty enough to ride with my father. They are here because you need watching over and that is what they'll do."--

 

"Great..." She muttered handing him his shirt as she was done with cleaning him up.

 

They were interrupted when a huge splash was made on the other side of the lake, a couple of soldiers stood by laughing along the Kingslayer and the Imp while the Prince gasped for air after apparently being thrown in the water.

 

"What little you have told me about the dreams say that they started when they King arrived. I may be not great warg or have the greensight but I'm not stupid Arya, whatever is going to happen is because of that lot..."-- He said gesturing towards the other side where Gendry was now shouting profanities to whoever had ears "...and I'll be dammed if I let you go after  _him_ "--

 

"Boss? There's some movement up ahead, the boys sent a messenger. The situation was contained but we'll like to go and see what happened ourselves. Would you and the little lady be riding with us?"-- 

 

"I'm no lady Ben Bones and you best remember that. I'm staying right were I am" She replied to Ramsay's second best herself, she was no stranger to him and the bastard boys had become her traveling companions since Jon's absence and Robb various responsibilities.

 

"I'm not leaving you alone Arya"-- Ramsay said walking her to the side. Unfortunately it was the side nearest to the lake and he failed to notice that she tensed. Not like she would admit it to anyone but other than quick baths prepared by the few handmaidens that traveled with them Arya was avoiding water altogether. Snow? It's was the North so she couldn't exactly escape that one.

 

"My father's tent is right over there Ramsay, nothing is going to happen to me" Indeed Eddard's tent was a few meters away and she wasn't exactly planning on staying near the lake.

 

Ben was still waiting for an answer smirking at their little banter when Ramsay finally spoke. "Fine, I'm leaving but I'm going talk to your father myself to let him know you're here"-- he said stomping away still shirtless not caring for the cold temperatures. Arya quickly retreat scolding herself for her fears.

 

"Hey Boy... you're not afraid of water are you? You're not afraid of anything!" She said to Greywind who walked over to were she was sitting on a tree log, whinnying as she started to pet him. With Nymeria currently out hunting he was by her side when she was alone. "Pathetic..." She muttered. Syrio always said that she should embrace fear but did he have dreams that told him how he was going to die? No! One thing is to be brave in front of the unknown and another thing completely to know how you were going to die and be helpless in preventing it because honestly; prophetic dreams about snow and water. What could she possible do? Do as Asha suggested and lock herself up inside her room? She had some much she wanted to do, so much to live for. Seeing Sansa happily married, little Rickard grow up, the birth Rickon and Shireen's baby. Places she needed to see, food she needed to taste, people to meet. Live, breathe... love?

 

Gendry's laughter filled the air as he still was inside the water talking now freely to his uncles. Completely oblivious of her presence on the other side he began to strip as Tyrion threw at him a bar of soap. God that man was a sight to behold... Manic washing himself no doubt affected by the cold, quick movements gave her a clear view of the millions of muscles that moved around his sculpted back, his hair was long covering his neck; she assumed that he had stopped grooming altogether as he was also sporting a small beard after a short amount of days. His spine was ridiculously long and strong ending up in the tightest and firmest ass Arya had ever seen as he sloshed around the water. But Arya sighed as she could no longer say it was a mere attraction; yes she couldn't exactly deny that at the mere sight in front of her she had goosebumps and pressed her legs together to get some kind of release on her lower regions but the truth was she missed Gendry, more than his body she missed him mind. She missed the way he ate up everything she told him about the North and how much she hated wasting the opportunity of showing him the landmarks as they rode along the Kingsroad, how the people should get to know their future King and him his subjects. Arya was convinced that Gendry could truly be a good king, a great king if he put his mind to it and even if they weren't lovers she lamented that they could not even be friends. He was so sheltered and surrounded by greedy men who only wanted power for themselves that she was sure he would end up being a very pretty and big puppet. Speaking of puppet? This new betrothed?  _Ha..._  she laughed! Tywin Lannister in a dress more likely! Arya didn't know exactly what went down inside the Lannister family tree but all three children hated their father, Tywin was known as an ambitious man who try hard as he could got the short end of the stick after the rebellion. He'd probably thought Robert was going to end up naming him as Hand only to have him sent off back to Casterly Rock. Nobody liked the man, Robert got the crown while Tywin got blamed with the excessive violence and killings that occurred inside the Red Keep. Both Robert and Tywin were to blame if you'd ask her...

 

"Enjoying the view?"-- Rob asked sitting beside her. The Prince was out of the water completely naked, he seemed to be having words with both of his uncles.

 

"It's a man's ass Robb, I've lived with three brothers and Theon Greyjoy. I've have my fair share of men's anatomy over the years, not as impressive as the Prince but still..." She tried to look away. Sorry; non of her brothers let alone Theon Greyjoy was enough to even be compared to Gendry. Arya was blushing up a storm.

 

"Ha - ha Wise-mouth"-- Robb said rustling her hair and giving her a side hug as they walked up the trail that lead back to the camp. "I've come to fetch you to see if you wanted to join in on a council meeting. You've been awfully absent these last few days"--

 

"The last time I checked our dear cousin was a permanent fixture in the council meetings" She muttered. Arya was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that Jon had manipulated her and entered her mind even if she still missed him desperately. 

 

"Jon has always attended Father's council meetings, so have you. Look Arya..."-- Robb said stopping mere meters from the main tent. "I don't know what happened between you and Jon but it's clear that new feelings have developed for the both of you. This whole mater with the Prince? It's messy Arya, we; the Starks, as Wardens of the North are escorting the King out of our borders. If he wants Robert can say we're rebelling and call all of his banner men"--

 

"By the Old Gods Robb you think I don't know what is happening?"

 

"Of course you do! What I am trying to tell you is that if you decide to change your mind about the Prince; I'll back you up one hundred percent"-- Well that made her shut up. Robb sighed and ran his hands over his red curls. Sometimes she forgot how young he was with the amount of responsibilities he had on his shoulders.

 

"You've stopped smiling. The Prince made you smile and now you just don't. If you chose to take up the Prince's marriage proposal I'll back you up, it will be messy after all that has passed but I'll be there by your side"--

 

"But what about Jon?"

 

"What  _about_  Jon? You have to figure out your feelings towards him Sister. A relationship with our cousin can end up being more complicated than with the Crown Prince. I have been very vocal about you being queen but I also have my reserves about this whole thing with Jon, I haven't talked with him yet. I think he's waiting for you to speak to him"-- Arya just nodded and gave her brother one of her quick but tight hugs. She really truly adored him.

 

"The scouts took care of them. No casualties, just prisoners. This time they where just wildlings"-- Jon spoke in front of a large table. As they entered men acknowledged Arya but didn't stop the meting. Robb walked over to the center were his father and Jon sat while Arya remained near the entrance. All northern men, no representatives of the south.

 

"Are we sure we're going on with this whole idea that some attacks have been in fact manufactured as to look s if they were made by wildlings?"-- Asked Lord Hull.

 

"Aye... I can vouch for it. Wildling are many thing but not organized, these attacks dance around our perimeter when wildlings don't care were they stand as long as they have a roof and food"-- Rob replied earning another wave of questions.

 

"Wine? We've been at this for quite a long time"--

 

"I know perfectly how these things go Lord Bolton" Arya whispered as she accepted the flask Lord Bolton gave her.

 

Arya couldn't say she liked Roose Bolton, she was  _intrigued_ more than anything. Now this was a man she could sink her teeth in. Roose Bolton was one of her father most long lasting allies; long not  _trusted_. Bolton's had somewhat of a dubious past but you couldn't deny that they where cunning, skilled and had an unnatural talent for strategy. Arya protested that Ramsay was labelled a bastard when he was clearly his father's son. He lacked Roose finesse in battle but got the job done, it was in the end how they met; Roose giving Ramsay the dirty work of taking care of any wildling attacks.

 

"You've been spending a lot of time with my boy lately"--

 

"I've always spent time with Ramsay"

 

"I know..."-- Roose whispered back with a sly look on his face.

 

What intrigued Arya was that Roose Bolton had nothing to hide. If you looked inside his mind (which she already had) you saw everything yet nothing. His day to day countering with his house, that's it. Nothing else! Not passed memories, no anger, no fear. Nothing. As if his mind was a projection of what he wanted you to see. That wasn't normal and naturally Arya wanted to find out how he had managed to achieve that. Other than Ramsay he was the only living Bolton alive. He once had a wife but she died during childbirth along with the baby. He married a second time but Ramsay once told her that it was more of a political alliance than anything else since he barely even talked to the woman.

 

"The cold winds are rising no matter how much farther we march. I need a roof over my head. My bones aren't what they were the last time we marched"-- Shouted Rickard Karstark of the Karhold.

 

"With your permission Lord Stark we're closer to White Harbor than anything else. I know you want to cover as much ground as possible but the weather still doesn't favor us. I have a big castle and not that I should know since I have a lovely wife but I am told our city has quite the pretty and experienced whores"-- Wyman Manderly spoke earning a laugh from many. The Manderly's were influential but one look at it's current lord and you'd think they never fought for anything more than the last loaf of bread. Wyman was largely fat and always had a joke on the tip of his tongue.

 

"We'll do just that. Spread the word around the camp we'll be riding there tonight. I'll go and tell the King myself"-- Eddard spoke always having the last word. The tent began to clear as she saw Jon making a beeline towards her. Roose noticed Arya reluctancy to see Jon so he offered his arm which she acepted without blinking.

 

"Care to ride with me and my party to the New Castle my Lady. We can continue to enjoy fine wine and I'm possitive my son will quickly join us. He hardly leaves you alone for more than an hour these days"-- Roose said in his soft but firm voice not fooling anyone that he indeed wanted to be heard.

 

"It would be my pleasure Lord Bolton, lead the way" Arya said leaving Jon behind.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**GENDRY POV:**

 

White Arbor:

 

 

 

"More wine your grace?"-- the serving girl who refused to stop batting her eyelashes at him asked for the third time in 20 minutes.

 

"No, no thank you. Only water for me"

 

"We'll that's a welcomed change of pace from this passed week. Good for you nephew."--

 

"Could you at least try to hide the fact that you're only saying that because that means more wine for you."--

 

"And could you both try to act your age and rank?"-- Robert seethed fed up with his brothers in law and their constant nagging towards his son.

 

It was dinner time in New Castle;  seat of House Manderly within the city of White Harbor in the North. Gendry thought he fell in love with Winterfell but if he was being true to himself this new keep was more to his liking. It was a large, pale stone construction that under the moonlight looked white as a ghost. Located high above the city walls it had a clear view of the harbors filled with clear blue water giving the air a scent of refreshing sea. Truth be told it was like the Red Keep should be if it wasn't for the damned heat and the stench of pollution.

 

The Manderly's were as loyal as you could get to the Starks so it wasn't as if the Royal Party was welcomed with opened arms. The high table was actually offered to Eddard and his kin but he gracefully reminded his hosts that the King was present and that that was his spot of honor. Jaime muttered that they were just a better target up and center. So here they were, shielded from everyone else, completely secluded as the rest of the feast flowed in high spirits. Gendry took advantage that Tyrion excused himself to go to the bathroom and changed his seat next to his mother who was at the farthest side of the table away from Robert.

 

"My sweet boy, don't you look handsome"-- She said with a smile on her face, a strange gesture these days.

 

"Your handmaids were more than enthusiastic in preparing and aiding me in my bath. I think I smell more that all of Highgarden" Gendry replied annoyed but leaning into his mother's touch. He could never say no to her.

 

"You reeked Gendry! Even after a plunge in the lake you still smelled like a little street urchin. That is no way to present yourself if you want to win a girls heart" Cersei said looking over to were Arya sat. Before Gendry could tell her to please leave the mater alone she quickly changed the subject. "When are you going to fix things with your brother?"-- 

 

He scoffed "I don't have to fix anything. Actions speak louder than words" After their little exchange of words because Gendry still had a thing or two to say; Joffrey shunned everyone out and preferred to spend time alone, his budding friendship with Jon was also cut short. Not that Gendry cared, he wouldn't forget how his own brother wouldn't back him on his decisions. Things were even worse with his father who decided to call it a night as was walking away with Jaime in tow.

 

Right now Joffrey stood alone in between the shadows as the feast took place, the Starks as always alternated their seating arrangement every night so they could sit with someone different getting various points of view and feedback on the land.The Targaryen sat as always near the main entrance along with his Hound and Arya sat with the Boltons.

 

Arya... his heart sank every time he thought about her. What was going through her little head? She loved him, she may not know it herself but she loved him. So why her sudden change of character? Her crude lashing, striking him? And the kiss? How could he forget the kiss? How  _he_  sprawled his hands all over her body.  _Targaryen..._  


 

"Look away my love, look away"-- Cersei's voice brought him back to the here and now as he managed to chip the glass cup with his grip as his eyes found Jon laughing from afar.

 

What game was Arya trying to play? Going back and forth between both of them. And now? Now she seemed to favor the Bolton Bastard again, spending all her time with him. Gendry did his fare share of vomiting what little he had in his stomach after seeing her touch Ramsay's naked back by the lake while tonight she sat on the Bolton table flanked by father and son drinking wine and sharing stories.

 

"Who did this? Who dared put a hand on my son?"-- As shrewd old voice rang across the hall. It was accusing but people started to laugh as if it was expected.

 

"It was a tourney mother, what did you expect?"-- Wendell Manderly cried as a woman poked and touched his injuries. Beatrice Manderly; lady of the house and perfect half to the infamous Lord Lard bickered and scolded all of her three sons while everyone just laughed at her antics.

 

"What did I expect? I expected you to win, what else? I demand to know who put you in this state!"-- She said turning around and addressing the whole room. "Don't let these skirts fool you, I can punch any man down"--

 

"Calm down Old Bea! It was my youngest; Rickon and he did not travel with us but he won the tourney, your boy fought against the best"-- Eddard said casually leaning on a pillar. It was the most relaxed Gendry had ever seen him, he seemed to welcome the banter.

 

" _You_  didn't win?"-- Beatrice turned around this time addressing Jon who quickly held his hands up in defeat. She was certainly a character this Old Bea.

 

"Wait a God damned minute! Why assume that Jon would win? You break my heart Lady Manderly."-- Robb spoke in a mocking tone.

 

"Because if he isn't winning it's because this one is"-- She said clinking her cup, gesturing towards Arya and who held her cup in a toast quickly downing the drink. "Ok... let's give this Crown Prince a proper look at"

 

"Beatrice..."-- Lord Manderly warned his wife but it was as if she didn't hear him.

 

"C'mon Lad, I won't bite"--

 

The entire room feel silent looking at him but what choice did he have? Gendry walked down the stairs from the main table standing in front of Lady Beatrice. She was possibly in her late fifties but she was what his father called a spitfire. Her hair was already graying but she wore it with grace and pride, her hands also seemed more aged which only made Gendry liked her more, she was used to work. Simple gown, no ornaments and like the majority of people barely reached to his chest. She began to circle him.

 

"Well... you're big. I'll give you that"-- She said eyeing him up and down.

 

"Aye... He can pass as a northerner"-- Jory Cassel spoke.

 

"And he's pretty good with the hammer. He was the only one who fought without a sword. Didn't need it. His warhammer was enough"-- the other son, Wesley pipped in. "Did you see how he sent flying that idiot from the Vale with one swing?"-- his brother Wylis added.

 

"He's strong and has good aim. That was a compliment coming from my wife Baratheon"-- Said Robb, it was obvious that Asha had told him about the fight with the wildlings in the Wolfswood.

 

"So... you're every inch of a man"-- Lady Beatrice said very brazenly giving Gendry a smack on his butt making him red faced. "But what about your head? Are we safe with your hands on the kingdom?"-- The room went silent, tensions escalated in a mater of seconds. Gendry was pissed off at the jab but how could he respond properly without being gutted at the spot.

 

"He has much to learn..."-- His mother's sweet voice filled the air. "But I have no doubt that he will be what was expected of his father and much, so much more"-- She said, green eyes bright scanning the whole hall daring anyone to say otherwise. Lady Beatrice made a point of bowing in reverence to the Queen ending the conversation. Everyone quickly back to their small talk on the tables.

 

"My Prince? A word if you would?..."-- Eddard asked gesturing out of the hall. Lord Wyman also followed saying nothing but as they left the main hall a fourth set of steps could be heard. It was Arya.

 

"I'm retiring for the nigh father, I'm not feeling well"--

 

"Are you sure? Should I call the Maester?" Gendry blurted out reaching out to her even as she took a step back.

 

"It's alright Gen... Your grace"-- She corrected herself "It's just a mild headache"--

 

"You've been downing drinks with the Boltons ever since we arrived. My personal batch is not something for lightweights girl"-- Lord Wyman spoke earning an eye roll from Arya.

 

"Go to your room then. I'll check up on you in a while"-- Eddard said giving her a kiss on the head. "My Prince?"-- He urged Gendry to continue walking as he was rooted on the spot torn in going with Arya, making sure she was ok. She had shadows under her eyes and looked tired.

 

They walked in silence in what seemed to be as a secret passage, a corridor like the one Arya had shown him inside the Winterfell Library. Faded banners, broken shield and rusted swords from ancient victories decorated the walls which were tall and made of solid stone. As they continued walking the decorations ceased as shackles, rats and old bones began to make their appearance. They were headed or already inside the Wolf's Den; old castle, new prison. Both Lord Stark and Lord Wyman shared stares between them but said nothing. Gendry also remained silent, he wasn't scared. He trusted Eddard, he truly did. But then again he missed his warhammer more than ever... Passing barracks, cellars and cells that Gendry was more than curious to look inside they finally arrived into a Godswood grown inside of the castle wall. Curiously enough it felt homey.

 

"I'm sorry about my wife Prince Gendry, that woman doesn't have control over her own mouth"-- Lord Wyman said siting down in one of the many tree stumps, producing a wine flask out of nowhere.

 

"It's also her right as she is in her house. It's quite alright"

 

"No, it's not!"-- Wyman quickly replied.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"A woman should not dare to speak at the future King like that. Also grow a spine boy, do you let your mother fight all your battles?"--

 

"What... why?..." Gendry was flabbergasted while Eddard stood silent watching the exchange. Lord Marderly kept on talking.

 

"You're to be the King, act like it! You don't have to have the crown on your head to have power. Also quit pinning over the girl. If you want her; go after her just stop acting like a hapless lovestruck idiot. You handed her your balls, men follow a King with balls!"

 

"I'm sorry but after you're escorting; which is a fancy way of saying  _kicking out_  my family and me out of the North because I dared to fall in love with Lady Arya, forbade any union between us; your actually urging me to go after her? That's it, I'm tired with the whole lot of you! You talk about intrigue and plots of the court but you're worse. We don't go and shout we have honor, while that is all I've ever heard _'honor this, honor that, upon my honor...'_  to hell with all your honor and I swear on the Seven that if someone else comes and tries to tell me how to live my own life I will punch the back to your precious wall!" Birds flew out of the tree branches startled by Gendry outburst.

 

"Now that's what I was looking for! We just have to get him out of the Red Keep and he'll be ok"--   Nothing could be heard other than Lord Wyman's laugh. Gendry on the other hand was boiling.

 

"Settle down your grace. You too Wyman..."-- Eddard said giving a quick glare at his friend.

 

"I will not discuss the whole mater with Arya. It's done... but Wyman is right. As a man you look helpless, as the future king you look weak"-- Gendry winced "I am here to talk about your small council. Who are they?"-- Eddard asked on.

 

"The same as they always have been. Baelish, Varys, Pycelle..."

 

"That is your father's small council, who's going to be yours?"--

 

"Well, I assumed they were. They been loyal to the crown, to my father haven't they?" It seemed it was the wrong answer as Lord Stark and Wyman shared a look.

 

"Contrary to what it seems the North as no intentions of declaring independence. We are a spoke on the wheel that needs to run smoothly. We want to guarantee that it does indeed that"-- Eddard sat down and urged Gendry to follow suit which he did, he didn't know where the hell this conversation was heading.

 

"So when I become King... you want a spot in the small council?"

 

"Of course not, we're from the North, we stay in the North. We just want to make sure the right people are there to advice you, not whisper sweet things to your ears and tell you what to do"--- Lord Wyman said, this time his joyful demeanor gone.

 

"Who do you trust Gendry?"-- Lord Stark asked deadpanned.

 

"I trust Jon Arryn. Over the years Father has put more and more responsibilities upon his shoulders which he has managed to accept under such delicate position"

 

"So you should"-- Lord Stark agreed. "Who else?"--

 

"Truthfully I don't see eye to eye with the rest of them. Possibly Varys but to certain extent."

 

"Well minus Jon; whom I trust implicitly I would not aid any one of the members of the small council. Varys is loyal to whoever's on the throne, Littlefinger is loyal only to himself and Pycelle is a lion is sheep's clothing. Your Grandfather arranged your new marrriage, he's to go to the capital... If Robert plans to step down as King once you've secured a wife and an heir, god forbid something happens to Jon; who do you think will be appointed as the Hand?"--

 

"But I wouldn't chose Tywin out of the blue. I would value my options but he's still my grandfather. Surely if someone want's me to succeed as King it would be him"

 

"His three children don't speak to him, Robert sent him back the second he could to his golden castle. You're at war boy and you don't even know it. The Lion is roaming the Stag which is an easy kill"--

 

"What war? You speak of war yet I have heard nothing of it!"

 

"You haven't been told about it, you haven't seen it. Do you care to take a closer look inside my cellars? We take care of our own your Grace, that's including our prisoners and lately they've been coming a lot from the South. Burglars with blood on their hands looking for a clean start and new places to scam."-- Wyman said spitting to the ground in outrage.

 

"Arya has told me you've been kept out of all of this but you'll see. We're headed for the Riverlands, they're filled with outlaws that ravage villages out of sport. The Stormlands are the same, if anything Renly should use the army he's getting out of the marriage and clean the lands"-- Both Lord Eddard and Manderly continued to tell him multiple examples of the dire state of the kingdom. Outlaws, raped women and children, burned down villages, sacked castles, stolen livestock, you name it. What indeed had his father done all these years?

 

"So you want my head out of the girl and on the realm. Unlike my father did after Lyanna's death..."

 

"You're a good lad Gendry... but my daughter? She's just too much for anybody, she can't sit in place for five seconds. It really is for the best. She demands a freedom that only you can give her by setting her free"--

 

"Aye... but if you don't want to marry this new girl you shouldn't have to. Specially if it means that you'll be laying in bed with Tywin"-- Lord Wyman threw his two scents in as they all stood up ending the conversation. Back to the castle through the same corridor, no one talked specially Gendry who was silent pondering everything he had learned. If the small council had lied to him why should the northerners be so eager to tell him the truth? Yes, he trusted Lord Stark but he had been lied to enough, he needed to see with his own eye so he was going to save his thoughts for himself and wait to arrive to the Riverlands. There was another person he trusted but he would wait to see him face to face, it has been a while since they saw each other and he always was more of the radical sort.

 

They were finally back inside the castle when Lord Stark stopped them and drew out his sword Ice, it was official; Gendry was never letting his warhammer out of his sight. Minutes passed but none heard anything till a large white direwolf padded towards them. His nuzzled filled with blood that matched his eyes. It was Jon's wolf. What had Robert done now?

 

All three men ran after the wolf who led them strangely to Gendry's chambers. Jon stood rooted at the door.

 

"Are you alright Jon, are you ok?"-- Eddard said inspecting Jon from head to toe who very calmly stood aside and gestured inside the room after saying that it wasn't his blood.

 

The room was a mess, clothes thrown everywhere, empty bottles of wine, blood splatter on the wall and on the bed a half naked dead woman.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

** JON POV: **

 

White Arbor:

 

 

 

Five people stood inside the room, one dead body and a direwolf guarding the door. Lord Wyman trembled out of fear and out of rage, Lady Beatrice shocked at the scene, his uncle Eddard raking his brain as to what the hell happened and the Prince completely clueless watching possibly his first dead body in his life. Jon on the other hand was cool, calm and collected since death intrigued him, it always did. Robb sometimes accused him of being morbid but it was more than that, death was as magical just as life was, it was something otherworldly. What wasn't magical was how this poor girl met her end. She had bruises all over her body, her clothes were ripped and her throat was slashed.

 

"Whe have outside two armies of men waiting for just one word to rip the other's throat out. If we blame the Northerners the King will say it was an attempt on his son's life as retaliation for what happened with Jon. If we blame the Southerners the guest right would be the first thing to rise and nothing good comes from that option..."-- Eddard said calm as ever. A huge contrast from the Prince who's heart Jon could hear loud and clear.

 

"Well I didn't kill her, then who did?"-- He spoke trying to get a good look at the body but Eddard stopped him from going near the bed.

 

"I know you were with me at all times Lad but still. It's your room, it's your clothes, you could have killed her in multiples chances"-- Lord Wyman said trying to squeeze wine out of his flask.

 

"He didn't do it..." Jon said looking around at every detail.

 

"And how you know? This is bad Ned, I won't allow this to go unnoticed under my roof"-- Old Bea said hugging herself for strength, for the untrained eye it really was a gruesome scene.

 

"He smells too much" He said gesturing towards the Prince and then to own nose. Wolves scent "He has a very strong smell and it's not in the room"

 

"He's right, I didn't even come inside up until know. I bathed and dressed in my mother's bedchambers"-- The Prince said earning a chuckle from Lord Wyman and a _'this is what I was saying about your mother'_... whatever that meant.

 

"But the thing is there's also no scent at all. Nothing! Only the woman's, its as if someone staged to whole thing waiting for the Prince to come in and blame himself"

 

"That  _is_  my clothes..."--- The Prince said gesturing toward his opened luggage but more specifically to a worn set of pants and shirt near the bed that were filled with blood. "But those? They washed away earlier on the lakeside were we camped before coming here. My uncles threw me into the lake and I had a quick bath, didn't care for the clothes really since I hadn't bathed in days."--

 

"And there's rips on them. The girl has defensive wounds on her hand. If we match the rips on the clothes Gendry's chest and arms would be filled with scratches"-- Eddard said as on cue the Prince lifted his sleeves to his forearms and opened his top buttons. Nothing.

 

"So? Who framed who?"-- Beatrice asked as nobody spoke. Both sides wanted war, Robert had a wounded pride and Robb had a chance to probe himself as leader but he couldn't given the order. He actually liked the Prince,  so no... Robb would have aimed directly at the King.

 

"Oh Gods... the girl? She was at the banquet. She was the one serving me, constantly offering me wine. Everyone saw her"-- The Prince said horrified but it was all starting to make sense.

 

The man was a walking bar up until that afternoon that apparently his own uncles sobered him up. Someone had paid the girl to keep Gendry drunk and seduce him. When all that failed they no doubt resorted to kill the girl making it look like he had done it. With everybody riled up they assumed that no one would ask questions and quickly draw swords but unluckily for them it was Jon who found the body and although the Prince wasn't exactly his favorite person he wasn't in favor of foul play... well, most of the time

 

"My Lord, what's the course of action?"-- Lord Wyman asked to Eddard.

 

"This doesn't leave this room. Bea; does the girl have any relatives?"-- Eddard asked.

 

"No, I... quite frankly I think it's the first time I've ever seen her."--

 

"She's probably a whore, more disposable" shrugged Jon.

 

"Disposable? How can you even talk like that? She was a human being!"--- The Prince said appalled at Jon's aloofness at the situation.

 

"This  _noble_  human being tried to get you drunk first, she was going to die either way. Why don't you think about that for a while"

 

"ENOUGH!"-- Eddard roared, now was not the time to bicker. "Whoever did this is expecting a reaction. Beatrice? Can you find staff trustworthy to clean this up?"-- 

 

"I think I can find a maid or two, I'll even help"--

 

"Good, the less people know the better. Jon? Not a word of this to Robb. Gendry? You as well"--

 

"And what about the body?"-- The Prince gulped the Prince.

 

"We can dump her in the sea but we'd have to leave the castle, the less we're seen the better. I vote for the rats in the Wolf's Den, they haven't been fed in a while"-- Wyman said as if he was actually looking forward to the espectacle.

 

"Then it's done, no one says a word and Gendry? After tomorrow you will ride with Jon, Robb and Arya; no one else. You can bring one of the kingsguard but that is all. We need to dwindle down our possibilities of finding the murderer."--- The Prince just nodded to being surrounded by wolves.  _He trust us, interesting..._  


 

"I'd like to help with the body"-- The Prince spoke. Jon saw a flare of approval in his uncle's eyes.

 

"Oh sweet boy, not is not the time to be a hero. Let me prepare another room for you so you can sleep all this off"--

 

"Hush Woman, I think it will be good for the boy. What do you think Ned?"-- Wyman asked Eddard who in turn was looking straight at Gendry. After a while he just nodded and everyone went to do their part. Eddard back to the feast, Old Bea to try and clean up the room as best as she could because really the room was a mess, the job was for someone more thorough like Arya whom by the way was suspiciously absent, so was Nymeria.

 

Gendry and Jon held the body while Lord Wyman led the way back to the famous Wolf's Den. Another time he would have to see on his own the castle's cellars, including oubliettes and torture chambers for the rat-filled pits? Jon was going to have a good look close and personal.

 

"Here you go..."-- The Prince dropped his end of the body as Lord Wyman opened the door and a truly horrible stench came out. It was a dark room with no light. The more Wyman stepped inside the more squeals were heard. Rats, hundreds of them huddled up in a hole deep enough to dwarf four grown men on top of each's shoulders. "Throw her in there, your shirts and jerkins included, you've got some blood on ya"--

 

They dropped the body and Jon began to undress following Wyman's orders to drop his clothes into the whole since apparently the rats would eat anything. He was already dressed in a large brown cloak when he turned around and saw the Prince still fully dressed, entranced looking down at the whole. He shook as Jon touched his shoulder.

 

"You need to be a little less impressionable if you're going to clean up the Kingdom"

 

"Clean up the kingdom?"-- The Prince winced as a particularly hard bone was being crunched on. "I'm meant to be a king, not a butcher!"--

 

"All rulers are either butchers or meat... you best know that now..." Jon walked away.

 

 

**......**

 

 

Back inside the castle it was best if he headed straight to his chambers and took a bath but Jon really did have a nagging feeling about Arya. She always had an eye on the Prince, Jon found out about it when he took a glimpse inside of her head. Ghost was present, she could have easily seen everything yet she hadn't shown up. So he walked over to her bedchambers only to find Nymeria whining in front of her door. Jon didn't hesitate to kick the door down.

 

"ARYA!" He yelled, she was on the floor by the window shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes were white and she was babbling nonsense.

 

"ARYA PLEASE... Gods what can I do?" Jon screamed to however could hear him. By know Ghost and Nymeria were beside him howling in desperation, soon the whole castle would be in the room.

 

"Arry please..." Jon whispered this time hugging Arya as if to absorb whatever was overcoming her body, closing his eyes, trying to get inside of her mind, to at least be able to stop the shaking.

 

 

_Snow and Ashes..._

_I can't breathe..._

_Where are you? Where are you?..._

_Snow, tainted red..._

_I love you..._

_I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry but I have to go..._

_I can't breathe..._

_I can't move, my stomach hurts..._

_I'm sorry I have to leave you..._

_Snow and Ashes..._

_I love you..._

_Silence..._

_Green eyes..._

 

 

Jon snapped out of it, Arya was no longer shaking but she was knocked out cold and had a fever. Robb and the Prince were now in the room with worried faces asking him millions of questions. What the hell did he just see? Was his mind playing tricks on him?

 

Jon saw Arya die.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**  
**   


**Hey Guys!**

**Up and about with a new chapter that I hope you'll like.**

**Yes, I used GoT quotes so all the credit to the show writers.**

**Lady Beatrice and one of her sons; Wesley are my creation as Lord Manderly is a widow on the book and has two sons not three.**

**To all the people who are truly into details of the books? I'm sorry! I suck at details, specially at geography so if I take a turn to another place that isn't remotely close it's for the sake of the story.**

**Remember to review - follow and favorite :)**

**XOXO**


	25. Into the Woods

  


** JON POV: **

 

The Kingsroad:

 

 

__  
  


__  
  


Jon rode along the massive caravan trough the kingsroad on yet another day of trekking through the rough weather. The winter winds at their worst if it even was possible since they were farther away from Winterfell and currently near the Riverlands.  _It’s as if the cold wants us back_ ; he thought.

  


  


 

_I love you..._

_I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry but I have to go..._

_I can't breathe..._

 

Arya's dreams lived inside Jon's mind for the past couple of days filling him with dread. She still didn't talk to him tho Jon couldn't give a damn riding alongside her as they lead the traveling party. It was a small yet compact group lead his cousin Robb and a few of his trusted men, The Prince alongside (surprisingly) The Kingslayer and Ramsay with his Bastard Boys that served as scouts riding ahead and surveying the perimeter. That was all, they had about twenty minutes of march from the rest but it was somewhat comfortable is you ignored that nobody was talking to each other. No wonder everyone was startled when Sandor tried to  _whisper_  at him.

  


"She's going to fall off that damned horse"--

  


"I can hear you Clegane and I am most certainly not going to fall"-- Arya spat back but Jon knew Arya and right now she was all bark, no bite. Ever since her episode; since Jon didn't know what to call it, Arya seemed weak and frail. Those who knew decided to keep it a secret and although they managed to persuade her to see the maester who said she was perfectly fine, something was wrong. Her skin was paler than ever and her eyes seemed to drop every once in a while. She had bags under her eyes and instead of sitting she was practically hugging her horse for stability.

  


"I think it would be wise if we stopped for a minute."-- Robb said riding with the Prince who remained silent looking intently at Arya.

  


"We have to keep on going"-- She said, even her voice betrayed her and showed her frail state.

  


"Arya is not like the King wants to stay. We're covering as much terrain as we can, we should rest. You don't look well"-- Ramsay said pleading with her but Arya wasn't having any of it. Much to her dismay she went and tried to punch him but swayed and like Sandor said; almost fell off of her horse. That is if it weren't for the Prince. He had walked over gently grabbing Arya, cradling her in his arms and with extreme caution as if handling a babe sat her on top of his own massive horse that rivaled Clegane's beast.

  


"Here..."-- He said with a smile on his face, caressing her hands as he gave her the reigns "you won’t fall on top of Bull. You can rest on him if you still want to ride. I don't mind stretching my legs"--

  


"Oh for fucks sake, come here woman!" Jon growled no longer willing to watch the Prince paw at Arya while he could hear Robb's smirk.

  


"Let me go! I'm alright were I am"-- Arya screamed as Jon hauled her by her waist over to his own horse. Ramsay knew better than to say anything but the Prince was glaring at him positively steaming, Jon could care less.

  


"You said it yourself, you're no lady so I am not going to treat you like one" Jon said ignoring Arya's shrieks "You need to eat and you will, I don't care if I have to tie you up to a tree with your mouth open. You also need to stop drinking wine"

  


"It sweet milk, the maester gave it to me himself"--

  


"Then the maester is a drunk since that is not so much watered wine. You and I also need to talk. _Alone_ "

  


"Jon, I for one would be ecstatic if you two made peace but look at her, she doesn't want to go with you. Just give her some time"-- Robb said caving in to his sister's puppy eyes.

  


"No, I gave her enough time. We do things my way now" He said grabbing tight the reigns of his horse ready to gallop away but he was interrupted.

  


"The Riverlands are no man's land at the present. We need to stay together"-- The Kingslayer spoke surprising everyone. One would thought he was the last that wanted Arya near his nephew.

  


"Bolton? What say your dogs?"

  


"The perimeter is safe. No man for a good couple of hours ahead, only the woods from now on"--

  


"Good, I'll be back within the hour. I'll even let my own dog with you" He laughed, Arya complained and the Hound cursed as Jon caught everyone off guard riding away on his horse Blackfyre. Strong, firm legs giving them advantage in seconds as only Arya's horse was fast enough to catch them. Soon enough Arya stopped complaining and got comfortable in front of him, relaxing in his arms as Jon lowered his head resting it on top of hers and sighing, this was home. This is how it should be...

  


As they rode aimlessly more for privacy than anything else Jon let himself enjoy his surroundings since he was always so sheltered, even more than Sansa and Arya for he was infamously The Last Dragon. He laughed; what is in a name? A great name? What really did he have? His titles and lands striped from him, his family killed off. He remembered once going to Riverrun; his Aunt Catelyn's home and her father had hated him. He was very vocal about her daughter raising him as one of her own, he spat, cursed and made sure Jon was watched at all-time muttering like a Mad Man about curses and bad blood. Riverrun had been the farthest that he had gone if you count out the Iron Islands when Robb had to snuggle in to woo Asha. Come to think of it Jon was actually the less traveled among them all; he rivaled Sansa and her old ladylike customs.

  


"Ummmm..."--- Arya moaned half awake, half asleep "Go faster"-- She mumbled while Jon followed her command.

  


As the horse soared across the land Jon marveled at all the plains, vast forest, high hills and endless rivers.  _Rivers_ ; Jon shook holding Arya tighter to his body. He needed to be careful with her. Snow and water were now his worst enemy, the problem? He was surrounded by them and also, how could he keep her safe if he didn't know what was going to happen? Jon remembered her dream, it was if he was seeing it all happen across the reflection of a foggy mirror: Arya decked in armor surrounded by snow covered blood, it was decadent, it was violent, it was beautiful and Arya seemed to be lost in its splendor. It was like she embraced it all together looking up with her lovely grey eyes up to the skies when Jon saw that the blood she was bathed in was hers as much as it was others, she had a horrible wound on her stomach yet she still smiled looking around, searching for someone. It wasn't a dream, it was a premonition, something bound to happen like his own dragon dreams. He also still dreamed of Arya drowning and never got much sleep, he suspected Arya was having a harder time.

 

Jon stopped sprinting near an open clearing, not too into the woods but far enough from the river that he could let his horse walked over to refresh himself. Arya didn't protest when he swept her off her feet yet again only to sit her on his lap as he carelessly leaned against a tree absentmindedly whispering the first melody that came into his mind.

 

"Do you fear the rivers?"-- Arya asked after a fair amount of silence between them. "After what happened to your father and now what you have seen of me..."---

 

"I never knew my father. He wrote his own destiny. As can you..."

 

"You've seen them, my dreams. But... they're not just dreams aren't they? My destiny is already written"--

 

"Do you think I will just stand aside and let anything happen to you? Will Robb? Will your father? A good amount of men now march under your sigil and they would gladly die for you. Hell that big oaf of a Prince would gladly come to harm’s way for you. There's a solution to everything, we just have to look for it"

 

"You have dragon dreams don't you?"--- Jon sat still. Only having doubts about coming clean for a fraction of a second.

 

"Yes... I do. Or at least that's what Sandor seems to think so. Too much has come to pass after I've dreamed them for me not to consider them"

 

"I felt so alone, so hurt..."-- Arya said in such a small voice that Jon had to lower his head near hers.

 

"They are still dreams Little Wolf, they're stuck in a realm of fantasy. Nothing is said in stone" Jon said with conviction for both their sake.

 

"I meant when you went inside my head"-- When Arya finally lifted her head to meet his gaze Jon thought she struck him. Her eyes held so much hurt that it pierced his heart. At the same time she snuggled even closer to him "You played with my mind like a doll. You made me say horrible things to Gendry, you made me slap him, you made me hit him"--

 

"I made you see the truth!"

 

"What truth? What is the truth these days? Who are you Jon?"-- By now they were both started getting antsy with their temper. "Who are you?" Arya asked this time more forcefully looking straight into his eyes.

 

"I. AM. YOURS" Jon snarled finally letting go and kissing Arya full on the mouth. It was meant to be. Arya was his intended since the day she was born. Jon had had girls on his bed, he wasn't a shy maiden. Quite the contrary, over the years he had earned the reputation of a talented lover, not much to be accused of whoremonging like Theon or Robb himself back in the day but enough to keep women of all ages swooning when he passed. He liked his woman assertive and passionate and who better than his little wolf? It wasn't anything official more than it was something assumed. They grew up together, they loved each other, both outcasts united in their singularities. Jon had to admit that these feelings; whatever the hell they were where brought out by the Prince's threat but Jon could care less. He had nothing in life, only Arya. The kiss was a battle for dominance, Arya would never back down and he quite enjoyed the challenge. What he didn't like was that after a beat Arya tried to get away from him so he held her tighter.

 

"What are you doing? Let me go!"-- She muttered in between pants while Jon grazed her jaw with little kisses.

 

"I'm kissing you, what else does it look like?"

 

"I'm not your play thing Jon, I'm your cousin... I... we shouldn't be doing this"--

 

"Oh, I think we should. We really should" He said capturing her mouth again plunging his tongue inside her after he caught her off guard only to retract when she bit his lower lip drawing blood. She yanked his air back with a firm tug but remained seated on him, straddling him in a wicked little tone and grinding into him with just enough pressure for him to growl. She was as much affected as he was.

 

"Who are you?"-- She asked as if she was asking herself. Jon knew she was referring to his recent changes. "You talk like Jon, you walk like Jon yet you're someone else. Your hair shines in the sun and glows in the dark. Your eyes are cold stones that hold no warmth. You do not ask, you take. Is this you wanting something your father didn't finish?"--

 

"This is me kissing the girl that has always been with me" He said cradling her face in his arms "A natural progression is it not?"

 

"I don't know what this is. I don't know what I want"-- She whispered in a sad tone.

 

"Honestly? Neither do I! But I'll be dammed if I let you ride off with a Baratheon. You. Are. Mine" The words weren't entirely out of his mouth when Jon already regretted them. Arya didn't react well to ultimatums.

 

"I. AM. NO ONES"-- She spat. Her eyes sparked with anger.

 

"Good! Than the little lady is still up for grabs then"-- A voice startled them. On instinct Jon guarded Arya behind him while she crouched drawing Needle and another blade from her boot.

 

"No, no, no lass. No fooling around with the grownups. Don't be doing anything stupid or I'll drill one into your loverboy's head"-- A man with a bow stepped out of the woods while another circled Blackfyre by the river.

 

"Try your best if you still have any arms that is" Jon said standing up and unsheathing Dark Sister. With Arya near and still weak he could not spare any chances.

 

"That's one fancy sword you got yourself boy almost as fancy as you look. Care to tell us common folk who dares trespass our lands?"-- The archer said as he had the nerve to look at Arya up and down.

 

"We were told the Riverlands were lands of outlaws so unless you plan on robbing us we don't need to give you any explanations"-- Arya spat already fueled with anger from their interrupted conversation.

 

"Ah my lady but that's where you are wrong"-- A third man came out of the woods, he was tall and like his hair; he was dressed in red garbs. He spoke in a soft tone but Jon could tell he was a fighter. "We were tasked to protect these lands and bring justice to the real outlaws. The question should be is what is a dragon doing with a wolf alone in the middle of nowhere. Dragons are rare you see, almost extinct. Rarities like those tend to cost great amounts of money"--

 

"Thoros?... I think we have a problem"-- The man who was tasked on holding Blackfyre was rooted to the ground as Ghost stood before him. Silent as ever but red eyes zooming on his soon to be pray.

 

"Call of your wolf girl, we don't need to do this the hard way"-- The man in red said. Thoros; Jon supposed.

 

"He isn't my Wolf to call off.  _That_  is my wolf"-- Arya said as Nymeria jumped out of nowhere landing on top of Thoros snarling and growling only waiting for the command of attack. Out in the open the direwolves hunted as a pack so it was no surprise when the archer froze after GreyWind came from behind.

 

"We have to admit defeat Gentlemen, we must admit superiority when we're about to get killed"-- Another man stepped out from the clearing. He was somewhat older, Jon couldn't tell from the scars that marred his face. What he could see was that he moved with grace and spoke like a highborn.

 

"I'm still quick with my bow, I can take this one out"--

 

"You'll be dead before you release your arrow. Lower you bow Anguy you don't want to anger the future King of Westeros"--

 

"Gendry?"-- Arya gasped more than annoying Jon. He glared at her while she just rolled her eyes at him.

 

"Yes my Lady, so if you and Young Targaryen would please call off your fury companions I think we can have a proper introduction and head back to camp. My name is Beric Dondarrion; Lord of Blackhaven and head of House Dondarrion. Please... our Prince awaits for you"--

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

** ARYA POV: **

 

The Riverlands:

 

 

 

Arya huffed as she was led trough the damp cave hating the sudden heat that made her clothing stick to her body. She felt nausea at the smell of moss covered walls and of the particular odor that came out of the cloak the man in front of her was wearing. "You should wash that... or burn it all together" She spat annoyed that they were being lead blindfolded.

 

"And face bad luck? No m'lady, this is my lucky cape. As long as it's on me back I'm alive"-- He replied all smiles and bad teeth.

 

"You're alive because it smells so bad no one dares come near enough to kill you. What color is that? Westeros's best painters can't come up with that color. It looks like it smells; shit" Men laughed around her.

 

"And how does M'Lady play the guessing game when she can't see?"--

 

"The same way I can tell you that you're far too close from her"-- Jon growled from behind her. _Calm down Jon, they mean us no harm_ ; Arya said through their mental bond. Jon was getting good at mastering his warging but not good enough to be able to map out the entire cave through everyone's eyes like Arya was doing. The one with the bad teeth and smelly cloak in front of her was Lem Lemoncloak, behind Jon Anguy the archer still aimed at his head, while flanking Arya side by side were the two highest in rank; Thoros and Lord Beric. Arya felt safe for various reasons, first of all they hadn't been stripped of their weapons, she became weary when they said the wolves couldn't come with them through the cave but seeing how narrow it was made it understandable.

 

"I thought she was the Bull's. Funny that we found her so comfortable with another"-- Thoros said to Beric who remained next to her watching her every move; he was the one that gave Arya reassurance. He exuded strength and stability, fairness and comprehension but mostly she could feel his love towards Gendry. She knew her lessons on noble houses, House Dondarrion of Blackhaven; loyal to the Baratheon but as dornish as you could get without swearing fealty to the Martells. Eddard refused to tell them stories of his battle days but she'd more than heard about Lord Beric and his magic flamed sword. What storytellers failed to mention was what he really look like. Sansa would definitely cross him out of her favorite list of knights if she saw his botched skin and scarred covered body.

 

"Sometimes our eyes fail us Thoros, you use fire to see further… Anyways; we have our orders to escort Lady Arya back to our Prince. He's the one who decides what to make of her behavior"--

 

"And what behavior is that my Lord?" She said in her sweetest tone.

 

"One I saw many years ago my Lady"-- Arya heard Jon gasp as he no doubt saw what crossed Dondarrion's mind. A flash of silver, a blue rose spattered with blood... Rhaegar and Lyanna, his father and mother. She slowed her pace so she could be closer to him.

 

The men kept on talking, walking further into the cave. Gone were the direwolves growls left behind as they started to hear laughter and merriment that quite frankly only came from a group of drunks.

 

"Ah look what the cat dragged in..." "See the Bull's got himself a pretty one" "You mean the girl or the boy?" men laughed all around them as Arya felt a familiar pair of hands cradling her face untying her blindfolds.

 

"This really wasn't necessary"-- Gendry's blue eyes searched hers for any wrongdoing before glaring at Beric and Thoros.

 

"We don't kneel to any banner here Gendry, you get blindfolded if you're not one of the brotherhood"-- Anguy said passing them by satisfied in completing his mission.

 

"I thought you were following your  _Prince's_  instructions"-- Jon spat pushing Lem away and freeing his eyesight for himself.

 

"Gendry is different..."--- Beric replied with pride "Welcome to Hollow Hill, please; make yourselves comfortable"

 

"Jon! Arya!"-- Robb came walking over free of his armor, ale in hand as if he were enjoying an evening in the northern barracks. "Where the hell did you run off to? You had me worried"--

 

"We just rode ahead..."-- Jon continued to talk to Robb while Arya surveyed her surroundings, nothing like the numerous tunnels they had to go through to arrive. Weirwood roots seemed to surround them but the farther you looked the cave seemed to stretch itself into an open clearing, nothing but lush greenery and flora making it seem like a wildflower garden.

 

"It is Hollow  _Hill_..."-- Gendry said as if reading her thoughts "During the rebellion the men needed a place they could take shelter and regroup. What better than this cave that starts at the bottom of the hill? If you don't know the way you'll get lost with so many crannies and crevices. Contrary to hygiene displayed around you; there's an underground river that provides fresh water and enough trees for plenty of arrows"--

 

"The Men?..." She asked.

 

"The Brotherhood Without Banners... many of these men followed my father during his rebellion. After it ended most of them took it upon themselves to take care of the smallfolk. From what you've told me and what I fear Beric is going to tell me later; their mission is more alive than ever. The riverlands are filled with outlaws and only they are what stand as justice. They agree that my father has lost...  _touch_  with his subjects so they take it as their responsibility to maintain the law"--

 

"So they don't follow your father's orders?"

 

"Hence the part with no banners"-- Gendry replied with a soft smile walking and gesturing for her to follow "As you can see it’s only us here. Robb let his men at the entrance of the cave. A Bolton's word is as good a dirt around these parts so Ramsay and his men weren't even invited and my Uncle Jaime isn't precisely a popular figure, he went back to send word we were ok"--

 

"Are we? Ok...? Do you trust these men?" This time Gendry frowned at her question.

 

"Do you really think I'd put you at risk?"-- He let the question hang in the air as he escorted her around.

 

Just as they came in Arya noticed that the cave had various tunnels spacious enough for small groups of women and children to live in. They all looked worse for wear but happy at their surroundings, she also noticed how people reacted to Gendry. None of them addressing him by his title. It was just plain Gendry or The Bull, Boy and one man actually came and called him...

 

"You Stubborn Bastard!"-- Said a young man with pale blond hair and dark blue eyes that seemed more purple than blue. He was smaller than Gendry (then again everyone was) and seemed more similar in age to Arya than Gendry which he embraced with open arms and a firm pat on his back. "You finally decided to get your royal ass outside the Keep didn't you?"--

 

"You say that as if you weren’t raised around the luxuries that Starfall has to offer"-- Gendry replied with amusement.

 

"Of course not! I take pride in my house seat as much as I take pride in getting my hands dirty on these lands so you must know my surprise when a couple of lookouts saw stag banners heading our way, I had to come back immediately. So? How did things go in Winterfell? I heard you were looking for your bride?"-- Gendry blushed and mumbled furiously remembering that Arya was there.

 

"Well speak up them! Do you have a wolf in your bed?"-- Gendry smacked the young man in the head signaling towards Arya who was trying her best to hide her laughter. Gendry could not hide his emotions even if his life depended on it. "Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know the men had returned with more refugees"-- The blond said eyeing Arya from bottom to top liking very much what he saw displaying a handsome smile when he reached her eyes. In turn Arya saw that she was clad in her breaches and tunic so naturally a highborn lady let alone a prospect for future queen was the last thing on the young man's mind as he openly gawked at her.

 

"Edric Dayne my sweet lady; at your service"-- He said with an over the top bow. Sansa would love him. "May I ask for you name my darling?"--

 

"Arya..." She said batting her eyelashes while winking at Gendry. In turn he only chuckled and shook his head.

 

"Arya... what a lovely name for such a beautiful woman who's eyes..."-- Edric was babbling on about perfection when she decided to drop the bomb.

 

"Arya Stark... of House Stark"

 

"And whose skin is white as... House What?"-- Edric spluttered looking back and forth between them "My Lady... I, I am so, so, so sorry. The Prince and I are old friends, we tend to let go of formalities once we are together. Please forgive me"--

 

"No need for said formalities Edric as you will soon find out I am no lady" She replied taking a liking to the young man, he seemed open and sincere. Gendry on the other hand zoomed in and narrowed his eyes at her.  _Really?_  She smirked.

 

"Still... please, forgive me again and please call me Ned, my closest friends call me that and as I can see that you are headed back to Kings Landing and there's to be a wedding I..."---

 

"Actually Ned"-- Gendry said clamping his hand around Edric's shoulder who visibly winced "There's much you and I need to talk about"--

 

"But we can't leave her alone we"---

 

"Arya? Feel free to go where you want"-- Gendry said dragging Edric along with him. It was refreshing to see this new side of Gendry. Gendry, not  _Prince Gendry_. She was curious as to how he finally managed to shed the titles that gave him so much burden. He told her she was free to go where she wanted but Arya could feel every eye on her so not wanting any more attention on her since she also did not forget the Brotherhoods quips on her being Gendry's she decided to sit down with her brother and cousin.

 

"...I reckon right now there's about fifty minus the women and children"-- Robb was saying to an absentminded Jon.

 

"The men inside the cave?" She asked.

 

"Aye... for now I can tell there's only one way in but I honestly don't see Ramsay letting more men down the same path we went without coming in himself. I’m sure there are other entrances"--

 

"Well you heard what they said about banners. It seems that Gendry's words were the only thing that gave us safe passage"

 

"Indeed, there seems to be a genuine disagreement with Robert's rein, I mean they were his men! Honestly; how can a man be so neglectful?"--

 

"Love is blindness Cousin..."-- Jon said in a morose tone that made both siblings take attention. Arya gestured Robb to go and fetch them some ale, he nodded leaving them alone on a little table near a huge bonfire at the center of the cave.

 

"Jon? Jon are you listening?" She asked as Jon's eyes were lost in the fire, he snapped out of his trance a few seconds later but remained silent. "Is this about earlier? I know we have to talk things through and..."

 

"Would you ask me to leave you?"-- 

 

"What?" Arya replied caught off guard at Jon's sudden and random question. When he finally tore his eyes off the fire his eyes were so filled with sadness that on instinct she scooted to his side and took his hands inside her little ones. "What are you talking about? I would never part ways with you, no matter what"

 

"Memories are all I have... Sad, tearful memories. The only ones that are filled with joy are the ones Uncle Eddard and Aunt Catelyn gave me, of Robb wresting in the snow and of Sansa building a snowman, of Bran and his books and Rickon"-- He laughed, it was so bittersweet... "He's not so little now is he?"--

 

"Jon what's wrong? Did you see something in the fire?" She whispered in a low tone so no one could hear her "Did you have another one of your dragon dreams?"

 

"My memories are you! Your first smile, your first laughter, your first cry... Would you ask me to throw them away? Have them polluted like everything else inside my head?"-- Jon started to grip her hand forcefully. 

 

"Jon... You’re hurting me"

 

"Do you know what it's like to see dead people inside my head?"--

 

"Jon... Let her go"-- Gendry muttered standing beside then. He lowered his voice to not cause a scene but his tone was firm and final. Robb arrived with drinks in hand completely oblivious as to what was happening.

 

"I can't focus on your face"-- Jon said as he stood up in a haze and left with Robb after him. _I can’t focus on your face? What did he mean?_

 

"I know you say you can handle yourself perfectly but I swear to you Arya... I have never seen another woman get into more turmoil than you"-- Gendry said sitting beside her on the spot Jon had left vacated.

 

"Me? Turmoil? What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"It means that there is never a dull moment with you! If it isn't whispers of white walkers its wildings, if it’s not wildlings there's the pestering suitors. If it isn't the suitors and the entire northern army; it's your cousin Jon. Come on, let me see what he did to you..."-- Gendry said gesturing towards her hand. "Is he always like this? So intense?" He asked, surprisingly with no malice nor jealousy in his tone. That was a first for how he spoke about Jon.

 

"Not really... he's going through things. He's changing on the inside as much as he's changing on the outside and I don't know how to help him"

 

"Maybe you can't... maybe whatever is going through his mind he must face alone"--

 

"We're a pack Gendry. We stay together" Arya said more harshly than she intended taking her hand away from his as he massaged it. The Prince sighed and stood up.

 

"Of course you do..."-- He said as an afterthought. "Come with me"--

 

"We are in a cave Gendry, where could we possibly go?"

 

"Up"-- He said, with the first real smile she had seen on his face in days so she accepted the hand he extended for her as they walked to a small path away from the bonfire. "He'll be ok Arya, he's with Robb and the brotherhood are good people"-- Gendry said as Arya couldn't stop from staring back searching for Jon. They continued walking silently hand in hand, footsteps and echoes the only sound that carried along the cave when Arya realized that Gendry was telling that truth when he said they would go up. Later after a good twenty minute walk uphill, they had a pretty good view not only of the top of the cave but of their surroundings knee deep inside the Riverland forest. Nothing between then and the dark skies as there weren’t any trees left, only tree stumps at the top of the hill.

“Now this is High Heart.”—Gendry said ushering Arya closer to the tallest of the stumps and sitting down in the grass, inviting her to join him “You see, the brotherhood not only chose the cave because of its tunnels but to have the upper hand. From here, a good lookout can see who is coming and who is going and still have an eye on the camp”—

“What happened to the trees?” Arya asked curiously. Surely trees on top of the hill gave more coverage. As much as you could see on top of the hill, from the bottom you had a straight view as well.

“No one comes near this place precisely because of this hill. Only the smallfolk know it exist yet not even they dare to come on these parts of the forest. These are weirdwood stumps. Legends say the hill is haunted by the Children of the Forest who once roamed these lands. They say some Andal King killed them during the conquests leaving the hill cursed with all sort of magic”—

“I quite like Weirwood trees. They remind me of home, they remind me of Father”

“As do I, like them as well… they remind me of you and that night of stolen kisses in the Godswood”—Gendry replied with ease, the first time in a while without blushing. Arya had noticed that the further away they marched from the North the Southerners were feeling more comfortable under their skin, no doubt fueled by the fact that more allies were near. Gendry on the other hand seemed to gain some of the confidence she saw when she first met him.

“That was a good night…”

“That was a perfect night”—He replied scooting closer to her. Arya didn’t mind it one bit.

“The Brotherhood, they say they don’t follow yet they seem more than friendly with you. How did you meet them?”

“Well… Beric; who is their leader used to go quite often to Kings Landing to inform Father of his progress on the lands. I guess that after a while and my Father’s lack of commitment and interest he stopped going all together. But when he did I remember I used to follow him around every square of the castle. You have to understand that this was when I was a little boy and father was still lost down the bottom of pitchers of ale lamenting your Aunt’s death. I guess Lord Beric was what I thought a King should be, a real leader. Just and filled with respect. I looked up to him, I’ve always have”—

 

“That’s nice. You having a positive father figure”

“My father is a positive father figure Arya…”—Gendry slightly glared “but he’s not perfect. He was in a bad place back then, I know it now and I pity him. He’s not whole, I can see that clearly now that I’m going through the same path”—

“You won’t be a bad King Gendry, you just have to keep your feet on the ground and talk to the people”

“I will… but I was talking more about the whole arranged marriage and lost love type of situation”—

“Oh…”

“Yes; _Oh_!”—Gendry chuckled to her statement while producing from behind a tree stump a small picnic basket. He began to pull out a series of various treats for her. Little chicken legs, salads and a few pastries as well. “You haven’t been eating well this whole trip and you seem frail after what happened to you in White Arbor. The men told me you weren’t exactly eating when they found you with Jon so… eat”—

Well that was awkward. Arya nibbled on a piece of bread as Gendry decided that plucking grass was more interesting than talking. She wondered if the men told him they found her kissi…

“Do you kiss him often? Jon?...”—Gendry asked answering the obvious. Suddenly Arya couldn’t fit enough food in her mouth.

“I don’t know… sometimes. Only recently really” Gendry nodded looking in another direction. She missed how they’d talked to each other. It was so easy, as if they knew each other for years.

“I kissed Margaery Tyrell, I mean… she was going to be my wife and all”—Gendry said still not looking at her. Where was he going with this and could it possibly be more awkward? Arya most certainly did not want to sit and hear who Gendry Baratheon had kissed. She stuffed more bread in her mouth even if it suddenly started to taste bitter.

“She was a good kisser but it didn’t feel right. Yes, she was beautiful, a classic beauty really, who always knew what to say but I just… I don’t know, I didn’t feel anything. I had to kiss you to figure it out; what a proper kiss is”—Arya froze, if Gendry noticed he didn’t acknowledged it. He kept on talking. “Again; she was good but it was mechanical if I can describe it in a word. She’d act on the response of my body. She touched my arms after a certain amount of time, little moans here and there. Sudden shyness out of nowhere and boldness that would make my Uncle Tyrion blush. There was never passion. Not like”—He finally looked at her but shrugged as if she’d know the answer. _Yes Gendry, I felt it too. I still do…_

“I befriended a courtesan when I was younger… but you already know that story don’t you? Since you were posing as the little blind girl that day I told it in Winter Town”—Arya kept on eating, she really was hungry. Gendry grinned “Anyway; she’d never kissed me, not once. You have to know that I was barely a young man, my mother would certainly tell you I was more a child still playing with wooden sticks than someone who had to had sex but the point is that I felt dejected, unwanted as every time I tried to kissed her she moved her face or pull away from me. After several nights; my father wanted me to learn how to pleasure a woman, I finally asked her; why didn’t she let me kiss her? Was I doing something wrong? How could I fix it? But she only smiled and told me that there was a difference between laying with a woman and fucking a whore. I stated the obvious, that she was a woman but what she told me next is something I will never forget. She said; _‘Under this roof I am a whore, it is how I make my money, how I survive and live to see another day. My hands, my breast, my cunt is up for the highest bidder but my mouth? My lips? They are the portals of my heart. Putting aside what I do for a living I still choose to believe in love and someday I will find someone whose kiss is going to make me feel more alive than a million cocks’._ Yeah, I was a runt willing to dip his privates in anything willing and the words aren’t exactly those of a famous philosopher but I think they’re quite honest and true. I kissed more girls after that, Margaery Tyrell tried to do more than just kissing but never have I felt anything remotely close as to what I feel when I kiss you. I don’t know… maybe that was why I asked you if you often kissed Jon. I’m sorry, it was crude of me to ask and it is not my concern what you do”—

Arya was certain her cheeks where the color of her mother’s hair but what worried her the most was that her face would show the hesitation and doubt she was feeling. Thank God Gendry was still looking away. Love; the fairytale ending was never something Arya Stark wished to achieve. She had her family, which she loved. She adored her father, would travel barefoot the seven kingdoms for Robb and she wouldn’t hesitate to raise her sword if someone dared to harm her younger brothers. Ramsay was her friend, there was no romantic spark there; at least on her part. But Gendry? Gendry was the odd man out. The stranger that dared set foot into her home and declare his love for her no matter how many times she shot him down, no matter how unladylike she was and no matter that she was somewhat involved with her own cousin. _Ugh… what am I doing?_ She thought. But it didn’t feel exactly wrong, kissing Jon. Kissing Gendry, Gendry’s kisses, lips, tongue, breath on the other hand…

“Do you feel any better? You certainly had an appetite”—Gendry asked breaking her internal banter realizing that she in fact had cleaned every plate Gendry had brought.

“I guess the maester’s medicine is doing its job. Thank you for the food”

“No worries. It’s from your own cook, I guess we are all worried about you. What happened to you that night in New Castle? Do you have an illness I don’t know of? We have the best healers back in Kings Landing, you could come with us or I could sent someone back north for you if you’d like”—

Arya tried to choose her words carefully since she herself didn’t know what happened to begin with. She already had a massive headache before she blacked out frozen in a nightmare, experiencing death more vividly than ever. Arya Stark; feared warrior was going to die of stress. Her fucking nightmares where messing with her head, barely sparing her a minute of peace. No need to add another person worrying over her so she decided not to tell Gendry about her dreams. She went with a half-truth. “I don’t know, it just happened. I don’t remember anything but waking up in Jon’s arms” Gendry nodded and remained silent.

From the top of the hill you could see that a large group had settled around the fire, she could see Jon sitting alone lost in his own little word while Robb was nearby trading jokes with a few men of the brotherhood. One held a wood harp and was singing tavern songs.

“You’re close to your Uncle Renly. I remember you told that once”

“Yes, I did”—Gendry said, looking surprised as if Arya would even talk back at him. “Why do you ask?”—

“Well; He’s marrying your ex fiancé. Isn’t that going to be somewhat awkward? Considering the whole realm knows she was found with other men and that…”

“My Uncle Renly also enjoys men?”—Gendry shrugged “I’m guessing he finally decided to make things official with Loras; in his own way. Loras is Margaery Tyrell’s brother and Renly has always favored him. I’m guessing Renly gets Loras near him at all times while Margaery and her family get to claim Storms Ends. She wants a title that one, I doubt that my uncle’s sexual preferences are an obstacle for her”—

“And will your father allow it? He did banish the Tyrells after all”

“My father will bend his own decrees to fit him the best. Renly holds Storms End, he needs an heir. If Margaery provides that I have no doubt that they will be on my father’s good graces again. As long as the babes are blue eyed with black hair, that is”—

“Well that’s ridiculous, we are both half our parent as I have been reminded of late” From the corner of her eye she saw Jon stand up and walk over to the singer, after a minute or two it seemed Jon had asked for his harps and was back sitting again mindlessly stroking its cords.

“Yes, we are but us Baratheon’s are known for having a strong seed. You don’t imagine the fit my father had when he saw Joffrey’s blond little head. He got into one of his drunk rages and threatened to kill my Uncle Jaime, actually asking him if he put his hands on my mother”—

“That’s horrible!” Arya said offended on the Queens’s behalf but Gendry laughed it off.

“Those were old times, Father’s better now and thanks to my mother none the less. Personally I wouldn’t mind if I were to have a child and it resembled her or his mother. Although I do prefer the gender. I want a boy! A little grey eyed girl running around would have me wrapped around her little fingers”—

“A boy? What’s wrong with having a girl? We are more than capable than…” Arya froze, her mouth opened ajar as Gendry looked at her unapologetic. _A little grey eyed girl running around would have me wrapped around her little fingers_. A little grey eyed girl, grey eyes, like her mother.

“Gendry…” His name left her mouth like a prayer, both moving, gravitating towards each other as a melody carried across the wind interrupted them. A smooth light, rich voice caressing their ears.

 

 

_No songs can be made_

_for my quiet gentle rage_

_The sun will not rise for my battered little pride_

_Why deny this emptiness?_

_This hole that I’m inside_

_When my verses shall arise with this love I have for thy…_

 

 

Jon’s voice flew through the air like an arrow shot by the most assertive archer in the world, the camp stood still entrance by his voice and the sorrow it conveyed. Robb sat next to him like he always did when Jon would break into a song while Arya held her breath wondering what was going to come out of his lips.

 

_The seas go dry for you and I_

_But my love will never die._

_Star crossed lovers once a time_

_Reunited by fate like a vine._

_I’m reaching out to you_

_Can you hear my call this time?_

_Blue winter roses wither by if_

_t_ _hey are not cared for as I care for thy…_

 

 

Arya’s hear broke as she felt as one with Jon. Was the song about her? She would be a fool to deny it but then again it had heavy droplets of the parents he never knew. Jon’s mood tended to take a turn for the worse when he would think about his parents so seeing them through Lord Beric’s memories must have been hard for him. No one tried to pry inside of Eddard’s mind, mainly because he had such a sad part filled with memories of things passed that it was a burden no one wanted to share. _I can't focus on your face_ ; Jon had said earlier. Of course. His mind had blended his own memories with Beric’s not helping that Arya seemed to resemble Lyanna. The past clashed with the present so his fear of losing her just like Rhaegar lost Lyanna. _Do you know what it's like to see dead people inside my head?_ Oh Jon…

 

 

_We are kin you and I_

_Born and raised side by side_

_Sometimes love is not a quick light_

_B_ _ut a strong and long winter fend off by a fire._

_Here we stand, you and I_

_Battling our on senses for someone else’s pride_

_But do not fret my dearest, my life_

_For his love does not battle universes and time_

_As does my love for thy._

 

 

The cave was silent as a grave and not a dry eye remained. The few that knew they were on top of the hill dared to steal quick glances to try and see what was her reaction but not even Arya knew what to think. Was this Jon’s full out declaration of love? It most certainly sounded like it but at the same time it was much, much more than that. It was Rhaegar Targaryen pleading for a second chance, it was Lyanna Stark lost inside the politics of the realm. It was Jon fearful of losing her and ending up all alone. It was Arya caught between both men…

“I guess we should go back… Arya? Arya!”—Gendry embraced once he saw she was crying. Full on sobs she couldn’t control. She was tired, more than she had led on, these past few days she was losing her concentration and kept on falling in and out of her own mindset. Arya wished to be back home at Winterfell, that the King had not set foot on the North but then again she wouldn’t have meet Gendry whose scent seem to calm her nerves at this instant. “Should I call Jon? Please Arya, please don’t cry”—

“Just hold me, don’t let go” She said holding tight to his jerking.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do this whole time my love. I won’t let you go. I promise”—Gendry vowed rocking her back and forth, whispering words of love in her ears as tears still fell from her eyes.

Jon was safe, Jon was family while Gendry was new and exciting but also an outsider. He wasn’t part of the pack. Both represented a chance of love but with her dreams and the cloud of death upon her; why waste time even choosing between both of them? Would it even be fair since she couldn’t promise a tomorrow?

“Gendry? Will you stay with me tonight?” Arya didn’t know why but she craved his touch, it was curious that it was Jon’s song that brought these feeling for Gendry out of her.

“I don’t think its wise Arya”—

“Just for tonight Gendry… please”

“I can’t. I can’t give you tonight when I want to give you forever”—

“Then stay with me and make the night last forever” She looked into his eyes. God she loved his eyes. _Please, please stay… I… I love you!_

“I love you…”--- Gendry voiced what she had thought over and over again. His declaration the last thing she heard before she fell asleep in his strong arms completely oblivious that his tears were also present along with another vow made upon another weirwood tree, even if it was just a tree stump. “I will love you till the day I die”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**HAPPY AUGUST Y'ALL!**

**Hello my Sweets, new chap is up so I hope to hear from all of you soon.**

**Did any of you see the movie 'Snow White and the Huntsman'? My description of Hollow Hill is more like the dwarves fairy sanctuary. Also; remember when I told you I was bad with locations and that sometimes I would mesh them all together for story-wise sake? Well Hollow Hill and High Heart is a pretty good example.**

**Yes; I wrote a song and it sucked balls LOL. Sorry, the beauty of writing is that you can get carried away and I wanted to give Jon that whole 'Rhaegar tortured soul - singer vibe'. The song was inspired in Sam Smith's Lay me down and George RR Martin's own words for Danny's prophesy.**

**The muse is somewhat back so I can tell you that although I am already working on the next chapter I still don't know when it will be up. It will be called 'The Kings Justice' and it will by an all Gendry POV (for now it is anyways...)**

**Again, thanks for the support and have a nice day.**

**XOXO**


	26. Sadly this is not a new chapter. FOR NOW

 

**Two questions:**

 

 

1\. What did you guys think about the season finale?

 

2\. What are your expectations for Gendry / Arya in season 8?


End file.
